Heroic Straight Flush
by L33t Horo
Summary: A young boy... a trolling wizard... and the class cards who contain Heroic Spirits. .. what will Issei Hyudou will do? What will he become?
1. Chapter 1

Heroic Straight Flush

A fanfiction of DXD and Kaleid Liner Prisma, my own twist of Drow79's "Holding all the Cards", while it will follow very closely to his, many events will change as servants may or may not be the same, FYI I been given the green light by the author himself, if you wish to consult him about this… and now without further ado...

Chapter 1: Dealer first

"Issei I know you're sad about what happened to your mother but try to have a good time, if not… then for Irina's sake, remember that they moving tomorrow," requested his father.

"I'll try dad," replied the ten-year-old Issei as he approached his friend Irina, he had a sad smile on his face.

"Come on Issei-kun let's go!" cried Irina as 'he' rushed towards the festival stands.

Issei was going to follow 'him' when a specific stand caught the boy's attention, the 'Throne of Heroes.' Shrugging he walked over to it and was immediately greeted by an old man who quickly offered Issei a seat. "Hello boy, what can this humble magician do for you?" greeted the man with a know-it-all smirk on his face.

"I was just wondering what this stand is for," replied Issei.

The man just gained a smug smile, "we make heroes boy. Would you like me to do the same to you?"

Issei's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, he wanted to become strong and heroes were strong weren't they? He would definitely do it so that when Irina came back he would be strong enough to protect himself, he wouldn't have to rely on his friend to bail him out all the time.

"Very well then let's begin shall we?" grinned the man before he chanted something in a strange language Issei couldn't recognize and reached into his pocket to pull out several objects.

The boy looked at the old man in confusion as he held up seven cards that reminded Issei of tarot cards and placed them along the table, "there are many types of heroes in this world and I wonder which one are you hmm?"

The old man then pointed at the first card showing a Knight with what looked like a claymore drawn and ready, "first there is the Saber class, fighters whose skill with swords were so great that some were immortalized in history!"

"So they're like noble knights protecting the innocents?" asked Issei.

The man nodded with a frown, "some are but not all. Don't forget knights aren't the only ones skilled with a sword young man, and not all knights are noble ones, in fact there is one who is was called the Knight of Treachery… just as there is darkness so too must there be light as well as sometimes people do bad things for good reasons… just as people do good things for bad reasons, there is clear distinction between good and evil as its only a matter of perspective boy, some even got betrayed by the very people they so pasipnately sought to protect."

"Even if they weren't noble I'm sure they had reasons for doing what they did, knights are people too after all," argued the boy as he looked up to the old man with a determined expression, not noticing the Saber card light up slightly at his reply.

The man just raised an eyebrow at this as he replied, "Indeed they did have reasons but what is better boy? To do the wrong things for the right reasons or doing the right thing for the wrong reasons? If you truly want to be a hero then you need to learn this, as the lines sometimes can be blurry".

The boy just frowned as he stared at the Saber card, almost feeling his hand closing around the hilt of an imaginary sword before nodding in understanding, seeing this the old man moved on to the next card that had a man holding a long spear ready to strike.

"Next we have the Lancer class, heroes that like the Saber class have mastered spears to godly levels, they are heroes who use speedy attacks and are as swift as you can imagine them to be"

An amused grin spread across his face as he leaned forward and whispered to Issei, "but just between you and me they seem to have the worst luck of the bunch."

"Who needs luck when you have skill? After all they wouldn't have been able to become heroes if something as minor as bad luck stopped them," replied Issei as he looked down on the Lancer card, the image of a blood red spear appearing in his mind as he touched it.

"Quite so," agreed his companion, snapping Issei out of his daze and drawing his attention back to the conversation, the boy once again not noticing a small light coming of the Lancer card.

The man seemed to frown slightly in confusion as he examined the two cards but the moment passed quickly and Issei was left wondering if he had imagined it as the old man moved on to the third card with a smile on his face. Looking down on the third card Issei saw it appeared to be a rider in some kind of chariot, preparing to ride after his enemies.

"Now we come to the Rider class, they are heroes who are known for their amazing mastery of mounted combat or have a mount so famous they can't be pictured without it," continued the old man.

"What does that mean?" asked Issei in confusion.

"Hmm…ah I got it! Tell me when you think of Son wu kon what do you picture?" asked the man.

"That… would be the Nimbus, right?" replied the boy, eagerly.

"Exactly! You see Sun wu kon would be considered a Rider hero," he explained, giving Issei an approving nod

"Wow… that's sounds cool!" shouted Issei in excitement, drawing the attention of others celebrating the festival.

"Indeed," laughed the man before fixing a stare on Issei. "However be aware that Riders are usually at a disadvantage in most fights, after all most circumstances don't let them use their mounts."

Issei just looked up at him with an eager smile as the feeling of reins appeared in his hands and he heard the booming of thunder, "the harder the fight, the greater the prize. After all that's what conquering is all about."

Like the two before it, the Rider card glowed softly at this while the man nodded as his grin grew wider and he lead Issei over to the next card. Examining it Issei saw what appeared to be a man with his bow and arrow drawn, sighting down on some imaginary enemy.

"This is the Archer class, the masters of ranged combat. Simply give them a target and they will be able to hit it even from miles away, they usually are very independent from others though," grinned the man, eager to see the response he would get.

"So they're like solitary hunters? Heroes who need to be alone so they can use flexible tactics to take down evil... able to catch anything that they put their mind to. Too wild and free to be held down by others and yet…at the same time one of the loneliest heroes to exist," replied Issei said sadly as an image of a lone figure whose back was shown to him… looking as if the weight of the world was on him,a landscape of a 'kingdom of rubble' where blades whee blade first jnto the ground… a sad place as it was bathed by the possible dawn or dusk. Another then appeared, a man hidden in the foliage of a dense forest a cocky grin could be felt as he looked at his target.

The old man nearly jumped for joy as he eyed the card beneath Issei's hand and watched as it glowed softly, the man then quickly drew the boy's attention to the next card before Issei noticed the light. The boy looked down and saw what appeared to be a cloaked old man holding a book of some kind and giving off a very wise aura.

"Next we have the Caster class, embodying the best magic users that have ever existed. They can do spells that most mages today could only dream of and then some, definitely not one to be looked down upon for its lack of physical strength," explained the man, cheerfully.

"Magic is real!" cried the boy in wonder.

His companion nodded in amusement, "that's right and speaking from personal experience it is very useful. Wouldn't you want to use it too?"

"Of course then I could do my own magic show!" as his thoughts were filled with childish wonder at the possibilities.

However, his thoughts soon turned into something…odd. He felt his body growing hot and yet it was comforting, almost like the sun.A feeling of old power surged unto him. Power so strong that swallowing his conciousness. He felt safe… almost as if….

He saw a woman in a white dress smiling beatificaly at him, she felt pure and warm, but lonely… as if waiting for someone… then a woman with long purple hair… her hands stained in blood as tears flowed from her eyes… sadness,rage and acceptance could be felt from her… then a young girl who was smiling holding a staff as she looked at the stars from a balcony at at castle and then a woman looking up at the moon from a field of wheat, her pink hair hiding her eyes, he could feel her sadness and despair.

"OI BOY!" shouted a male voice snapping Issei back to the present as the man watched him with an intrigued expression.

"Sorry, I guess i must have zoned out for a second," apologized the boy.

His companion just waved him off and pointed to the next card, causing Issei to freeze as he followed the man's gaze and examined the card. Issei frowned as he saw the picture of what could only be described as a monstrosity or mad beast on the card.

"W-what is that?" he asked, fearfully.

"Now, now, don't be so quick to judge," berated the old man with a smile. "This is the Berserker class, heroes that have gone mad with grief, rage or bloodlust. They are one of the strongest but at the cost of their sanity."

"Heroes that have lost their loved ones? I know how that feels," replied Issei as he stared at the card with sympathy.

"So you can understand why they did what they did?" questioned the man in surprise.

The boy just nodded with a weary look in his eyes that didn't belong on a child's face, "yeah, honestly I probably would have done the same."

The boy's eyes widened however as he saw the card glow and a stone axe-sword as well as a dark sword seemed to appear in his hand before fading away. Alarmed Issei quickly looked up at the old man who just smiled and continued on to the final card which showed a man with a skull mask performing a midair back flip.

"And finally we come to the last one, the Assassin class. Now I know what you are thinking, 'how could an assassin ever be a hero?' Well have you ever heard of the Hitokiri Battousai? He was an assassin and yet people still consider him to be a hero of the Revolution era," he quickly explained, seeing Issei's horrified expression.

Issei was silent as he just picked up the card and stared at it, clearly conflicted about the choice until finally he placed it down on the table and looked up at the man with a serious expression that completely contrasted his childish face.

"No one respects life more than someone who has to take it away for the greater good, if I had to do it I would never enjoy it but at least I could make it painless, or at least being effective about it" he decided as the card gave off a soft glow and as Issei looked back at the old man his eyes widened. He saw a skull mask on his left, a small ornate knife, behind it was a pair of blue eyes that shone with otherworldly power at his right and in the middle a rather imposing gun… he blinked and the images dissappear from his vision.

The man just laughed before he picked up all seven cards and examined them with growing excitement, "incredible in all the worlds I've been to no one has been compatible with more than one let alone all seven, not even your counterpart's boy."

"Huh?" came Issei's reply to this apparently madman's ravings.

The man just smiled as he handed the seven cards to Issei, whom nearly dropped them as all seven began glowing at his touch. "Alright boy listen carefully, these cards will help you become strong enough to be a hero, now you just need to pick one. So which will it be, what kind of hero do you want to become?" he asked, eagerly.

Issei just looked at the seven cards and frowned as he examined them, the two of them were silent for a solid ten minutes until the boy looked up at the man, "so these cards will help me become stronger?"

Seeing the man nod Issei continued, "And I can pick any one of them? And you'll give me the one I pick?"

"That's right," replied the man, looking even more curious than before.

Issei just put all seven cards on the table and stared at his companion with a determined expression, "then I pick all of them!" he announced.

The man's face became a textbook expression of shock before he suddenly burst out laughing, "Well aren't you the greedy one. I can't believe it, a child managing to shock me! Me! The master of Kaleidoscope! Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! I thought it might be that idiot who is my apprentice's lover… or that idiot who is galavanting with my adoptive granddaughter … but go figure"

The newly named Zelretch finally stopped laughing as he handed the cards back to Issei, "looks like I've found a new world to be my playground after all, congratulations Issei Hyoudou come and claim your prizes."

Issei grinned happily as he examined the cards and ran off to show his friend Irina, Zelretch smiled as he watched him go, "I have high hopes for you Issei Hyoudou, and I can't wait to see how you evolve this time around."

As Issei dragged his friend Irina back to the stand to show 'him' the old man they were both shocked to see nothing there, no Zelretch, no festival stand, nothing but an empty space. "Issei-kun it's not nice to tease people," pouted Irina as they walked off.

For his part Issei just looked down at the cards in his hands, trying to piece together what had just happened. Eventually shrugging he placed them in his pocket, not noticing them beginning to glow briefly as ghostly figures appeared above him before disappearing.

Issei sighed as he found himself in the same place as usual and climbed up off the stone ground before taking note of his surroundings. The area looked like the Roman Colosseum with an arena floor as well as bleachers reaching up into the sky, where the Emperor's throne sat was a massive red dragon statue, cradling the throne protectively. Issei stood on the ground floor of the arena area, sighing as he saw the seven sealed doorways leading out of the arena. Each of the doorways had a different symbol above it corresponding to each of the Class Cards he had received all those many years ago.

"Man I really hate this place," sighed Issei as he, once again, found himself trapped on the arena floor like usual. "Zelretch you bastard these cards are useless! They've done nothing but trap me in my dreams since I got the damn things!"

As soon as he finished his rant Issei had to duck as a piece of the stands above broke off and nearly hit him in the head, "you were responsible for that weren't you Zelretch! Come out! I know you can hear me you bastard!"

There was only silence in reply, causing Issei to growl in frustration before laying back down on the floor as he closed his eyes and waited for the dream to end. 'I will get stronger, with or without his help, even if I'm dealt the worst luck in the world, I'll definitely get stronger,' he thought determined as the dream began to end.

However right before he left Issei could have sworn he heard the sound of something cracking and crumbling near one of the sealed doorways.

Opening his eyes Issei found himself once again in the comfort of his room and yawned as he did his daily stretches. Unfortunately as he did so Issei failed to keep track of the time and when his alarm rang again the teen froze as he stared at the clock before getting changed and bolting from his room and out the door.

"Issei where are you going? What about breakfast?" his dad called from inside.

"Sorry dad there should be some leftovers from last night you can heat up," replied Issei before he slammed the door behind him and rushed towards school.

Looking at his watch Issei began picking up the pace, "oh man I'm going to be late."

Memories of the Student Council President's last punishment for being late filled his mind, making Issei reach speeds that would make even the Flash himself impressed as he desperately tried to beat the clock. Finally, Issei allowed himself to feel some form of relief as he saw Kuoh Academy appear in the distance, bringing tears of happiness to his eyes. Cheering with joy Issei made it into the school grounds just as the bell rang making Sona Shitori sigh as she ticked me off the list.

"You're cutting it a bit close Hyoudou-san. In the future I would recommend you keep a better track of the time," she commented, staring sternly at him.

"R-right I'll get right on that Kaichou," assured Issei as a chill ran down his spine.

Dismissing him with a wave Issei ran towards his first class, desperate to get there on time and not get himself further in the Student Council's bad books. He was in such a rush that the teen didn't notice the person in front of him until it was too late and the two of them collided into each other. Groaning Issei got up from the ground and froze as he saw whom he had knocked over.

Yuuto Kiba otherwise known as the Prince of Kuoh Academy rubbed the back of his head as the school mascot Koneko Toujou helped him up from the ground. "Good morning Hyoudou-san, I hope you're not injured," greeted Kiba.

Before Issei could reply he was immediately tackled by the horde of Kiba fangirls, "Issei Hyoudou how dare you hurt our Prince!"

Seeing this Kiba just sighed before he and Koneko turned and left, trying to ignore the cries of pain coming from Issei as the fangirls continued their beating. "Kiba-kun," said Koneko, breaking the silence.

"What is it Koneko-chan?" asked Kiba as he turned to face her.

"Hyoudou-senpai has a large number of different scents coming from him but the strongest is of a dragon," stated the girl, causing her companion to stumble.

"Could he have a Sacred Gear?" he replied with a frown.

"Possible," replied Koneko.

Kiba sighed before heading to the clubroom, "We'd better tell Buchou about this."

Issei sighed as he rubbed his recent wounds from the fangirl beating and headed home as the last bell of the day mercifully rung, "um excuse me are you Issei Hyoudou?" asked a female voice.

Spinning around he saw a female teen in a uniform he didn't recognize standing shyly in front of the school gate, "that depends why are you looking for him?" he replied, cautiously.

God knows he'd had enough with the girls here beating him up for 'touching their Prince' and he was in no mood for the beatings to continue. "Well my name is Yuuma and I was wondering if you're seeing anyone right now?" she asked, hopefully.

"No not right now…why?" frowned Issei.

"I was hoping we could go on a date," she replied, cheerfully.

Issei's brain literally came to a crashing halt at this, a girl who he has never met before asking him out on a date. If he were part of those 'Perverted Duo' he would have leapt at the opportunity to go on a date with a woman like that. Don't get him wrong, he loved Oppai as much as the next guy but it was tempered by common sense, something that is apparently sorely lacking in those two perverts.

As it was this was definitely odd and a little suspicious but his mother did always tell him to give people a chance, besides what's the worst that could happen? Giving her a smile he nodded, "sure why not, is Sunday at the shopping district any good for you?"

"Yes I'll see you there!" she shouted, happily before running off.

"Well maybe my abysmal luck is finally about to change," grinned Issei happily, not noticing the watchful eyes of Koneko as the girl emerged from her hiding place with a frown.

 **Sunday - shopping district**

All in all the date was going rather well; it had started off a bit weird with some cosplayer giving him a flyer which he then placed in his cardholder but after that, everything seemed to be going great, in fact Issei couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun.

"Hey Issei-kun, could you do me a favor?" said Yuuma as the two stopped by the park water fountain.

"Sure Yuuma-chan what is it?" he asked, although an uneasy feeling began spreading throughout his body.

"Could you please die for me?" she replied with a sickeningly sweet smile as black crow like wings appeared on her back.

Issei's eyes widened and he immediately dodged to the side as his instincts screamed at him to move, only to cry out in shock as a light spear hit a glancing blow on his arm… it felt as he was burned and cut at the same time.

"Yuuma what the hell are you doing?" he shouted, fearfully.

"I'm sorry Issei but you're a threat to us and need to be eliminated. If you want something to blame then blame your own terrible luck for having being born with that Sacred Gear inside you," replied Yuuma uncaringly as she readied another light spear.

Issei once again dived to the side as the light spear was sent over his head and stripped the nearby plants of their leaves. 'Why? Why do always get the worst luck? Damn it! Damn it!' he thought angrily as Yuuma began laughing at his pathetic attempts to survive. Who needs luck when you have skill? For the briefest moment, Issei froze as he heard his own ten year old's voice echo across his head.

Suddenly his mind went into over-drive.

" _Defeat it… I must defeat it… defeat it… how? Defeat it… skill, weaponry...power… if it's that then...don't I already been given that?"_

"My own terrible luck huh? Well a true hero doesn't need luck, a true hero is strong enough to overcome it or they wouldn't be heroes to begin with!" grinned Issei as he reached into his belt cardholder and pulled out the Lancer card, which for the first time in years began glowing. A modicum of knowledge begun to fill into his brain. Power begun to permeate his body as the air slitgly altered around him.

Looking back up at Yuuma, Issei's grin widened as he held the glowing card out before him while his opponent frowned and sent another light spear at him. Just as the light spear was about to hit, Yuuma heard Issei's voice, "INCLUDE LANCER!"

Immediately afterwards there was a flash of light that obscured everything from view as Yuuma shielded her eyes from the blast. As she opened them the Fallen Angel was shocked and slightly worried as she saw Issei standing there with a predatory grin on his face and a red spear in one hand that was radiating pure, unadulterated bloodlust. With some flourish he then twirled the spear creating an arc of crimson light as he spun it wildly and setting on a stance.

"You know... I suppose that I should thank you Yuuma, if you hadn't attacked me then I might not have figured out how to use these cards," he said with his grin still present.

"Don't get cocky you lowly human!" snarled Yuuma as she summoned another spear in her hand and threw it at the teen.

Issei merely sighed before deflecting the light spear with his red lance, causing it to explode behind him and as he began calmly walking towards her. "Tell me Yuuma, how many people have you conned with this little charade of yours hmm? How many people have you killed?" growled the teen as he approached.

"Shut up! They're just worthless humans. Nothing but roaches to be stomped beneath my feet," she growled as she continued raining spears down on him.

Issei just dodged and deflected each one, his eyes never leaving hers as he advanced, "I see then it's safe to assume that you'll continue doing this to others?"

"Of course, you humans are all insects anyway. What does it matter how many I kill?" she scoffed, causing Issei's eyes to narrow.

"You…you're rotten to the core aren't you? Looks like I have no choice," he sighed before rushing towards her with a speed that rivalled most Devil Knights.

Yuuma was only able to see a blur of movement before he disappeared.

"Fly" he said as he reapeared under her… using the spear he delivered a powerful kick to her abdomen, sending her slamming against a wall at a phenomenal speed. The Fallen Angel recovered from her surprise and summoned her light spear just in time to block Issei's red lance, only to see her spear get shattered by the lance that then created a long bloody cut along her arm. Issei then followed up his attack with the blunt end of his lance, hitting Yuuma in the stomach and sending her crashing into the ground a few feet from him.

Tumbling on the ground Yuuma managed to stop and right herself, clenching her wound.

"Sorry to tell you Yuuma-chan but my lance is much too fierce to be stopped but those pitiful excuses you call spears," informed Issei with a grin.

"You…bastard!" panted Yuuma as she pushed herself up from the ground and glared at her supposedly weak opponent. "Don't…think that…just because…you've unlocked your…Sacred Gear…means…you've won."

Issei looked unimpressed by her boasting, "I'm done holding back Yuuma, and you better start fighting seriously or…"

He suddenly appeared in front her with his lance aimed at her head, "I'll kill you."

A single one armed thrust.

Yuuma only just dodged the blow as strands of her hair floated to the ground that single attack had just blown the wall she was leaning aginst and she was again thrown backwards by a kick to the gut. Finally having enough of this one-sided beat down Yuuma snarled before she leapt into the air and begin flying high above him, summoning another spear. The wall behind her was blown to smitherins from Issei's blow.

"You see this is the difference between us human! That spear of yours can't do anything to me now can it!? Now be a dear and stand still so I can kill you already!" gloated Yuuma as she floated in the air.

Issei just grinned wildly… and then laughed, "I suppose now is as good a time as any to use it."

He then grasped the red lance with both hands before getting into an odd stance, Yuuma watched on unimpressed until the bloodlust from the lance skyrocketed as its head began to glow with a red light. The Fallen Angel just prepared to throw her spear but it was too late as Issei looked up at her with a satisfied expression that rapidly turned to surprise as he dodged another barrage of light spears.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Issei yelled, angry that he was interrupted.

"Raynare what the hell is going on?! How hard is it to kill a simple human!" shouted a male voice.

"Shut it Dohnaseek! There's something weird with this kid!" she replied, angrily.

"Well hurry up! We need to kill him before the Devils realize what's going on!" replied a fedora wearing man with black wings and summoning a spear in each hand.

"Fine then get down there and help me you battle maniac!" snarled Raynare as she began pelting Issei with spears.

Dohnaseek just watched appraisingly as Issei deflected and dodged Raynare's spears before an excited smile crossed his face as he leapt towards the human. Sensing him coming the teen brought the lance up to block the downward strokes from Dohnaseek's spears before pushing the male Fallen Angel back with a kick to the stomach.

Not giving the Fallen Angel time to recover Issei sent a rapid number of jabs at his opponent's chest only to see Dohnaseek dodge the strikes before using his feet to sweep kick Issei and knock the human off balance. The teen's enhanced reaction times were the only thing that saved him from the Fallen Angel nearly braining him with his two light spears.

Quickly regaining his footing Issei backed up to get some distance and time to think but instead was forced to deflect a barrage of light spears from Raynare, which Dohnaseek then used to once again close the distance between two of them. Again Issei was forced onto the defensive as the more experienced male counterpart pressed his advantage while Raynare continued taking pot shots at the teen.

Dodging another of Raynare's spears Issei grinned as he saw it accidently hit her teammate and immediately used the opening to inflict a deep stab wound in the Fallen Angel's side. Dohnaseek cried out in pain before he retaliated by cutting at Issei's legs in an attempt to cripple him. Thankfully, both attacks were blocked by Issei's lance but it costed him a spear to the shoulder courtesy of Raynare who was still flying above the two fighters.

"Well it would seem you are the better fighter of the two," commented Issei as he ducked under Dohnaseek's spears again before thrusting with his own.

"Trust me kid you haven't seen anything yet," replied the Fallen Angel as he deflected the red lance, cracking his first spear in the process and used his second spear to make a shallow cut along Issei's shoulder.

Grunting in surprise more than pain Issei brought his lance down on cracked spear and shattered it as the blood red lance inflicted a similar cut along the Fallen Angel's side. Dohnaseek's eyes widened as he saw his cracked spear shatter but before Issei could take advantage of the sudden opening he was forced to bring his lance up to deflect another spear from Raynare.

Using this distraction Dohnaseek quickly flew upwards to get some distance between the two of them and summoned a replacement spear. Issei just watched the two Fallen Angels hovering above him with a calculating expression as he weighed the chances of fighting the two of them at once. He could feel his body beginning to tire from the constant abuse it was taking and knew that he couldn't afford for this fight to go on much longer. Thankfully, he still had his ace up his sleeve but if he tried to use it on one of them, it would leave him exhausted and easy prey for the other.

Issei's inner debate was cut short as Dohnaseek swooped down upon him with his two spears, causing Issei to growl as his arms struggled to hold back the Fallen Angel's strength. Before Issei could return the attack however, Dohnaseek flew back into the air before beginning another swooping attack and sending Issei flying into the air from the impact.

Seeing his opponent's helpless position Dohnaseek quickly swooped towards the human like a bird of prey as he readied his spears for the killing blow. Realizing this, Issei stabbed his lance into the ground, halting his flight before twisting in midair and using his momentum to remove his weapon from the ground and swing the lance like a bat at the Fallen Angel. Unable to turn or stop in time Dohnaseek's eyes widened and he brought his two spears up to block the incoming blow as his momentum literally carried him towards the lance.

The two light spears briefly held back the red lance before they both shattered and Dohnaseek cried out in pain as the lance inflicted another narrow cut along his chest and sent him crashing into the ground. Seeing an opening Issei jumped towards the downed Fallen Angel with his lance thrusting towards Dohnaseek's heart. However seeing this and realizing that he didn't have time to summon his light spears to block the Fallen Angel reached up and grabbed the shaft of Issei's lance just as it was about to pierce his heart.

The lance hovered there just above Dohnaseek's chest as the two of them attempted to overpower the other, one attempting to push it away while the other tried to impale his opponent. Eventually the deadlock was broken as Issei felt Raynare approaching from behind and yanked his lance backwards, carrying Dohnaseek along with him as the Fallen Angel failed to anticipate the sudden change in their tug of war.

The male Fallen Angel was once again sent flying and crashed into Raynare which sent the two of them tumbling to the ground, only for them both to roll to either side as they dodged Issei's red lance stabbing where they had been laying seconds earlier. The two Fallen Angels quickly took to the sky as they began to reappraise Issei who was meeting their gaze, a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he picked up Dohnaseek's fedora that had fallen to the ground and placed it on his head as a trophy.

"What is up with this kid?" muttered Dohnaseek as he tried to ignore the pain from the numerous wounds and summoned his spears.

"I don't know, he wasn't anything like this before he summoned that Sacred Gear," replied Raynare, equally wary of the boy.

"Is that even a Sacred Gear? I don't recognize it, do you?" he asked with a frown.

Raynare shook her head, "no I don't, but it has to be a Sacred Gear, what else could it be?"

"I don't know but I keep getting the feeling that he's holding back against us, like he could end this in a single attack if he wanted to," answered Dohnaseek with a concerned frown.

"Don't be ridiculous Dohnaseek he's just a human he doesn't stand a chance against the two of us," scoffed Raynare.

Dohnaseek remained silent as he just stared at Issei's lance and frowned as his battle hardened instincts kept screaming at him to run from that spear. The reports had said that the boy had a draconic Sacred Gear not a demonic one and while it was possible for the reports to get it wrong, Dohnaseek couldn't escape the feeling that this wasn't the case.

"Oi are you two done yet? I thought you were supposed to be on a limited time frame?" commented the smug human.

"You smug little shit! I'm going take great pleasure in killing you," snarled Raynare.

Dohnaseek just gritted his teeth as he realized the kid was right, they couldn't afford for the Devils of this city to catch them here. Sighing he and Raynare nodded to each other before the both split up and each began throwing spears from different angles.

"Damn it!" growled Issei as the sheer volume of spears being thrown began to overwhelm him, cuts and scratches beginning to appear along his body.

Finally there was a lull in the spear barrage as both Fallen Angels stopped to recover their energy and stared down in shock at Issei who was panting heavily but still alive and kicking. Sighing as he realized that he would need to use his ace, Issei grasped his lance in two hands and got into his stance, focusing on the more experienced Dohnaseek.

The air froze.

No, it wasn't a metaphor… the air became stagnant as the feeling of 'death' was permeating it all, the mana in the air literally freezes… the tip of the spear shining in a crimson red light, similar to that of the life giving fluid it would soon spill upon this battleground. Then the enemy knew his fate was all but sealed as the demonic spear was just waiting to be unleashed…

The fight was over once the name of fhe weapon was invoqued.

To fight that weapon is to sign your own death warrant, a weapon that will never miss to kill… to target the organ thay delivers blood, a weapon cursed to allways seek the heart of the one who fight against it…

"GÁE BOLG!" Issei roared as the lance turned into a red beam that began heading straight towards Dohnaseek.

The Fallen Angel quickly dived behind the stone fountain only for the red beam to live up to its name and change direction at impossible angles before piecing his heart.

The name has been called and so the reversal of the nature of causality activated. Instead of the heart being pierced by the thrust of the lance it became; the heart has been pierced so the lance must have been thrust. Meaning that the spear cannot be thrust without the heart first being pierced as Dohnaseek had just experienced.

Raynare just watched as the lance pierced her companion's heart after he coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground, the expression of shock still on his face. Gae Bolg then transformed back into a red beam before returning to Issei's hand and turning back into a lance as the teen grinned up at her and did a flourish with his spear to clean the blood and gore off it.

"Impossible! Only Cú Chulainn himself can use that weapon! Don't tell me you're one of his descendants! I didn't think he had any left!" exclaimed the shocked Raynare.

"Well then... the real question now is... shall we continue this or do you want to call it quits? Honestly? I am hopping you want to continue" bluffed Issei with a confident grin as he tried to hide his exhaustion.

Raynare pondered for a minute as she looked between Issei and her dead companion, eyes widening as Issei's image was briefly replaced by a man clad in blue eyeing her with an eager smile, she turned around and decided to flee, going out as fast as possible to get out of Gae Bolg's effective range. After she left Issei collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and he began panting heavily as Gae Bolg glowed before turning back into the Lancer card.

"Haha! See? I knew you could do it," cheered a male voice from a nearby park bench.

It was a good thing that Gae Bolg had already vanished as he probably would have stabbed the bastard right then and there.

The Occult Research Club Room was quiet as they all prepared for the summoning that didn't happen, as the silence continued until Kiba was the first to speak up, "Buchou I don't think it's happening."

"Damn it he was supposed to summon me so why didn't he!?" cried a distraught Rias.

"Buchou what's done is done and we can't change that, we just need to deal with it," replied Akeno.

Rias sighed but nodded, "inform Sona about what happened and to make the proper arrangements. Also let her know that I'm done letting these Fallen Angels think they've outsmarted us, from now on if we see them then attack on sight. They will pay dearly for this."

"Understood shall I send out the familiars to search for them?" asked her Queen.

"No that will just alert them that we are aware of their presence, for now stick to your normal activities but if you see one of them, eliminate them, with extreme prejudice" she ordered, making Akeno grin eagerly.

"Ara, Ara, I really hope I see one, I could do with a stress reliever after the death of one of dear little kohai," she muttered as lightning crackled around her fingertips.

Koneko just nodded silently in agreement while Kiba had an angered expression on his face as he summoned one of his swords, imagining it cutting off the crow wings of those murderers. The group shared a moment of silence for the departed student before Kiba eventually spoke up.

"I feel sorry for Issei's father, to lose both wife and now his son. That must be… devastating," he said, earnestly feeling sympathy for the father of his school-mate.

Rias was silent as she stared down at the table before she sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go inform his father about what happened."

"Buchou, are you sure that's a good idea? With those Fallen Angels still around who knows what they're planning next," argued Kiba in concern.

"It's my fault this happened Yuuto, if I had just asked him to be a member of my peerage none of this would have happened. I **need** to be the one that informs his father," explained Rias as she headed for the door.

"Then let one of us accompany you, as your Knight I heavily advise against you going alone," he replied, getting nods from the others.

"I appreciate the concern but this is something I must do alone if I want to learn from it. Let me know if anything comes up, I have some bad news to deliver," sighed the president as she closed the door and left the building.

 **Elsewhere… location unknown**

"Where the hell have you been?!" shouted Issei while Zelretch just sat back in his park chair and relaxed.

Just a few minutes before his body collapsed he saw the face of fat old magician he saw so many years ago at the stall that vanished at the carnival.

"I've been to many places boy. Although the exact number not even I know anymore but my last count was around 7 billion," replied the magician with a grin as he got up and gestured for Issei to follow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Now where are we going?" sighed the teen, walking after him.

"Why my home of course! Even someone like you should be able to figure that out, after all you want to get those wounds treated don't you?" replied Zelretch happily.

"I swear to God, Zelretch I will stab you with Gae Bolg," growled Issei as his left eye began twitching.

"We're here!" cheered the magician, ignoring him completely.

Looking up Issei's eye began twitching again as he turned back to his companion, "Zelretch this is a maid café."

"So it is," replied Zelretch before walking inside.

Issei briefly debated leaving and forgetting about the crazy old man but the pain of his wounds forced him to follow with a sigh. Upon entering the café Issei immediately fell as the floor beneath him faded away and he was sent tumbling down some sort of slide built into the floor. Suddenly he saw light growing larger and prayed that he was in for a soft landing, he shouldn't have bothered.

"So did you enjoy the ride?" asked an amused Zelretch while Issei slowly picked himself up off the floor and resisted the urge to summon Gae Bolg.

Glaring at the magician Issei hissed as he felt his wounds begin closing up while Zelretch attended to them with some form of healing magic, "that was a good start boy I'm very impressed, taking on two Fallen Angels without any practice using the cards and only in the Include state," congratulated Zelretch.

"Fallen Angels? What are you talking about?" replied Issei.

"Oh you know the stories, angels that sinned and were cast out of heaven for their sins," answered the magician with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Enough about that tell me how did it feel using the cards for the first time?"

Issei frowned at the sudden change of topic but decided to humor the old man as he brought out the Lancer card from the cardholder. "It felt good…I've never felt that kind of power before but at the same time it felt like I wasn't in full control of my body. Like I was a puppet dancing to some else's strings."

"That feeling will pass in time as you become more in tune with the card's Heroic Spirit," assured Zelretch. "you are, after all, forcibly borrowing on that heroes skills, abilities and experience, when people do what you did… had a tool that allowed them to do so without feeling much burden, you, on the other hand, don't have that luxury"

"Heroic Spirit?" repeated Issei in confusion.

"Indeed they are the souls of some of both, the most heroic and/or infamous figures in human history who upon their deaths ascended into the Throne of Heroes, complete with the power of their legends that usually manifest as what we call Noble Phantasms," explained the magician with a surprisingly serious expression.

"Like Gae Bolg?" guessed the teen.

Zelretch nodded before continuing, "yes Gae Bolg the legendary spear of the demigod Cú Chulainn is a good example of one. But remember not all are as obvious and easy to use as that one."

"That 'Fallen Angel' I was fighting talked about Cú Chulainn like he was still alive so how can he be in the Throne of Heroes?" argued Issei.

"Ah that's actually rather simple, you see all the Heroic spirits used in your cards are actually from another world," he replied, happily causing Issei's eye to twitch once more as he explained the Holy Grail war and 2nd true magic called Kaleidoscope. "tought it us debatable that he may still be alive… regardless of he is dead or not there is a version of him that is written in the Throne of Heroes, a place heroic spirits go when the they die, and they remain the three outside of time and space, waiting to be called forward for an ritual called the Holy Grail war "

"Let me just see if I got this right, you and these cards are from an alternate reality where the souls of dead heroes and villains fight for the chance to win this 'Holy Grail,' and that you came here by using an incredible type of 'true' magic called Kaleidoscope that lets you travel to different worlds?" he stated as he began rubbing his temples.

"Different times and versions of that war but yes that is the general idea, glad you understand it," commented the magician, ignoring the death stare that Issei sent his way. "Now then, time to check to see if the cards are working properly, boy I need you to use the Lancer card."

Issei debated disobeying just to spite him but as usual his common sense quickly made him throw that option out the window and the teen sighed before he grasped the glowing card, "Include Lancer."

Sure enough the card's glow intensified before it morphed into the recognizable shape of Gae Bolg, resting comfortably in the teen's grasp. Zelretch just walked over to examine the spear before he muttered more words in a language Issei didn't understand and nodded, apparently satisfied with his recent test.

Seeing this Issei dismissed Gae Bolg, which then transformed back into the card that he then put back in the holder. As he looked at the other six in the holder Issei's curiosity began to grow at what other Noble Phantasms each contained.

"It won't work," informed Zelretch, guessing his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" replied the teen as he put the other six cards back into the holder.

"Each of those cards require you to be in tune so to speak with the Heroic Spirit it contains in order to be used, so far you only have a high enough connection to the Lancer class. The others might as well be tarot cards for all the good they'd do in combat," informed the magician.

Issei just sighed, "So how do I increase this 'connection' to the cards?"

"They'll naturally increase over time and with training, but the process can be sped up in different circumstances depending on the Heroic Spirit itself," elaborated the magician.

"What do you mean?" the teen asked with a frown.

"If you find yourself in a similar situation that the Heroic Spirit faced then it will likely improve your connection to that card," explained Zelretch.

"And how am I supposed to do that? The chances of that happening is slim to nil," complain Issei.

The magician nodded happily, "exactly which is why we will be focusing on training instead."

"Training? Where am I supposed to do training?" he grumbled.

Zelretch merely smiled while gesturing to the area they were in and Issei blinked as he saw an entire underground cavern beneath the café, "how the hell did you make all this? Scratch that, how did the real owners of this place not notice it?"

"Magic," replied Zelretch with his annoying grin that once again caused Issei's eye to twitch uncontrollably.

Taking a deep breath the teen tried to put away his frustration for the trolling magician aside and smiled as he imagined chasing the old man around with Gae Bolg. "So how do these cards work? You said they contain Heroic Spirits, does that mean that anyone could use them?" he asked, worried.

Zelretch just shook his head, "no, the Heroic Spirits may reside in the cards but they are bound to your soul now Issei. You're connected to each of them in ways that even I struggle to comprehend."

"So could I use their abilities without the cards?" Issei replied, eagerly.

The magician just gave him a deadly serious look, "in theory yes. But in doing so you will likely suffer irreparable physical and mental changes. These cards act as catalyst for you so you can easily activate the Servant's power but they are also your protection, preventing your mind from being consumed by theirs… if you become stronger than them… then it could be possible"

"Even with the cards, using Install still has major side effects," muttered the magician quietly.

"Install?" repeated Issei.

"Something you're nowhere near ready for yet boy, stick to the Include function for now," ordered Zelretch, sternly and getting a nod of understanding in response.

"Good now that we got that straightened out, are there any more questions before I send you back home?" asked the magician.

"Yeah if Cú Chulainn is in the Lancer card then who are the other six?" questioned Issei, only to groan as he saw a smug smile spread across Zelretch's face.

"Now why would I tell you that? It wouldn't be nearly as entertaining for me if I did that now would it?" laughed the magician. "Spoilers… you know?"

"Fine then at least explain to me who the hell was attacking me earlier and why! You can do that much can't you?" growled Issei, his short patience long since expired.

"Fair enough," conceded the magician as a smile spread across his face. "Now listen up, you're about to hear a story courtesy of good old uncle Zelretch himself."

"Oh well, that will just be fantastic" deadpanned Issei, sarcasm dripping off him.

Ignoring his unenthusiastic listener Zelretch continued, "you see it all started with the three Biblical factions…"

Issei frowned as he made his way back home and sighed as he thought about how badly the day had gone, 'first time I get a girlfriend and she tries to kill me...damn Lancer luck. Still who would have thought that Angels and Devils exist and that God is dead.'

The teen was quite shocked when Zelretch had revealed that little tidbit of information but just used it as a reminder that no one was invincible and that he shouldn't get cocky with his power. 'Raynare said she was after me for my Sacred Gear, did she just mistake the Class Cards for one?' he pondered as the teen approached his house.

"Man dad's going to be mad at how late out I was," he muttered with a sigh before opening the door to a sight he never thought he'd ever see.

There sitting in the middle of the room was his father, who was happily drinking a beer while sitting across from him was one of the three 'Great Ojou-samas' of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory. Upon hearing the door open they both turned to see him walk in, his father smiling as he greeted his son while Rias just stared at him in complete shock.

"Issei come have a seat and join us, Gremory-chan apparently has something incredibly important to tell us," invited Mr. Hyoudou.

"Oh does she now?" replied Issei as he gave her a suspicious glare that caused Rias to squirm slightly before sitting down next to his father, keeping one hand around the Lancer card should he need it. "Well Gremory-san, we're waiting."

Rias just nodded before staring at him, "Hyoudou-san did anything strange happen today?"

"You mean aside from finding you in my house? No," he lied, making Rias flush in embarrassment.

"So you didn't notice any strange people around or odd events throughout the day?" she continued.

A smug smile appeared across his face as Issei decided to channel a bit of Zelretch, "well there was this one person who seemed really odd."

Rias smiled happily as she continued the interrogation, "good Hyoudou-san now I need you to describe her."

Issei nodded, "okay first it was a woman, seemed about high school age or maybe older by a couple of years."

"That matches what we have so far, now did she have black hair and was she wearing a school uniform of some kind?" she replied with a frown.

"Well she did have a school uniform on but I'm afraid that the woman didn't have black hair," he answered.

Rias seemed slightly shocked at his response but the look disappeared quickly as she collected herself, "I see, Hyoudou-san could you please describe this woman to me."

Issei's grin just widened, "okay she had a buxom figure, blue-ish green eyes and bright crimson hair. In fact if you want I could give you her name right now?"

Rias' eyes just narrowed as she glared at him, understanding what he was doing "Issei Hyoudou this is serious and I don't appreciate these jokes."

"Issei she came all the way here by herself the least we can do is take her seriously," scolded his father.

The teen just sighed as he nodded, "sorry Gremory-san I've just had a very trying day today."

"Your date didn't go so well?" guessed his father, causing Rias' eyes to widen in recognition.

"That's one way to put it," laughed Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou does the name Yuuma Amano mean anything to you?" questioned Rias with a suspicious gaze.

'Interesting, so she does know about Raynare. Now the question becomes, how does she know about her? As good as the Occult Research Club is I doubt they were able immediately identify her as part of the supernatural,' he thought.

"Hey Issei wasn't Yuuma-chan the name of that girl you were dating?" questioned his now drunk father.

His son just sighed as he realized that he couldn't deny that now and nodded, drawing a triumphant smile from Rias. "Yeah I know her why do you ask?" he replied.

Instead of responding Rias just turned to look at his father, "Mr. Hyoudou you're looking really tired I think you should go to bed now."

Issei watched as his father's eyes glazed over slightly before he shook his head and turned to his son, "Issei I'm going to go to bed remember to lock up before you go to sleep."

The teen nodded and watched as his father left the room before turning to glare at Rias as he pulled the Lancer card out of the cardholder, "you have five seconds to explain what you just did before I pierce you in the heart.. 5"

"I never picked you to be the violent type Hyoudou-san," frowned Rias.

"Only when my family is involved Gremory-san, I already lost my mother and I'm not losing him as well, by the way you are down to 2" growled Issei as his eyes narrowed dangerously, the Lancer card was shinning red.

"I understand, believe me I feel the same about my peerage and I swear to you on the name of Gremory that I only used a bit of hypnosis so we could talk, nothing more," promised Rias and after looking her in the eyes, Issei was surprised to find he believed her… the cards glow receded.

"You mentioned a peerage, that must mean you are a Devil," commented the teen.

"You know about us?" Rias said in surprise.

"The Fallen Angels mentioned you briefly during our fight," lied Issei, remembering to keep Zelretch a secret.

"You fought off multiple Fallen Angels by yourself! Your Sacred Gear must be incredible," exclaimed the Devil.

"I didn't do that well in fact I nearly died and was covered in wounds after the fight," replied the teen, rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"Hyoudou-san most humans wouldn't be able to stand up to a single Fallen Angel let alone fight off multiple," lectured Rias, excitedly.

"Just call me Issei, I prefer it," he said as he smiled at Rias before offering a hand.

Seeing this the Devil just flushed and shook his hand with her own smile, "then please call me Rias."

Issei just frowned in concern before he placed a hand on her forehead and causing her face to become the same shade as her hair, "hmm…you don't seem to have a temperature but then again you are a Devil so I am not quite sure what's normal for you."

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered before regaining her composure. "Issei your Sacred Gear, could you show it to me?"

Issei frowned as he debated the pros and cons of each choice, after all he could easily say that Gae Bolg was his Sacred Gear but there was a chance she would recognize the spear. 'Still those Fallen Angels didn't recognize it until I said its name, maybe this world's Gae Bolg looks different? I suppose now is as good a time to check as any,' he thought, before sighing as he held up the glowing card.

"Include Lancer," he whispered and the card transformed into Gae Bolg causing Rias' excitement to grow as she examined the spear.

"May I hold it?" she requested, cautiously.

He just nodded before handing the spear over to her and the Devil stared at it with a confused expression, "is something wrong?" he asked.

"No it just isn't what I expected you to have; I can't detect any sign of a dragon residing in the spear, in fact I don't recognize this Sacred Gear at all," she replied with a frown.

Issei quickly filled this information away before speaking up, "is that really such a big surprise? I'm sure you haven't memorized every Sacred Gear in existence."

Rias nodded before handing Gae Bolg back to him, "true but that spear doesn't feel like a Sacred Gear but something else entirely. Can you tell me what its name is?"

He grinned having already thought up a name, "It's called Akashi," he lied.

"Red Death? How unimaginative" she said deadpanned, "yet from the bloodlust it gives off, it is surprisingly appropriate," frowned Rias. "Still I can't remember ever hearing about this Sacred Gear before."

"Maybe I'm the first wielder to ever wake it up?" he suggested, remembering how Zelretch explained these Sacred Gears to him.

"I suppose that is possible but still with how long Sacred Gears have been in existence I find it hard to believe that this one has never been activated until now," responded Rias with a thoughtful expression.

"In the words of a great detective; 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,'" quoted Issei with a smile.

A similar smile spread across Rias' face, "why of course it's elementary my dear Watson."

"Oh please if anything I'm Sherlock and your Watson," he scoffed with fake indignation.

The two just glared at each other before Rias starting giggling, "I can't remember the last time I spoke to someone like this."

"Why? You some important person among the Devil's or something?" asked Issei, eagerly pouncing on this new information.

"It doesn't matter, tell me Issei what do you know about peerages?" replied Rias quickly.

Issei's eyes narrowed at the obvious and sudden change of topics before he shrugged, "only the very basics. A Devil revives another as one of their own but in return they become that Devil's slave, so before you ask no I will not join your peerage Rias."

"While I'll admit that some of my kind are questionable masters I assure you that we of the Gremory clan are nothing of the sort, we treat our peerage members like they were family," she argued, trying to convince him.

"Be that as it may I'm still going to have to refuse you Rias, I like being human and I'm not ever going to give up my freedom if I can help it," he replied, sternly.

The red headed Devil just looked down at the desk with a depressed expression on her face before she sighed, "I see, that's a shame I would have liked having someone like you in my peerage." She said as she pressed her cleave together to try and entice Issei.

"I'm sure you'll find a better fighter than me willing to join your peerage Rias," encouraged Issei as he placed a hand on her shoulder, completely missing her intentions.

Rias just looked up him with a sad smile, "I don't want you for your combat skills Issei. I want you for your nature. Did you know you are one of the first people to causally call me by my name like this in years? Even with my own peerage, it's always Buchou to them."

Issei looked at her in surprise while Rias' eyes widened as she realized what she had just said and immediately stood up before heading to the door, only to be stopped by Issei grasping her shoulder.

Spinning around she saw him giving her another warm smile that made her face heat up, "Rias, just because I won't join your peerage doesn't we can't be friends. In fact why don't I join the ORC? I was always fascinated by the supernatural."

A happy smile spread across her face as she replied, "Issei Hyoudou, I, Rias Gremory, accept you into the Occult Research Club. I'll send someone to collect you after class tomorrow so be ready ok?"

"Looking forward to it Rias," he waved to her and watched as she seemed to almost skip away from his house before shutting the door behind.

"Occult Research Club huh? Looks like tomorrow's going to be an interesting day," he mused and headed up to bed, letting his exhausted body finally get the rest it deserved.

Chapter end

And that's done so how did you guys like the first chapter? The purpose of this chapter was merely to set the story up for future events also keep in mind this story might eventually stop following canon. Next the Heroic Spirits and Throne of Heroes.

Also I know that this isn't how the Class cards work in Fate Kaleid but once again I'm changing it for the story, so if you don't like it then sorry but it's not changing. Next this will be a harem story simply because it wouldn't be DxD without it and remember Issei is OOC in this story.

Lastly the identities of the Heroic Spirits sealed in the cards, I have all of them decided , however I am uncertain on who to pick… as such I left clues in this chapter to who their identities are… I will put a pool to allow you to choose from them without giving the identity of them… that is to give a bit more flavor to the story. Of course some are rather obious than others

Saber: ?

Lancer: Cu Chulainn (Fate/Extra CCC)

Archer: ?

Caster: ?

Rider: ?

Berserker: ?

Assassin: ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ace of hearts high vs Devil Knight, check or fold?

Author notes:

For the Servants, I'm impressed that most of you seemed to have gotten most of them wrong… save for the Archer card. 

Also... remember that this is MY SPIN on his fic, but I will do my own original chapters later on.

Lastly the harem: When I write romantic scenes and love scenes I like to make them organic and smooth, so relationships will happen, just not necessarily according according to canon.

Also... for voting the winning one would be Shirou Archer

 **Story start**

The man's life was a heroic and yet sad tale, he who was destined to become the 'shield of Ulster' and yet for all his strength he could not protect those he held dear. A man that seemed to be a harbinger of misfortune, who fought against it every step of the way as he forged his legend and strived to be the strongest, he got his wish only to find it short lived…and bittersweet.

His life started out in the oddest of circumstances, born of a deity and a mortal, the boy's upbringing was nothing like his noble heritage. His mother refusing to marry and instead fleeing into the Land of the Young to raise the child with what few loyal friends and family she had left. There she gave birth to the child of the sun god and thus the boy named Sétanta was born into the evergreen land of Erin.

Sétanta immediately showed superior talent and supernatural abilities from birth that quickly isolated him from his peers. Eventually moving to the Northern kingdom of Ulster with his uncle, the boy joined the King's army in order to get stronger. It was here that he suffered the first of what would be a long string of bad luck, which would eventually spell his doom.

As the boy began to distinguish himself in the King's army, it drew the attention of the monarch himself whom invited him to meet a friend, the master blacksmith Culann. However Sétanta was in the middle of a competition with his friends and his pride and desire to get stronger refused to let him simply forfeit the match. Instead, the boy boldly told the King to go on without him and that he would 'catch up after he won.' The King just laughed and agreed as he walked off to the house with Sétanta following once the competition was over.

However, misfortune struck when a servant shut the gates of the blacksmith's house before he arrived and the boy found himself under attack by 'Culann's savage dog,' a monster known to have the strength of ten men. Unarmed and alone it seemed to be the end of Sétanta but the boy defied fate and instead strangled the guard dog with his own bare hands. A crowd gathered and stared at the boy in astonishment who was standing over his dead opponent. Once Sétanta saw the sadness in the eyes of the blacksmith who was staring at the body of his loyal companion he felt a twinge of guilt.

As repayment, he asked, "Does this dog have children? If he does, could you allow me to take care of them? I will raise them to be guard dogs just as strong as their father. Until then, I will be your guard dog."

However, Culann just smiled appreciatively and shook his head stating that he would be the one to train the dogs that protected his manor. The old blacksmith then stared at Sétanta before replying that the boy himself should get stronger instead as he would soon become the 'guard dog of all of Ulster.'

And so the boy was soon known by another name, 'Culann's savage dog' or Cú Chulainn.

The boy then returned to his training to be a knight and was sent to a druid to prepare for his rites of warrior hood, ignoring the prediction that none in the group would become famous warriors.

After his rites, the druid then turned to look at Cú Chulainn with a sad frown and said, "in exchange for glorious deeds of valor, your life will be short."

Cú Chulainn just smiled.

Completing his rites the boy was then accepted as a Knight of the Red Branch, much to the anger of the King who was shocked that this thirteen-year-old was made into a Knight. Once again, misfortune struck as Cú Chulainn and his King erupted into an argument and ending in a demonstration of the boy's strength, earning the ire of the King. Having his authority severely limited Cú Chulainn began searching for strong opponents when he came across the most beautiful of women named Emer.

In order to prove himself to his newfound love he travelled to the Land of Shadows and sought out the sorcerer named Scáthach. Upon finding the sorcerer and training under her, Cú Chulainn met the warrior that he would one day consider his older brother, Ferdiad.

Together the three of them grew close but after completing his training and mastering the demonic spear Gae Bolg, Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad left for their respective countries. Before he left, Cú Chulainn told Scáthach that should she bare his son then to name him Connla and to send him to Ulster.

However, what should have been a happy and momentous occasion turned dark as Cú Chulainn unknowingly spelled the doom of his son. The father gave Connla three vows he had to follow, 'to not answer his name when asked,' 'to not change course' and 'to not back down from a fight.'

Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad parted ways shortly after the two left Scáthach as they both realized that they wouldn't persuade the other to abandon their countries. The two brothers in all but blood just laughed before they began the long trip back to their homes.

Upon returning to Ulster, Cú Chulainn fought many battles for his country and quickly became renowned throughout all of Erin, and even married his childhood love Emer. However, his short-lived happy youth soon came to a crashing end as he was once again called to defend his country.

Fighting off the invading army almost single handedly, Cú Chulainn was forced to watch as the Red Branch trainees protecting him were slaughter to the last man. Unfortunately for him this drew the attention of the Goddess Morrigan who offered him protection but he refused, believing that he needed this to get stronger.

Angered by this insult the Goddess herself began to attack only to find Cú Chulainn able to fend off every one of her blows and even treat her wounds afterwards. Admiring his noble heart the Goddess left with a faint blush on her cheeks.

However, the fates were not done torturing the man and he suffered through the worst hell imaginable as he fought: coming face to face with his friend Ferdiad.

He didn't want to fight the man he considered his brother but their orders were absolute, their honor forcing them to put aside their close friendship as they sought to kill each other. The two were evenly matched and so for the first time Cú Chulainn was forced to use Gae Bolg…on the man he called brother.

As he lay his brother to rest and they said their final farewells Cú Chulainn only sighed as he looked at his pride and joy Gae Bolg, now dripping with Ferdiad's blood. The enemies upon seeing this were finally routed and Ulster was safe once more, yet for Cú Chulainn it was a bittersweet victory.

His misfortune didn't end there however as soon after the war reports came of a young man causing problems near the coast and beating any warrior that dared approach him. Therefore, the King commanded Cú Chulainn to face him, much to the horror of Emer who tried to convince him otherwise.

However, his loyalty and honor could not let him disobey a direct order from his King and so Cú Chulainn travelled to this man and fought him to the death. Once again finding himself evenly matched Cú Chulainn was forced to use Gae Bolg and pierced the heart of this young man.

As the man looked at the spear in shock he turned to Cú Chulainn and murmured, "She didn't teach me that."

Once again, the spear was used and once again, it took a life. And so Connla died by his own father's hands

.

Twice was Gáe Bolg called and twice it claimed the life of Cú Chulainn's loved ones.

His misfortune seemed never ending as Ulster was again invaded and Cú Chulainn was forced to break his many vows that he made over the years to defend it. Suffering curse after curse as the gods exacted their punishments for those broken vows, he suffered through thousands of traps, horrible injuries and yet still continued fighting furiously for his homeland. Eventually being impaled by his own spear the Shield of Ulster refused to die lying down and struggled to his feet with a smile on his face as he passed on to the afterlife.

Unfortunately not even death would be the end of this hero's misfortune, summoned for a war he had no interest in other than fighting strong opponents. He was denied this one wish as he watched his master get killed and replaced by a dishonorable coward, forced to only watch as these incredible fighters pitted themselves against each other.

Still despite of all this, Cú Chulainn never regretted his lot in life, knowing that a hero shouldn't need to rely on luck to excel and that he became one with his own power. Even if Gáe Bolg, the symbol of his legend, the symbol of his heroism was forever stained with the blood of his loved ones.

Indeed despite his misfortune, Cú Chulainn bore it all with a smile, just as any true hero should. Believing that one day his luck would change and the symbol of his pride, the symbol of his legend, Gae Bolg, would be remembered fondly with a smile and not with sadness. That it would break the cruel fate surrounding it and would be used to protect loved ones instead of reaping them.

It would just be a shame that he would not be the one to do so, that he would not live to see this future unfold but even still he believed in it. But now it was time to pass the torch on to the next generation, after all no hero lives forever.

May Gáe Bolg serve its next wielder better then it served me, become strong and fight well Issei Hyoudou for you now carry with you the hope and pride of Cú Chulainn.

Issei woke in a cold sweat as he jumped out of his bed and fell to the floor in a panic, groaning the teen picked himself up from the ground and swiftly grasp the Lancer card he had on his breast pocket, he stared at it before calling out Gae Bolg and just examined the blood red lance with a cautious look on his face.

"What was that?" he muttered, thinking about the near lifelike dream he had just woken up from with a start.

Was that Cú Chulainn's memories? Was that would happen to him if he continued down his path to become stronger? No he couldn't, he wouldn't hurt those he cared for like that! Would he? As a worried panic began to fill his mind, the teen suddenly felt a small pressure on his shoulder.

Spinning around with Gae Bolg at the ready, he found no one there except his own reflection in the mirror staring back at him. As he looked into the mirror, Issei was shocked as he saw the panicked expression on his face. However, the expression quickly died as he felt an oddly calming pressure coming from Gae Bolg, allowing his thoughts to slowly return to normal.

"That's right I already decided didn't I? I would become strong to protect my family and my friends, no matter what fate throws at me I will get stronger. There is no way I would ever hurt them like that is there," he laughed as he put the memories of the dream to the back of his mind.

As he dismissed Gáe Bolg, Issei felt the pressure return on his shoulder and as he looked back up to the mirror he had to do a double take. It might have been a trick of the eye, nothing more than his imagination but for a brief moment he could have sworn he saw a familiar blue clad man nodding his head approvingly as he placed a hand on Issei's shoulder before disappearing.

Issei wasn't sure how long he just stood completely still and stared there at his mirror, his brain struggling to comprehend what it just saw. It wasn't until his alarm clock starting beeping that the teen woke from his trance and quickly glanced at the time, the colour draining from his face as he did so.

"Not again!" he cried in distress as the teen rushed to get changed and grab his cards before bolting out the door, once again nearly knocking his dad over in the process.

However, in his mad rush to get ready for school Issei didn't notice what appeared to be a large black raven that had been keenly observing him from outside his window since he woke up. Its eyes displaying an unnatural intelligence for a simple animal and if anything, it looked surprised at the sight of Gae Bolg. As Issei rushed towards school, the crow watched him go before flying after him, making sure to keep the teen in it's sight.

The crow just watched as the teen was scolded by a devil for being late before he went about the rest of his day, oblivious to the new observer he had.

Issei sighed as walked into his class and tried to ignore the numerous glares sent to him by the girls already in the classroom, and curiously twin death stares sent by the 'Perverted Duo.' Sighing and deciding to just deal with it later the teen made his way over to his desk, only to be ambushed before he could reach it.

"Issei Hyoudou you bastard!" shouted an angry voice as the teen in question side stepped a tackling Matsuda.

"Matsuda-san? What are you doing?" frowned Issei in confusion.

"Getting pay back!" replied the pervert.

"For what?" asked the teen.

"You know what you did Hyoudou!" growled Motohama as he rushed over to his friend's side and helped him up off the ground.

Issei just continued to stare at them in confusion as he thought back to the past couple of days, trying to remember if he did anything to offend them. However, he couldn't think of anything, in fact he was the only one in the class who gave them any sort of respect, actually willing to hold up a conversation with the duo rather than beating them up or simply ignoring them.

"Umm…Motohama-san I'm sorry for…whatever I did to insult the two of you, it wasn't my intention but can you at least tell me what I did," he replied, diplomatically.

"YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE US!" they both shrieked, causing Issei to blink in confusion.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?" he repeated.

"Don't play dumb with us Hyoudou, we saw you last Friday talking to that pretty girl outside the school gate. You even got her to ask YOU out! How did you do it damn it!" cried Matsuda as anime tears began pouring down his face.

'Last Friday? So they saw me with Raynare did they? Well that shouldn't be a problem, they're idiots anyway,' he thought as his eyes widened in recognition before the teen shrugged.

"She's not my girlfriend. That date was a one-time thing only, turns out we just weren't very compatible with each other. Still that just means she is free for you two now right? Just let me know if you see her and I'll hook you up," smiled Issei as the two pervert's eyes lit up in happiness.

'After all forcing Raynare to deal with these two should be appropriate punishment for that Fallen Angel, their lust could rival Azazel himself,' he thought jokingly. The two perverts just stared at him in shock before they ran over and hugged as they cried into his shoulder, drawing the attention of the rest class.

"Hyoudou-san I take back every bad thing I ever said about you!" cried Motohama as he rapidly began shaking Issei's hand in joy.

"Hyoudou-san you truly are a saint to take pity on us humble followers of Oppai," praised Matsuda as he got on his knees and began bowing.

"Alright you two cut it out, you're making a scene," replied Issei as he saw the class began staring at him before whispering to each other.

"I knew he was a pervert why else would he talk to those two?" whispered one of his classmates, causing Issei to sigh as the two perverts calmed down.

Noticing the glares from the girls hadn't abated he frowned and turned to his two new 'followers,' "I don't suppose you know why the girls in this school are trying to burn a hole in my head?" he questioned them.

The two just glanced at each other before Motohama replied, "it probably has something to do with the rumors spreading about you."

"What rumors?" frowned Issei.

"Well there is a rumor going around that you're madly in love with the damned pretty boy Yuuto Kiba," informed Matsuda and making the teen begun coughing up a lung.

"W-What?! That's ridiculous!" he choked out.

"Well the rumors said that last Friday you couldn't contain it anymore and so you tackled him to the ground in order to deal with your sexual longings. Apparently it was only thanks to the 'Kiba protection squad' that you didn't take his virginity," explained Motohama.

"That's not what happened!" shouted Issei, drawing the attention of the class.

"So you didn't tackle him to the ground?" questioned Matsuda.

"Well technically I did…but it was a complete accident I swear," admitted the teen only to groan as the intensity of the glares increased tenfold.

Issei just sighed as he sat down into his chair, silently lamenting his damned Lancer luck while waiting for Rias to send someone to collect him. 'Still at least this should blow over soon, after all everyone should forget about these rumors after a day or two,' he thought optimistically.

Issei should have remembered that tempting fate was a bad idea.

Hearing the door open the teen looked up and his face blanched as he saw none other than the Prince of Kuoh academy, Yuuto Kiba himself walk in and approach him. 'No, no, please anyone but him, I beg you God,' prayed Issei in his head.

Issei really should have remembered that God is dead.

"Excuse me Issei-kun, are you ready to go? We have a very limited time together and I just can't wait to get to know you better," grinned Kiba.

'Why would you phrase it like that?' groaned Issei as he heard the mutterings increase in volume before getting up and following Kiba out.

"NO! Our sweet Kiba-kun, our Prince has been corrupted! Damn you Hyoudou you'll pay for this!" screamed the girls as they glared at him with enough killing intent to rival Gae Bolg.

The two were silent as they headed into the old school building until Issei glared at his companion, "you know there is such a thing as tact, you might want to try it sometime."

Kiba just gave him that irritating smile as he replied, "Whatever do you mean Issei-kun?"

'He knows exactly what I mean,' realized Issei with a frown. "You know this will affect you as well as me right? How will the great Prince of Kuoh react without his group of followers fawning over him?" he growled.

Kiba just kept smiling as he approached Issei, "that doesn't matter as long as we can be together Issei-kun."

Issei backed up as alarm bells began ringing in his head, "You do realised that I will pay you back for this, don't you?"

Kiba just laughed as he turned around and continued walking, "my apologies Issei-kun but I couldn't resist a bit of teasing. Rest assured the rumor mill will die down quickly, after all I'm sure they have better things to talk about."

"I can't help but think that you underestimate the imagination and devotion of your 'fans' Kiba-san, believe me this will not blow over quickly," sighed Issei as he followed his companion from a safe distance.

"This is it," announced Kiba as the two of them stopped before a wooden door and began knocking. "Buchou we're back and I've brought Hyoudou-san."

"Come in," replied Rias' voice from the other side of the door.

The two of them walked in and Issei saw Rias smiling as she sat on behind her desk while the rest of the Occult Research Club were scattered across the room. Seeing the red head gesturing for him to have a seat Issei sat down on the couch across from the table, making sure to keep all the room's occupants within his view. He might trust Rias but still it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Thanks for coming Issei," greeted Rias happily.

"Thanks for having me Rias," he replied.

"Ara, ara, already referring to each other so causally, you're a fast worker aren't you Buchou?" grinned the black haired girl next to the red head.

"Akeno! It isn't like that!" cried a red-faced Rias.

Coughing the devil then turned back to Issei as she began to introduce her peerage, "this is my Queen, Akeno Himejima."

The girl in question just gave Issei a smile that sent shivers down his spine before Rias then pointed to the white haired girl that was currently gorging herself on snacks in the corner. "Koneko Toujou, my rook," introduced Rias as Koneko simply gave him a suspicious glare.

"My sweets," she warned with an almost cat-like growl and held the box of food closer to her chest.

Ignoring her rook's behavior Rias then moved on to the pretty boy leaning on the corner of the room, "and lastly we have Yuuto Kiba, my Knight."

"Looking forward to working with you Hyoudou-san," smiled Kiba, grateful to no longer be the sole male in the club.

"Keep it up, pretty boy," muttered Issei quietly before standing up and introducing himself. "My name's Issei Hyoudou but just call me Issei. I may not be a Devil but I'm looking forward to working with you."

"So you're the one that fought off those Fallen, I do hope you made them suffer," grinned Akeno, again sending shivers down his spine.

"It's impressive that you were able to fight them off, Buchou told me your Sacred Gear was demonic in origin. If so, would you mind showing me?" requested Kiba.

"Why?" replied the teen with a frown.

"Kiba here is more knowledgeable on Demonic Sacred Gears then I am due to his own Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. He might be able to recognize it," explained Rias.

Issei just shrugged before he took out the Lancer card and prepared to summon Gae Bolg, "include Lancer, Akashi!" he shouted, feeling smart for adding the fake name.

There was a brief flash of light before Gae Bolg appeared in his hands and Issei smiled at the Knights confused expression as he handed Kiba the spear. The Knight examined it for a minute before he sighed and handed the spear back to Issei with a defeated expression that made the teen's spirits lift.

"Sorry Buchou, Issei, but I don't recognize that spear. It is definitely a demonic weapon but I've never felt anything quite like it before," he sighed as he reported to Rias.

"Could it require special circumstances to activate? That could be why we've never heard of it being used before," proposed Rias as she stared at the Knight whom just shrugged.

"Possible but highly unlikely, I've yet to hear of a Demonic Sacred Gear that couldn't be awoken in the usual way," replied the Knight with a frown.

"What do you mean 'usual way?'" questioned Issei, storing this knowledge for later.

Rias just turned to face him with a confused frown, "most Sacred Gears are actually relatively easy to awaken if you're determined enough. It's all about your mental state, the best method is to picture the strongest thing you can imagine and usually they are awoken."

"But this wasn't the case with mine," concluded Issei and getting a nod from Rias.

"Indeed, so you can understand our confusion about Akashi," replied Rias with a sigh as she began rubbing her temples.

Eventually seeming to snap out of her stupor Rias stood up from the chair, "well I think that's it for today."

"Really that's all?" questioned Issei surprised.

"Today was merely an introduction, tomorrow we will be doing actual work," replied Rias, only to be stopped by Kiba.

"Actually Buchou if you don't mind I'd like to challenge Issei-kun to a bit of a friendly sparring" he announced, shocking every present.

"I have no problem with that, after all I still need to get payback for what you did in the classroom," smirked Issei, jumping at the chance to pay him back.

Rias just looked between the two boys who were staring at each other with excited expressions and sighed, "very well, I'll prepare the barrier." 

**Outside of Kuoh Academy**

Mittelt sighed as she flew over the city, loving the feeling of the wind rushing against on her skin and through her feathers. There were times when it really did pay to be a Fallen Angel and these flights of hers was one of them.

Her mood soured however as she remembered why she had left the abandoned church in the first place, growling at the memory of Kalawarner and Raynare mocking her child-like form. It wasn't her fault damn it! It didn't make it any better that her two colleagues had begun treating her like some child once they saw the humans doing the same.

"I swear I'm going to kill that Freed, this is all his fault," she grumbled, angrily.

The Fallen Angel just sighed as she began to head back to their base, Raynare wanted them all to stay there until that idiot nun showed up. Apparently she had been scared by the human she was supposed kill but instead returned beaten and bleeding with one less member of their group.

Mittelt frowned as she remembered the nonsense her 'leader' had been spouting, honestly Raynare had probably been hallucinating from blood loss. Turning the Fallen Angel began heading back towards the church when she felt a barrier forming around the devil's school building.

"What are those devil's up to?" she muttered and briefly debated her options.

She could leave and not worry about it, it was the less risky option but at the same time this was the perfect chance to get some intel on them. Plus if she succeeded then Raynare and Kalawarner would have eat their own words about her being a useless waste of space.

With her decision being made the Fallen Angel quietly approach the school building and headed towards where she heard the sound of clashing metal coming from the courtyard. Hiding in the nearby tree line Mittelt was greeted to the sight of the devil's Knight and the human boy fighting each other ferociously. The Fallen Angel could barely track the two as they became a blur of movement, in fact she was so focused on the fight that Mittelt nearly jumped as she saw something move above her.

Slowly looking up the Fallen Angel relaxed as she just saw a lone raven staring at her before it began preening its feathers. Breathing a sigh of relief Mittelt returned her attention back to the fight not noticing the raven stopped preening itself and doing the same.

 **Outside of the ORC**

"How will decided the winner?" asked Issei once they were on the back of the club's building, they had a significantly sized clearing there to have their match underway.

"Hmm…how about by first blood or until one of us is unable to continue?" replied Kiba, getting a nod from Issei.

"Ready Issei-kun?" inquired the Knight as the two stood facing each other on opposite ends of the courtyard behind the old school building.

"Are you?" taunted Issei as he gripped Gae Bolg with both hands, lowering his body and shifting his center of gravity towards his knees.

Rias along with the two other members of her peerage were standing off to the sidelines and watched with concerned yet eager expressions on their faces. Issei just frowned as he saw Kiba summon a sword from nowhere and thought back to what Zelretch had told him about peerages, ' _he's got a Knight piece so that means that he's the equivalent of the Lancer or Rider class on the peerage system_.'

This was both a blessing and a curse since Issei was confident that, even without the full benefits of the Lancer class on him, he would be able to keep up with the devil's speed but by the same token there was no way he was going to out speed his opponent. Which meant this was going to come down to an endurance contest to see who could outlast the other, putting Issei at an immense disadvantage with his human heritage.

After all, that fight with those two Fallen Angels had left him exhausted and Issei had a nagging feeling that his new opponent would be a better fighter than those two. Suddenly the Knight of Gremory rushed towards Issei and sent a quick overhead slash that was blocked by the shaft of Gáe Bolg. Kiba then leapt backwards, using Issei's spear as a springboard as he dodged the blunt end of the spear swinging at where his stomach had been moments before.

As the Knight regained his distance he gave Issei an approving nod as a smile crossed the blonde's face, while Issei returned the gesture before beginning his own charge. Kiba quickly turned his body in a half turn as the blood red lance pierced where his chest had been earlier and retaliated by sending an his own demonic blade towards Issei's neck. Seeing this Issei quickly ducked under the swing and backed up a couple of steps before once again lunging towards the Knight with pointed at the blonde's chest.

Kiba just brought up his sword and deflected the lance to the side before taking advantage of the opening as Issei overextended. Seeing the Knight's demonic blade rapidly approaching Issei removed a hand from Gáe Bolg and with reflexes that surprised even himself grabbed Kiba's wrist and halted the sword's descent. However instead of trying to remove Issei's hand Kiba just grinned as he pulled Issei closer and summoned a second sword into his free hand. Realizing what was about to happen Issei used his other hand to swing Gáe Bolg towards the Knight's feet, attempting to trip him over.

In a testament of his skill Kiba's eyes widened as he felt the shaft of the spear hit his legs and in a matter of seconds the Knight dismissed his second sword before using his now free hand to steady himself as he jumped over the spear. Unfortunately for the Knight, Issei still had his other arm locked in a vice grip and the teen used this to hold Kiba in place as he thrusted Gáe Bolg at his chest.

Unable to dodge, Kiba instead used his Knight Piece's reflexes to send a palm strike into the shaft of the spear, deflecting the incoming lance towards Issei's own arm. Growling in frustration Issei was forced to relinquish his hold on the blonde Knight and Kiba immediately used this to go on the offensive. Unable to react in time Issei's eyes widened as Kiba entered extremely close range, putting the teen at a disadvantage as the lance's reach was not only rendered useless but became a hindrance as well.

Knowing this, the Knight pressed his advantage as his assault became more aggressive and Issei was beginning to feel himself growing tired as he dodged and blocked every blow that Kiba sent his way, waiting for the blonde devil to make an opening. In contrast the only sign of strain on Kiba was the small drops of sweat that were rolling down his face in small but increasing amounts.

There was a flaw on Kiba's plan on infighting however

While the spear-end of a Lance and the length of said pole-arm is a great boon for mid-fighting, it is not the only way to use said weapon.

Finally, the teen's patience was rewarded as Kiba approached once more.

He twisted his body and delivered a blow to his body using the shaft of the spear, knocking the air out of Kiba's lungs, there was also a distinct possibility of bruised and/or broken ribs as he was thrown back with a considerable amount of force, Kiba had, however, tried to guard against the attack at the last second, but his weapons gave away under the sheer power of the blow.

Kiba the stood up winded and hurt but still functional, with renewed weaponry he once more charged, the thrill of the fight acting as an anesthetic for his pain, both fighters continued their match.

Kiba then locked weapons with Issei, 2 demonic swords against Gáe Bulg, sparks flew from the friction between the weapons, the sound of metal grinding against metal.

Growling as he struggled to push back Kiba, Issei realized this deadlock couldn't go on for much longer or it would cost him the match. Sighing the teen pulled away from the stalemate and caused Kiba to quickly slash at his back, forcing Issei dive to the ground to dodge. Seeing his opponents compromising position Kiba charged the downed form of his opponent only for Issei to grin as instead of blocking the strike he spun Gáe Bolg in front of him and showcased his own skill by hitting the Knight's wrist with the blunt end of the spear.

Crying out in pain Kiba dropped his sword but didn't have time to recover from the blow as Issei attacked the disarmed Knight relentlessly, not giving him time to summon another sword. Each strike was fast and relentless, if he were to use the spear-end Kiba would die… however, Kiba's Knight reflexes and advanced skill were the only things keeping him in the game at this point, proving that even if they were unarmed Issei couldn't take a devil lightly.

Deciding he'd had enough Kiba rushed at Issei with a speed the human could barely track and faster than anything Issei had seen before. All he could see was the image of Kiba blur before he saw a fist approaching his face and was sent skidding across the ground. Rubbing his head and groaning in pain from a massive headache Issei swayed to his feet and stared at Kiba who had already summoned another sword with a slightly different design to the first.

"Surprised? Don't worry not many humans can keep up with a Devil Knight when they get serious," explained the blonde devil.

"So you're finally getting serious are you?" replied Issei with heavy breaths, a wild smirk finding a place in his face.

"Hey Issei-kun do you know what my Sacred Gear's ability is?" asked Kiba with a smile.

"You can summon those swords of yours whenever you want," replied Issei as he tried to recover his strength.

"Close, but not completely accurate. My Sacred Gear [Sword Birth] lets me make any Demonic Sword I want, for instance one that would shock its victims with enough electricity to rival a stun gun. Not very useful against devil's or other supernatural creatures but against humans it is surprisingly effective," commented Kiba as the sword he held suddenly came alive with electricity.

Issei's face blanched as he realized the implications of that sword, it didn't matter if he blocked it or not the electricity would still travel down the weapon and shock him anyway. Which meant his only chance to win this now was to not get hit by that sword even once, near impossible with Kiba's newly increased speed.

The teen's inner strategy meeting was cut short as the image of Kiba began to blur and Issei immediately dodged to the side before stabbing Gae Bolg just behind where he had been standing. If Kiba was surprised by the lance suddenly thrusting towards him he didn't show it and instead bended backwards as the spear passed just above his head.

Recovering quickly the Knight grabbed Gáe Bolg's shaft and brought the spear up to meet his electrified demonic sword, eyes widening Issei had no choice but to let go the spear entirely as it became charged with electricity. Kiba just threw the spear to the opposite end of the courtyard where it stuck into the ground and walked over to where Issei was standing.

"Do you wish to yield Issei-kun?" asked the Knight.

Issei just took a deep breath… he smirked.

"Do you think I am defenceless just because I don't have my weapon? Don't get so conceited" Issei yelled as he charged.

Their three observers just stared at him like he was mad while Kiba himself just had a surprised look on his face

Issei's image blurred and Issei grinned as he sent out a punch to the space beside him and was rewarded with the shocked face of the blonde Knight. If anyone had taken the time to look at Issei's fist they would have seen, for the briefest moment, what appeared to be a green glowing gem embedded in it as it hit Kiba's stomach. 

"Fly" he said with a smirk as his fist buried itself deep into Kiba's abdomen.

Much to the shock of everyone, the blonde devil was sent flying up from the force of the punch. Issei immediately used this to his advantage as he rushed over to Gáe Bolg to retrieve it, then with a beast like demeanor he charged towards his opponent and brought the spear up just in time to smash Kiba in the gut with the blunt end of the lance as his body hit the ground. The Knight staggered slightly before he quickly rolled to his feet as the blood red lance pierced the spot he had just vacated scant seconds.

"What was that you said Kiba? Only a few humans can keep up with a Devil Knight? Well it looks like I'm one of them," smiled Issei as he twirled the spear back into a ready position.

"Indeed it appears I underestimated you Issei-kun," laughed Kiba eagerly as he brought his electrified demonic sword back up to its own stance.

Issei and Kiba just both charged each other with their demonic weapons and the three observers were shocked as the two combatant's became a blur of movement that even their eyes struggled to track, kicking up dust in the process that further obscured the pair. Eventually the dust settled and Rias was shocked to see Issei standing on top of her Knight with Gáe Bolg pressed against Kiba's chest directly where his heart would be while Kiba's sword was hovering against Issei's neck.

"It would appear to be a draw Issei-kun," commented Kiba with a smile as he removed the sword from the teen's neck.

"Apparently so," replied Issei, doing the same as he dismissed Gáe Bolg and pocketed the card.

"That was incredible Issei-kun, who taught you to use a spear like that?" questioned Kiba.

"Ah actually no one did, I'm self-taught," replied Issei truthfully, and grinned at Kiba's shocked expression.

"I see and how long have you been practicing for?" continued the Knight curiously.

"Quite a while," lied Issei as he yawned and approached the three observers, not seeing Kiba's suspicious glance at him as he followed.

"Rias I'm beat, if you don't mind I'm going to head home," informed the teen.

The devil broke out of her shocked stupor and simply nodded, "of course Issei, remember to come to the clubroom during break period okay?"

"Sure thing Rias," he replied and left the courtyard waving his hand with his back at them, leaving the devils to silently comprehend what they just saw.

The raven silently watched the events from its perch in the tree before flying away, easily avoiding the devil's defenses and laughing at the foolish Fallen Angel attempting to spy on the group, it had seen what it wanted to see and now it had to report on these new events. That style of fighting was definitely the same as his, granted it was a watered-down version of it but still, how did that boy managed to mimic it to such a degree?

And that spear… there was no doubt that it was his spear. But that was impossible his spear was currently being hidden back in the Otherworld at this very moment with her colleagues, yet at the same time it was here in the domain of the Shinto faction. The others would not be pleased to hear about this…especially Lugh. The raven sighed as it continued flying until it was out of sight where there was a flash of light and the bird vanished.

 **Back at the** **ORC**

"He's hiding something," accused Kiba as his cheerful smile turned into a frown once he was sure Issei was gone.

"What do you mean Kiba?" asked Rias, curious at this.

The Knight just frowned, "Buchou… there is no way that someone can become that skilled with a spear by being 'self-taught.' Even if they had years to practice there would still be flaws in their technique, and yet the skill Issei-kun displayed was very masterful, he was quite sure of what was going on with his weapon, in other words he was rather attuned with it, something that is just not possible unless you have either practice since birth or learned due to direct combat… sharpening his fangs so to speak. Next, keep in mind that he only awoke his Sacred Gear yesterday, even a master fighter would take months to become accustomed to a new weapon and yet he wields it like he has had it for years. It just doesn't add up," continued Kiba.

"I see," frowned Rias before she turned to Akeno. "How did the search go?"

Akeno just shook her head, "I did what you told me last night but I couldn't find any record of a Sacred Gear by the name of Akashi. I even requested the help of the Student Council but they couldn't find anything either."

"If Sona can't find anything on it then it is a lost cause," sighed Rias as she began rubbing her temples in frustration.

"That's assuming Akashi really is his Sacred Gear," replied Kiba as his frown deepened.

There was silence as the rest turned to face the Knight, "Kiba there is nothing else it could be, Issei-kun is clearly no magician or exorcist," replied Akeno with a confused frown.

"Kiba please explain," ordered Rias.

The blonde devil nodded, "Buchou I've seen many Demonic Sacred Gears and in the brief time I held the spear I can tell you that it is nothing like them. It felt different in fact if I was to try and compare it I would say it's more like a [True] Demonic armament than a Sacred Gear."

Seeing that he had their attention Kiba continued, "Secondly what about those cards? If one of them transforms into a Demonic spear then what about the others? What's stopping one of them from containing a Holy Sword for all we know?"

"So you believe that it is the cards themselves that are the Sacred Gear and not Akashi?" questioned Rias, happy that they were apparently making progress in figuring out the mystery of Issei Hyoudou.

"Again I think that it is within the range of possibility but…" the Knight trailed off.

"But?" prompted the red head.

Kiba just shook his head, "it's nothing Buchou, don't worry about it."

Rias frowned but before she could speak up the red headed devil was interrupted by Koneko as the young former Nekoshou walked up to them with a worried frown on her normally blank face. "Koneko is something wrong?" asked Rias in concern.

"Blood," replied the white haired girl, fearfully.

"Blood?" repeated the rest of them.

Koneko nodded, "Issei-senpai's scent changed twice, first when he summoned Akashi and later during Kiba-kun's sparring session."

"And you smelled blood?" asked Kiba worriedly.

"When he summoned Akashi his scent changed to resemble that of a blood stained evergreen grassland but during the spar the dragon scent briefly returned… more powerful than ever," informed the former Nekoshou.

"Our little kohai certainly is quite the mystery isn't he Buchou," giggled Akeno as she turned to Rias with an amused smile.

"Buchou I really don't think this is a good idea letting him join the ORC, especially after this new information. He could be an agent for the other factions, it's just too dangerous," protested Kiba.

"Don't worry I had his background checked out before this, he has had no contact with any of the factions since he was a child," Rias assured her worried Knight.

"What happened when he was a child?" asked Akeno curiously.

"One of his childhood friends moved to England and was trained as an exorcist by the Anglican Church, however they lost contact with each other ever since she moved and haven't spoken since," informed Rias.

"If you say so Buchou, but what happens if he finds out what your original plan was? He will definitely angry about that," replied Kiba with a frown.

Rias just sighed, "we'll cross that bridge if we get to it Yuuto, for now treat him with the respect you would give to any of our peerage members. Remember you are representing the Gremory family now and we should make a good impression."

"Are we going to introduce him to Sona and her peerage?" asked Akeno.

"Yes, we should introduce him to the other devils, it is our duty to do so after all," replied the redhead.

Akeno just tilted her head with a fake smile of confusion, "Ara, you mean you're not doing it to establish your claim on him?"

Whatever witty remark that Rias had died unspoken as all of the devils present tensed as they felt something leaving the barrier they had set up around the school. What made it worse was the power they felt coming from the individual, it was definitely that of a Fallen Angel.

"How did we not notice it spying on us?" raged Rias.

"My apologies Buchou, my fight with Issei-kun must have distracted us," replied Kiba with a depressed expression.

"It's not your fault Yuuto, none of us could have known this was going to happen," comforted Rias with a sigh.

The club president then turned to face the rest of her peerage, "let's head home, unfortunately that Fallen Angel is long gone and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes Buchou," they replied unhappily.

Mittelt just laughed happily at her the success of her spying operation, not only did she get to see the boy's and devil's fighting ability but she even found some incredible information on both their Sacred Gears. The devil's Sword Birth would likely prove to be a problem if they were attacked however, that human's Sacred Gear wouldn't be a problem if the devil's theory proved to be true. 

**A few days back**

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt had been extremely surprised when Raynare had come back and immediately told them to back off their target. Apparently, that idiot thought that he was the descendant of Cú Chulainn and didn't want to pick fights with the Celtic Mythos. Ridiculous what would a member of the Celts be doing in Shinto territory?

Neither Kalawarner nor Mittelt had believed their 'leader' but it was true that the boy had managed to kill Dohnaseek, who was the best fighter among them and so they kept their distance. But now things were different, the boy was clearly exhausted from his fight with that devil and if the devil boy was right all she needed to do was steal his cards and then he would be helpless. She laughed, a tired and defenseless human, killing him would be like taking candy from a baby.

She'd have act fast though, before he recovered his strength and that meant there wasn't time to tell the others what she'd found, Mittelt would have to do this solo. Then after she had killed him, she would prove to those two that she was not just a useless waste of space, that she was just a part of this operation as anyone else! Then they would have to acknowledge her, treat her with the respect she deserved and not as some stupid little kid. Flying off in the direction she saw the human go down, she began plotting on how best to separate him from those cards.

As a plan began to form in her mind Mittelt grinned and began searching for the boy, making sure that none of those devils had caught up or were following her. Eventually after a couple of minutes of fruitless searching she found him walking down a deserted street, looking further ahead the Fallen Angel saw a bunch of delinquents crowding around a street light. Laughing at her fortune Mittelt descended down onto the ground behind a building before approaching the delinquents, sometimes looking like a child did have its perks.

 **Elsewhere**

There was a dead silence in the usually loud and boisterous halls of the large castle, hidden from the mortals in the Otherworld. No songs were sung, no drinks were drunk, not even any fights were breaking out as the all stared at the black clad women in shock.

"Could you please repeat what you just said?" asked a large muscular man as he put down his tankard, even though everyone knew it was an order rather than a request.

The black clad women just sighed as she repeated her earlier statement, "the source of that power we felt was Gáe Bolg. It is currently in the possession of a teenage human who has clearly already mastered its primary function."

"Impossible we have Gáe Bolg currently stored and protected here!" thundered the man angrily.

The woman nodded, "yes we have our Gáe Bolg stored here but this spear, this Gáe Bolg is not ours."

"What are you talking about woman? I don't have time for your word games!" growled the man.

She just sighed, "I don't quite understand it myself but the Gáe Bolg that boy uses is not ours."

"So it is just a well-made fake then," stated the man as he started to calm down.

"No," replied the woman with a shake of her head once again drawing everyone's attention. "That spear the boy used was no fake Lugh. I don't know how but they are both real, they are both Gáe Bolg and yet, they are both different, it is maddening."

"That is not possible there cannot be two Gáe Bolg's in existence," frowned Lugh as he glared at the black clad woman.

The woman gave a smirk, "just as it's impossible for Gods to exist? Or for a spear to rewrite fate itself? Or for the Otherworld to be real? Lugh you should really know by now that nothing in this world is impossible."

The man just sighed before taking a swig of his ale as he began rubbing his head, "do you remember the time when the world made sense?" reminisced Lugh wistfully.

"No," deadpanned the woman.

"Neither do I, in fact something tells me I'm going to need more alcohol before this conversation is over," admitted Lugh with a sigh before ordering another round of drinks.

The woman refused when he offered her a drink and instead just sat down in the seat opposite Lugh as the rest of the drinkers slowly returned to their merry-making. "Be honest with me, are you absolutely sure that it wasn't a fake?" asked Lugh with an almost pleading gaze.

"I'm sure Lugh. I've been on the receiving end of that spear before, I know what it feels like and that lance the kid used gave off the exact same aura," she confirmed with a sigh of her own.

"Great what's next? Excalibur reappearing?" grumbled the man as he downed another drink.

"Lugh…there's something else," informed the woman.

"Of course there is, well spit it out then," sighed Lugh.

The woman seemed to hesitate which caused her companion to raise an eyebrow in confusion, after all the years he'd known her she'd never had any trouble speaking what's on her mind. The fact that she would struggle here immediately snapped him out of his drunken state as he stared at her, realizing that it had to be important.

"What's this the great Morrigan holding her tongue? Now I know the world is ending," he joked, snapping the woman from her trance.

"Oh? Well you're loud enough for the both of us anyway," replied the woman with a smile.

Lugh just gave a bellowing laugh before his expression turned serious, "well I can't argue with that. But seriously Morrigan what's wrong?"

She sighed tiredly and stared at him in the eyes, "when I first tracked down the boy he was having what sounded like a nightmare and do you know what he said during it?"

"Ferdiad and Connla," she announced, making Lugh drop his tankard in shock as ale spilled all over the table.

"I see," he muttered quietly as he looked down on the table.

"Not only that but once he woke up the boy was in a panic until for no reason at all he began to calm down and I could have sworn I felt his presence, if only briefly. Later he sparred with a Devil Knight of the Gremory household and he was using **his** fighting style," continued Morrigan in hushed whispers.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" asked Lugh.

Morrigan shook her head, "no I only told the others about the Gáe Bolg incident, as far as they know there is somehow a second Gáe Bolg in existence and it is being used by a skilled human nothing more."

"Good… keep it that way," ordered Lugh, much to the shock of his companion. "I know what you're suggesting Morrigan but it's not possible, after all my son isn't dead yet."

A pained look crossed her face as she sighed, "Lugh he's been missing for years. I think it is time to accept the inevitable, Cú Chulainn is not coming back."

"And you're saying this boy is his reincarnation? You know I don't believe in that crap, just look at that so called Heracles. The real deal would have destroyed him easily, regardless of Sacred Gear or not" he scoffed and downed another tankard.

"What other explanation is there?! How else could he have obtained that spear, known that fighting style and more importantly known those names?!" she argued heatedly and stood up from her chair.

"Morrigan stop," ordered the man with a sad look on his face.

The woman looked into those eyes as she realized just how many painful memories she was forcing to the surface, "sorry," she apologized before returning to her seat.

Lugh just shook his head and returned to the matter at hand with a frown, "you do raise some good points though, we do need to find out how that boy got this knowledge," he commented as he frowned in concentration.

Suddenly an amused smile crossed his face as he stared at Morrigan, "what are you planning?" asked the black clad woman warily.

"Morrigan, my dear sweet Morrigan, I need you to do me a favour," praised Lugh with a grin.

"I refuse," replied Morrigan immediately as she got up from the table.

Her companion just rose an eyebrow, "but you haven't even heard what it is yet!"

The woman just scoffed, "I don't care."

"Hmm…I see I thought you would have jumped at the chance to get closer to my son, oh well," sighed Lugh, only to grin widely as Morrigan sat back down on her seat with a faint blush on her face.

"Alright I'll bite, how does this favour of yours have anything to do with Cú Chulainn?" she questioned skeptically.

The jovial smile dropped from Lugh's face, "this boy clearly has some form of connection to my son and I want to know what it is."

"You want me to spy on him," stated Morrigan with a frown.

"Now, now, spying is such a harsh word. I prefer the term 'under surveillance' it has much less negative connotations," smiled the man.

"Why ask me? There are plenty of others who can do the job better," reminded the scowling woman.

"True," he admitted with a nod. "But as much as it pains me to admit it, you're the only one I can trust right now. The only one with enough motivation to actually try and help."

"The others might just kill him before he becomes a threat, I understand. Cú Chulainn wasn't the most popular among us," nodded Morrigan.

"My son did have a habit of making more enemies than he did friends," agreed Lugh with a tired sigh.

"I can watch over him, but what will you tell the others? They will get suspicious at my absence, not to mention that they might send over assassins themselves," asked Morrigan.

"You just leave the politics to me, trust me I can be very persuasive if I need to be," grinned the man happily.

Morrigan just shook her head in disbelief, "who would have thought the God of the Sun and the Goddess of Death and Destruction would actually work together?"

"Truly these are dark times," agreed Lugh in a somber tone that didn't match his smiling face.

The two members of the Celtic Mythos gave respective laughs before sealing the deal with a handshake and Morrigan got up from their table. The black clad Goddess frowned as walked out of the castle and transformed into a large black raven as it flew off into the distance. Then there was a flash of light that marked the Goddess's departure from the Otherworld and her return to the human world.

Chapter end

Well there we go, so far I am following "Holding all the Cards" with some deviations.

The REAL deviation will come the next chapter… I will tally the votes and put the winner as the servant. After this chapter is posted all the votes will be seen and the winner will be in the story, please remember this is not my original story but my take on this story… also please note that I am writing this on my phone, literally! My laptop is fried due to a flood thanks to my mother forgetting to close the kitchen faucet and flooding the apartment… it is rather hand to multitasking on a phone… if anyone would like to help please read my page for a link on how to help me out with a donation, any help will be greatly appreciated… Seriously the country where I am at is shitty as hell, they have sub-par computers here and the good ones costs half over than what would cost either in Japan or USA...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fallen Angel vs Ace of Spades

I am quite amazed that EMIYA and [no name] had such votes… and sad that the man in green had so few, regardless the winner was Heroic Spirit of Justice: the 'perfect' version of the snark and cynical Counter Guardian we all know and love.

While he acts like so, he also acts like his younger self and will look for the best possible outcome. When I post this a new poll will be up for the next servant… also, please help me out on my plight, I made also gofundme to raise raise money for a new laptop as mine was damaged beyond repair due to also flood that occurred in the apparent where I live, my mother left the sink running and flooded the place. PM me if you wish to help me, any help is greatly appreciated.

[ **Ddraig talking aloud** ]

[ _ **Ddraig talking in their mind**_ ]

Chapter start

Issei sighed as he rubbed his sore shoulders and tried to soothe his aching muscles, the teen couldn't remember the last time he had felt this exhausted. That spar with Kiba had gotten way more out of hand then he would have liked but at least he now had a baseline for what a Devil knight's speed was like.

Assuming Kiba's speed was the average level displayed by most Devils then Issei could honestly say he was quite impressed with the peerage system.

Sure, they were nowhere near the levels of the Rider or Lancer class from the Holy Grail Wars, the fact that he could keep up with them in the Include state was proof of that, but unlike the Grail system it wasn't limited to a single individual. If every normal human that was reincarnated as a knight gained that level of speed then it was no wonder that Devils were so successful.

Frowning Issei looked down on his fist as he remembered the force from his punch that sent Kiba flying, which was definitely not his natural strength so why did it come from? While the Lancer card did increase his strength it mostly focused on speed and agility, he was not sure where the increase of his strength came from.

Issei then noticed Rias studying his weapon

"Is something wrong?" asked Issei.

"No it just isn't what I expected you to have; I can't detect any sign of a dragon residing in the spear, in fact I don't recognize this Sacred Gear at all," informed Rias with a frown.

"Is that really such a big surprise? I'm sure you haven't memorized every single Sacred Gear in existence," replied the teen.

Rias nodded, "true but that spear doesn't feel like a Sacred Gear but something else entirely…"

Issei frowned as he remembered the conversation with Rias that he'd had last night and started clenching and unclenching his fist. He had just assumed Raynare had mistaken the Class Cards for a Sacred Gear but Rias said that Gae Bolg didn't feel like one, maybe Raynare wasn't mistaken. Assuming that Rias was telling the truth then the Fallen Angel shouldn't have mistaken the Class Cards for a Sacred Gear, which left only one logical conclusion. He had a Sacred Gear.

"That bastard Zelretch, I bet he knew all along and thought it would be funny to not tell me!" growled Issei as he began heading to the troll's 'home.'

He was going to make that old man help him activate his Sacred Gear and then he was going to enjoy testing it out on the damned troll. If anyone had been in the deserted street at that moment then they would have been slightly disturbed at the excited smile that crossed Issei's face as he brought out his phone.

"Hey dad? Yeah it's me, just letting you know that I'll be home late tonight. Yeah sorry about dinner, why don't you just order pizza? Cool thanks, remember to save me a few slices," laughed Issei as he called his father.

With his phone call done then teen was about to head down the street towards Zelretch's 'house' when he heard a female voice and turned to see a blonde little girl running towards him with tears in her eyes. Looking behind the girl Issei's eyes widened as he saw a group of thugs chasing after her armed with bats, chains and other typical delinquent weapons.

Upon reaching Issei the girl hid behind him as the teen turned to face the horde of thugs that begin surrounding him, "you know this brat?" snarled one of them.

Issei's vision darkened… he then saw what could be called hell.

The place he found himself was a nightmare... fire had consumed everything... everything was lit on flames... those flames however where black.

A man with a shock of white hair held a little girl who couldn't be older than 10 years old in his arms as arms monster made of pure darkness haunted them.

The girl had long white hair and her eyes where the color of crimson. She looked ethereal… cute and beautiful. She was protected by the young man… clad in red armor.

A small child with dark colored skin emerged from what could be a pit of tar… his smirk predatory as he skulked towards them both with eagerness in his face.

"I don't care that you are a god ngr1 m n¥u…. You will not touch my sister… no one wishes for you... There is no servants, no greater Grail…. Leave!" the man said.

The "child" was angered… it discarded his human like body as he became a gargantuan monster of darkness.

" **I will not be denied!"** the creature roared

The young man with managed to dodge the attack but not on his own... his little sister pushed him out of the way as the monster…. God or whatever…

"*****!" he yelled her name.

A solid bar of darkness erupted from that being piercing the young girl's chest.

"Onii-chan… sayonara…" she said as her body gave up… her heart on the spear that turned back into a hand holding the young girl's heart.

" **Return to the darkness… relieve me from my pain and burden** " the creature roared.

The man made two weapons appear in his hand.

"Return her heart NOW MONSTER!" he yelled as he charged.

" I ****** the **** of **** sword" he yelled as he jumped 20 feet into the air with intense determination in his face.

Blinking as the strange scene faded from his mind Issei frowned as he stood protectively in front of the girl. "And if I do?" replied Issei with an almost catlike growl.

"Then you'll suffer along with her," replied the same delinquent.

"Don't let them hurt me Onii-chan!" cried the girl fearfully.

"You punks really are something, picking on a child like that," growled Issei, who was surprised as he felt a reaction from both the Lancer and, oddly enough, the Archer cards.

"She attacked us! Two of our friends are injured because of her! If you know what's good for you then you'll get out of our way," roared another thug.

That very statement was so absurd that it took a minute for Issei's brain to process it, "you expect me to believe that a little girl attacked and injured two of you?" I scoffed at the mental image.

"It's true! She just summoned a spear from nowhere with a flash of light then attacked us!" argued the first one, clearly pissed off at the injuries of his friends and the sheer ridiculousness of those situation.

"A spear?" repeated Issei before his eyes widened in recognition as he dived away from the girl and brought a hand to his cardholder, only to find it missing.

"Looking for this?" taunted the girl as she held his cardholder in one hand and a spear in the other with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Give those to me now," ordered the teen.

"Now why would I do that?" laughed the girl as she threw her spear at him, forcing Issei to dive to the ground as it went soaring over his head.

"Come on guys let's teach this brat a lesson," snarled the apparent leader of the thugs as the delinquents charged.

"No! stop!" cried the teen, but he was too late as the humans surrounded the Fallen Angel, whom merely just scoffed before her wings emerged from behind her as she preceded to cut all their weapons clean in two.

"You humans have served your purpose now either leave or die, the only one who needs to die tonight is that boy," ordered the Fallen Angel.

"You think we'll run after you hurt our friends?!" shouted the leader in anger only to cry out in pain as a spear pierced his stomach.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for intelligence from a bunch of humans," sighed the girl, condescendingly.

"Boss!" cried the group as one of them rushed over to their downed leader, throughout it all Issei just grinded his teeth in frustration.

"Damn it," growled the teen as he tried to rush towards his cardholder, only to fail as he tiredly dodged another of the girl's spears. How was he supposed to fight exhausted and without using his Class cards?

" _Most Sacred Gears are actually relatively easy to awaken if you're determined enough. It's all about your mental state, the best method is to picture the strongest thing you can imagine and usually they are awoken_."

As Rias' words echoed in his head, Issei frowned and once again glanced down at his fist, " _Rias you better have been telling the truth, my life is going to depend on it_."

"Hey can you guys keep this brat busy for a couple of seconds?" he yelled at the thugs.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" argued the injured leader.

"If you wanna live you are going to do it!" snarled Issei, causing the leader to glare at him before nodding.

"Alright boys you heard him, keep her busy for Prince Charming over there," ordered the delinquent.

Hearing this Issei sighed in relief before ducking behind cover and closing his eyes as he tried to picture the strongest thing he could imagine. At first, he thought of Cu Chulainn as his brief glimpse into the hero's memories resurfaced before the image of the man in red appeared followed by the images of the other Class Cards appearing one by one.

As the last card appeared Issei felt something rise up within him as his arm began glowing, a sudden boost of energy rushing through his body and rejuvenating the tired teen. Finally, behind the group of Class Cards, Issei saw the giant red dragon statue from his dreams break apart, a gargantuan beast of the deep color of red rose into the skies, its proud form radiating power.

[ **BOOST**!]

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard the loud announcement and turned to see Issei emerge from his hiding spot with one of his arms covered in a red gauntlet and a green gem embedded in it. The Fallen Angel just froze as she saw the gauntlet, dropping the cardholder in the process as, for the first time in this encounter; fear began to show on her face.

He roared and behind him the silhouette of a crimson dragon flared to life, bringing them all down to their knees.

"All of you back off and get your friends to the hospital, I can deal with her," ordered Issei as he walked over to the group.

The delinquents all turned to look at their leader whom stared at Issei appraisingly before nodding, "give her hell for me." He said with a smirk.

The group then left with their leader being supported by two of his friends, leaving Issei alone with the female Fallen Angel. The girl seemed to snap out of her fear as she watched Issei approach with a smile on her face, as she composed herself.

"I'll admit you had me worried there for a minute, but I know you don't have Boosted Gear. After all it's impossible to be born with two Sacred Gears and Boosted Gear has never manifested itself with cards," she smirked, trying to rebuild her confidence.

Issei didn't respond as he continued approaching her with a cold expression on his face, causing the girl to back up as she summoned another spear. "What is your name Fallen?" asked the teen.

"Mittelt, what is it to you human?" replied Mittelt as she took to the safety of the skies before throwing her spear at him.

Issei didn't even try to dodge; instead, he simply caught the incoming projectile with his gauntlet hand, and smirked up at her as his gauntlet's gem began glowing again.

[ **BOOST**!]

"I believe this belongs to **YOU**!," he yelled before throwing Mittelt's own spear back at her.

Mittelt's eyes widened in shock as she ducked under the fast moving spear, which buried itself into the ground before exploding into light, and watched fearfully as Issei grabbed his discarded cardholder. Attaching the holder back to his belt Issei punched his gauntlet-covered hand through the pavement below him, causing cracks to appear as he ripped out a large chunk of concrete and held it in one hand.

"Huh? So it looks like this increases my power, interesting. Hey Fallen **CATCH**!" called Issei as he hurled the large piece of concrete at her and nailed Mittelt in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

As soon as she hit the ground, Issei rushed towards her downed form with his fist raised for a knockout blow, only to see Mittelt roll to the side as his gauntlet embedded itself into the pavement. Unfortunately for the Fallen Angel she never had the chance to take advantage of this opening as Issei saw her approaching and sent a powerful kick into her stomach.

Once again crying out in pain Mittelt returned to the sky and summoned another spear as she watched Issei remove his hand from the pavement with a shower of concrete. The red gauntlet on his arm once again glowing as he grinned up at her.

[ **BOOST**!]

"That's not possible! You can't have Boosted Gear! Twice Critical I could understand but that Longinus never showed anything to do with cards before!" exclaimed Mittelt.

Issei just chuckled darkly at her, "what makes you think that the cards are a Sacred Gear in the first place?"

As he said this Mittelt froze and realized the fatal flaw with her entire plan, she had just assumed that he was a normal human apart from his Sacred Gear. She had assumed that those cards were his Sacred Gear, she didn't even pause to consider if he could use other abilities. Which meant the time he had fought off Raynare and killed Dohnaseek... even when fighting that Devil knight, he was using his own power.

"Looks like you've figured it out, that's right this entire time I haven't been using my Sacred Gear," he grinned and grabbed the cardholder on his belt.

"That's not possible, no normal human… no matter how skilled at magic they are could create those cards, they have to be Sacred Gears!" denied the Fallen Angel fearfully.

Her machinations and her assumptions had come back bearing fruits.

As the old adage goes "never assume, it make an ass of me and you"... or in this case, only her.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call their creator a normal human but I promise you these cards are no Sacred Gears. In fact why don't I show you one now, Archer seems like he wants to meet you, I think you made him angry with your little charade… he is one who upholds the ideal of justice after all," replied Issei as he held up the glowing Archer card.

"Include Archer," called the teen as the card's glow blinded Mittelt, as her eyesight returned the Fallen Angel was greeted to the sight of Issei holding a jet black bow that was larger than he was tall in his non gauntlet hand.

Even though Mittelt couldn't feel any magical energy being emitted by this bow, she instinctively knew that this weapon was dangerous. Issei then got an influx of information... while he didn't have any arrows that didn't mean anything… he was 'someone who will never be without a weapon'.

"trace on" Issei intoned.

A sleek sword of color black materialized in his hands… but he was not done… no, that was just step one.

"alteration" he intoned once more.

The blade coiled upon itself, making it sleeker, aerodynamic.

He knocked the arrow on the bow and pulled.

He found himself unable to pull back all the way.

Mittelt's face was of relief when she saw this… however…

"I see… yes… it is to be expected… a hero would be much stronger than an average human… he must been really strong and skilled… thankfully I can cheat a bit on the strength requirement" he said with a self deprecating smirk.

[ **BOOST** ]

With that he pulled it back.

"Go out into the red plains… ******!" he yelled.

Mittelt didn't hear the last part as the super sonic arrow flew at her… the arrow made a sound akin the rolling thunder.

In her fright she managed to dodge the incoming attack.

She smirked.

Mittelt only just managed to dodge the speeding projectile but even so, it still clipped her spear as it passed, completely shattering her light spear and nearly breaking her arm in the process. "Hah Archer?! Don't make laugh, call yourself that once you actually hit your target," she taunted, trying to hide the pain coming from her arm.

"Rather than talking, you should really dive again" replied Issei, his smirk still in place as Mittelt heard a creaking noise from behind her.

Frowning the Fallen Angel quickly spun around and saw the projectile had returned.

She flew upwards… but the projectile was…

" _Im… Impossible! How...how is it… is it… homed in on me?!_ " she thought in shock.

She twirled in the air as she tried to loose the persistent arrow that gave chase at her like a dog after it's prey.

However it was useless.

The arrow pierced her side… the feeling of pain flooded as the weapon pierced her at supersonic speeds and cauterised the wound in one go.

She plummeted down like a rock… she held her bleeding side. She was shivering in fright, that attack...

"So you survived, I'll admit you're more resilient than I gave you credit for," complemented Issei from behind her as the dust surrounding them began to clear.

Turning around the Fallen Angel saw Issei once again nocking another arrow.

Mittelt suddenly felt an enormous amount of power gathering around the bow as Issei pointed it towards her, "I recommend you dodge this… any protection you may use will be destroyed!" He yelled as the projectile glowed.

"My core is twisted in madness" he said as the projectile took a slimmer form. Still in a drill like form he let it go.

"Fly... *******!"

With that he le released the arrow.

"Gyaaah!

A ray of light...

Pushing her wings as fast as they could take her, Mittelt tried to get out of the blast radius but the spread was simply too wide and she cried out as the sheer passing of the arrow was like a physical blow done from a Satan class devil.

Realizing how dangerous her opponent was she decided to deny him of his long range attacks. Dashing into the building she then took refuge in as she decided tod rest and recover while also plan an ambush on this…. Being.

"I see… that is indeed a good plan, here I can't use my arrows" Issei said in mock appreciation at her 'tactics'.

Archer class is a bit of a misnomer… people tend to think about bow and arrows. But heroes don't become one for being predictable.

As he walked into the skeleton of the building he felt a change into the air above him.

"Die!" Mittelt roared as she dropped down with her spear of light towards the unarmed Issei.

"trace on"

A white Chinese blade, white as snow appeared in his hand.

With the blade he deflected the attack, he then spun out of the way and delivered a powerful kick to her injured side.

"Gahhh" she yelled in pain as she was launched towards a support beam.

She unceremoniously fell on the ground and then she tried to stand up.

Only to find herself being shoved back down by Issei who was now straddling on top of herself with the white sword and now with its black counterpart.

She could see a figure behind him… A tanned man with white shock hair and deep eyes of the color of silver…

No, not silver…

It was the color of steel.

"Now Mittelt I'm going ask you a few questions and you're going to tell me the truth, understand?" stated Issei with a frown.

Mittelt hesitated slightly which caused the hostility from the ghostly figure to increase tenfold as the Fallen Angel shuddered in fear from its glare, "yes of course just don't kill me, please" she begged while nodding her head furiously. Tears begun to form on her eyes.

"Good, now why did you attack me? I thought after I dealt with your two friends that you Fallen would have learnt your lesson," he interrogated.

"I saw your fight with that Devil and…" Mittelt trailed off as she began eyeing the ground.

"You thought you'd take advantage of my tired state," finished the teen, making her flinch.

"Not a bad strategy, especially since you actually stole my Class Cards while I was distracted. You've definitely got more brains than the other two," he nodded with an almost approving tone.

Mittelt just looked up in confusion at this unexpected reply only to flinch as Issei placed the two swords on her neck, the girl shivering as she felt the bloodlust barely being restrained. "Now for my next question, did you really had to hurt those two humans?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

The Fallen swallowed and slowly nodded her head, the thought of lying never even occurring to her, which oddly enough was the only reason she was still breathing. "Mittelt this is one of those times you need to think very carefully about how you answer this next question," warned Issei quietly.

"Why did you hurt them?" asked the teen in a tone devoid of emotion.

She wanted to lie, she wanted to give him some sad sob story, anything to justify her actions and yet when she looked into the eyes of her judge, she found that she couldn't. Looking back at her actions she wondered, why did she hurt them? If she wanted to get those thugs to follow her, there were plenty of better ways to go about it, so why did she do it?

Eventually Mittelt just sighed as she turned to look up at Issei who was waiting with raised eyebrows, "I don't know."

The teen blinked a couple of times before he glared at her again, "then why did you want to kill me?"

"Didn't Raynare tell you? We were ordered to kill you because of your Sacred Gear," she explained with a confused frown.

"So you're only following orders? Is that it? Don't give me that! Everyone has a choice; you could have chosen not to obey your superiors but instead you didn't even question them," he growled, angrily.

Mittelt just gave a hollow laugh, "you obviously don't know much about Fallen Angels then do you?"

"Oh? Enlighten me then," frowned Issei.

The girl just glared up at him in defiance, "you think we have a choice? You think we can disobey our orders and abandon the Grigori? Tell me Issei Hyoudou, how are we supposed to do that when everywhere else we go we're hated and hunted?"

Mittelt then stood up, uncaring about the blades had cut cut thin line on her neck "no matter who we are or what we are doing, we are always hunted. Devils, Angels, Yokai, even Humans! Whenever they hear there is a Fallen in town it becomes open season for us!"

"To them it's always the same, you are a Fallen therefore you must be evil! Even damn Devils are treated better than we are. Devils! The original creatures of Sin!" she shouted as tears began to well up in her eyes at this, her anger, her sadness and her despair

Issei just watched, stunned as she wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at him, "the Grigori is the only place we can be free, where we can be safe. We can't survive anywhere else, so don't give me that crap about having a choice! A human like you could never understand what it is like!"

"How could you know what it feels like to see those you care about hunted down for simply being seen with you, because of some fanatic whipping a crowd into a frenzy?! How could you know what it feels like to see the people you consider family butchered before your very eyes?!" she growled and the teen's eyes just widened.

"I'll kill you GILGAMESH!"

"Foolish mongrel! Why cry over what amounts to a broken puppet?"

"Do you have enough blades at your disposal… king of heroes?!"

Then he remembered… that night...

The man just growled in frustration as he let go of Issei, pulled something from his holster, and pointed it at him. Seeing this his mother placed herself between the two of them and screamed at him to run before a loud bang went off and she fell to the floor.

It was a robbery gone wrong.

Suddenly everyone heard the familiar sirens of the police getting closer and the balaclava man and his henchmen began to grow nervous. "Boss we need to go before the cops show up!" exclaimed one of them, causing the man to nod before the bolted towards the exit.

"Mom! It's my fault, I'm so sorry," cried the ten-year-old Issei as he rushed over to his mother's side and gripped her hand with his own.

"Don't worry Issei it's not your fault," smiled his mother before her hand slipped from his grip and collapsed to the ground.

"Mom…" whispered the child as he just stared at his motionless mother.

Shaking the memories from his head the teen frowned as he forced the painful memory back and stared at Mittelt with a frown. There was silence as the two began a staring contest, Mittelt could still feel the eyes of the two ghostly figures burning a hole in her head but even so, she kept her gaze focused solely on Issei. Eventually the human just sighed as he lowered his spear and looked at her, not with pity, not with sympathy, but with understanding.

"I know that feeling better than most Mittelt, but even so I still try to move past it. Can you say the same? Do you think your loved ones would want you to become a mindless killer, obeying whatever order others give you without question?" replied Issei.

The Fallen Angel just reared her head as if she'd been slapped before looking down to the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. Eventually Issei sighed and dismissed the two blades, which then returned to their card form, and walked away. "even if you are my enemy… the life of a child is not one I will readily take"

As he was about to leave Issei stopped and turned to give Mittelt one last look, "we all have choices Mittelt, whether we know it or not and I've just made mine. I'm giving you a second chance, don't waste it."

With his piece said Issei walked off and Mittelt watched as the ghostly figure gave her another suspicious glare before they dissipated. All alone the Fallen Angel flew back to the church, the human's words still reverberating in her mind.

"Mittelt where have you been?! Dear God what happened to you?!" exclaimed Raynare as the Fallen 'leader' spotted her.

The girl briefly thought about telling Raynare about her fight and what she had found out, certainly it would help them take down the human if they were aware of his real Sacred Gear. Yet for some reason Mittelt hesitated as his words continued echoing in her head.

"…elt? Mittelt you useless child, snap out of it!" yelled Raynare, slapping Mittelt from her thoughts.

Shaking her head she looked up at Raynare and just snarled, "Nothing happened I crashed while flying that's all."

"You really are useless sometimes Mittelt," sighed Raynare with a shake of her head.

Mittelt just growled before heading up to her room and getting changed into clean clothes as she began packing her bags with whatever she could afford to take with her. Once she had finished packing Mittelt grabbed her bags and opened the window, giving one last look at her room the Fallen Angel sighed as she flew out into the night. Leaving the abandoned church and all its residents far behind her.

We all have a choice; whether we know it or not, sometimes it just requires a little push to help us realize it.

Morrigan sighed in relief, if what that boy had said was true then it was a good thing that she'd had the foresight to put a Boundary Field around the area to mask the magical energies being released before the Fallen Angel attacked. Heavens forbid he used those attacks where there would be potential collateral damage.

However he chosen a place that was abandoned… used the enemies designated battle spot against them.

Somehow she and Lugh were going to have to keep the boy hidden from their fellow Celtic deities, the Biblical factions, as well as keeping herself hidden from the Shinto Pantheon in their own territory. It was taking all of Morrigan's will power not to simply tear her own hair out in frustration, she wasn't Loki damn it! She was a Goddess of Death and Destruction, subtly was not her strong suite! It didn't help that her partner in crime was about as subtle as a lumbering elephant in the middle of a jungle, honestly why did she agree to this again?

'Right Cu Chulainn, damn that Lugh, taking advantage of my weakness like that,' thought Morrigan with a sigh that turned to a frown as she pondered what the Goddess had just seen. As a Goddess of Death, Morrigan had a unique affinity for souls, often ferrying the souls of Celtic warriors into the afterlife.

It was how she was able to detect Cu Chulainn's presence near the boy yesterday, and after her conversation with Lugh, she had stuck close to the boy in case the event repeated itself. So imagine her surprise when she felt a presence near the boy that was completely unfamiliar to her, it had the same weak static quality that Cu Chulainn's had but it was definitely not his presence.

He summoned weapons from other heroes and distorted them, making them into projectiles… Demonic weapons of WAY higher caliber than those made with [Sword Birth]... How could he use those weapons and destroy them like so? Those were precious artifacts damn it! Those things where what wars were started for!

It could have ended there and given Morrigan only a mild headache but no, to make matters worse the boy even had the Longinus Boosted Gear stored inside him. ' _Well if nothing else the boy has definitely inherited Cu Chulainn's luck_ ,' sighed the Goddess as she began massaging her temples.

"Still Boosted Gear combined with Gae Bolg and his new ability, now that's a potent combo. He might just be able to kill a God with that. And that's not even including those other cards he has left to reveal," she mused with a frown.

She'd had her suspicions before but this had proved that those cards definitely weren't his Sacred Gear and that they had something to do with the boy's connection to Cu Chulainn. However if they weren't Sacred Gears then what were they and who made them?

The boy clearly didn't and it certainly wasn't a God, no God would want to risk another war by creating them. Azazel maybe? He did have a disturbing fascination with Sacred Gears; maybe he wanted to create his own using souls of the departed? As horrible as it sounded it was possible but from what she knew, the Governor of the Grigori wasn't nearly powerful enough to create artifacts of this level of power.

In fact, the boy himself seemed to be if not on friendly terms with the card's creator then at least know of him, which seemed to indicate that he was definitely living here. This meant she could cross off most deities and faction leaders as the Shinto Pantheon wouldn't let them set up shop in their territory.

It was clear that Lugh may have had a point, Morrigan had been a bit hasty in thinking he was the reincarnation of Cu Chulainn. After all Cu Chulainn never wielded a bow… much less those blades that much is certain and she didn't even feel his presence until the boy summoned Gae Bolg earlier on that spar... But then how did he know those names? Why did she feel Cu Chulainn's presence near the boy at all?

Maybe it was his bloodline? Maybe he was a descendant of multiple heroes and the cards merely bring out the abilities of his ancestors? The odds were low, astronomically so, but still it was a possibility; Morrigan would have to send word back to Lugh to check if Cu Chulainn had any hidden descendants.

Still all this revolved back to those damned cards, the boy was the key to finding the creator of those cards, which meant she needed him, alive. This presented a problem, if the boy continued using those cards then she might not be able to mask his abilities from others. She would have to stay close to him and that meant stepping out of the shadows, she could already picture Lugh's smiling face as she prepared to tell him of her plan.

They would need help though if it was going to work, neither Lugh nor Morrigan herself were skilled enough at magic to hide the Goddess from the devils and Shinto faction at that close quarters. However, there was no way they could ask any of their other more magically inclined deities for help without rousing suspicion. That left only one option, they would have to ask her for help. A twinge of jealousy appeared in her mind before she suppressed it; after all, if they wanted to remain undetected then they would need that damned sorceress' help. Still Morrigan shuddered to think how she would react to the news about Cu Chulainn, hopefully for the boy's sake she wouldn't take it too badly.

Then again… considering this boy's luck...

However, it was necessary if she wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery boy and Cu Chulainn. Morrigan was certain that the cards were the key to this mystery; she needed to find out how they were created and what their connection to Cu Chulainn was. If she discovered that it really was his soul being unwillingly used for a pseudo-Sacred Gear, then she would personally hunt down this mystery creator. Then she would show them just what happens when you anger a Goddess of Death, after Lugh had had his fun of course, that man's wrath could rival a Devil's when needed.

"Great, time to make the preparations," sighed Morrigan as she returned to the Otherworld, to organized a meeting with Lugh and contact a certain sorceress.

 **The next morning**

Issei yawned as he awoke from the best sleep he had had in a long time before panicking as he checked the time, only to breathe in relief as he saw that he hadn't slept in. Honestly if he was nearly late again then the Student Council would have his head, and he was in no mood for an eternity of detention.

Stretching the teen climbed out of his bed and glanced once again at the Class Cards spread out on his table, along with that weird flyer from the cosplayer, before placing them in their holder, the Lancer and Archer cards glowing slightly at his touch. Thinking back to the Archer card Issei frowned as he made a mental note to research the legend of that man later, who knows it might help him forge a better connection with the card.

[ _ **You're up? About damn time to, I was getting bored waiting for you**_.]

Upon hearing the male voice Issei instantly grasped the Lancer card from its holder and summoned Gae Bolg, getting into a stance as he searched his room for the intruder. "Come out intruder!" he ordered.

[ _ **Relax partner I'm not here to hurt you, in fact I want the exact opposite**_.]

"Oh really?" scoffed Issei. "Then why don't you come out of hiding and show yourself then?"

[ _ **I'm not hiding partner, just look at your damned fist. It really shouldn't be that difficult to figure out**_.]

Frowning Issei did as the voice said and was surprised to see the Boosted Gear suddenly appear on his arm unannounced. Then the voice started talking again and Issei just watched as the gem lite up with every word, his brain refusing to comprehend what its senses were telling it.

[ _ **See partner not that hard to understand is it? I am the Red Dragon Emperor or Welsh Dragon, but my hosts refer to me as Ddraig**_.]

"Nope," replied Issei as he dismissed Gae Bolg and placed the card back into its holder. "My hand isn't talking to me, I'm not hearing voices and I'm going to get a CAT scan on the weekend."

[ _ **I don't know whether to be insulted or amused by this. Still at least my current host is an interesting one and for once, I have company to watch with me.**_ ]

Issei just ignored the mumblings of the 'imaginary' dragon and continued getting changed into his Kuoh academy uniform before heading down to make breakfast. His dad arrived shortly after as the smell of the meal began wafting throughout the house, making both the house's inhabitants stomach rumble loudly before they devoured their breakfast.

[ _ **Oi partner I know you're not listening to me but I thought I'd let you know that you're late for class again**_.]

Issei just froze mid bite before he slowly looked at the kitchen clock and spotted the time, 'that's not possible the clock in my room said I had heaps of time left!'

"Oh Issei I forgot to tell you that I messed up your clock," stated his father, obliviously.

"You what?!" cried Issei in horror.

"Well I was trying to set an alarm on it so you wouldn't keep being late to class," he replied.

[ _ **Partner, your luck truly is incredible**_.]

Issei just growled at his new partner before leaping up from the table and grabbing his bag, wasting no time as the teen bolted out of the door and rushed towards school. In his rush to beat the clock Issei failed to notice his body performing feats of parkour that it certainly wasn't capable of doing before, nor did he notice the Archer card glowing slightly from within it's holder.

However even with this newfound skill the teen cried as he saw Kuoh Academy's gates closing in the distance as the last bell rung. Trapped outside the teen sighed in defeat before something caught his eye, looking at the side of the school wall he saw a large tree branching over the barrier and smiled.

"Maybe Kaichou won't put me in detention after all," he grinned as he climbed up the tree before swinging himself over the wall and gave a cheer as he landed safely on his feet.

"Impressive work Hyoudou-san but in the future you might want to check your surroundings next time before you celebrate," commented a female voice, which caused Issei to stiffen up and freeze as he slowly turned around.

Souna Shitori just glared at him with cold eyes as she marked his name off the list, "late for nearly three consecutive weeks. This must be a new record."

"Kaichou there's a perfectly good explanation for this," replied Issei.

Souna nodded, "I'm sure there is and you can tell me all about it… in detention that is."

"You mean you're holding the session personally?" he questioned, fearfully.

The teen's face just paled as he remembered the last detention he'd had with the Student Council President and he immediately feel to his knees, "Kaichou isn't there something else, anything but that?"

"My decision is final Hyoudou-san, I'll be seeing you in detention," she replied, stiffly and caused Issei to slump to the ground as his last hope disappeared.

[ _ **Oi partner, if you want out of this then just do exactly as I say**_.]

Blinking as his new 'imaginary' friend explained to him what to do Issei nodded and just did as he was told; after all, it couldn't get any worse than it already was. "Kaichou what if we made a wager?" he offered.

"A bet?" repeated Souna with raised eyebrows.

Issei nodded, "if I win you let me off the hook this time."

"And should I win?" she replied, obviously curious as to what he had in mind.

"I know you've been looking for people to help with the parent's day coming up, if you win I'll help set up the decorations and act as part of the staff during the event," he answered, causing Souna's eyes to gain a worrying gleam.

"Very well but under one condition," proposed the Student Council President.

"What's that?" replied Issei, eager to escape his detention.

Souna just gave a small smirk, "I get to decide the game."

[ _ **Be careful partner she'll have the ad-**_ ]

"Sure so what are we playing?" agreed Issei, ignoring Ddraig whom sighed in disappointment.

The president's smile grew tenfold, "tell me Hyoudou-san, how good are you at chess?"

"I wonder what he did this time?" whispered a student.

"Lucky bastard getting punished personally by Kaichou herself," growled another.

"Yeah going into her office for their own punishment time, who knew those two were into that kind of thing?" replied a third student.

Issei just sighed as he heard the whispers from multiple other students follow the two of them as he and Souna headed to her office. Although he had to admit, if Souna heard or was affected by these rumors then she had a great poker face, in fact he was grateful that she didn't want to play cards instead.

[ _ **Partner, do you even know how to play chess?**_ ]

' _I know how the pieces move, that's all you need to know right?_ ' questioned Issei as the two them sat around Souna's table.

The rest of the student council just sat and watched with knowing smiles on their faces as Souna brought out an expensive looking ivory and ebony chess set. Souna quickly set up both ends of the chessboard before looking up at him with a superior smile.

"So Hyoudou-san which colour would you like to play?" she asked, smugly.

"Err…what's the difference?" he replied in response.

"You don't even know that? Oh boy this is going to be a quick game," laughed the only other male in the room.

"Saji you didn't even know what each piece was at the start," retorted Souna before turning back to Issei. "White always moves first while black always goes last."

' _I have no idea what I'm doing so I guess I'll go black, see if I can copy her moves_ ' he thought and selected the black side.

[ _ **Partner, you are going to be destroyed**_.]

' _Wow thanks for the encouragement_ ,' he grumbled in his head while trying to ignore the voice of his partner laughing at him. Ddraig was right though, he lasted a grand total of three moves before being checkmated.

"If you'd like Hyoudou-san we can make it the best of three?" offered the smug president.

' _It doesn't matter if it's best of a hundred, even I can tell the result will be the same_ ,' thought the teen with a sigh as he prepared to leave.

[ _ **Hold on partner, agree to her deal. No one mocks my wielder and gets away with it like this**_.]

' _But there's no way I can beat her_ ,' he thought back at Ddraig.

[ _ **Not by yourself but with help you can. Just do what I say and we'll knock those smug looks off their faces**_.]

Nodding Issei grinned at Souna, "alright then best of three it is," he announced, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

Frowning at his stubbornness Souna just shook her head and reset the board, following Ddraig instructions Issei again chose black. However, the end result was completely different this time around, as Souna completely underestimated him, based off the previous game. Issei didn't know if Ddraig was real or not but the moment he saw the shocked expression on everyone in the room, the teen decided he didn't care, Ddraig was now officially his best friend.

"So all tied up huh Kaichou?" he grinned, smugly while Souna just fixed her glasses and glared at him.

"It would appear so Hyoudou-san," she replied and reset the board while the rest of the Student Council silently watched on.

[ _ **Oi partner, how badly do you want me to beat her?**_ ]

' _Ddraig, let's crush her_ ,' he thought, giddily.

[ _ **You sure about that partner? She seems pretty prideful; I doubt she'll take the loss well**_ ]

' _Ddraig, there are some moments where you have to throw caution to the wind to enjoy life. I'll gladly take whatever punishment the universe can throw at me just to see the Ice Queen, Souna Shitori taken down a notch_ ,' replied Issei.

[ _ **All right partner, but don't say I didn't warn you.**_ ]

Everyone crowded around the table as Issei and Souna began their final round, expecting to see the human be destroyed easily now that Kaichou was serious. They couldn't have been more further from the truth. Souna was good but Ddraig was better and outmaneuvered the devil with every move until sure enough Souna found herself in checkmate.

The entire Student Council was silent as they just stared at the board in shock; meanwhile Issei just hummed a merry tune as he got up from the table and headed for the door. "I'll see you later Kaichou, remember our deal," said Issei as he struggled to keep a smirk from growing across his face and closed the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, Issei burst into laughter as he headed to his classroom, drawing confused looks from his fellow students who gave him a wide berth. ' _Ddraig that was perfect did you see their faces!_ ' he thought, happily.

[ _ **Indeed it was quite amusing but I'm more impressed with you, partner**_.]

A frown crossed his face as he rounded another corner, ' _me? What do you mean Ddraig you did all the work_.' There was the sound of rumbling laughter echoing throughout his head before Issei heard the dragon's reply.

[ _ **Not many people would antagonize and step on a Devil's pride like that, and especially not in front of her peerage, let alone an heiress of one of the 72 Pillar Clans. You're definitely going to be an interesting host that's for sure**_.]

Issei just froze mid step as the blood drained away from his face, making other students once again give him strange looks. ' _Umm…Ddraig are you saying that everyone in that room was a Devil?... not only that but bound to her as well_ ' he asked.l with a squeeze voice.

[ _ **That's right everyone there was a Devil most likely related the Sitri clan judging from the heiress' demonic energy**_.]

' _Sitri clan?_ ' questioned Issei as he began breathing again and continued onwards to his classroom as Ddraig explained.

[ _ **The Sitri clan is one of the 72 Pillars that rule the Underworld; in fact, last I checked a member of their family recently became one of their leaders, same with the Gremory girl**_.]

Issei just groaned as he began banging his head against the wall, ignoring the looks other students were sending him in the process. Eventually he stopped and just sighed as he made his way back to class, while Ddraig tried to keep the amusement out of his voice.

[ _ **…You didn't know… did you?**_ ]

' _Shut up_ ,' he hissed at the dragon in his head, only to flinch as Ddraig once again burst out into a loud and roaring laughter.

[ _ **Partner, you really do have the most incredible luck. Still look on the bright side, maybe they won't be mad about it?**_ ]

' _You think?_ ' replied Issei hopefully.

[ _ **No. Not as chance**_ ]

' _You know I think I liked you better when you were supposed to be a figment of my imagination,_ ' grumbled the teen as he opened the door to the classroom and took his seat.

The Student Council flinched as their Devil hearing picked up Issei's laughter travelling down the narrow hallways outside. None of her peerage dared to say a word as they saw their leader just stare at the chessboard in silence, Sona then stood up without a word and headed to the room's private bathroom before shutting the door.

The rest of the Devils just looked at each other in confusion before they all heard a loud cry of rage and frustration echo from within the bathroom and some explosions. Suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open and Sona walked out, looking completely normal with her calm poker face that was completely contrasting the hostility she was emitting.

She then calmly began packing up the chess set while the rest of her peerage just glanced at each other again, each wondering who would go first. Eventually Saji sighed as he approached, "umm…Kaichou are you okay?"

"I'm fine Saji," replied Sona coldly.

"You sure? I could go and bring Hyoudou-san back if you like," offered Saji, only to back away as the chess piece in Sona's hand snapped at the mention of the name.

"That will not be necessary Saji, now I believe you all have work to do don't you?" she ordered before turning to the rest of her peerage.

All of them except Tsubaki nodded and quickly left the room while her Queen grabbed a report from her desk and approached, "we recently got a message from Rias."

Sona raised her eyebrows, "more of that record searching? If I find out Rias is just making us look through the Sacred Gear records as a joke I will not be amused."

Tsubaki just shook her head, "no, apparently she wants to introduce us to someone after school is done."

The Sitri heiress just frowned, "so Rias has a new piece to use against Riser does she? That's good but I wasn't aware that there was anyone of potential left in the school, let alone that Rias had her eyes on them. So what piece are they?"

Tsubaki shook her head again, "she didn't recruit them for her peerage, but they are aware of the supernatural and apparently have already fought off a group of Fallen Angels and matched her knight in a sparring duel."

"A human that can match Kiba?! I didn't think such a thing was possible! Still why hasn't Rias recruited them yet? Maou knows she could use the firepower against Riser," questioned Sona as her frown deepened.

"Maybe they are just hesitant to give up their humanity? Remember how cautious the others were when you offered them a place in your peerage," reasoned the Queen.

"That's true, so who is this mystery person Rias has her eyes on?" asked Sona with a curious look on her face.

Tsubaki just shrugged, "she didn't say, apparently she wants it to be a surprise for both us and this mystery person."

"Why does that not surprise me?" sighed Sona with a shake of her head.

Finally finishing packing up the chess set, the Sitri heiress growled as she forced the memories of her embarrassment by Issei Hyoudou to the back of her mind. 'He may have outsmarted me once but next time I see that human I'll make him pay,' she thought eagerly as a scary smile spread across her face.

Tsubaki just watched as her cool, calm and collected president was replaced by the smiling individual before her. For a brief moment, the image of Sona was replaced by that of her older sister Serafall, as the Sitri heiress chuckled darkly.

The moment passed quickly however and Tsubaki blinked as the Sona returned to normal, it was only a brief moment and yet for the Queen it was quite a terrifying one. To see Sona emulating Serafall in any way was a terrifying thing to behold, if her King started wearing Magical Girl costumes after this then she would immediately call for help.

Still for a second Tsubaki almost felt sorry for Issei Hyoudou but then she remembered how he had embarrassed Sona and any sympathy she felt died inside her. Besides all she had to do was keep Sona away from Issei Hyoudou for a day or two until she calmed down. How hard could that be?

The Queen's thoughts were interrupted as Sona gave another dark chuckle, ' _scratch that a week, definitely a week,_ ' she decided worriedly. Eventually the heiress calmed down again before walking over to her desk and grabbing a file of paperwork that Tsubaki didn't recognize.

"What's that Kaichou?" asked the Queen, curiously.

"Transfer papers," replied Sona as she began to look them over.

"Transfer papers?" repeated Tsubaki in confusion, causing Sona to nod her head.

"Apparently we're getting two overseas transfer students today, they're going to be arriving shortly," informed the president with a frown.

"That's odd isn't it? I could understand a transfer from another of the nearby schools but to have one come from abroad…where are they from?" replied the Queen.

Sona flipped through a few pages before she nodded, "it says they are from Ireland and left in order to 'study other cultures.'"

"Ireland? Have you checked their background? We don't want a member of the Church living right beneath our noses," pointed out Tsubaki.

The Sitri heiress nodded with a frown, "everything checked out and our sources seem to indicate that they aren't a part of the three factions."

"I see, so which class are they being transferred to?" asked Tsubaki.

Sona again flipped through the pages before pulling one out and her evil smirk returned, "it says they're being transferred to class 2-B, isn't that convenient? I just happen to know a certain person who would love to volunteer to show them around."

The Queen just sighed and again felt a small bit of pity for Issei, "so what's their name?" she asked, trying to bring her King back to the topic at hand.

"It says one is called is Morigana while the other…that's odd," trailed off Sona as she was not sure about what she read.

"What is it?" asked Tsubaki.

The Sitri heiress just looked up at her with a frown, "their parents must know Celtic history quite well."

The Queen just blinked in confusion, "what makes you say that?"

"The other student is called Scáthach," announced Sona.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Heroic Straight Flush 

Chapter 4: Deck reshuffle

It was morning at school, Issei was napping a big before the teacher came in when he felt some people around.

"Hey Issei did you hear?!" exclaimed Motohama, eagerly.

Issei just groaned as he pushed his head up from his desk and stared at the two perverts crowding around his seat, "hear what Motohama-san?" he replied with a yawn.

"We're getting two new transfer students in our class today, I bet they're cute girls," answered Matsuda, excitedly.

The teen just shook his head at the two perverts as a sad but sympathetic smile spread along his face, "oh please when are we ever that lucky?"

"Let us dream Issei!" cried the Perverted Duo, causing him to laugh and reflect on how the two were starting to grow on him.

After proclaiming him to be a 'Saint of the Oppai' the two perverts had rapidly become permanent fixtures in his school life, and Issei was surprised to find that he didn't mind. It was probably because after a couple of days of having his whole world go into chaos, the normal perverted antics of these two were rapidly becoming his only stability he had left.

Plus his reputation didn't even matter anymore thanks to that damn pretty boy Kiba, so he didn't need to worry about the consequences associating with them. In fact, he could even consider the two perverts to be his only friends in the whole school at this point.

[ _ **That's kind of sad partner**_.]

' _Shut it Ddraig, it's partially your fault I'm in this situation anyway_ ,' he grumbled before turning back to the present as he realized the two perverts were staring at him.

"So Issei, we heard you were accepted into the Occult Research Club," said Motohama with a huge grin.

Issei just nodded slowly, "yeah that's right. Why do you ask?"

"We were wondering…" started Matsuda.

"…if you could get us a date with them," finished Motohama with a hopeful smile.

Issei just looked the two of them and sighed, "Alright I'll try but no promises guys, who knows they might have some friends who're looking for a date."

"Issei Hyoudou, you are truly a Saint!" cried the two of them as they choked Issei in a hug, anime tears streaming down their faces.

"Guys…can't…breathe," he choked out before gasping for air as the two let go once they heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Alright class, take your seats, homeroom is about to start," ordered their teacher as he walked in and approached his desk.

Issei just waved to his new friends as they left for their seats and zoned out as he began staring out the window, not noticing the sound of the door opening again nor the two figures that walked in. The teen yawned tiredly and began to rest his head on the desk as a combination of stress and exhaustion exacted their toll on him.

"Issei Hyoudou wake up!" yelled the teacher, snapping him from his pleasant daze.

Groaning Issei looked up at the teacher and blinked in confusion as he saw two, oddly familiar looking, girls standing next to the staff. They were both clearly foreigners, likely of European descent from their looks. Each of them gave off an otherworldly beauty that didn't just catch the eye, but demanded that others stand up and take notice of it.

One of them had glossy black eyes and long ebony hair that was braided into a large ponytail, extending down to her waist as well as black fingerless gloves and long black stockings to go with her Kuoh uniform, what caught his attention however was the crow feather resting in her hair. Then for a brief moment, the girl's image changed to that of a woman clad in black with an Ebony spear in her hand and standing in a bloody field with what seemed like an army of spectral figures behind her. The moment passed quickly however and Issei suppressed a shudder as he focused on the other transfer student.

Unlike her counterpart, she didn't have black hair but instead a shade of purple with hints of red appearing when seen in the light. She didn't have a braided ponytail either but rather let her long hair flow freely down her back, stopping just short of her waist. The most eye-catching thing about this girl was her eyes however, as the deep crimson orbs darted around the room before fixing themselves on Issei.

As their eyes met Issei felt a massive headache and the girl before him changed, no longer was she wearing the Kuoh academy uniform. Instead, she was clad in purple skintight leather armour with metal shoulder pauldrons and holding a very familiar red spear in her hands. Snapping out of his vision Issei saw the purple girl grin at him while the black one just glared at the teen.

[ _ **Partner this is bad. Real bad**_.]

Issei just frowned as he heard Ddriag's worried voice, in the short time he'd known him, the dragon had never sounded like that before. ' _What's the matter Ddraig?_ ' he asked in concern.

[ _ **Those two are dangerous, really dangerous**_.]

' _Why do you know them or something?_ ' replied Issei as he felt the gaze of the two new students stay fixed on him.

[ _ **Not personally no, but someone else does. Just keep your head down and try not to attract their attention, and under no circumstances use the Lancer card, understood?**_ ]

Hearing the dragon's worried orders Issei nodded his head discreetly, only to jump as he heard the teacher slam his book on the table and glare at him. "Good to see you're finally paying attention Hyoudou-san, now get moving!" shouted the teacher.

"Moving sensei?" repeated Issei in confusion.

The teacher just glared at him before replying, "Yes as I've been saying for the past five minutes, while trying to get your attention. The Student Council wants you to give our two new students a tour of the campus."

"What?!" he cried, jumping up from his chair.

[ _ **Well partner it is official, you have the worst luck I've ever seen. You're even giving Cu Chulainn himself a run for his money**_.]

' _That's not helping Ddraig_ ,' thought Issei angrily as he felt the Lancer card beginning to radiate, was that fear? Suddenly Ddraig's warnings seemed a lot more credible and he had to keep a hand over the cardholder to hide the card's glow from view.

[ _ **Easy partner, just go along with it for now. No need to make yourself more suspicious than you already are**_.]

"Is there a problem Hyoudou-san?" replied the teacher with a glare.

Issei just shook his head and growled, "No sensei."

"Good, then get to work!" ordered the staff.

Issei just silently cursed his Lancer luck as he got up from his seat and walked over to the new students, attempting to ignore the increasing heat coming off the Lancer card as he got closer to them.

"Well let's go shall we?" asked Issei, trying to keep a worried expression off his face as the two girls nodded and followed him out the door.

"So is there any place you two want to check out first?" he asked, attempting to strike up a conversation with the two of them.

The black one just shrugged and turned to her companion whom adopted a thoughtful expression before a grin spread across her face, "yeah does this school have a dojo?"

Issei nodded cautiously, "yeah there is one that the Kendo club uses in the Gym."

"Take us there," she ordered, the grin still wide on her face.

[ _ **Partner I've got a bad feeling about this**_.]

' _Think about it this way Ddraig at least it can't get any worse right? Right Ddraig? Ddraig?_ ' replied Issei, only to get a worrying silence in response.

"Well this is it," announced Issei as the trio entered the Kendo dojo.

"Where is everyone else?" questioned the black haired girl, curiously.

"In class probably, most students shouldn't be out in the halls right now so the place is usually abandoned around this time," informed Issei, only to frown as the two girls shared a glance before the purple haired one approached him.

The girl just smiled sweetly and for some reason caused a fearful shiver to run down his spine while the Lancer card grew so hot, it felt like it was burning his leg. "Hey, Issei wasn't it? Let's have a spar!" she stated and began dragging him onto the sparring room floor.

'Wait what?! Oi Ddraig what's going on? Who are these people?' demanded Issei.

[ _ **It's not my place to say partner. Just go along with it, hopefully we're wrong about them.**_ ]

' _We?_ ' replied the teen in confusion, only to growl in frustration as he got silence in reply and brought his attention back to the present.

"Hold on, why do you want to fight me?" cried Issei as he struggled to break her vice like grip on his arm.

"Does it matter? A beautiful girl is asking you for a favour Issei, are you just going to ignore her?" replied the girl with a pout.

The teen just gave her a deadpanned expression, "considering what happened last time a pretty girl asked me for a favour and how my luck has been recently… yes."

The purple girl raised her eyebrows and turned to her black haired companion, "did you hear that sister? This pervert just started bullying me."

' _Huh? They're sisters? But they look nothing alike,_ ' wondered Issei in confusion as he turned to see the black haired girl give an evil smile.

"I sure did, I wonder how much trouble he'd get into if we told the staff about this?" replied the black haired girl.

"What?! but I didn't do anything?!" exclaimed the teen in shock.

"That's not what my sister and I saw, you were mean to me and made me cry on my first day," grinned the purple girl. "But maybe you could cheer me up slightly with a little spar and I might forget all about it."

Issei's mouth dropped open at this blatant manipulation as he just glanced between the two before the teen sighed in resignation, "fine but how will we spar? The Kendo club keep all their supplies locked up and I don't know any martial arts."

"That won't be a problem," replied the purple girl as she walked over to her companion and pulled out two long spears made completely out of wood.

The girl then threw one of them at Issei and walked to the other end of the sparing ground as she got into a familiar stance that Issei instantly recognized. That stance was the same used by the hero that resided in his most trusted card that was Cu Chulainn's stance.

"How do you know that stance?" he growled as a frown crossed his face.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered with a grin.

Issei just glared at her before an idea popped into his head, ' _that it! Zelretch did say that my Heroic Spirits came from an alternate reality so this must be my world's Cu Chulainn!_ '

"You know I never expected the 'Shield of Ulster' to be a female, who's next… King Arthur?" laughed Issei, bringing surprised looks to the other two's faces.

"Although I do have to admit you aren't very ladylike. I guess I can see how people would mistake you for a male, wear some armour to hide your gender and no one would notice," mused the teen.

There was silence in the dojo as the two girls just stared at Issei in shock before the black haired one watching from the sidelines suddenly burst out laughing. "Did you hear that Cu Chulainn? Apparently, our friend here thinks you're lacking in feminine charm department" she teased through bawling laughter.

[ _ **You know partner sometimes I really do wonder if you do this on purpose or not.**_ ]

Issei just growled at the dragon before turning back to the purple girl, only to freeze in fear at the sight that greeted him. The girl's eye was twitching as a chilling smile spread across her face, in fact it seemed like her body was covered in a demonic black aura that just radiated killing intent.

"You're a funny boy aren't you? And here I was planning to go easy on you but now…I'm going to enjoy myself," she said as Issei felt the killing intent intensify around her.

' _Oi Ddraig what do I do? She looks serious here,_ ' panicked the teen as the sense of fear from the Lancer card grew exponentially.

[ _ **Well we had a good run partner, our time together may have been short but I just want you to know that it was the most fun I've had in years**_.]

' _Ddraig? Ddraig! You useless dragon_!' growled Issei but any further insults were interrupted as a wooden spear slammed into his stomach.

Collapsing to the ground Issei dropped his spear and tried regain his breath as the teen struggled back to his feet, picking up the wooden spear in the process. ' _What just hit me_?' he thought, groggily.

Looking back at the female 'Cu Chulainn' in front of him Issei frowned as he saw her still standing in the same place as she started with a smug look on her face. ' _It couldn't be her could it? She hasn't moved from that spot since we started_ ,' he reasoned with a frown…then he blinked.

When he opened his eyes again Issei saw the purple girl literally inches from his face as she raised her spear and slammed it into his gut. Winded Issei was brought to his knees and looked up to see his opponent back at in the same spot as she started in.

Issei struggled to his feet again, as he gripped his own spear with white knuckles and glared at the girl, "no human can move that fast, not even Cu Chulainn himself. Who the hell are you?"

The girl just smiled, "if you can land a hit on me then I'll tell you."

[ **BOOST**!]

Issei frowned as the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and he gripped his spear tightly before charging the girl, only for a loud clack to echo throughout the room as the two spears collided together. As the two weapons met Issei was brought close to the girl's face and immediately wracked by a headache, as the Lancer card began glowing so brightly that the entire cardholder was covered in light.

The two fighters stood facing each other at opposite ends of the field, both of them holding a wooden spear in their hands. The first was a young looking blue haired man wearing blue leather armour, the other was an equally young looking woman clad in a similar purple leather armour.

Neither said a word to the other, neither needed to, the two's eager smiles on their faces speaking volumes. The blue clad man moved first as he rushed towards her at a ridiculous speed and the woman did the same. The two met with a clash of spears but it was clear that the woman was winning as she started pushing her opponent back until their faces were inches apart. In desperation the man head-butted the girl as their weapons locked themselves together before he was kicked in the gut and sent flying away.

"You've still got a lot to learn if you want to beat me Sétanta," laughed the woman with a fond smile.

"Oh really?" coughed Sétanta with a smirk as he pointed to his forehead.

Frowning the woman placed a hand over her face and her eyes widened as she felt the blood running down her skin, "well I'll be…you finally landed a hit on me."

The young Cu Chulainn just smiled as he struggled to his feet.

The images faded away from his mind and snapped Issei back into the present as their spears were still locked together, the girl showing no strain from holding back Issei's doubled strength. ' _What was that?_ ' he thought in confusion.

"So that's the legendary Longinus, Boosted Gear?" scoffed the girl, breaking the teen out of his thoughts. "And they think that can kill a God? That's ridiculous, I should know I've killed a few myself."

[ **BOOST**!]

Issei just glared at her for insulting his partner and again went on the offensive, he rushed in delivering a powerful blow to her diaphragm only for the girl to sigh in disappointment as she blocked the strike while at the same time diverting his strike to the side. He then tried to attack once more using his failed first attack as a feint to deliver a kidney punch. She intercepted it as well...As the two spears collided blocking Issei's assault he then tried to use his newly doubled strength to overpower her, only to see the girl not only hold her own but start to push him back.

"Cute, but it'll take more than that to overpower me," she grinned before as she used her strength to press her face inches from Issei's.

[ **BOOST**!]

Issei tried to push her back but she was just too strong and in a move of desperation he head-butted her as the girl pressed her face into him again. Eyes widening the girl staggered slightly while Issei just fell to the floor in pain, his head feeling like it had just hit a brick wall.

"DAMN IT! I heard about hard headed girls but this is beyond ridiculous" he said as he nursed his forehead.

"That move…" muttered the girl as her crimson eyes bore into his "Looks like Morrigan and Lugh were telling the truth after all, you are connected to him."

"Your lack of faith in us is insulting," remarked the black haired girl watching from the sides with a frown.

"Morrigan? Lugh? What are you talking about?" questioned Issei, frowning at the mention of the Celtic Gods.

"It doesn't matter," replied the purple girl as she eyed him with an appraising look. "Oi use your card already, I'm getting bored here."

Issei just froze as a cold feeling spread across his body, "card? What are you talking about?"

The girl glared at him before she instantly appeared inches from Issei's face, "I mean the Lancer card that somehow connects you to Cu Chulainn."

[ _ **Well looks like the cats out of the bag, partner.**_ ]

' _Ddraig what do I do?_ ' panicked the teen as he sent his spear at the girl, only for her to catch it in one hand as she ripped it from his grip and snapped it in two.

[ _ **They already knew about it somehow, so there's no need to keep it a secret**_.]

Nodding Issei backed up from the girl, who just watched with a calculating expression as he grabbed the glowing cardholder and brought the Lancer card. "Include Lancer!" he shouted and both the girl's eyes narrowed as they saw the spear in his hands.

"What do you think? You spent more time with that spear then even your student did," asked the black haired one curiously.

The purple haired girl nodded with a frown, "you were right Morrigan. That spear definitely has the same aura as Gae Bolg."

' _Student_?' thought Issei before his eyes widened as a look of fear and realization crossed his face, Cu Chulainn didn't have any pupils and only one person could ever call Cu Chulainn their student. To make matters worse she called her companion Morrigan, as much as he wanted to believe it was a coincidence, even Issei knew he was deluding himself.

[ **BOOST**!]

"You're Scáthach, Cu Chulainn's teacher. What could you and the Goddess Morrigan herself, want with a human like me," stated Issei as he gripped Gae Bolg tighter.

Scáthach just smiled, "we'll tell you but first I have a little test for you."

"Test?" repeated Issei narrowing his eyes.

The immortal witch held out a hand as if to grasp something and Issei saw a red light form in her hand before it extended to nearly her height in length. As the red light died down Issei gasped as he saw a familiar blood red spear in her hand, giving off an incredible amount of bloodlust.

Scáthach got into her stance, "let's see which is stronger, my Gae Bolg or yours."

The cursed spear of the Celts, descended from the Norse spear Gungnir, and Brionac, the spear of the Celtic God of the Sun, father of its most well-known wielder Cu Chulainn. The tragedy of Gae Bolg is one of the most infamous of all the Demonic weapons in the world, yet despite its infamy very few have ever seen the weapon as it is jealously guarded by the Celtic Sun God, Lugh. Those few who have seen it all report the same thing however, a blood red spear with an overwhelming amount of bloodlust emanating from the weapon.

 **Elsewhere**

Originally obtained by the immortal witch Scáthach through means that have been lost to time, she eventually gave the weapon to one of her most successful students, Cu Chulainn. The witch then asked her student to kill her but sadly; she had grown so powerful that she had been cursed to 'not be considered human.' Not even the cursed spear could end her existence and so Gae Bolg failed to kill the one person it was intended to.

Eventually Cu Chulainn left, taking Gae Bolg with him and forged his own legend as the 'Shield of Ulster' but in the process ending the lives of his close friend and son with the cursed spear. It is known for its ability to 'reverse the nature of causality' ensuring the opponent's heart is pierced, however what is not as well-known is its second ability, that was developed and mastered by Cu Chulainn. When thrown Gae Bolg supposedly…

"Kiba what are you doing?" questioned Rias, as she walked into clubroom.

Kiba immediately snapped out of his book and stood up to greet his King, "Buchou, I was just doing some more research on Demonic weapons. I thought there might be something to help us identify Issei's spear Akashi."

"Oh?" replied Rias with raised eyebrows. "Have you found anything?"

The knight frowned as he pushed the open book towards her, "I had a hunch that I wanted to follow up on and I think I found something, Buchou was there anything about Akashi that stood out to you?"

"The bloodlust. I've never felt anything like it before, even from other Demonic weapons," replied the Devil with a frown.

Kiba nodded and gestured to the book in front of his King, "exactly, no normal Demonic weapon would ever emit that much bloodlust. So I looked up famous Demonic spears that had a reputation for their bloodlust and I found something."

"Gae Bolg?" replied Rias with a shake of her head as she put the book down. "Kiba while I applaud your efforts to find answers about Akashi, I think you might be seeing connections that aren't really there."

"Buchou just hear me out," argued the knight. "Gae Bolg is described as a red Demonic spear that practically oozes bloodlust, Akashi matches this description exactly."

"It also is one of the most well-guarded artifacts of the Celtic Pantheon, trust me Kiba if it had been stolen we would have heard about it by now. In fact if Issei did have Gae Bolg don't you think the Celts would have already come here to reclaim it?" replied the red haired Devil.

Kiba frowned and his eyebrows furled in concentration as he considered these points, only to sigh as he couldn't fault the logic behind the arguments. ' _Still why do I keep feeling like we're missing something important_ ,' he thought as his frown deepened.

"Buchou did you have any luck finding out about any Sacred Gears that use cards," asked the knight, curiously.

Rias just shook her head, "we found a couple but none of them match what Issei showed us, if anything it seems more like your Sword Birth then any of them."

Kiba just froze before a smile spread across his face, "Buchou that's it! Issei's Sacred Gear must create copies of legendary weapons!"

The red headed Devil frowned, "Kiba putting aside the fact that if a Sacred Gear like that existed then we would have heard of it, this Sacred Gear would have had to seen the originals in order to copy them."

The knight nodded eagerly, "I know Buchou that must be why he can only use one of the cards. He can only create the copy of Gae Bolg right now."

Rias sighed as she sat down in her seat, "so you think that Issei, an ordinary human, managed to see one of the most well-guarded weapons of the most reclusive of all the Pantheons?"

"Perhaps he did it unknowingly? Maybe he saw it by chance while visiting Ireland? Remember how the Church often takes Holy Swords around the world to find Holy Sword wielders, this situation could be similar," replied Kiba, causing a thoughtful look to cross Rias' face.

Seeing this the knight continued, "it would explain why we never heard of this Sacred Gear before, none of its other wielders ever encountered a legendary weapon so the Sacred Gear never activated."

The red headed Devil was silent for a couple of minutes before she shook her head again with a frown, "Kiba, while your theory makes a scary amount of sense there is one problem with it."

"What's that Buchou?" asked the blonde knight.

Rias' frown deepened as she closed the book in front of her and handed it back to the knight, "you're underestimating just how isolationist the Celts are. There is no way they'd ever take Gae Bolg out of the Otherworld, the God Lugh would never allow it."

"Therefore the only way for Issei to have seen it, was if he somehow entered the Otherworld and befriended one of their deities. Something that I assure you is downright impossible," concluded the Devil.

"But Buchou-" whatever argument that Kiba had died unspoken as both the Devil's flinched and started shivering, feeling an overwhelming amount of power and bloodlust coming from the Gym.

Without saying a word the two Devils rushed towards the building, meeting up with the rest of Rias' peerage along with Sona's on the way. As the group of Devils ran towards the Gym, they felt the power and bloodlust from the building dissipate and began to pick up the pace. Once they arrived at the entrance everyone readied themselves for combat as the doors opened, and low gasps of shock echoed from everyone present.

 **Gym, 10 minutes before**

Scáthach grinned as she saw his shocked expression, "surprised? This is the Gae Bolg that I gave to Cu Chulainn, part of the deal I made with Lugh and Morrigan here, was to get it back in exchange for my help."

The immortal witch then frowned, "honestly when they told me what was happening I thought they were mistaken, it should be impossible for there to be two Gae Bolg's and yet here they are."

Scáthach spear's tip began glowing a bloody red light as she looked at Issei's spear with an almost pleading expression on her face, "now if there are two Gae Bolg's, does that mean that one is stronger than the other? Could yours be able to do…what mine could not?"

Without waiting for a response Scáthach attacked with a slow jab, expecting the human to once again fail to react in time, only to be surprised as she heard the two red spears give a resounding clang as they met. The immortal witch's eyes widened slightly as Issei used his Gae Bolg to block her strike before deflecting it away from him, creating an opening in her guard as he slammed the blunt end of the spear into her stomach.

[ **BOOST**!]

Scáthach was stunned, not from the pain of the blow, which she barely felt, but from the surprise of the unexpected attack itself. ' _His skills have increased dramatically_ ,' she noted, analytically eyeing his form as she backed up.

Compared to the start of the spar where he was barely passing as an amateur, these new strikes were precise and masterful, but most of all they were familiar. ' _So that card somehow imprints Cu Chulainn's fighting style into him_ ,' she mused as the witch lazily dodged a jab at her chest.

However, it was clear that while the boy may have the knowledge he still didn't have the experience, speed or strength to go with it, causing little mistakes to occur. Overextending in his swing every now and then or stumbling when his attacks were unexpectedly blocked by her Gae Bolg.

They were only small mistakes, and against anyone else, they would have meant nothing but Scáthach had taught Cu Chulainn everything he knew, often sparring with the hero at full strength and coming out on top. There was no way she could lose to this flawed and weaker style that Issei used and everyone knew it as the boy's spear kept getting deflected with a lazy ease.

"Scáthach, I think this has gone on long enough don't you?" sighed Morrigan as she watched the one sided beat down.

The immortal witch just shook her head at her companion, "not yet he looks like he still has some fight left in him," she replied in an approving tone as Issei picked himself up from the ground.

[ **BOOST**!]

"See," laughed Scáthach as she deflected Issei's attack before tripping him over as he passed her and placed her Gae Bolg above his chest, while his own was resting tip first into the floorboards.

"Not bad Issei but if my student couldn't beat me then you must know that you stand no chance," she commented with a competitive grin.

"You never know until you try right?" smirked Issei, and Scáthach immediately sensed the familiar feeling of Rune Magic beneath her.

Glancing down her eyes widened as she saw the rune that Issei had carved into floorboards with his spear, begin to glow brightly before a brilliant sphere of light enveloped the two of them and blinding the witch. ' _So it's not just his fighting style that is inherited. Clever boy, using a Rune of Light like that_ ,' she thought in approval.

[ **BOOST**!]

"Include Archer!" Scáthach heard the twin announcements as her eyesight returned and the witch saw Issei standing in front of her with Gae Bolg ready and a large black bow stored on his back.

"Oi boy, why did you activate that card? You wish to disrespect me? Have you no pride? " frowned Morrigan as she eyed Issei and caused Scathach's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Pride? I never had any to begin with… what of it, Witch of the land of Shadows? While a hero may be disgraced he can always wash away the disgrace with results, take your pride and feed it to the dogs" quoted the teen in response with a grin.

Scáthach trembled in anger and without restrain she delivered a single devastating blow.

Only for Issei to throw himself towards the spear and twist himself using the spear itself to pull himself closer and deliver a small cut on her armor as she had closed the opening he was about to exploit… he realized something… she didn't realize about his attack until the last second and reacted a second before it reached deeper into the armor.

"I see… so you have clairvoyance skill… that's what it's letting you parry and block my attacks with more ease… right? Then again… I am new to this trade… then the course is only obvious… it's will deny you the ability to read me" he said as he then allowed holes to present themselves on his person , causing a frown to appear on Scathach's face before she began picking speed.

She attacked his exposure side, near the kidneys. Far be it to not take an opening from such a foolish stance.

Scáthach suddenly found herself on the receiving end of Issei's Gae Bolg and had to quickly abandon her attack and bring her own spear up to deflect the counterattack. The two Gae Bolg's creating a shower of sparks as they clashed, ' _what's going on? Even if I'm only at half speed he shouldn't be able to keep up with me_.'

[ **BOOST**!]

"If the opponent is stronger… if the opponent is faster… more skilled… then there is only one way to fight to compensate the handicap" elaborated Issei as he continued blocking each of Scathach's strikes, the witch moving so fast that she wasn't even visible to the human eye anymore.

Scáthach just blinked and laughed as she stopped her assault while giving Issei an approving nod, "if you can't react to my attacks then the next best thing is to try and herd them. You really are a resourceful one aren't you? What a brutal and pragmatic boy you are"

The immortal witch then gained a hopeful look on her face as the Gae Bolg she held began glowing a deep crimson and bloodlust filled the room. "Scáthach what are you doing?! We don't want to kill him!" shouted Morrigan.

Scáthach just ignored the Goddess as she stared at her opponent, "Issei Hyoudou, activate your Gae Bolg, if you don't then you will die," she promised as her hopeful expression morphed into a blank face.

' _I need to know which is more powerful, I need to know if he can grant me my wish!_ ' she thought desperately, as the tip of her spear started shaking in anticipation. The teen just gave her a sad look but did as he was told and the room was illuminated with twin crimson glows.

[ **BOOST**!]

"Both of you stop! The Boundary Field can't take much more!" ordered Morrigan desperately, only to be ignored as both combatants continued funneling power into their spears.

The entire dojo was caught up in a maelstrom as the doors and windows began shaking from the force of the crimson energies swirling around the room and forming around the two blood red lances. However, it was clear that Scathach's spear was by far the superior as it gathered more and more of the crimson light, dwarfing the amount surrounding Issei's.

"Is that weak excuse really the best your Gae Bolg can do?" sighed Scáthach sadly, as her wish was again out of reach.

"I suppose it was wishful thinking that I could overpower you in the Include state, but don't you dare insult Cu Chulainn's symbol," growled Issei fiercely, and the witch watched as the Boosted Gear on his arm began to glow. A draconic growl filled the arena.

The arm hosting the [Boosted Gear] was then enveloped by a silhouette of a dragon made of crimson energy… then exploded.

[ **Dragon Booster: Second Liberation**!]

When she looked at the gauntlet, Scáthach raised an eyebrow in confusion as it appeared to look more…evolved than before.

With a second jewel now glowing as well as the first he declared, "I'll show you the real power of Gae Bolg," promised Issei as he glared at her.

[ **TRANSFER**!]

Suddenly the crimson energy surrounding Issei's spear expanded rapidly until it was even rivalling the amount forming around Scathach's, and still it kept growing. The spear head expanded as thorns begun forming around it making it look more deadly.

Morrigan and Scáthach just watched in awe as the entire building began shaking from the forces that were now assaulting it, windows shattering and the doors struggling to stay upright.

The Archer card then was unincluded, he wanted to maximize and optimize his energy and focus it on this one attack.

As the two looked back at Issei they instantly gasped as the teen's pupils narrowed into familiar beastlike slits, his iris' glowing a bright orange as he jumped backwards and crouched in a stance similar to a runner's before a race. The two females blinked and no longer were they looking at a teenage boy but Cu Chulainn himself surrounded by the swirling mass of crimson energy.

"Gae-" roared the figure, sounding as if two people were speaking at once and the crimson energy condensed into the spear's tip. The spear vibrated as if anxious to be let go to uphold it's job.

[ **BURST**!]

[ **RESET**!]

With that announcement, Scáthach watched as just before he was going to activate Gae Bolg the image of Cu Chulainn disappeared and the boy suddenly collapsed to the ground. The energy that condensed around his spear dissipating along with Gae Bolg, which reverted back to their card form.

Dismissing her own spear, Scáthach and Morrigan turned to look at each other in complete and utter shock before they approached the downed teen. "What just happened?" questioned the witch as they stared at Issei. She then began poking him with a boken that was lying around.

"A side effect of the Boosted Gear, he must have gone past the limits of his body," replied Morrigan as she knelt down in front of the teen's form and picked up the Lancer card.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" growled Scáthach as she checked Issei for injuries.

The Goddess of Death just shook her head in confusion, "I don't know, it felt as if their souls were…joining…merging…becoming one."

Morrigan then sighed before she picked up the Archer card and put both of the cards back in their holder as she lifted up Issei's prone body. "Come on we need to get out of here," she ordered and headed for the door.

"Why?" Scáthach frowned in confusion before her eyes widened. "Oh... that's why."

The Goddess shook her head again, "I told you the Boundary Field couldn't handle any more power, now every person that has even the tiniest sensing ability within six blocks will have felt the two of you."

Scáthach growled softly but said nothing in response as the two of them quickly carried Issei out of the ruined dojo, all in all it was quite the first day of school for the two Celts.

10 minutes later

"What happened here?" gasped Rias as the group took in the sight of the wrecked Gym.

"Tsubasa, Tomoe, Saji, send word to the staff that the Gym has been closed due to structural failure, then block off the area. We don't want any normal students walking in here until we've assessed the situation," ordered Sona.

"Understood," replied the three Devils as they nodded and left the building.

The Sitri heiress then turned to her remaining peerage members, "the rest of you spread out and see if you can find any clues about what happened here."

"You all do the same," ordered Rias to her peerage, whom just started searching the area as Gremory heiress approached her Sitri counterpart.

"What do you think happened here Sona? I know you already have some ideas," whispered Rias softly.

"A fight clearly, judging from the fact that it occurred in the Gym we can assume that it was likely a spar that got out of hand. We also know that they have to be students or they wouldn't have access to, or knowledge of this area," replied the other Devil as with an annoyed frown.

"Which means that Kuoh academy has been infiltrated, the question now is, by who and how long?" agreed the red head.

Sona's frown just deepened, "it may have been a coincidence, but today we got two new transfer students from out of the country."

"You checked their backgrounds right?" questioned Rias, causing her fellow King to nod with a sigh.

"Everything checked out and our reports indicated that they weren't members of any of the Three Factions," replied Sona.

"What if they weren't from any of the Biblical Factions? You said they were from abroad correct? What country did they come from?" asked the Gremory heiress as a worried frown crossed her face.

"The paperwork said they were from Ireland, whether that is true or not remains to be seen," replied Sona, only to narrow her eyes as Rias' worried expression grew. "Rias I know that expression anywhere, you know something, don't you?"

Rias quickly glanced at their peerages, making sure they were out of hearing range as she nodded, "I think we might be dealing with the Celts."

"The Celts? Impossible, Rias they haven't shown any interest in Devils before, why start now?" countered Sitri heiress.

"I don't think it was us they were interested in," muttered the Gremory clan member in response.

"What do you mean Rias? If they weren't here for us then who?" asked Sona.

"Issei Hyoudou," announced Rias, bringing a stunned expression her fellow King's face before Sona's demonic aura began leaking out. "Sona are you okay?" asked her friend in concern at this strange behavior.

"Of course it would involve him," growled the Sitri clan member as she turned back to Rias. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

Rias just raised an eyebrow at this as she responded, "right before this happened my knight, Kiba and I were discussing an unusual Sacred Gear that Issei had."

"Akashi? That Demonic spear you wanted us to look up? What has that got to do with any of this?" replied the member of the Sitri clan.

The redhead just sighed, "Kiba proposed that Issei's Sacred Gear could copy any legendary weapon that its user saw."

"That's-" Sona was left speechless as she thought about the implications of such a Sacred Gear.

A whole host of legendary weapons at a single person's command, wars could and had been started for less. The Devil gave silent praise that the original Excalibur had been broken years ago, if the Church had had the ability to make multiples of the most powerful Holy Sword in existence they would have wiped out her kind years ago. As it was, they had enough trouble with those damned fragments that the sword left behind after its destruction.

"My reaction exactly," replied Rias as she noted her friend's horrified expression.

"Rias this is **very** bad, please tell me that Kiba was wrong," asked Sona with a pleading tone in her voice.

Much to her horror Rias' frown only deepened, "he believed that Akashi is actually a copy of the Celtic cursed spear, Gae Bolg, but that left one major problem."

"How did Issei Hyoudou see the original," sighed the Student Council President.

The redhead nodded, "exactly, that leaves two possibilities. Either Kiba was wrong and Akashi has nothing to do with Gae Bolg…or Issei has friends among the Celts."

Sona pinched the bridge of her as she replied in an exasperated voice, "So you think that members of the Celts snuck into Kuoh academy to visit their friend? Rias, why would they bother? They could have just gone through the official channels if they wanted to. We'd be happy to host them, it would she the world that we aren't the monsters they think we are."

"That's exactly why they didn't Sona," replied the Gremory heiress, bringing a confused look to her friend's face. "Think about how much attention would be put on Issei, the reclusive Celts finally venturing out of the Otherworld and befriending him."

"He would be watched day and night, manipulated and Maou knows what else to take advantage of his connection to them," nodded Sona, and the two heiress' frowned as memories of their own pasts caught up to them.

"Still you're making a lot of assumptions Rias, we don't know for sure if the Celts are responsible for this," reminded the Sitri heiress.

Rias was about to reply when she was interrupted by the sound of Tsubaki calling them over, "Kaichou, I think I've found something"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and approached the Sitri Queen as she pointed down to a symbol carved into the wooden floor of the sparring area. Everyone except Sona stared at the symbol in confusion while the Sitri heiress' eyes just narrowed as she crouched down to examine it before giving a tired sigh.

"Well Rias, looks like you were right after all," she announced with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean Sona? You recognize that symbol?" asked Rias, receiving a nod in return.

"I've seen it from some of my sister's journals, you are aware that my sister is in charge of Foreign Affairs correct? She was sent various books on the different factions around the world to help with her job, not that she ever pays attention to them," explained Sona as everyone focused on her.

"What we are looking at is Rune Magic, Rias. It is a form of magic originally developed by the Norse…and perfected by the Celts," she finished with a frown before standing back up.

"We need to find Issei, maybe he'll be able explain to us what's going on. I'll send Kiba to go collect him from class," replied Rias as Kiba nodded and headed for the door.

"He won't be there," informed Sona with an almost embarrassed look replacing her usual stoic expression, she even looked to the side to avoid direct eye contact.

"What do you mean by that Sona?" questioned the Gremory as she frowned at her friend's repeatedly strange behavior.

"Kaichou sent Hyoudou-san to give the new transfer students a tour around the school, they could be anywhere on campus," explained Tsubaki after it became clear that Sona wouldn't respond.

"What? Why did you do that?" asked Rias curiously.

"T-That's not important, what matters is finding him and that's what we should focus on," stuttered Sona as she walked out of the room with her peerage running after her.

Rias and her peerage looked at each other with shocked expressions, did they just hear Sona Sitri stutter? Something that previously only her sister could cause? 'This day has just been one big bag of surprises,' thought Rias with amusement.

 **Nurse station**

Issei groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around, only to find himself alone in the school infirmary. ' _How did I end up here?_ ' he thought, groggily as he got up from the bed and noticed a necklace with a note lying on the bed stand next to him.

[ _ **Nice to see you up partner. You had us worried there for a while.**_ ]

' _Ddraig? What happened? How did we get here?_ ' he asked, trying to ignore the massive headache he had.

[ _ **Those two took you here after you collapsed during the fight, healed you, and then left that note and necklace on the table before leaving**_.]

' _I see_ ,' blinked Issei as he picked up the necklace and examined it. It seemed like it an ordinary rock marble rock attached to a string, nothing odd about it until he flipped it over and saw the large number of black Runes that had been carved into the stone.

Placing the necklace back on the desk, Issei picked up the note before sighing as he opened it up and frowned as he read it.

Hello Issei,

Unfortunately, we weren't able to be here when you woke up, I might have scared the Devils slightly with our spar. I'm sure you're wondering why we approached you but sadly we don't have time to explain, so we'll have to talk about it later. However, near this note you will see a necklace with Runes carved along one side, this is to remain on your person at all times. You are not to take it off under ANY circumstances and before you ask, it's for your sake more than ours. Don't worry you'll be seeing us again real soon, I don't want to miss any time with my new sparring partner.

Your new best friend, Scáthach.

P.S. You tell the Devil's about us and I'll kill you, okay? Good, glad you understand.

Issei just shook his head as he pondered what he'd done in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment, 'first a trolling magician, now an immortal witch and Goddess of Death. What's next? My childhood friend turns out to be an overenthusiastic exorcist? Nah that'll never happen.'

Elsewhere a certain Irina Shidou sneezed.

Issei shoved the note in his pocket and just put the necklace around his neck with a shrug as he tucked the stone behind his shirt. "Man sensei is going to be mad at me for missing so much class, still at least it can't get any worse," he muttered, depressed.

Issei should have remembered what happened last time he tempted fate.

"Issei-kun! I found you, come quick we don't have a lot of time," cried a familiar voice as the teen felt someone grab his hand before dragging him down the corridors.

"Soooo…what's the occasion?" asked Issei as the two groups of Devils just stared at him in disbelief.

"Issei where were you for the past 20 minutes? We've been searching for you," replied Rias, with a frown.

"Unconscious in the infirmary probably, why?" answered Issei truthfully.

Everyone shared a look at his response, "Issei why were you in the infirmary?" asked the Gremory heiress.

He was about to respond when the teen spotted something outside the clubroom window, a large black crow watching him with a familiar glare. ' _Umm…Ddraig is that who I think it is?_ ' asked Issei, remembering what the note had said.

[ _ **Possibly, she is a Goddess after all. Better safe than sorry in this case partner, at least we know how they found out about the cards now**_.]

Agreeing with the dragon wholeheartedly, Issei sighed and plastered a fake embarrassed expression on his face, "I kind of fell down the stairs while giving those two transfer students a tour. I woke up in the infirmary about two minutes before Kiba found me."

"Oh really? You fell down the stairs, did you?" replied Sona as she gave off a smug yet hostile atmosphere. "You don't seem to be injured from your little trip and neither does your uniform look dirty from the floor. You must be quite lucky, mustn't you Hyoudou-san."

Issei just shuddered in fear from the amount of pain that was promised with that one word before laughing nervously, "y-yeah that's me, good old lucky Issei."

[ _ **Partner there are many words to describe you with and lucky is definitely not one of them**_.]

' _Shut up Ddraig! It's not my fault that the universe is out to get me_ ,' growled the teen as Ddraig's laughter echoed across his head.

"Issei I'm going to be straight with you so please do the same with me, do you know of the spear called Gae Bolg?" questioned the Gremory heiress.

The teen felt his blood run cold as he tried to maintain a confused expression, judging from the look the two heiress' sent him, he wasn't entirely successful. "Gay Bolg? What's that? Never heard of it, sounds made up," he replied with another nervous laugh.

Rias just frowned while Sona grinned evilly and the others glared at him, "Issei, my brother is the Father of Lies. If you want to deceive me you'll have to do better than that."

Issei just sighed before he looked out the window at the crow that was still watching him with unblinking eyes, "what makes you think that I know anything about this Gay Bolg."

"Akashi for one, your spear bears a remarkable resemblance to the Celtic cursed spear," answered Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what to tell you, coincidence maybe?" shrugged Issei.

Sona suddenly approached Issei, her hostile aura increasing, "you're lying."

"Kaichou I know you're mad that I beat you at chess but you should really stop making baseless accusations," argued Issei, hiding his growing fear behind a smug grin.

"You beat Sona in chess! When?" exclaimed Rias in shock, momentarily forgetting about the purpose of this meeting in the wake of this new information.

Sona sent a deadly glare at Issei who ignored it entirely, "just this morning, I made a bet over a chess game and won. Right Kaichou?"

The Sitri heiress gritted her teeth in anger as the temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees before slowly nodding her head. "Ara, congratulations on your new engagement Issei-kun," said Akeno with an amused smile.

Sona just froze as an expression of horror crossed her face while Issei looked at Akeno in confusion, "engagement? What are you talking about Akeno-san?"

Rias just burst into laughter, "Sona didn't tell you? As part of her marriage contract she will only marry the man who can beat her in chess. Congratulations Sona I hope you two are happy together, I'm sure the two of you will make a nice couple."

"We're not a couple!" shouted the both of them, only to blink and glance at each other in surprise.

"Ara, look at the two of you. Already so in sync with each other, truly young love," teased Akeno while Rias continued giggling softly into her hand.

To the shock of everyone present the Sitri heiress actually gained an embarrassed blush before coughing as her calm stoic expression returned, "The match wasn't sanctioned by the Sitri family so it isn't counted by my contract."

"That's a shame still at least that means there's still a chance for you right Buchou?" sighed Akeno before she turned to her King, whose face rapidly turned the same shade as her hair.

"Akeno I told you we're not like that!" she shouted, angrily.

Issei just watched the interactions between the Devils with a confused expression as he began inching towards the exit, only to stop as he felt a strong hand grab his shirt and the teen was lifted up into the air. Flailing wildly in the air Issei looked down to see what had grabbed him and was shocked to see Koneko lifting him up one handed as she carried him back to the middle of the room.

"Not done yet," informed the white haired girl as put him back on the ground.

"Ara, ara, Issei-kun, you weren't planning on leaving without permission where you? Do so again and I might have to punish my little kohai," said Akeno with a sadistic smirk as lightning began crackling around her fingertips.

[ _ **Partner don't you know any normal girls**_?]

' _Ddraig if there's one thing I've learnt in these past couple of days it's that there is no such thing as a normal girl_ ,' sighed Issei in response.

[ _ **You are wise beyond your year's partner**_.]

"-sei? Issei!" cried Rias, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Sorry Rias, I zoned out for a second there," he apologized.

"I was asking who those two transfer students are and how you knew them?" repeated the Devil.

Issei just frowned as he saw the crow outside focus on him, "what makes you think that I know them?"

"That necklace you have around your neck, I know Celtic Runes when I see them," replied Sona as she took over that investigation.

Issei's eyes widened as he looked down and sure enough saw the rune necklace that Scáthach gave him hanging around his neck. 'It must have fallen out while I was flailing from Koneko,' he realized with a sigh.

"Alright so I do know them, we met online a while back. They wanted to learn Japanese and I wanted to learn Gaelic, eventually we became friends and I convinced them to come study here," he lied, making Sona grin triumphantly.

"If that's true then you should speak Gaelic, correct?" asked the Sitri heiress.

"Sure," answered Issei, after all the chances of anyone here actually speaking the language was slim to nil.

"Funny thing about us Devils Hyoudou-san, we are able to speak all human languages, that also includes Gaelic," she smirked and immediately said something to Issei in another language, causing Issei's hope to sink like a stone.

[ _ **Don't worry partner, she's not the only one who can speak Gaelic. Just repeat after me**_.]

The teen smirked as he repeated what Ddraig said, "Beidh diúscairt Stern sórt bhfolach ach do áilleacht"

Sona's triumphant smirk faded into a shocked expression that quickly evolved into an a red blush as the floorboards beneath the devil's feet turned to ice, looking out the window Issei could have sworn he saw amusement in the eyes of the crow observing him. 'Nice work Ddraig... what did you say?' he congratulated his friend.

[ _ **Beats me, I'm just the messenger here partner**_.]

Before Issei could respond Rias spoke up, "Issei we know that your two friends are aware of the supernatural world, please tell us who they really are."

Everyone was silent as they looked at Issei who gave them a sigh, "it's not my place to tell you. If they want you to know they'll tell you themselves. Don't worry though, they're not here to cause trouble for you all."

"Then explain how the Gym was destroyed!" replied Sona with a small growl, causing everyone to stare at the normally composed heiress in shock.

"Ah that…well that was just a bit of fun that got out of hand," answered Issei sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sona's eye began twitching and the heiress started trembling as the temperature in the room plummeted, "you're telling me…that you destroyed…the entire Gym of my school…for a 'bit of fun?!'"

Issei just laughed nervously and backed away towards the door as Sona started approaching him again, "is there an answer I can give that doesn't result in me turning into a Popsicle?" he asked, only for the Devil's eyes to narrow in anger.

' _Ddraig a little help please_!' begged the teen.

[ _ **Don't worry partner. We've got an idea**_!]

As the dragon explained the plan Issei's eyes widened and his face blanched, ' _Ddraig are you quite literally insane?! She'll kill me!_ '

[ _ **Partner this is a case of damned if you do, damned if you don't. It's either this or be put on ice permanently. Take your pick**_.]

"This is not going to end well," sighed Issei quietly before walking up to Sona.

"Any last words Hyoudou-san," smiled the Devil.

Issei didn't respond and instead leaned in towards the heiress' face and, to the shock of everyone present, kissed her on the lips. Sona's eyes became dinner plates while everyone else's jaws just dropped in comedic expressions of shock.

As the kiss broke off Issei stepped back and braced himself for the retaliatory attack, only to see Sona stunned stiff. Blinking in confusion Issei just waved a hand in front of her blank unseeing eyes and again got no reaction from the heiress.

"I think I broke her," he said to the others, ignoring the shocked, amused or downright horrified expressions that were being sent his way. "So are we done here?"

Rias just nodded slowly, still trying to get over the shock of what just happened and bringing a smile to his face, "before I forget Motohama and Matsuda wanted to know if you all knew any girls that would be willing to date them."

There was silence as everyone just continued staring at him, everyone except Koneko who snapped out of her trance before nodding and writing down a number on a piece of paper and handing it to him. Issei smiled at her and patted the white haired girl on the head, only to frown as he swore he heard the sound of a cat purring.

"Thanks Koneko-chan, I really appreciate it. Let's see here, Mil-tan? That's an odd name," pondered Issei as he looked at the piece of paper.

"She's perfect for them, senpai," replied Koneko.l with an uncharacteristically smirk on her.

Issei frowned as he thought he saw an evil smile appear on stoic girl's face but it disappeared quickly, 'no there's no way innocent Koneko-chan is actually evil, is there?' he thought worried.

[She is a Devil partner.]

Shaking his head Issei put the thought aside as he pocketed the paper, "thanks Koneko-chan I'll give it to them later."

The teen then headed to the door only to stop as it was half opened and turned back to the room of Devils, "you don't need my help to find out who they are Rias. You already have all the information you need, you just have to put it together. Don't overthink it and the answer will reveal itself."

With that Issei shut the door, just in time to hear Sona scream, "WHERE IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!"

' _Looks like Sona snapped out of it that means it's time to go_ ,' thought the teen fearfully as he ran down the corridors to the exit. Only looking back to see twin ice spears pierce the door he had been leaning against moments before freezing the entire door in a solid block of ice. Running out of the old school building the teen was never so happy to hear the end of day bell ring as he evacuated the school premises.

Running away happily Issei failed to pay attention to where he was going and collided with someone, sending the two of them sprawling across the ground. Groaning the teen picked himself up from the ground before noticing something in his eyes.

"Uh? White? This is soft… what is it?" Issei asked himself out loud.

"Kyahhh" a girlish voice yelled as she caught what was blinding Issei.

It was a pair of pure white panties.

Issei stood up and apologized.

"Sorry about that, my name is Issei," he introduced, warmly.

"It's nice to meet you Issei, I'm Asia," replied the nun happily.

And thus Issei begun to help her as her luggage had burst open… and decided to buy her something to eat as a token of his apologies.

Archer-Lancer Dual Include:

STR: C

CON: D

AGI: B

MGI: C

LCK: D

Personal skills and Noble Phantasms of both. (See previous chapter for details I'm not writing them down again).

Boosted Gear Gift: A

Type: Anti Unit [self and others… 2 at a time]

Maximum Number of Targets: Depends on the energy being transferred.

An evolution of the basic Boosted Gear Longinus, the Boosted Gear Gift retains all the abilities of the original Sacred Gear but also has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision.

The galeic in this chapter means: "such stern disposition will only blemish your beauty"

Also next chapter we have our next Class Card reveal, take a guess on who you think it will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Heroic Straight Flush 

Chapter 5: Conflict

Welcome to a new chapter… the story will slowly start to change from here on, many people are now voting for the mysterious assassin class, I kinda made things obvious with the Archer class… this one should be harder, also the Caster class card poll will be up in 3 days, so vote up. So far [the imposing gun] is winning by 24 votes while the [ornate knife wielded by powerful blue eyes] is in second with 17… and the skull mask is last.

 **Chapter start**

"So Asia, where are you from? If you don't mind me asking," asked Issei, curiously as the two of them walked down the street.

"Oh I am originally from Italy," replied the nun, only for both of them to stop as they heard a child crying.

Asia walked over to the sobbing boy who had a cut along his knee and smiled, "if you're a boy, you shouldn't be crying over a little scrap like this."

Issei's eyes widened as he saw a green light surround the sprout out from the nun's hands and surround the boy's injuries before the wound closed itself back up. ' _Oi Ddraig is that what I think it is?_ ' he asked with a frown.

[ _ **That's right partner, no doubt about it. She has a Sacred Gear**_.]

"There… the wound is gone now. It's completely fine now," assured the blonde.

The boy wiped away his tears and smiled up at her, "thank you Onee-chan."

The boy just ran off while Asia turned back to Issei, "I must have surprised you," she said with a sad smile.

Issei just laughed, "Asia compared to what I deal with on a daily basis, and it'll take more than a Sacred Gear to surprise me."

Asia blinked as she stared at him, "you know about Sacred Gears, Issei?"

The teen nodded and decided to quickly change the topic, "your power is pretty amazing Asia," he complimented.

The nun gave him a pained look that quickly faded to a sad smile as she replied, "they are fantastic powers, bestowed upon me by God."

"Your expression says otherwise," noted Issei with a frown, causing Asia to flinch.

Seeing this Issei sighed before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and giving her a warm smile, "if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. But just remember that I'm always willing to lend an ear should you need it Asia."

A grateful smile spread across Asia's face, "thank you Issei, I'm really glad I got to meet someone as kind and gentle as you as soon as I got to Japan."

"Is this your first time here?" asked the teen curiously, only to grin and grab Asia's hand as she nodded in reply.

"In that case let me show you around the place, I'll show you the best places around here," offered Issei eagerly, trying to bring back the happy atmosphere they had both shared.

He wanted to see her smile.

Asia nodded and Issei smiled as the two of them headed into the shopping district, causing the teen to wonder just how Asia had grown up as a child. She was clearly baffled by even the most common things, seriously who doesn't know how to eat a Cheeseburger? To make matters worse she couldn't read any Japanese, much to Issei's shock.

"Asia who taught you to speak Japanese? They were obviously a terrible teacher if they didn't bother teaching you to read and write it," scoffed Issei as the duo walked into the park.

"They decided that all I needed to know was how to speak it, so they didn't teach me your writing system, to be honest it was a rather daunting prospect, your lenguaje has 3 different alphabets after all" answered the nun.

"That's true, well don't worry I'll teach you," smiled Issei as he began writing down the basic hiragana in the dirt.

The duo then spent the next hour teaching Asia the basics of the hiragana writing system, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere until the nun gave a soft sigh. "Issei, can I tell you a story?" asked Asia, quietly.

The teen just raised an eyebrow as he looked at the nun in confusion and frowned as he saw her sad expression "Sure Asia, like I said I'm all ears."

The nun just looked sadly at the setting sun, "once upon a time there was a girl who wanted nothing more than to help others. Then one day she found that she had been given a gift from God, a power to help all those who needed it."

"In gratitude the girl devoted her life to serve God. Her fellow believers, believing her to be a miracle of the Lord, hid her away from others so that they couldn't hurt their Holy Priestess. Cutting her off from the very people she wanted to help," continued Asia as Issei remained silent.

"Day after day she was left in isolation; her only comfort was found in prayer to her Lord. But even then, not even her faith could fight off the depressing loneliness that pressed down on her, no one to talk to, no friends to have fun with. Eventually she gave in, and left her shelter to see the outside world, her faith wasn't strong enough to pass that trial," said Asia and the teen saw her eyes begin to water.

A single tear rolled down the nun's cheek, "along the way she found an injured man, no an injured Devil, someone that was meant to be her enemy…and she healed him. Her fellow believers saw this and were shocked, there was no way that any gift from God would heal a Devil. They cast her out, calling her a witch and a heretic, it wasn't her fault she just wanted to help!"

Issei just stared at the nun and his eyes widened as the image of the crying Asia.

It looks… wrong… her face shouldn't be mared with tears.

Then he saw it

A man walking with his head up high to the noose… an ignoble end to a man who dedicated his life to save others.

In his death he became something more… a spirit who destroys to keep the balance of the status quo.

He later would come to see that the beautiful ideal he held so high betrayed him in the end, but could not escape this hell and thus he took a gamble…

He took a chance in being selected in a secret war where he would be summoned as a familiar to fight… and when he was summoned he would end the life of his previous self to stop him from having such cruel fate.

However the spirit of the hero that he carried was the same… but different.

His death was in a hill pierced and surrounded by discarded swords… a wasteland barren of all life.

"I found you… Sab…." he said as he died with a smile, stretching his arm out to meet another.

Such end…. And such story to people who dedicated their life for others…. Never asking for anything in return. Even if he died with a smile one could not help but feel the pang of sadness and outright indignation at this.

Issei shock his head to clear his toughts and a tear threatened to come out. Composing himself he then said… "I think that the girl had nothing to be ashamed of Asia, no one should suffer through torment like that. After all it's human nature to want to be with others, in fact I think you should be proud. You decided to fight against your fate instead of just lying down and accepting it," he replied, causing her to stop crying as she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Let them call you a witch and a heretic, let them waste their breath, they don't understand the pain and suffering you've gone through. But I do and I'm telling you that you're none of those things, you're merely a person who wants to honestly and earnestly help others. And that fact alone makes you a better person than half those so called 'holy men,'" finished Issei with a warm smile. "There is nothing wrong with doing what's right"

Asia just stared at him in shock as tears begun forming in her eyes...then she embraced him as she cried onto his shoulder; Issei returned the hug and softly comforted the sobbing nun.

"Thank you for everything Issei, I really needed it," spoke Asia as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I only told you the truth Asia, you don't need to thank me for that," replied Issei, bringing an embarrassed flush to the nun's face.

Asia then clapped her hands together in prayer as she closed her eyes, "oh Lord please bless this man's kind soul and protect him from darkness. In the name of the Son, The Father and the Holy Spirit… amen"

Issei just smiled kindly, "Thanks Asia, with the way my luck has been recently I'll take any bit of help I can get." He said with a self depreciating smile.

The nun nodded happily before she smiled and gave Issei another hug, causing Issei to laugh again as he returned the gesture.

Then they saw that it was getting dark

Asia felt bad, she finally connected with someone.

"Don't worry Asia, we'll meet again. I'm sure of it," assured Issei with another smile and waved as the nun walked off.

Issei sighed as he walked into the maid café that a certain trolling magician had claimed as his new home and braced himself for the slide through the floor as he entered, only to blink as the floor tiles remained solid. "What the?" he muttered as he lowered his guard.

A big mistake.

The minute he let his guard drop the floor beneath him vanished and Issei was once again sent tumbling down to the underground cavern, "ZELRETCH!"

Hitting the ground with a painful thud the teen struggled to his feet and saw the troll staring at him with an amused smile, "you called?" he asked, smugly.

'Must not stab, must not stab,' muttered Issei in his head as his hand twitched towards his cardholder, while Zelretch looked at the teen's arm before nodding approvingly.

"So you unlocked your Sacred Gear did you? Congratulations!" exclaimed the magician in a cheery yet irritating tone.

"So you did know. I figured as much," growled Issei through gritted teeth as the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm.

"Of course I knew! A Longinus isn't exactly the most subtle thing Issei-kun, even in their dormant states, no offense Ddraig," replied Zelretch, causing Issei's unhealthy eye twitch to return with a vengeance.

[ **Some taken**.]

"And why exactly did you not tell me? No… wait I know, it 'wouldn't be as entertaining for you if I knew' would it?" sighed Issei as the magician nodded happily and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Ah, Issei-kun. You know me so well," said Zelretch with a fake sob as he wiped away non-existent tears from his face.

'Must not stab, must not stab, MUST NOT STAB!' chanted Issei as he felt his hand close around the Lancer card before letting go as he took deep breaths. Remembering his original purpose for coming here, Issei took the magician's hand of his shoulder and fixed Zelretch with a serious look that brought a raised eyebrow to the old man's face.

"Zelretch I have some questions for you," informed the teen.

"I see," replied the magician with a serious expression before nodding. "Well Issei-kun, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"Not that!" cried the teen.

Zelretch smacked a fist into his open palm as an understanding smile spread across his face, "oh now I understand! You see Issei-kun, you're reaching the age where your body is changing. Hormones are flooding through your body, your voice is breaking and you're noticing some strange feelings stirring-"

"I WANT TO ASK ABOUT THE CLASS CARDS! YOU GOD DAMN TROLL!" shouted Issei as his eye continued twitching violently and he took out the Lancer card.

"Oh is that all? You should have just simply said so Issei-kun, would have saved us both some time," remarked Zelretch in a scolding tone.

'MUST NOT STAB! MUST NOT STAB! MUST NOT STAB!' growled the teen as the Lancer card began glowing while his eye continued its non stop twitching.

"Zelretch do these cards have side effects to using them?" he asked, once his temper subsided.

The magician just frowned as he stared at the teen, "what do you mean by 'side effects' Issei?"

Seeing that the troll was finally taking him seriously Issei elaborated, "Well recently I been seeing memories of the Heroic Spirit's pasts for one."

"Odd… but not that unusual, the Heroic Spirits are stored in the cards themselves after all. In fact that's probably a good sign, it means you're connections to the cards are growing. By the way congratulations on unlocking Archer, I didn't think you had it in you," laughed the magician.

"Gee thanks for the loving support," grumbled Issei before shaking his head as he got back on topic. "What about seeing the Heroic Spirits while I'm awake?"

Zelretch just waved this concern away with a laugh, "Issei-kun I think you're simply hallucinating from stress and exhaustion. It is impossible to see Servants in the outside world, the Class Cards simply don't work like that."

"I know what I saw Zelretch, both Cu Chulainn and Archer fellow appeared before me in broad daylight," argued the teen.

"You know about Archer? Interesting…and did anyone else see them?" asked Zelretch with raised eyebrows.

"Well no… I… I don't think so" answered Issei as he thought back to the number of people that completely ignored the image of Lancer.

An irritating grin spread across Zelretch's face, "so you're saying no one else can see them but you? Tell me Issei-kun, are they in the room with us right now?"

Issei just growled, "I know what you're doing."

"I'd like to talk to these ghosts Issei-kun," continued Zelretch, ignoring the death glares being sent towards him.

"Stop psychoanalyzing me! I'm not crazy damn it! I am totally and completely sane...Ddraig saw them too, right Ddraig?" He asked to his left arm, only to growl at the dragon's amused response.

[ **See what partner? I'm afraid I didn't see anything**.]

"Oh… don't you start too! One troll in my life is bad enough, I don't need a second," shouted the teen before taking a deep breath as he turned back to the magician. "Zelretch I felt one of them touch me, as in physically touch me, these are no hallucinations."

Zelretch's eyes widened slightly before a neutral expression appeared on his face, "Issei I need you to describe exactly what they looked like, leave no detail out."

Blinking at the magician's sudden change in attitude Issei nodded with a frown as he explained, "they looked exactly like the ones from the memories that I was shown. Only they seemed less…solid? They appeared to be almost like a hologram and yet I felt them touch me."

"I see, that sounds like a partial manifestation, but that shouldn't be possible. The Class Cards can't manifest Servants, not even weak manifestations like that, unless…" trailed off Zelretch as he looked at Issei with analyzing eyes.

"Yes that would explain how you were compatible with all seven cards…how interesting I didn't expect this to happen," he laughed. "Issei Hyoudou, you just keep finding new ways to keep me entertained."

"So you know what's going on?" asked Issei, hopefully.

The magician just nodded, "I have a theory, yes."

Issei's eye began twitching again at this response, "are you going to tell me about it?"

Zelretch just gave him another irritating grin, "come come now Issei-kun, you know me better than that. Rest assured there is nothing to worry about, now run along; you have a surprise waiting for you when you get home."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore answers from the troll, Issei growled in frustration before he was instantly teleported out of the cavern. Now alone in his cavern Zelretch smiled, "how interesting, I can't wait to see how this will affect the Install states. Still to think I would find a user here of all places…"

 **Maid Caffè entrance**

"That damned troll, what has he done this time?" growled Issei as he cautiously opened the door to his house, testing the floor with a stick before he entered.

Sighing in relief as the floor remained solid Issei cautiously made his way into the house, wary of the so called surprise Zelretch said was waiting for him. The teen was surprised as he heard the sound of his father laughing from the living room and as he opened the door Issei blinked before slamming the door shut again.

' _Nope, I'm hallucinating. They're not really there_ ,' denied the teen desperately as he rubbed his eyes and opened the door again, praying the sight would disappear. Unfortunately, the sight didn't disappear and Issei just sighed again as he saw his father laughing with a smiling Scáthach while Morrigan was staring at him from across the room.

"Oh Issei. About time you got back, we've been waiting for you," greeted the witch as she saw him enter the room.

"Scáthach, Morrigan, what are you doing here?" he replied as his eye began its twitching again.

"Don't you remember Issei? You offered us a place to stay when you found out that we would be studying here. How could you forget? We've been friends online for years, don't you remember how we taught each other Japanese and Gaelic?" pouted Scáthach, while Morrigan hid a smirk forming on her face.

[ _ **So we were right partner, they were watching after all**_.]

' _Honestly Ddraig, I'd be more surprised if they weren't,_ ' sighed Issei as he just shook his head before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a coke from the fridge. Downing the soft drink in one go the teen walked back to rejoin the group with a frown.

"While I did say that, I forgot to inform my dad about it. So dad what's the verdict? Kick them out or let them stay?" asked Issei with a smug grin as he turned to his father.

'Come on old man, realize there is something suspicious here,' prayed the teen as the entire group turned to face his father with expectant expressions.

"Issei, I agree that you should have asked me about this before making this decision," stated his father with a stern look on his face.

Issei was about to cheer in joy at this, only to see his father's expression morph into an eager smile, "however I think this time we can make an exception."

"What!?" choked out Issei.

His father just continued, oblivious to the horrified looks being thrown at him from his son. "To think my son brought two girls home with him, and foreign beauties at that! At last your libido is showing! I was beginning to think you played for the other side."

There was silence in the room as they all stared at the old man with various states of disbelief until Issei just shouted at him, "what the hell gave you that idea!?"

"Can you blame me? The only time you ever showed interest in women was when you dated Yuuma-chan, and you broke off that relationship after the first date," replied his father with raised eyebrows.

[ _ **He's got a point partner**_.]

' _Ddraig, I will find a way into that Sacred Gear and murder you horrifically_ ,' promised Issei as he blushed from hearing a small snickering coming from their two visitors.

Elsewhere a certain trolling magician was laughing uncontrollably.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore," sighed Issei before he walked up to his room, realizing that any sense that the world might have once had was well and truly gone.

The three remaining occupants flinched as they heard the door to the teen's room slamming shut before Mr. Hyoudou turned to the two Celts, his goofy expression changing into a sad smile as he faced them. "Sorry about my son, he really is a good kid," apologized the father.

"I know he's gotten himself involved with something he shouldn't have," stated Mr. Hyoudou, causing frowns to appear on the faces of the two Celts as the man bowed before them. "Please look after him, he can be a bit hot headed and has a tendency to go in over his head."

Scáthach and Morrigan just glanced at each other before the Goddess smiled at Mr. Hyoudou, "I give you my word that we will see to it that your son doesn't come to any harm."

"Thank you," replied the father in a relieved tone.

' _This is not going to go down wel_ l,' thought Issei with a sigh as he walked to school with Morrigan and Scáthach following close behind him. He could already hear the rumors that were going to be spread when they arrived at school together, let alone if people knew he was living with them.

[ _ **True but I have to admit, you taking this better than I thought you would partner**_.]

' _Ddraig at this point I've just learnt to go with the flow_ ,' sighed Issei. However, the teen's thoughts were interrupted as they all heard the sound of a car screeching and a howl of pain following close behind. The trio stopped and turned around to see a car speeding off into the distance while a girl cried over the broken body of her barely alive dog.

Scáthach and Issei just watched as Morrigan frowned before she walked up to the child who was crying over the struggling dog. Even though it was still breathing everyone could tell it was only a matter of time as its broken body's loud wheezing began to grow softer and Issei saw the Goddess kneel down in front of the animal.

"Shh…I know…shh…its okay…its okay," comforted Morrigan as she stroked the animal's bloodied fur, causing the dog's pained whines to decrease slightly.

"Please help her Onee-chan! Please!" cried the girl, desperately.

The Goddess of Death just leaned down before she began cradling the dog as its breathing started to slow down, "it's over now…alright girl…let go…let go…that's it…it's time to go…rest now."

The animal's shallow breaths finally slowed to a stop as Morrigan softly lowered the pet back to the ground before turning to face the sobbing girl and embracing her in a hug. Issei and Scáthach said nothing as they watched the Goddess comfort the crying girl, finally Morrigan gave the dog's body another pat and got up from the ground.

"Come on let's go," she ordered as she approached them.

"That was a nice thing you did Morrigan, I must say you're not what I expected from a Goddess of Death," said Issei as they began walking away, hearing the girl's parents rushing over to her.

"Death is but the end of Life, Issei. The accumulation of all that person's experiences, emotions, memories, all coming together for a brief moment. You cannot be a God of Death without first respecting and acknowledging the Life that came before it," replied Morrigan.

"Plus Morrigan here wasn't always a Goddess of Death, she was also the Goddess of Fertility once upon a time," informed Scáthach with a smirk and making Issei's eye widen in surprise.

Seeing his stunned expression Morrigan sighed, "Is it really that big of a shock? I told you one cannot hold power over Life and Death without respecting either."

"Power over Life and Death?" muttered Issei and instantly he thought of his mother's lifeless body as he turned to face Morrigan eagerly. "Could you have done it? Could you have brought back that girl's dog?"

"The Pathways of Life and Death are not something that should be taken lightly Issei Hyoudou, something that those Devils and their damned Evil Pieces seem all too eager to forget," growled the Goddess.

"But can you do it? Can you really bring back the dead?" he asked, with a hopeful expression as memories of his mother's smiling face appeared in his mind.

"Only if they died recently," replied Morrigan, crushing Issei's hope in the blink of an eye as she turned to face him.

Seeing his defeated expression the Goddess of Death sighed, "Tell me Issei, do you think a life is precious? Do you think it's valuable?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" growled the teen, only to flinch as Morrigan looked at him with firm expression on her face.

"Why do you value it?" she asked, staring at him in the eyes while Scáthach just glanced between the two with a sad knowing expression.

Issei blinked, stunned at the question being asked by him before frowning as he answered, "because of what it represents. The potential for both good and evil, the experiences you can make, the impact you can have. We value it because it's so fragile and most of all…"

"You value it because there is no second chance at it," finished Morrigan as Issei trailed off with an expression of realization on his face. "Tell me Issei, do you think that life loses meaning if one is simply brought back again and again? Death is feared by humans but at the same time it is what makes Life so precious to them. When Death has no meaning, is Life really that fulfilling? Would you wish to diminish your loved one's existence, their life like that?"

Issei remained silent as he stared at the Goddess whom just turned away from him and looked at the sky with a wistful expression, "Issei, do you know why Gods like humans? Why they interact with those 'lower lifeforms' at all?"

he replied, "curiosity, longing, envy, fascination or confusion?"

Morrigan blinked in surprise as she looked at him before nodding with a smile, "that's right, you see to us immortals, humans are an enigma. Even though you know that Death inevitably comes for you, you still manage to be happy, to leave your mark on this world instead of just wallowing in despair."

The Goddess' smile grew larger as she continued, "we immortals are like candles, burning softly throughout the night but you humans…you're like brilliant explosions, bright and illuminating but short lived. However, in that brief time you shine more beautifully than we can ever possibly imagine and whether they know it or not, every faction is drawn to you, like moths to a flame."

"Not all humans are like that you know, many try to do everything in their power to avoid Death. Just look at how many turn into Devils just to postpone it," pointed out Issei.

"And in the process they lose something that is precious to them, something that they will come to regret. Believe me Issei, immortality is not a blessing but a curse in disguise," replied Scáthach sadly.

"You know Issei they say there are three times a person dies; once when the body dies, the next is when the body is consigned to the grave. The last, and true death, is when that person's name is spoken for the last time, so as long as you remember them they're never truly dead," comforted Morrigan as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

A tear ran down Issei's cheek as the image of his mother faded away from his mind, "I know but…is it wrong to want to see her again? I just miss her, you know?"

Morrigan sighed softly before she replied in a faint whisper, as her eyes seemed to well up slightly, "the dead should be left in peace Issei…no matter how much we might wish otherwise."

The teen just watched as the Goddess walked away with in shock before he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Scáthach giving him a sad smile, "sorry about her, believe me she knows what you're feeling."

The immortal witch removed her hand from his shoulder as she continued, "did you know she tried to bring back Cu Chulainn?"

"What happened?" asked the teen as he wiped away the tears.

Scáthach just sighed, "She nearly caused a Civil War within the Celtic Pantheon. Eventually she was forced to give up the idea when even Lugh talked her out of it."

"Cu Chulainn's father? Why?" asked Issei in confusion.

"He didn't want to risk a Civil War that would kill thousands when his son hadn't even been confirmed dead yet. The old guy is still waiting for his son to return home, even after all these years," replied Scáthach sadly.

"Can you imagine what she must feel? Knowing she could have brought him back but being forced not to," asked the witch, causing Issei to stare at the departing Goddess with sympathy. "I know Morrigan might come across as a bit cold to you, but she really is a kind person Issei. Sometimes when a person has been trough so much they turn like so so they can never be hurt again"

With her speech done Scáthach walked off after her companion and just as Issei was about to follow he heard a loud bark behind him. Turing around the teen's eyes widened before a happy smile spread across his face as he watched the crying girl hugging her dog in joy, the canine wagging its tail happily as it licked the girl's face.

"You should learn to practice what you preach Morrigan," he murmured with a smile before running after the two of them.

Issei remembered what had happened after the last time he tempted fate and he certainly wasn't going to make that mistake again. Which is what lead to his situation the following morning.

 **The next day**

Issei was scared, no that wasn't right, he was terrified. Why? Because nothing had gone wrong for the whole day, he successfully evaded an angry Sona, made it to school on time, got a passing grade on a surprise test, gave Motohama and Matsuda the phone number that he got from Koneko, he didn't even have to deal with many rumors from arriving with Morrigan or Scáthach.

Indeed, the only thing that was out of the ordinary was a request from Rias to deliver a message to one of Koneko's clients about a need to change the time of their meeting after school. Overall, it was a completely uneventful day; in fact it was one of the best he'd had in awhile.

And so it had Issei utterly terrified and mind fucked.

While most people would be celebrating and crying tears of joy at such a happy occurrence Issei only grew more and more anxious, waiting for the inevitable bout of bad luck that was sure to strike him. His anxiety only grew as he left the school with Morrigan and Scáthach close behind, causing the two to exchange confused glances with each other.

"Issei… what's wrong, you look like you're about to fight a God to the death," commented Scáthach with an amused smile as she looked at Morrigan.

"Nothing's gone wrong... yet," murmured Issei worriedly.

"Wouldn't that be considered a good thing?" replied Morrigan in confusion.

The teen just sighed as he turned back to his two companions, "I've got to deliver a message for Rias, it shouldn't take any longer than 20 minutes. I'll see you two back at home, providing I survive of course."

Scáthach laughed, "Oh please you're just delivering a message aren't you? What could possibly go wr-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT!" cried Issei, fearfully as he looked up to the sky before shaking his head. "You two know the way back right? Good, tell dad to just order pizza for dinner tonight."

"Sure we'll head back then, I haven't tried this pizza food before, should be interesting," replied the immortal witch with a wave of her hand.

Morrigan frowned at this, "don't take too long, we still have somethings to talk about, and remember…"

"I know, I know... keep the necklace on," interrupted Issei as he turned around.

Morrigan looked conflicted before she followed her fellow Celt while Issei walked in the opposite direction, "are you sure we shouldn't go with him?" asked the Goddess.

Scáthach scoffed, "Now you're starting to sound like Issei, don't worry he'll only be gone for twenty minutes. He'll be fine, not even Cu Chulainn himself is that unlucky. Honestly Morrigan relax, what could possibly go wrong in twenty minutes?"

"True," conceded the Goddess with a nod as they walked back to the Hyoudou residence.

Meanwhile Issei was beginning to feel cautiously optimistic since he spent the whole day without tempting fate, he really should have realized that Lady Luck wouldn't let him go that easily. Or that he wasn't the only one that could tempt fate.

"Hello? Anyone home?" called the teen as he approached the address Rias had given and knocked on the door, only to get silence in response.

Frowning Issei was about to walk off when he accidently nudged to door causing it to swing open and reveal a darken hallway. 'Who leaves their door unlocked like that?' he thought in suspicion before sighing as he walked in.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm coming in," he announced, leaving the door open as he kept a hand on his cardholder.

As the teen walked into the nearest room he stopped short as he saw the headless corpse of a man lying in a pool of blood, "what the hell?" gasped Issei.

"It's a shame that he lost his head, a careless sinner who wound up dead. He wore his sin like it was some kind of prize, too many lies, too many lies" sung a manic voice as Issei spun around to see a white haired man in some sort of priest outfit.

"You don't feel like one of those shitty Devils, bah no matter. So… did you like my handiwork?" grinned the priest with pride.

"You're responsible for this? Why?" growled Issei as his mind began whirling.

' _This house is too small for me to use Gae Bolg effectively, I don't know what the Caster card does but if all else fails I can resort to the Archer card_ ,' he decided as the teen pulled out the card from its holder doing a threat assement and planning for a possible confrontation. The priest just smiled as he pulled out a gun and some sort of small hilt looking object.

"I'm just doing my job, killing shitty Devils and Sinners is what I do best," replied the exorcist and Issei watched with wide eyes as the hilt object suddenly burst into light.

"A lightsaber?" exclaimed Issei in shock.

The priest just gave him a mocking bow in response before the light sword came swinging at Issei's head eagerly, "the name's Freed Sellzen, remember it well it's the name of the Stray Exorcist that will kill you." Issei dodged the attack by a hairs breath by throwing himself back.

"Include, Archer!" growled Issei as he thembled back and was covered in light, his Rune necklace glowing a deep black and dark purple.

The insane exorcist frowned as the light died down to reveal his sword being blocked by a pair if black and white swords Issei. "Archer? Ha! What kind of bowman would use swords?" laughed Freed as he attacked with sheer ferocity and brutality.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," taunted Issei as the exorcist backed off.

"You shitty Devil lover, I'm going to enjoy breaking you and your swords," promised Freed as he sent another attack, only to see the blades halted his sword again.

Growling in frustration Freed attacked again with his light sword.

His swords broke under his attacks.

"I got you now you fucker!" he said with a manic grin

Issei smirked as he dodged the attack and delivered a kick to the priests temple.

"you fucker!" he yelled in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry exorcist but I'm afraid I am better than I look, you should be worried if that's all you can do though, I am very sorry that an exorcist's skill is so low" smirked the teen.

Freed backed away slightly as he saw a copy of his broken swords, "so you're a user of [Sword Birth] or [Blade Blacksmith] Sacred Gear are you?

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," replied Issei before he threw one of the blade at him.

"You have horrible aim for an Archer you know that right?" he said as he charged in with a gun as well.

Issei grinned in response... the sword he threw had returned and sliced into his arm a bit as Issei caught the returning blade.

The insane exorcist cried out in pain as he quickly leapt out of the way of a second wave of blades as he threw both blades this time. "You'll pay for that you piece of shit," snarled Freed as he rushed in with his sword.

"Why? Looks to me like an improvement," he quipped as he extended his arms.

"trace on" he said as he recreated the blades.

Then… a strange sound could be heard.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as the other 2 blades he threw a second ago at him decided to play the role of a boomerang.

"damn it… what the fuck?!" he said as his arms were sliced quite deeply.

Then he heard something that made him freeze up.

"Father Freed? Is everything okay? I heard shouting," said a familiar female voice, making Issei's eyes widened as he saw Asia walk into the house and gasp at the bloodied corpse on the ground.

Freed jumped to attack Asia as a feint as Issei rushed in to protect her.

A high speed exchange of blow happened within inches of her as Issei parried and blocked the onslaught of attacks from the demented priest until he backed up and disengaged for the time being.

"That's right...you're a newbie aren't you? Well take a good long look Asia-chan, this is what we do, we kill shitty Devils and all who consort with them," laughed Freed, sadistically as he pointed towards the teen.

"Issei?!" exclaimed Asia as she stared at the teen in shock.

"Asia, run! get out of here now!" he yelled at her as he put himself in front of her to cover for her should the insane priest try it again.

"Oh… you two know each other do you? A heretical witch and a shitty Devil lover, now isn't that…disgusting," snarled Freed as he rushed by Issei a d grabbed Asia by the neck and threw her at the wall where she fell down to the ground passing out.

"Asia!" cried Issei as he made another sword and jumped at Freed, only to see the exorcist dodge to the side as he fired a few rounds.

Issei deflected the bullets with the two swords as he pushed at the demented priest.

"Don't worry... I won't kill her, my boss told me not to. But she never said anything about me not having some fun with her," replied the exorcist as he licked his lips in anticipation looking at the passed out nun.

"You bastard!" rage Issei and this he made a different sword appeared in his hand, causing Freed's eyes to widen as he dived behind a wall that was quickly reduced to smoking rumble.

Issei had a spiral looking sword.

"Ooh that killing intent is nice, I think I'm in love," taunted Freed from his smoking cover.

"Sorry… you are not my type" Issei said as slammed the sword downwards.

An explotion of colors occurred as the whole complex's roof was blown by the power from the sword.

Freed whistled appreciatetaly at the power of the sword "wouldn't mind having a night in town with that sword babe"

He then destroyed the blade and formed a small dagger, the blade looked like it was made of crystal but gave a cold aura.

Freed began another attack, Issei grinned as he sent a punch into his newly created blind spot from his right side and was rewarded with the shocked face of the exorcist, a red gauntlet slamming into his gut and sending him flying.

[ **BOOST**!]

"A Longinus!" cried Freed as he was sent through the wall and into the next room, the building once again shaking as yet another supporting structure collapsed.

"Crystal dream!" cried Issei as the hole between two rooms was blocked by a wall of ice, the combination of the growing smoke and ice barrier obscuring the other room from view.

"Damn shitty asshole," growled Freed as he stumbled back to his feet and heard a noise above him and saw the ceiling begin to crack, the house finally beginning to give after the constant abuse it had been taking.

Cursing again the exorcist quickly ran out of the room before searching for the knocked out nun as the building began collapsing, if he left her to die then Raynare would have his head after all. Growling in frustration he threw Asia over his shoulder and sprinted out of the burning building just as the roof finally caved in.

Sighing in relief Freed dropped the nun to the ground and watched the burning remains of the building for any signs that the teen had survived, only to see nothing but fire and smoke, "Oi you still there you shitty Devil lover? Come on out or I might decide to have some fun with the little witch."

Freed waited but there was still no sign of movement from within the rubble, eventually giving up he walked back over to Asia, whom appeared to be finally beginning to wake up. "Well hello there witch, now where were we?" he asked with a sadistic grin as Asia began backing away fearfully on the ground.

Eventually the nun felt her back hit a fence and could only watch fearfully as Freed approached and pushed her down to the ground before straddling her, "an unsullied nun gets defiled by a priest huh? Is it just me, or is that kinda hot?"

As the exorcist stowed his two weapons in their holsters an uncharacteristic smile grew on Asia's face before she reached up to his neck. With a strength that defied her petite form Asia then lifted Freed up off the ground by his neck.

"Gotcha," she smiled, smugly.

"What?!...You…damn…traitor!" coughed out the exorcist as the grip on his neck tightened.

Asia's smile just widened, "traitor? Oh please, I was never on your side to begin with."

Freed's eyes widened as he saw a familiar red gauntlet appear on the nun's arm while Asia was then covered in a soft glow before her form faded away like cracked glass as Issei was standing in her place, a triumphant smirk on his face.

While fighting Freed Issei noticed that on his back was a sword that he had not been using for some reason and then he immediately knew what it was.

Excalibur Nightmare.

And by seeing it he also learned how to wield it and use its properties.

That of illusions and the like.

The reason Freed had not used it was twofold.

First, it has no inherent destructive properties… it was a cool sword that would really fuck up devil's but it had little to no power against normal humans, save for the illusions.

Second, because he never tought that this asshole would be wrecking him like a scrub noob.

"You little shit-" choked out the exorcist only to be interrupted as Issei put more pressure around his neck.

"You are not very smart are you exorcist? You didn't stop to wonder why I blocked off vision between those two rooms? Nor did you even take the time to check your surroundings before indulging in your 'fun.' If you had just stopped to look around, you would have seen Asia's unconscious body over there," informed Issei with a grin as he gestured towards the body of the nun leaning against a tree. There was a sword in front of her and for some reason Freed was taken back… the feeling of that sword was holy, unlike the spiral looking sword he used… and the feeling was… familiar,

The teen then materialized a large and jagged short thin blade in his hand, "now you're going to tell me all I want to know or I'm going to shove this right up your urethra. I belive you can imagine just how painful that will be if you consider how painful it is to get hit in the balls".

However before Issei could so much as blink he twisted himself and swung around Freed using him as a human shield.

"YOU FUCKER! !" he yelled as one pierced his side.

He quickly traced the two black and white swords and spun them around as he blocked many more projectiles while kicking Freed away.

Issei groaned as he heard the familiar sound of flapping wings and looked up to see Raynare and another Fallen Angel he didn't recognize flying in the sky above him.

[ **BOOST**!]

"Raynare… I should have guessed you were behind this little scheme. Trying to kill another human off, are you? I thought you would have learnt your lesson after what I did to Dohnaseek and Mittelt," he growled as the Boosted Gear started glowing again.

"That was you!" cried the Fallen Angel as she remembered how Mittelt just went missing from the middle of the church, they'd thought she'd just ran away but apparently they were mistaken. Curling her hands into a fidt she shivered in rage "Damn it, Freed grab that damned nun and prepare to retreat."

"Raynare we out number him three to one, let's just take him out now!" argued Kalawarner as Freed went to pick up Asia's body.

"You're not going anywhere exorcist! Protect her from the wicked *****!" he yelled as the name of the sword was drowned by the sound of the raging fire.

Freed was launched a spectacular distance back by what appeared to be a force field.

Issei then had to take cover as light spears were being sent at him by the two Fallen Angels in retaliation, only to dive to the side as Freed rushed towards him. Unfortunately, the exorcist was too quick and gave Issei a nasty stab wound in the gut, causing Issei to cry out in pain before punching Freed in the face with his gauntlet and bringing a smile to the teen's face as he heard the satisfying sound of the exorcist's jaw breaking.

"See Raynare this kid is nothing special, let's just end this now," laughed Kalawarner as she rushed towards the teen's wounded form, only to back off as a pillar of fire erupted between her and her target.

As the pillar died down they all saw Issei panting heavily on one knee, holding his wound with a grimace on his face. Upon seeing this Kalawarner let out a mocking laugh while Raynare and Freed cautiously approached Issei, keeping their guards up.

"Ha! How much energy do you have left after our little romp? You novice! Now that you're low on energy you're as good as dead, Boosted Gear or not," gloated Kalawarner while Raynare and Freed began to back away slightly as a grin grew on Issei's face.

"True, I am quite the novice… I am still have a ways to go… but I am far from being done… don't you ever underestimate me," said the teen as his body began to warm up and his Rune necklace from Scáthach began to feel hot.

Everyone in the burning remains of the house felt a strange atmosphere descend upon them as they heard Issei's voice become laced with that of a man, a figure of a man in red garb and black armor stood behind him and as one...

-Insert song: Emiya Illya Theme-

"I am the bone of my sword…"

His body began to emit more power and the wound around his stomach begun to close.

[ _ **What the… this artifact appeared on Issei when he used the Archer card… this feeling… could it be?**_ ]

The Fallen and Freed renewed their assault as Issei begun to manuver with more confidence, he was becoming more in tune with the card as they shared the same desire: To save, to protect.

"Hey… what's wrong with this kid? He wasn't like that when we started" Freed said as his attacks were expertly countered and returned twofold.

With a distraction provided by the older Fallen Freed slashed at Issei, however it only got his shirt and revealed something.

"w...what happened to his wound?!" Kalawarner said in shock

"Steel is my body and crystal my heart"  
Issei chanted and then something happened.

"All of us… attack as one! No more games!" Raynare shouted.

They charged in from the front, rear and above.

"Checkmate asshole! Gyahahaha" Freed said with sadistic glee.

Issei's rune necklace begun to heat up.

"[The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens] Rho Aias!" he yelled.

Kling… the sound of something breaking… the rune necklace begun to break… a short but noticeable crack could be seen.

What appeared to be a 7 petal Phantasmal flower appeared in front of him and protected him from their attacks repelling them with sheer violence as the defensive property of 7 castle walls stopped their attacks dead in their tracks.

Kalawarner just watched as she was taken back by this defensive ability… and the name…. It couldn't be...

The Fallen Angel backed up slightly as she turned back to her two companions, only to find them and the nun's body missing. "What the? Raynare? Freed? Where did you bastards go!?" she called out in anger.

"Well Fallen Angel looks like you've been abandoned," commented Issei in amusement, making her turn back to him in disbelief, on his hand was a black bow loaded and ready to fire, knocked as an arrow was a low C ranked blade.

Issei didn't offer her any sympathy though as he shot.

" _the arrow will hit the lung in between the 3rd and 4th rib_ " he thought to himself.

"gah" she yelled as she fell to her knees, to weak to even fly now an arrow protuding from her chest… she clutched the wound as she removed the arrow while crying out in misery and pain.

"You're still breathing huh? You Fallen Angels really are more robust then I give you credit for, any human would have died from those instantly," observed Issei as he approached.

Kalawarner struggled to her feet as she summoned another light spear and tried to ignore the pain burning throughout her body. Throwing her spear she watched in dismay as he smashed it to pieces with his bow.

Issei continued to approach her, the flames behind him giving the teen a hellish look as they illuminated the area, the street lights long since destroyed.

"Where did they take her?" he demanded.

He had noticed that the blade he used to protect Asia was caught in the attacks and shattered…. Allowing them to secure and retrieve her

"Why do you care? She only arrived here two days ago," scoffed Kalawarner, only to flinch as Issei summoned another weapon… this one rather than having a hilt or fuller it had what appeared to be a circular… something, and had many Runes carved in the blade and the round handle.

Issei somehow knew that if he could put this blade near her neck she would be unable to lie and tell him the truth.

"I'm asking the questions here Fallen Angel," growled the teen but before he could continue his interrogation they both heard the sounds of sirens growing louder in the distance.

"Looks like you're out of time human, I'm not telling you anything," coughed Kalawarner with a triumphant smile before leaping into the air with the final dregs of strenght she managed to recover and flew as fast as her damaged wings would let her.

"So be it then," replied the teen coldly as he recreated another blade.

His eyes of steel hardened as he poured every inch of concentration into this one shot.

To a normal human this shot would be a foolish waste, the distance was too large for an arrow to cover, even magical spells had a finite area of effect.

But he was now an aspect of the hero of the bow, a man who since childhood was called a 'perfect archer' and the one who 'missed on purpose because he was bored and wanted to see if he could miss'

He did miss, but because he wanted to wouldn't that be considered also a way of hitting the target?

Nocking the arrow Issei then poured all his power into the blade… he would not allow her to escape.

Sighting down on the fleeing Fallen Angel Issei took a deep breath and released the arrow that was formed from the blade.

"Burn! Oh ********!"

The arrow was shot true as it sailed into Kalawarner's back before bursting into a pillar of flames. A trail of blames behind it working as afterburners furthering it's speed and cutting the distance.

Kalawarner then turned to see it.

"Azazel-samaaa! She shrieked as she was consumed by fires from hell made into steel and blade by the arrow that pierced her.

Her body was consumed until only ash remained, it only took a few short seconds.

As the bow faded and transformed back into their respective card, Issei just watched as the pillar faded before he quickly leapt over the nearby fence and rushed home as the emergency services finally arrived on scene to put out the fire.

Elsewhere at the Hyoudou residence two Celts were happily enjoying their first ever pizza, "Issei is late," noted Morrigan with a frown.

Scáthach just sighed, "Morrigan, I told you to just relax, honestly what could go wrong in only twenty minutes?"

"Breaking news! A nearby housing complex has recently burnt down, thankfully there are only two casualties reported so far; a male resident and a so far unidentified female. Due to the nature of the male's death police have concluded that foul play is likely, so far no group has claimed responsibility but police believe local Yakuza are responsible…"

Morrigan and Scáthach both turned to see the TV report that Mr. Hyoudou was watching before shrugging their shoulders and continuing to indulge in their newly found favourite food as they heard a knock on the door. "See? that's probably him now, I told you everything would be fine," assured Scáthach as she got up from the table and answered the door, only to have Issei collapse in her arms. His shirt thorn to shreds

That was the day Issei realized he shouldn't tempt fate, it was also the day that he realized that fate would find a way to screw him over regardless.

 **Chapter end**

Archer Include State:

STR: C

CON: C

AGI: C

MGI: C

LCK: E

Eye of the mind (true) C

"Unaware of loss nor aware of gain, have fought countless battles undefeated yet never tasting once victory" the ability gained from fighting so much allowing much better control on battle, at this rank the person can control the opponent's actions by deducing what he/she will do next and catching them off guard, this makes someone at an accomplished skirmisher. Reduces the probability of failure by 40%.

Clairvoyance: D

Can see much further than people with binoculars, at this level one can't see into the future and allows to have much better range of vision by at least times 2.

Boosted Gear Gift: A

Type: Anti Unit

Maximum Number of Targets: Depends on the energy being transferred.

An evolution of the basic Boosted Gear Longinus, the Boosted Gear Gift retains all the abilities of the original Sacred Gear but also has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision.

For those of you who wanted Caster…don't worry the class will be making an appearance soon…real soon in fact. A couple of people are asking if more Class Cards will appear the answer is yes, however I will need to make Caster poll in after I post this… so in the meantime pick who will be Assassin, so vote for your (possibly) favorite servant using the vague clues I left in the poll.

Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoyed my way of handling the battle with the Archer, his identity and the names of the weapons will not be released not his 'real' Noble Phantasm be used until he has gotten much closer to him… right now be can use the peripheral abilities but not his main one.


	6. Chapter 6

Heroic Straight flush 

Author Notes: well…. We are here, this will be the reveal of the Caster class card you people voted for! Are you exited? Also here will make the debut of Berserker as well. However it is not the one we all know and love (from the story I took this from) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I went tought this chapter quite troughly as I could to further minimize errors, however please note that all this is written on a smartphone. If any of you could help me please donate on the link written on my profile, any help will be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 6: House of cards

Lugh just laughed as he joined in the song, singing along with the other drinkers, their loud voices drowning out the storm raging outside the castle walls.

'It is God who suffered them, though He restrained them,

They landed with horror, with lofty deed,

In their cloud of mighty combat of specters,

Upon a mountain of Conmaicne of Connacht.

Without distinction to discerning Ireland,

Without ships, a ruthless course,

The truth was not known beneath the sky of stars,

Whether they were of heaven or of earth.'

They all cheered as the song came to an end and more drinks were passed around the room before the God ducked under a thrown tankard. The flying mug sailing over his head and hit a drinker behind him, causing the God to get socked in the face by the drenched drinker.

A wide grin spread across his face as Lugh returned the punch and knocked the drinker off his feet, overturning a table and spilling the drinks of another group of merry-makers. The group cried in outrage before one of them grabbed a chair and smashed it over the Sun God's head, shattering the chair into wooden fragments.

Lugh just laughed in response as he picked up the man and threw him at the rest of his friends, knocking them all off their feet as the God ducked under another thrown bottle. By this time, the entire hall had devolved into their own personal bar fights as the staff just sighed, clearly used to this kind of behavior.

Grinning Lugh grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it over one of his attacker's head, knocking the man out as the bottle broke. One of the four remaining attackers grabbed another chair before throwing it at Lugh, who dodged to the side before snatching a still full tankard of ale and sculling it.

Giving a sigh of satisfaction Lugh blocked an incoming right cross to his chin before elbowing the man in the face, causing his opponent to fall to the ground unconscious as the Sun God stepped over his fallen body.

The other three piled on top of him as they tried to pin Lugh to the ground, only for the Sun God to simply stand up with the three hanging off his body. Lugh then smiled as he shook his body vigorously, like a dog, and sent the three men flying across the room before the landed on the floor with a groan.

"Having fun there Lugh?" asked an amused male voice.

The Sun God smiled as he recognized the voice and spun around to see a jolly looking man with a smirk on his face, "well if it isn't the Eochaid Ollathair himself. What brings you here Dagda? Come to grab a drink and join the fun? I'm good for a round two."

The smirk on Dagda's face dropped to a serious expression as he gestured for Lugh to take one of the few undamaged seats left, "not today Lugh, I think you know why I'm here."

Lugh just frowned in confusion as he sat down, "oh? And what would the leader of the Tuatha Dé Danann want with me?"

Dagda stared at him with a calculating expression, "I've heard some troubling rumors recently."

"Rumors?" repeated Lugh with a clueless look on his face.

Dagda nodded as he kept his gaze focused firmly on Lugh, "yes, apparently the Immortal Witch has left the Land of Shadows and is currently in the human world. Something that has not happened in centuries."

The Sun God laughed, "Ha! I did not think you would take stock in such things, are you sure you're not going senile in your old age Dagda? You know as well as I that if Scáthach had left the Otherworld then we would have sensed it."

Dagda eyes narrowed, "indeed we would have…unless she had help."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Lugh as he reached across the table for one of the still full tankards.

"The rumors say that she was seen talking to you and Morrigan before the two of them disappeared," replied Dagda, making Lugh pause before he starting cursing silently in his head.

"Are you insinuating something Dagda? Morrigan hasn't been here since she left. She's still on her vacation in the human world, you know that," replied the Sun God as he downed his drink.

"Yes, strange that she chose to tell only you of this before she left. I wasn't aware the two of you had gotten that close," commented Dagda.

"We're not exactly close but I'm one of the few among us that doesn't treat her like crap after the incident, so we do talk occasionally," growled Lugh as he leveled a glare at his friend.

"I see, and what do these talks usually entail?" asked Dagda with raised eyebrows.

"Oh you know, reminiscing about better times, drinking ourselves to oblivion, the usual," laughed Lugh with a smile.

Dagda just sighed tiredly as he stared at his friend, "Lugh, what are you and Morrigan up to?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything with Morrigan?" he asked with a frown.

"She has been gone in the human world on 'vacation' for an abnormally long time and has already missed one of our meetings," reasoned Dagda.

"Morrigan has always been like that Dagda, you should know that better than me. You know how she feels about politics, in fact I think that's one of her more redeeming qualities," mused the Sun God.

"True but she at least used to show up for our meetings, despite the hostility she got from the others. And she certainly wouldn't miss one because of some 'vacation,'" argued Dagda.

"So she finally got fed up with how they were treating her, I can't say I'm that surprised. You know how she is treated," Lugh replied, glaring at his friend.

Dagda just sighed under his friend's glare, "yes I'm aware, but I also know Morrigan wouldn't shirk her duty due to some hostile name calling, nor would she mask her presence from us just so she could 'enjoy her vacation undisturbed.'"

An amused grin spread across Lugh's face, "who knows how the mind of that woman works? Perhaps, she found a nice human to spend some time with? A way to let off some steam? We might have another demigod in the making."

Elsewhere a certain Goddess got the inexplicable desire to kill the Sun God.

"Don't think you can talk your way out of this one Lugh," frowned his friend.

"Like I said, I'm not trying to talk my way out of anything," responded Lugh with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I see, then this has nothing to do with the supposedly second Gae Bolg that Morrigan found?" questioned Dagda, causing Lugh to freeze momentarily.

"What makes you say that?" asked the Sun God.

"I just find it odd that Morrigan decided to go on 'vacation' immediately after it was discovered, and that she would neglect to tell us where this second Gae Bolg is," answered Dagda, his gaze still firmly fixed on Lugh.

The Sun God just shrugged, "what can we say? Morrigan does what she wants. Why do you think she'd tell me anything? You know that Morrigan and I don't often see eye to eye on things."

A frown spread across Dagda's face as he responded, "exactly you DON'T often see eye to eye, and so what makes this different Lugh? Why are you two working together, and with Scáthach of all people?"

"I told you we're not up to anything," sighed Lugh, beginning to sound like a broken record.

"There is only one common factor that is shared between the three of you and that's Cu Chulainn. No… don't deny it Lugh, I'm not the only one who has made this connection," reasoned Dagda, causing the Sun God to look down at his empty mug.

"Lugh, what were you and Morrigan thinking?! You of all people should know how dangerous Scáthach is. Whether we like it or not, Scáthach is considered one of us by the outsiders, we don't need her causing an incident," growled Dagda angrily, while Lugh just said nothing in response.

"We don't have the luxury to be making enemies of the other Pantheons, let alone to be fighting amongst ourselves," he continued, drawing a groan from Lugh.

"This again? Dagda, the Fomorians are long dead and gone. You're jumping at shadows that have long past," said the Sun God with a shake of his head.

Dagda just shook his head as he stood up from the table, "out of respect for you Lugh, I will let you and Morrigan play your little games. But understand this Lugh, if your little scheme gets out of hand…I swear that as leader of the Celts, I will personally put an end to it."

Lugh just watched as the Celtic God of Life headed towards the exit, only to pause at the door as he left, "oh and one more thing, I checked your vault and was surprised to find Gae Bolg missing. I wonder, why would the great Lugh ever part with his son's treasured spear? "

Now alone Lugh glanced up at the door as it shut before grabbing another drink and sighing, "I'm getting too old for this shit ."

 **Japan, Issei's home**

"Looks like he's coming around," commented a female voice.

"About time, he's been out for two whole hours," replied a different voice.

"What happened?" groaned Issei, struggling to sit up. His body felt like a furnace. His left side felt dead, there was no feeling on that side.

"Easy there, Issei. Your wounds aren't completely healed yet," warned Scáthach as she pushed him back down to the bed.

Around his bed there was an intricate amount of runes that where boosting his body's own natural healing factor, the fact that he was awake so soon was rather praiseworthy.

"Scáthach, Morrigan, what happened? Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"That's what we want to know Issei. How did you manage to overload the Rune necklace? The Boundary Field it generates should have been able to mask and contain more power than you could amass," questioned Scáthach as she pointed at the cracked necklace hanging around his neck.

"Oh so that's what it did. Why did you give it to me anyway?" replied the teen, curiously.

Morrigan just sighed, "Issei if other factions find out about those cards they will kill you."

The teen's face paled when he heard this, "what?! But why?"

"You're using artifacts of their champions without their permission, some of which have been lost for centuries. They will see that in two ways, as an insult or they will see you as a thief and hunt you down because of it," explained Morrigan.

Upon seeing the teen's horrified expression Scáthach smiled, "don't worry Issei it's still functioning, if only barely. As long as you don't draw the attention of people who are uniquely connected to the artifact you should be fine."

Much to the worry of the two Celts, Issei's expression just grew more concerned, "umm…Morrigan…quick question…does the Greek Pantheon exist?"

The Goddess of Death slowly nodded with a frown, "indeed, we've had to hide our presence from them as well from others when we came to this country. Why?"

"Would they be able to sense an artifact being used, thanks to the damaged necklace?" asked Issei in concern.

The two Celts' eyes zeroed in on him, "Issei…what did you do?" asked Morrigan, reminding him of a scolding parent.

"Alright but you can't be mad at me, I can explain" replied Issei.

"What. Did. You. Do?" repeated Morrigan, through gritted teeth.

"Okay first, I was minding my own business…" started the teen.

"Oh really?" scoffed the Goddess.

"I was!" he cried.

"And exactly what happened while you were 'minding your own business?'" interrogated the Goddess, while Scáthach just had a smile form on her face.

"So I was delivering Rias' message when I see a man murdered on the floor, suddenly I'm attacked by an insane exorcist and his Fallen Angels croonies before they kidnapped one of my friends," reiterated Issei.

"I couldn't use Gae Bolg so I tried my Archer card and…shit happened and kind of sorta burnt down the entire building," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

The Goddess just shook her head, "Issei why is it every time you fight a building is destroyed?"

"He definitely takes after me doesn't he?" said Scáthach with a proud smile, causing Morrigan to glare at her.

"Still property damage aside, how does this affect the Greek Pantheon?" asked the Goddess.

"Well the Archer card contained an interesting surprise, the shield of Ajax the great" replied Issei, only to get two confused looks from the Celts.

"Issei we're Celts, we don't know much about the lore behind the Greek Faction," reminded Scáthach, making Issei give them an embarrassed smile.

"Right sorry, well Ajax the great is Zeus grandson" he explained, drawing horrified expressions from the two Celts.

"A demigod power being used by a human no less…it's no wonder the necklace cracked," murmured the witch.

"So they know about him?" questioned Morrigan with a frown.

Scáthach shook her head, "they know that something is in this territory, thankfully the necklace was still able to mask his location. I'll have to make a stronger necklace tomorrow."

Issei could swear the Archer card was chuckling.

"Good so can I go now? I have to rescue Asia," groaned Issei as he got up from the bed only to fall face first to the floor.

"Issei you're not going anywhere, you're still injured," scolded Morrigan.

The teen ignored her as he got to his feet, "if I don't do something, God knows what they'll do to her!"

"You don't even know where to start looking Issei, wait until your wounds have healed," reasoned the Goddess.

"It will be too late by then!" shouted Issei, only to cough as pain spread from his back.

Morrigan only sighed before she left the room, leaving Issei alone with the witch who was staring at him with a confused expression on her face. Eventually Scáthach just sighed as she walked over to his drawers and a small knife appeared in her hand.

"You going to go anyway, aren't you?" she asked, with a frown as Issei nodded in reply.

"Rune Magic is a very useful thing, isn't it? I remember how surprised I was when I saw the ease at which my student picked it up. In fact he even had learnt obscure runes that most don't bother with, like the Rune of Searching," commented Scáthach, making Issei glance at her in confusion.

The witch just ignored the confused looks being sent her way and smiled as she broke off a piece of his wooden drawer, "that Rune is a funny one. Simply picture what you want it to find and it will hunt it down, be it an item, place…or person."

Scáthach then carved a rune into the piece of wood before she held it up for Issei to see as she continued explaining, "But it has a very limited range. However, after studying Rune Magic for years I developed a way to increase this range to a small town…almost the size Kuoh."

The witch then threw the piece of wood onto his bed as she began heading for the exit, right before she closed the door the witch gave him an amused smile. "Of course, you'd need to have knowledge on Rune Magic in order to use it," she finished and the door clicked shut.

Issei just looked at the door before a smile grew on his face as he picked up the piece of wood, "Include, Lancer."

Hearing this Scáthach just grinned in amusement before summoning Gae Bolg and heading for the door, only to be stopped by Morrigan once she reached downstairs. "Where are you going?" questioned the Goddess with a suspicious look on her face.

"Just for an enthusiastic walk around town," replied Scáthach with a grin.

"Armed with Gae Bolg?" commented Morrigan, raising her eyebrows.

The witch's grin just widened, "a very enthusiastic walk."

"Why did you let him go? He is in no condition to fight," sighed Morrigan, glaring at the witch.

Scáthach just nodded, "true... but short of holding him hostage in his own home, there is nothing we could do to stop him."

"And if he gets himself killed? What then?" growled the Goddess.

The witch just fixed her with a deadpan expression before she pushed past Morrigan and continued onto the door, only to pause and turn back to the Goddess with an amused expression on her face. "You know I never thought that one of the Tuatha Dé Danann would be so dishonorable. Or did you forget the oath you made to Issei's father?" she asked, before shutting the door behind her.

Morrigan stood in the silent room, only to growl in frustration as she summoned an ebony spear and followed the witch.

 **Local church**

"Where's a shitty Devil when you need one," groaned Freed as he sat in one of the many pews in the main foyer of the church.

Still at least this was better than simply sitting downstairs and watching them kill that damned witch, after all there was always a chance that kid could show up for a round two. A grin spread across his face at the thought of a rematch, he still needed to payback that shitty asshole for the many wounds he now sported all over his body and face.

Thankfully [Twilight Healing] was used on him after asking Asia, who was still shocked and confused at what had happened.

The exorcist's thoughts of revenge were interrupted as he felt something small slam into the back of his head, causing Freed to growl angrily as he picked up what had hit him. Examining it in the dim light Freed noticed it appeared to be some piece of wooden debris, 'this shitty church really is falling apart.'

The exorcist was about to throw the piece of wood away in anger when he caught sight of something carved onto one side of it. Frowning he brought it over to a nearby candle and examined it in the dim light, noting what appeared to be some kind of symbol or rune carved onto its surface. "What the hell is this shitty thing?" he growled, only to hear the locked double doors of the church get kicked down.

Spinning around Freed saw Issei walk in with a spear held in one hand,"oh hony, I'm home," smirked the teen.

"Well if it isn't the shitty Sacred Gear user-kun, I was just thinking about you," grinned Freed as he drew his gun and sword.

"Sorry but, once again, don't swing that way," replied Issei as he glared at the exorcist and they began to approach each other.

"Here to save your little witch friend? How romantic," teased the exorcist as the two fighters heard the clap of thunder before the sound of rain hitting the roof echoed throughout the otherwise silent chamber.

"You're confident, facing me on your own like this," noted the teen as he searched the room for any hidden enemies.

Freed just laughed hysterically, "they're all downstairs with the witch, besides as if I'd let them interfere. You and I have got a score to settle."

"Get out of my way Freed and I might let you live, I've got bigger things to worry about," ordered the teen with another glare.

Freed plastered a fake thoughtful expression on his face before shaking his head with a smirk, "tempting but I'll pass. Oh I know! Once I kill you I'll have some fun with that witch's body, I won't be able to hear her scream but it should still be entertaining don't you think?"

Issei said nothing as he glared at Freed in anger, his pupils becoming narrow slits as his iris' started glowing orange, making the exorcist's grin widened as he activated the light sword, "yes that's better. That's the killing intent I wanted to see. Hey Issei-kun, will you marry me?"

Again, there was no response as the two fighters just glared at each other, the only sound filling the room coming from the droplets of rain leaking through the roof. As if an unspoken signal had been decided, the minute they heard the water droplet hit the floor, both fighters started rushing towards the other.

Freed fired his gun as the exorcist charged Issei, the trio of bullets all rapidly approaching different vital areas of the teen's body. Issei didn't stop his advance though, he didn't even slow down. Instead, the teen spun Gae Bolg in front of him as he approached, the spear hitting and deflecting the blessed bullets before they could reach their targets.

Eyes widening Freed leapt into the air, passing over Issei before spinning around and slashing the teen across his back. However, instead of a cry of pain all Freed heard was a loud clang reverberate through the empty church halls as Issei quickly twisted his body in a half turn, allowing Gae Bolg's shaft to block the strike at his spinal cord.

" _this fucker is good… real good… this is FUN_ " Freed tought in glee as he attacked with with a combinations of firepower and slashes.

Issei parried and blocked all his attacks

Freed wasn't deterred however as he brought his gun up to Issei's face while Gae Bolg was still caught on his light sword. Growling as the barrel of the gun was pointed towards his head, Issei kneed the exorcist in the gut before slamming the shaft of Gae Bolg in a downwards stroke that smashed into Freed's head. Crying out the exorcist was sent flying backwards, crashing through three layers of pews before rolling to the side as Issei appeared above him with his spear ready to pierce Freed's rotten heart.

Jumping back to his feet the exorcist fired at Issei again, only to see the same result as the first time, ' _how the hell is he doing that? He shouldn't even be able to see those bullets let alone track them_.' Freed kept firing his pistol at Issei in the hopes of getting a lucky shot but was frustrated when he saw Issei deflect each bullet, suddenly they both heard the familiar sound of the gun clicking empty.

Smiling Issei immediately leapt towards Freed with Gae Bolg eagerly stabbing at the exorcist's chest, not giving Freed a chance to reload his pistol as he was forced onto the defensive. The exorcist struggled to hold back Issei's assault as Gae Bolg began to greedily draw blood with every successful hit, causing pain to spread throughout Freed's body.

In desperation the exorcist threw his empty pistol at Issei, catching the teen off balance as he knocked the impromptu missile aside with his spear, only to for his eyes to widen as he saw Freed's light sword slashing towards his head. Unable to completely dodge the attack, even with the speed provided by the Lancer Include state. Issei leaned back as far as he could and watched with a grimace as the light sword passed over his eyes and carved a shallow cut along his forehead.

Seeing his compromising position Freed smiled before he sweep kicked the teen's feet from under him, sending Issei crashing to the ground. The teen saw Freed approaching and tried to bring Gae Bolg up to block the incoming sword, only to find his spear caught underneath one of the pews. Unable to get Gae Bolg out fast enough Issei instead let go of the spear and used both his hands to grab the exorcist's wrist, halting the light sword just above his neck.

[ **BOOST**!]

As the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm Issei was able to use his newly doubled strength to push the light sword back and towards the exorcist. The two were now caught in a deadlock as Freed tried to overpower him and slice through his neck before Issei could Boost again.

Issei had to close one eye as he felt blood from his forehead wound trickle down into his eye, making a smile come to the teen's face as an idea formed. Placing a hand on his forehead Issei then removed the bloodied hand and quickly drew a rune on the exorcist's arm with his own blood. Freed tried to move his arm away but he was still trapped in the deadlock and couldn't do anything but watch as the rune on his arm began to glow a deep crimson red.

Suddenly the exorcist's entire arm was engulfed in flames as the Rune of Fire activated, causing Freed to scream in pain as he quickly withdrew his sword from Issei's neck. Grabbing Gae Bolg, Issei immediately leapt to his feet and turned around to see Freed put out the fire on his arm, by sticking it in the church's holy water.

"You know for a priest, you're not too good at that whole 'must not sacrilege stuff,'" teased Issei.

Freed smirked as his burnt arm now hung limply beside him, making Issei frown as the exorcist placed his sword in his other hand, "you shitty mage, you've already lost."

"What do you mean?" replied the teen.

Freed's smirk just grew, "what do you think the others were doing while we were fighting? By now they should have removed that witch's Sacred Gear, in short YOU LOSE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

[ _ **Partner, one of the only ways to remove a Sacred Gear is to kill the original wielder**_.]

Upon hearing this Issei glared at the exorcist as Gae Bolg began glowing a baleful red, "I didn't want to use this on you. A quick death is too good for someone like you, but it seems I'm short on time."

Feeling the bloodlust that began filling the room, the exorcist's smile dropped as for the first time a look of fear appeared on his face. The exorcist just stood frozen as he saw Issei's brown hair seemed to turn a shade of blue, while the teen's glowing orange iris' shone out among the darkened room.

"Gae-" came out the call as the room became lit by the ominous red glow from the spear.

Freed just watched as Issei thrust his spear forward, his voice sounding as if two were speaking as one, "BOLG!"

The Noble Phantasm flew straight towards the exorcist's heart, like a savage dog that had just been let off its leash. Freed tried to use his sword to intercept the red glowing projectile. The white light of his sword briefly met the crimson glow of Gae Bolg, only for the light blade to shatter as the Noble Phantasm continued on course.

The exorcist's eyes widened into an expression of shock as the spear pierced his heart before coughing up blood and collapsing to the ground. Issei just grasped Gae Bolg as the spear returned to his outstretched hand, his eyes returning to normal and his hair losing its blue colour.

Not giving the corpse a second glance Issei ran down the stairs to find himself in a large underground cavern with some sort of structure housed in the middle of the room. His eyes widened as he spotted Asia hanging off the top of the structure, surrounded by over a hundred chanting exorcists with Raynare watching him next to Asia.

"So that noise upstairs was you after all, you really are a stubborn boy aren't you," she commented in a condescending tone.

"Give Asia back, NOW!" he demanded, causing the chanting exorcists to stop as everyone turned to look at him in disbelief.

Raynare just snorted as he saw two silver rings form on her fingers, "if you want her so bad then fine, we're done with her anyway."

With that announcement the Fallen Angel grabbed the nun and smirked before she dropped her, seeing this Issei rushed forward as he leapt into the air and caught her falling body. Landing with a painful groan Issei panted in exhaustion as Gae Bolg reverted back to its card form, the teen too exhausted to keep it manifested.

"Asia? Asia! Are you okay," cried the teen.

The nun weakly opened her eyes before nodding her head slowly, causing Issei to embrace her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Asia, if I hadn't let them take you. If I hadn't taken so long to get to you then none of this would have happened."

Asia just gave the teen a sad smile as she gripped his hand with her own, "don't worry Issei…it's not your fault."

"Don't worry Issei…it's not your fault," smiled his mother before her hand slipped from his grip and collapsed to the ground.

"Hurry up and die already," ordered Raynare.

Issei was snapped out of his memories as he saw a light spear suddenly pierce Asia in the chest, making the nun cough up blood as she continued to stare up at him in confusion, "huh? It hurts…it really hurts."

"Issei are you still there? I can't see you. It's getting dark, I can't… I cant see anything…" asked Asia fearfully.

"Don't worry Asia I'm still here and I'm not leaving you," assured Issei as he lightly squeezed her hand.

A happy smile then spread across the nun's face, "thank goodness...Hey Issei? Do you think we can... be friends?"

Tears started streaming down Issei's face as he nodded his head, "of course we can, in fact after this I'll take care of you. I'll teach you to read and write, how to eat a cheeseburger and we can have fun together just like last time…so please…don't go..."

Asia just gave Issei's hands a gentle squeeze, "don't worry Issei even if everything's dark, I'm not scared as long as you're with me. With you next to me like this, I don't have to worry. Because you'll always take care of me."

"You were the first person that was ever kind to me Issei, thank you. I just wish we could have spent more time together," commented the nun, wistfully.

"Hey Issei?" coughed Asia, softly.

"What is it Asia?" asked the teen.

Issei watched with tear filled eyes as Asia's image was combined with that of an albino girl wearing a purple dress as they both gave the same sad smile in unison and said, "It's kind of cold, isn't it…"

Asia's hand then slipped from his grip as Issei just sat there, staring at her body as it slowly stopped breathing, "no... not again, not again DAMN IT! Asia wake up, ASIA!"

"Asia! ASIA!" shouted Issei as he shook her unmoving body, only to hear the sound of condescending laughter coming from Raynare.

"Oh looks like you failed after all, such a shame. But with her Sacred Gear not even you can beat me," gloated the Fallen Angel.

As Issei looked at Asia's body he felt something he'd never experienced before as he sensed his hand instinctively going towards the cardholder, a pure unrelenting rage. Hearing Raynare still laughing arrogantly he growled and turned to her, neither caring nor noticing that her image started changing to that of a blonde man as more and more red hot rage began burning through his body.

'She killed her! He killed her! Asia! Guinevere! Raynare! Arthur! I'll make you pay! I will kill you!' Issei's head began aching as memories of a smiling woman who was set to be executed mixed with that of Asia as the rage continued to course throughout his body.

The teen began trembling as he stood up and faced the woman with a rage-filled expression, "that was a mistake…"

"Why is that? Because you've got no one left to die for?" scoffed Raynare confidently as, once again.

"No," growled the teen as he pulled out a glowing card from the holder and caused a violent atmosphere to begin to fill the chamber. "Because now, I've got no reason to hold back."

"Oh please, you're injured, exhausted, outnumbered and outgunned. Even if you have a Longinus and Gae Bolg, you must realize that you've lost. Out of respect for the Celts, I'll allow you to leave without harm if you turn away now," offered Raynare with a smug smile.

Issei didn't answer and everyone in the chamber took a step back as they saw the card's glow begin to grow brighter, the teen's Rune necklace gaining more cracks until it appeared to resemble a spider web. The minute the necklace cracked, they all felt an overwhelming power and rage emanating off the teen and everyone had a shiver run down their spines as Issei was engulfed in the card's dark light.

His pupil dilated... a dangerous aura begun to form around him.

" **I'm going to make you all pay Raynare, none of you are leaving this place alive** ," promised Issei as his rage filled voice echoed across the now silent chamber. "Include, Berserker!"

 **England, near Cornwall**

In a chamber a sword begun to shine… a relic hidden underneath the lake.

A handmaiden who was cleaning the lower levels of the castle took notice of a peculiar event.

"Lords... come quickly" she yelled as they all came down.

"what's all this commotion about?" an elder said.

Underneath the castle laid a underground lake… and in it was a portrait of a traitorous harlot, the one who caused a perfect knight to rebel for something so petty and insignificant compared to the kingdom. She was, unwittingly, the cornerstone of the fall of dominoes that would end up with the end of the Arthurian era.

"The portrait of Guinevere… is… is crying?" one of the elders said in shock.

 **Japan, Christian church's basement**

The light finally died down and everyone in the chamber saw Issei donning a black armor as black miasma emanated from it... in his hand he held a sword that had a shine of that of murky water hit by moonlight… he quickly shested the sword as he grabbed the discarded light swords from the floor as the same floor was shaking and the tiles cracking beneath his feet with every step he took as he kept his gaze focused solely on Raynare.

The Fallen Angel felt a shudder run down her spine as she shouted, "What are you all waiting for? Kill him!"

With her shout everyone snapped out of their fear induced state and readied their light weapons while the few magic casters they had, began chanting their spells. The entire underground cavern was lit up brighter than the sun as hundreds of weapons and spells were pointed at Issei, however the teen didn't seem worried by this as he just continued his slow approach.

"You cocky idiot! Now you die!" gloated the Fallen Angel.

Issei showed no concern as his vision was blinded by the light of the incoming attacks from his opponents, as if the very heavens themselves had descended on the lone teen. The entire building shook as the attacks landed, engulfing Issei in an explosion that tore the very earth beneath them to shreds and caused his opponents to laugh at the teen's foolishness.

"He didn't even try to dodge, how dumb can a human be," muttered Raynare with a shake of her head as she started to descend back to the ground.

The Fallen Angel just stared at the crater and the unmoving body of Issei who was laying in the middle of it with his stolen light-swords still gripped in his hand. ' _At the end of the day, he was nothing but a lowly human after all_ ,' thought the Raynare as she turned and headed for the exit.

"No way!" gasped a horrified voice.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed another.

Hearing this Raynare frowned as she saw the exorcists staring at something behind her in shock. " **Raynare**!" roared a loud voice and the Fallen Angel froze at the rage contained in that one word.

Slowly turning around Raynare blinked as her mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted her, standing in the middle of the smoking crater was Issei, completely unharmed and glaring at her. "N-no way," she gasped as Issei jumped out of the crater, causing the ground to crack as he landed.

" **Raynare**!" he roared again and caused the Fallen Angel in question to back away slightly.

"Damn it, attack him already!" screamed Raynare as she summoned her own light spear.

The rest of the Stray Exorcists did the same with their own weapons before the melee attackers charged the teen en masse, intending to overwhelm Issei with their numbers. Issei didn't even glance at them as he lifted his light-sword into the air before bringing it crashing down on the floor in front of him. The weapon chsnged in his hands as the light begun to turn to darkness… the blade of the sword changing shape to that of a cleaving sword. The force from the blow knocked the exorcists off their feet and causing debris from the floor to rain down on them, injuring or killing most of the attackers.

The few that didn't die growled in anger as they entered close range and started attacking Issei, again the teen didn't show any reaction as the light swords came sailing towards him. The first sword wielding exorcist swung his blade in a decapitating swing at Issei's neck while another two went to stab him in the chest and a fourth tried to cut off his corrupted light-sword wielding arms. The last two exorcists just stood back and waited for an opening to reveal itself.

Everyone expected to see the light swords sink into the teen's flesh, everyone expected to see the teen fall over dead with the victorious exorcists standing over him…everyone was wrong.

Instead, there was a low growl of frustration from Issei as, to the shock of everyone in the room, blocked all the attacks with the expertice that only a master should have, cleaving on of their chest in half. As the two bisected corpses fell to the ground Issei kicked the exorcist that tried to cut off his arm in the chest, hearing the bones in the exorcist's rib cage break as he was sent flying across the room and collapsed to the ground.

The fourth exorcist finally recovered from his shock and this time tried to attack Issei's eyes, trying to find a weakness in this apparently armor. However, Issei just growled again as he grabbed the exorcist by his priest clothes.

" **You're in the way**!" he snarled before hurling the man across the room and into his fellow exorcists, killing the man and some of his friends from the impact.

The last two exorcists just looked at each other in shock before they both ran at the teen with hate-filled expressions on their faces, their anger over their dead comrades overriding what little common sense they had. Letting go of the blades Issei just grabbed the two by their heads before slamming them into the concrete floor, causing the two exorcists to stop moving instantly.

The rest of the exorcists opened fire with spells and blessed bullets as they saw Issei begin slowly walking towards them again. Once again, the teen faced the oncoming onslaught with nothing but annoyance on his face as he kept walking towards his target. This time the exorcists could clearly see their bullets ricocheting off the teen's armor , and while the spells appeared to hit they seemed to have no effect at all as Issei continued unencumbered towards them.

"No way, he's not human," murmured one of the exorcists fearfully.

' _Damn it, somehow he's immune to our attacks_ ,' thought Raynare in anger before her eyes came to rest on the support pillars and a smile grew on her face. "Everyone aim for the support pillars, if we can't damage him normally then we'll just crush him under debris," ordered the Fallen Angel.

The exorcists nodded and immediately started breaking each of the pillars, causing the ceiling to shake with each one. Seeing Issei about to pass one of the pillars Raynare smiled before she threw her spear at it, causing the pillar to come collapsing on top of him and throwing dust and dirt into the air.

The Fallen Angel breathed a sigh of relief while the rest of the exorcists cheered as their opponent finally succumbed to their might, only for the cheer to die in their throats as they saw the pillar begin to move. No one said a word as they watched the stone pillar get lifted up and thrown aside as the teen emerged from underneath it, ' _he's not even using Boosted Gear, he can't be that strong_!' thought the Fallen.

" **I'm coming for you, Raynare** ," growled the teen and both the Fallen and exorcists briefly saw a hulking monstrosity of a man appear behind Issei as he approached them.

"H-he's a monster," cried an exorcist before the man turned and ran for the exit.

"Get back here!" snarled Raynare, whom quickly threw her spear into the fleeing exorcist.

The fleeing man fell to the ground dead but it was too late, the damage had been done. Like a pebble signaling an approaching avalanche, more fearful mutterings began as the exorcist's morale finally broke.

"If anyone else runs I'll kill them personally," threatened Raynare as she realized how dangerous her situation had just become.

The exorcists were silent as they looked between her and the monster slowly approaching them, silently judging where their best chance of survival lay. It was an obvious choice really, as one the humans broke ranks and fled for their lives to the exit, leaving Raynare at the teen's mercy.

"You deserters! Azazel will hear of this!" yelled the Fallen Angel as she tried to follow them, only to find Issei standing between her and the exit.

A satisfied grin spread across Issei's face, " **I've got you now**."

' _How the hell did he move there so fast_!' wondered Raynare as she summoned another spear before healing her wounds with her newly acquired Sacred Gear. As Issei saw this his smile dropped as he stabbed his newly acquired light-sword into the ground and another rage filled expression crossed his face.

" **You dare use her power! You dare to use it in front of me! You dare taint her gift like that! I'LL KILL YOU**!" he roared in fury before she felt the murderous aura surrounding him skyrocket.

The dark miasma surrounding him thickened.

The next thing the she knew was intense pain as Issei grabbed her by the head before slamming the Fallen Angel into the jagged remains of the floor beneath them. Raynare cried out as she felt a piece of the floor jab into her stomach, only to feel herself get lifted up again and thrown across the room.

He was beating her like a rented mule as he threw her around like a rag doll.

Healing herself as best she could with the stolen Sacred Gear, Raynare hissed in pain as she got herself up from the ground and watched as Issei began walking towards her. The Fallen Angel just backed up before she pumped all her energy into her light spear, which started glowing with energy that was barely being restrained by the spear.

"Feel honored human, this is the first time I've had to use my trump card on someone. Now prepare to face the wrath of a Fallen of the Grigori!" snarled Raynare as she charged Issei with the glowing spear.

As the spear hit there was a blinding flash of light that enveloped the two fighters, causing the underground cavern to shake as the last support pillar left began to crack and debris was thrown everywhere. As the light died down Raynare's bestial snarl dropped into a horrified expression as she saw Issei holding her spear with one hand.

The teen gave another low growl as he began to squeeze and Raynare watched as her spear gave a metallic screech and cracks started forming before the spear shattered, unleashing the energy that was still coursing through the weapon and knocking Raynare backwards.

Groaning Raynare got to her feet as she heard Issei pick up his light-sword from the ground as he approached, fearfully shuddering as she saw her death now getting closer. As she watched him approach the Fallen Angel's eyes came to rest on the last support pillar as a desperate idea came to mind, ' _I'm dead either way, at least this one has a better chance of survival_.'

Summoning her spear she confidently began walking towards the teen in order to get closer to the exit that was still being blocked by Issei, positioning her body so that she was in front of the last pillar. Raynare then took a deep breath before she put a smug grin on her face, "you really did care for that girl didn't you? Then you'll love this."

"Before we killed her, I let Freed have his way with the little witch," announced the Fallen Angel as Issei just froze before he began trembling again.

" **RAYNARE**!" yelled the teen furiously before Issei rushed towards her, making the ground shake with his every step.

She just stared at the oncoming berserker with a smile on her face. Waiting right until Issei was about to hit her, Raynare suddenly dived to the side as the teen crashed into the last support pillar, causing it to break and setting off a chain reaction throughout the building. Seeing her plan succeed Raynare quickly sprinted towards the exit as she heard Issei roar in fury again and felt the roof of the underground cavern begin to cave in.

The Fallen Angel quickly rushed out of the abandoned church as the building shook before collapsing in on itself. Breathing a sigh of relief as the teen was buried under tons of earth and rubble, Raynare looked around to find the rest of her surviving minions, ready to kill the deserters for abandoning her. However as she turned around the Fallen Angel stopped in shock at the sight that greeted her, all around Raynare were the dead bodies of the deserters. "stupid fool" she said disdainfully.

"Well looks like we got another one, a Fallen by the looks of her. You want this one or should I take it?" asked a female voice.

Raynare quickly glanced towards the nearby gate to see two females lying down on the steps outside the main building. Both were armed with spears and one was wearing purple leather armour while the other was wearing black.

"I wouldn't recommend it Morrigan, something tells me that Issei will want to deal with this one personally," replied the purple one.

"If you say so Scáthach," sighed Morrigan as she stood up from the ground.

"Who are you? You're interfering with Grigori business, I demand you leave at once unless you wish to pick a fight with us," growled Raynare as she summoned a light spear.

"You see funny thing about that, that boy is under our protection. Meaning this is now Celtic business, I wonder how Azazel will take to hearing this," replied Morrigan as she glared at the Fallen Angel.

"What Azazel doesn't know won't hurt him and once I kill you two then the secret will be safe with me," grinned Raynare as she threw a spear at the purple armoured warrior, only to see Scáthach deflect the incoming projectile with her own spear with insulting ease.

Scáthach then just laughed as she let a fraction of her power leak out, instantly making Raynare pale before the Fallen Angel leapt into the air and rushed towards the city, intending to flee as fast as she could. She barely made it more than a few feet before Scáthach threw her spear at the Fallen's wings and sending Raynare crashing back to the ground.

"Just because we won't kill you doesn't mean we're going to let you go," commented Morrigan as they walked over to the downed Fallen Angel.

Raynare just met her glare with a smug smile, "well sorry Celts but I'm afraid you failed. That bastard child of Cu Chulainn is dead."

The two Celts glared at her before Scáthach grabbed Raynare by the neck and the Fallen sensed more power beginning to leak off the witch, what made it all the more terrifying was that while she was exuding that sheer killing intent… never did she once loose her cheerful smile, "If Issei didn't want to kill you himself, I would personally drag you into the Land of Shadows for such an insult," said the witch as she placed her spear against Raynare's chest.

"Enough Scáthach!" ordered Morrigan as the witch dropped the Fallen to the ground. "You said he's dead but I'm afraid you're mistaken Fallen. Issei is very much alive."

"Impossible he's crushed under tons of rubble, I made sure of it!" spat Raynare.

Scáthach burst into laughter, "you dropped a building on him? Is that all? Trust me, if he's anything like Cu Chulainn then you've only just delayed the inevitable."

Suddenly all three of them felt the ground beneath them shake, "looks like he'll be here soon," commented Morrigan.

Raynare just looked at her in shock as the ground began shaking more violently and they heard the sound of rubble moving near the remains of the collapsed church. Suddenly debris exploded outwards as a loud announcement filled the air, making Raynare fearfully try get up from the ground, only for Scathach's spear to pin her to the earth.

[ **BOOST**!]

The three of them then saw a red clawed gauntlet emerge from the newly made hole and stab an light-sword into the ground as Issei pulled himself up from the rubble, carrying Asia's body cradled in his arms. Upon seeing the two Celts, Issei gave them a nod before he gently placed Asia's body on the ground.

" **Raynare** ," growled darkly the teen as he approached and the Fallen Angel stared at him silently, realizing that her death was all but assured.

"What happened to Freed?" she asked, trying to stall for time.

" **Don't worry you'll be joining him soon** ," informed the teen as he lifted his giant axe-sword high in the air and in that moment Issei was once again replaced by the hulking dark armored Berserker that she saw earlier. " **Scáthach… lend me your spear** "

He then gently tossed the spear to him, unsure why he didn't just use his…

The second he handled the spear it begun to twist and change into a more demonic looking spear, the red coloring changing to a dark licorice red one.

" **DIE**!" he yelled as he twirled the lance around with the speed of a tornado.

Raynare didn't understand why everything looked out of place, why parts of the room where disjointed… then she saw her body fall to pieces.

Her body was mangled like it had gone through a blender.

Issei just stared at the dead body of Raynare before he felt the rage finally begin to dissipate and took deep breaths as the Berserker card returned. Quickly running back to Asia's body he gently shook her, praying that she would open her eyes.

"Issei I'm sorry but your friend's soul is passing into the Path of Death," informed the Goddess with a sad understanding look on her face.

"Then perhaps I can be of help?" announced a male voice.

"I was wondering when you'd reveal yourself," commented Scáthach as she picked up her spear from Raynare's corpse.

"You knew I was here?" asked a dark green haired male as he emerged from hiding behind a chimney before flying down to meet them, revealing his Devil wings.

"Of course we did, you're not subtle at hiding your demonic signature, now why are you here? You're not a member of those two other Devil's peerages," questioned Morrigan with a suspicious look on her face.

The boy nodded, "indeed, my name is Diodora Astaroth, heir to the Astaroth clan and brother to the current Maoh Beelzebub. As for why I'm here, I came to rescue my dear Asia. Unfortunately it appears I was too late."

"You know Asia?" replied Issei as he gently parted her hair from her face.

Diodora nodded, "indeed, I was the Devil that she healed. When I heard that she had been taken by the Fallen Angels I rushed to find her and rescue her from those damned crows."

"I take offence to that," muttered Morrigan with a deadpan expression.

Ignoring the Goddess' remark Issei looked at Diodora with a hopeful smile on his face, "you said you could help her…does that mean…"

The Devil nodded with a smile, "correct I so happen to have an Evil Piece left unclaimed."

A suddenly hostile atmosphere filled the area as Issei and Diodora turned to see Morrigan and Scáthach glaring at the Devil. "Leave now Devil and take the abominations you call Evil Pieces with you," growled the Goddess of Death.

"Morrigan, Scáthach what are you doing?! He can save Asia!" cried Issei as he jumped to his feet.

Both Celts gained a dark expressions as they turned to him, "so you would condemn your friend to a life of slavery?" asked Scáthach.

"She would be my servant, not slave," argued Diodora dismissively.

"Call it what you will Devil, the result is still the same," growled Morrigan.

"So you would rather she just die!" replied Issei in outrage.

"Issei," said Scáthach, drawing the teen's attention and making him flinch under her unyielding gaze. "Say he resurrects her as a Devil, what happens next?"

"I'll look after her!" shouted the teen.

The immortal witch slowly walked over Issei until they were inches apart, her deep red eyes burrowing into his, "and what happens when you die?"

"What do you mean?" asked Issei with a frown.

"Devils have an extremely long lifetime, often reaching into the thousands of years. So what happens when you're nothing but ashes and dust?" replied Scáthach.

The witch then broke eye contact as she stared at Asia's body with a sad expression on her face, "she will be left in solitude, all alone, unable to even pray to her God for comfort, simply waiting for death to claim her."

"Scáthach?" frowned Issei as the hostility left his eyes and he stared at the witch who then turned back to face him, shocking the teen as he saw the deep sadness hidden behind those crimson orbs.

"That is no mercy Issei, that is a torture," she finished with complete certainty in her voice.

The teen just looked between Asia's body and Scáthach before he sighed and knelt down to close the nun's eyes, "sorry Asia, looks like I won't be able to take care of you after all. I'm a pretty terrible friend aren't I?"

Tears fell down his cheeks as Issei turned back to the Devil, "sorry Diodora but I'm going to refuse your offer."

"WHAT?! YOU'D JUST LET HER DIE? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" snarled the Devil.

"Diodora… please...just go," asked Issei, softly.

The Devil just gained an angry expression as he pushed Issei away from the nun's body and grabbed an odd looking chess piece, "fine… I don't need your permission anyway."

However before he had moved more than an inch, Diodora felt something hit him in the chest and was sent flying into the brick wall of a nearby building, cracking the bricks upon impact. Groaning the Devil got back to his feet to see Scáthach glaring at him as she stood protectively between him and Issei, Gae Bolg ready to claim another life.

"You heard him Devil, leave now or I will take matters into my own hands," growled the witch as she fixed him with a stare that promised nothing but death.

"H-how dare you! I'll have you know that my older brother is Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Maou! One of the strongest among us Devils, you wouldn't dare touch me," informed Diodora, bringing a fearful look to Morrigan's face as she stared at Scáthach.

The witch just had a scarily grin on her face as she stared at the Devil, "so your brother is strong, is he?" she asked, curiously.

"He is considered a Super-class Devil, his power even exceeds the original four Maou! In fact the only other Devil to be in this class is Sirzechs Lucifer himself," boasted Diodora, making Morrigan pale as she realized what would happen next.

Scáthach just disappeared in a blur of movement before she reappeared in front of the Devil, Gae Bolg resting above his heart, "that's good I've been looking for a strong opponent…you brother sounds... promising."

Gae Bolg suddenly began glowing with a crimson light as the spear began releasing its bloodlust, causing Diodora to fearfully look at Scathach's excited expression, "if I kill his younger brother then the Maou is sure to fight me, won't he?"

Morrigan swallowed fearfully as she realized that there was no stopping the witch now, and there was no way the Devils would take to the killing of one of their Maou's siblings lightly. ' _A war between the Celts and Devils, all because of her. Looks like Lugh was right about Scáthach after all, damn it!_ ' raged the Goddess, as she watched what would be the catalyst of the next great supernatural war.

A hand then grabbed her shoulder "Scáthach, stop," ordered a male voice.

Everyone turned back to see Issei who had picked himself up from the ground and stood next to the witch to stop her, "Scáthach enough blood has been spilt this day without you adding more just to pick fights, let him go."

Scáthach stared at the teen with a frown, "Scáthach…please…just let him go, we have to bury Asia anyway," pleaded Issei sadly.

Morrigan just watched in complete shock as Scáthach looked between Issei and the Devil before she sighed and the crimson light from Gae Bolg died down. Removing her spear from Diodora's chest the witch backed up as the bloodlust surrounding the area disappeared. ' _No way…the Immortal Witch abandoning a fight, that's…that's…a miracle_ ,' thought the Goddess as her jaw dropped, making Scáthach and Issei give her confused expressions.

"I'll remember this Celts," hissed Diodora before a magic circle appeared beneath him and he teleported away.

"Hopefully he will bring his brother next time," mused the witch, wishfully.

As the near crisis was averted Morrigan finally snapped back to the present as she saw Issei standing over Asia's body motionlessly and frowned. She could do it, after all the teen just averted a war because of her, so she did owe him, even if he did it unknowingly.

Her decision made Morrigan sighed as she began charging up her reserves of power, drawing the attention of Scáthach, whose eyes narrowed as the Goddess began approaching Issei. "Morrigan, she's been dead for too long…unless…you plan to use that, don't you?" frowned Scáthach as her companion nodded.

"Morrigan are you sure about this? You know this will blow our cover, and Dagda will not be happy," warned Scáthach as the Goddess walked up to Asia's dead body.

The Goddess of Death just sighed and nodded, "I'm aware but I know how it feels to let a loved one die, I don't want the kid to feel that, besides… I owe him now."

' _stop her… I heard your cries of pain and anguish…. For one so young and full of love for the poor nun… this drama is sad… 'include' me and I will be able to help_ ' a female voice said in Issei's head.

He saw his cardholder glow in a white card as he held the glowing card.

' _Though limited in the 'include' state… the 3rd sorcery will be able to save your nun friend yet_ ' the voice said.

He stopped Morrigan.

"I can do this…. Don't trouble yourself… keep your cover… hopefully no one will know what I did but you two" Issei said.

"Issei what are you-" Morrigan begun to ask as he took out the shinning card.

"Include… Caster" he said in a low and soft voice.

He saw it… wars being fought for it… people dying and killing for what was now in his hands.

"for and world where everyone can be happy...and world where people can live in peace… no more wars…. No more evil" and unshaven man said to the beautiful woman in front of him.

' _I was just coined and few years back before meeting him but… ****** is a man I will never regret meeting…. And that ideal is still beating in me, now young boy...do as I will show you_ ' the female voice said.

A golden cup appeared in front of him… the two Celts then saw HER.

The woman wrapped his arms ever so gently around Issei as she whispered what he had to do.

[ **Partner… you know what will happen if the rest of the world finds out about this… right?** ] Ddraig asked.

"Ddraig… what's he doing?"Asked Morrigan.

The cup the levitated as pure water flowed from it to Asia's body.

' _back…. Bring her back…. BRING HER BACK_ ' was the desperate plea of the young boy.

Her body begun to shine

"Song of Grail...Sing, O White Grail" he said as a single tear dropped from his eyes into the Grail.

 **River Stix, underworld**

Young Asia was in as dark and dreary place, she was all alone once more.

"will you cross the river young lady?" as ferry man said a as he neared the shore.

She knew what would happen once she got into the boat… but it was too late for her.

"Issei-kun, thank you for the most wonderful last day you given me… goodbye" she said to herself as as she begun walking towards the ferry man.

"Asia!" a voice called out to her.

She turned to see a white figure extending it's arm "no, your time is not yet up… return to the man who is risking it all for you"

Asia looked at the figure closely… "who-?"

She then felt all tug as she was taken in all blinding light.

The ferry man was astonished with what just happened in front of him.

"Hades is gonna have have a fizzy fit after he hears about this" he said to himself.

 **Japan, Church nearby Kuoh**

' _Boost yourself Issei this will take a lot out of you, you will need all the power you can muster_ '

[ **BOOST** ]

[ **BOOST** ]

[ _ **even if you are a foolish idiot, what can a partner do but be at your side when you show determination rivaling that of the dragons… you amuse me partner, let's see you pull this miracle**_ ]

Asia's body begun to glow, color returned to her semblance, and slowly she begun to breath again.

"Issei… you….what did you do?" Morrigan asked in shock.

Asia then woke up "…. Issei-kun?"

"Welcome back… Asia" he said with a smile as he collapsed upon the ground.

[ **BURST** ]

The golden Grail Fallen to the ground and rolled until it turned back to the Caster card.

' _because of your pure heart and soul… receive from me the Holy blessing of the Holy Grail_ ' the voice said.

Issei, while unconscious, smiled… he had saved someone.

"Come on we should get back, after that display everyone will be wondering who just used such massive power like that in here …and we have some things that we need to discuss before then," said the witch as Morrigan and picked up Asia.

"are… are you okay miss?" Asia asked to Morrigan, who was shocked at what happened, the brat just casually just invaded Hades territory and plucked the soul from his realm, more fascinating is that no harm was done to her soul as her Sacred Gear was intact and back on her possession.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," replied the Goddess. "and please, call me Morrigan"

Scáthach then put Issei over her shoulder as they all took off to Issei's home.

 **Underworld**

A huge skeleton was sitting in a throne made of bones listening to the ferryman's tale of what just happened.

"You mean to tell me someone just disrespected my authority over the dead? Resurrected a human… and left without even apologizing…? Any idea as to whom it might be?" The huge skeleton asked.

"Lord Hades, the power was so unique and sudden I was not able to analyze nor recognize it, I can, however say that it may surpass even you my lord" said the ferryman.

Hades stood up.

"Find the culprit and bring that person to me, I wish to personally discipline those who dare traspass my domain" he said.

 **Issei's home**

It has been over 4 hours since the successful rescue of Asia and Issei stirred.

"Uh… where am I?" he asked himself.

[ **Wow.. you are still alive uh? You surprise me more and more partner** ]

"Ddraig? Wait… alive… so that means…"

[ **Yes, your nun friend is alive and well, she and Scáthach have been by your side the whole night, you had them both worried, Morrigan has been mulling is very disconcerting , you may want to get the facts together cause after that stunt they will have be a LOT of questions** ]

Issei managed to get out of the bed without waking either of the girls and went down to the kitchen for a glass oft water, he was thirsty and his body felt like he had been on and furnace, thankfully he didn't have any unfeeling in any part of his body like when he used the Archer card.

A couple minutes later Scáthach and Morrigan came down as they didn't find Issei in his room.

"I guess you two wanted to talk to me about what happened?" replied the teen.

The two Celts just glanced at each other before Scáthach stepped forward, "Issei we don't have much time so please we need to know, how are you connected to Cu Chulainn? Is he still alive? Where did you get your Gae Bolg?" A very subtle hint of desperation could be heard on her voice.

"Is this why you sought me out?" asked the teen.

The two Celts nodded, "remember what I told you about that Rune necklace? You didn't think we wouldn't notice Gae Bolg's use? Just be grateful that it was Morrigan that was sent to investigate."

Issei frowned as he debated his options, he could just lie or say that he didn't know, it would definitely be the safer option. ' _But after what they've done for me, it just doesn't feel right to lie to them like that…Oi Ddraig what should I do?_ ' he asked the dragon.

[ _ **Partner, we can't make your decisions for you. This choice you're facing is something you cannot just pass off to others. Just know that whatever decision you make, we'll support you 100%**_.]

A smile spread across his face, ' _thanks Ddraig, you know one of these days I'll have to ask you about these others you keep mentioning_.' Ddraig just laughed softly in amusement at Issei's reply before the dragon answered.

[ _ **Partner, I think you already know who they are**_.]

' _I have my suspicions_ ,' he replied with a smirk. ' _Still I would like to meet them at some point, I'm going to have some mean words with Lancer after this_.'

[ _ **Trust me partner at the rate you're going, you'll see them very soon**_.]

Seeing that the two Celts were still staring at him Issei took a deep breath as he came to a decision, a smirk grew on his face as he channeled a bit of Zelretch. "It's quite simple really, Cu Chulainn and the rest of the souls in these cards come from another world," he stated in amusement.

His good mood lasted a grand total of three seconds before he felt hostile atmosphere fill the room as the two Celts were surrounded by demonic black auras. "You're such a funny boy aren't you Issei? I thought I taught you to stop making those kind of jokes during our sparring session," growled Scáthach.

Suddenly Gae Bolg appeared in the witch's hand as she gave Issei a chilling smile, "it looks like you need a reminder of that lesson."

[ _ **Partner it's been nice knowing you**_.]

 **10 minutes later**

Issei groaned in pain as he got up from the couch and went to check on Asia, who was still resting in his room. Feeling his body still aching from numerous bruises that dotted his body, ' _did those two have to be so violent? I was telling the truth_.'

Still at least he managed to calm them down before they damaged anything more permanently, though not from a lack of trying. Once they'd calmed down the teen explained what he knew about the Class Cards and what they were… Heroic Spirits and even the Holy Grail War. In fact, the only thing he left out was Zelretch, simply saying that the cards were given to him by an old man who wanted a guinea pig for this.

The two Celts seemed skeptical at first but after a grilling interrogation by them, which Issei could actually answer thanks to Ddraig and the others, they seemed to believe it. To say that the Holy Grail Wars outraged Morrigan and Scáthach was the understatement of the century, the two Celts calling it an abomination of a ritual.

Issei could understand why, if they hated Devil's for using Evil Pieces then summoning Heroes Spirits from beyond the grave as familiars was like a slap to the face for them. Even more so since they found out about Cu Chulainn's new master in his last war, he almost felt sorry for the man as both Scáthach and Morrigan began discussing ways to get there and kill him personally.

"Yep definitely not telling them about Zelretch and Kaleidoscope," decided Issei as he began walking over to the stairs when he spotted a familiar purple haired girl sitting outside and staring up at the moon dawning moon.

"Hey Scáthach, you're up late," greeted Issei softly as he approached the witch.

Scáthach turned to face him as a sad smile spread across her face, "just thinking about what you said, its hard to believe that there's another world…another me…I wonder if she got her wish?"

"Oh…" stated the teen, unhelpfully before he walked over to her and sat down beside the witch.

"Technically there's an infinite number of worlds, not just one. But remember that while there may be many Scathach's there is only one of you, that hasn't changed. I find that it's better if you think of it that way, no sense pondering on how things might have been different," replied the teen as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I see…" murmured the witch, softly and plunging the two into silence.

Looking around Issei noticed the lack of a certain Goddess, "where's Morrigan? You two are rarely apart from each other."

"She's getting ready to go back to the Otherworld, after your display here it would be better for her to leave, she is a Goddess of Death so..." informed Scáthach, making a worried expression appear on his face.

Seeing his expression the witch just laughed, "Oh, don't be like that, Morrigan knows how to keep a secret. She won't tell anyone about you except Lugh, no need to give him false hope you know."

Issei just nodded a guilty expression appearing on his face, "yeah poor guy, can you tell him I'm sorry for that when you see him."

Scathach's face suddenly gained a manipulative grin that made Issei's heart sink, "oh I'm not going."

"What? But I thought you two were only here to figure out the Cu Chulainn connection, besides aren't you both in trouble with this Dagda guy," frowned Issei in confusion.

"Dagda may be the leader of the Celts but I work with them, not for them. He has no power over me and he knows it, besides…" explained the witch with a hostile growl.

"Besides…?" prompted the teen, curiously.

Scáthach gave the teen another grin as she stare at his arm, "I hear that dragons tend to attract all kinds of powerful entities, who knows maybe if I stick around you long enough, I'll find someone who can grant me my wish. Plus I don't want to miss any time with my new sparring buddy."

Issei was silent as he stared at the witch with a look of pity in his eyes, "Scáthach about your wish…is it true that you want to die?"

Much to his disappointment Scáthach just nodded her head, "that's right; I've lived a long time Issei. Far longer than I've wanted, I'm ready for death."

"But that just seems…wrong. To want to give up your life like that," argued Issei, causing the witch to smile sadly at him.

"Do you remember what Morrigan told you Issei? When Death has no meaning is Life really that fulfilling?" replied Scáthach as she turned back to look at the moon.

"But what about all the experiences that you'll never have? The possible events that await you in the future?" shoot back the teen, making Scáthach sigh.

"Issei I appreciate what you're doing but I can tell you right now that there is nothing I haven't already experienced left waiting for me in this world. No adventure, no excitement, no beauty, no change, just the same old thing repeating itself over and over again in an endless cycle," she responded, wistfully.

"Do you truly believe that Scáthach?" asked Issei as he looked at her with a familiar expression, bringing memories to the front of the witch's mind.

"Do you truly believe that Scáthach?" asked the blue haired man.

Scáthach just sighed at the question, "I don't believe it Sétanta, I know it."

The man just fixed her with a sad expression, "I see, take care then Scáthach. I hope that one day you are given your wish."

'These two, so alike in so many ways,' she thought with sad smile as once again the past began to repeat itself in front of her.

"I don't believe it Issei, I know it," she said with a sigh, waiting for the predictable response.

"Then you're an idiot," replied Issei with certainty, causing Scathach's eyes to wide in shock as she turned to face him.

Seeing this the teen continued, "tell me Scáthach, have you ever been to school before? Have you ever been out of the Otherworld in centuries? Do you know with 100% certainty that everything will repeat itself in exactly the same way?"

The immortal witch was silent as she just stared at him in utter shock, making Issei sigh as he looked up to the starry night sky with an amused smile on his face. "An annoying old man once told me something; tell me Scáthach when you think of alternate realities what do you think of?"

Snapping out of her shock, the witch frowned as she joined his stargazing, the two of them staring up at the sky as Scáthach replied, "A world that is exactly the same."

Issei just nodded, "and you would be right for the most part. Most worlds are the same except for just a single difference, a single person's life is changed slightly and suddenly it's a new world, even if only a select few are affected."

The teen then lay down on his back as a shooting star flew over the sky, bringing a smile to his face as he gestured for Scáthach to do the same. Frowning the witch lay down next to Issei and stared at him in confusion as the teen continued his speech.

"However, sometimes that one little change is just the signal of something much greater, the calm before the storm as bit by bit, that one insignificant difference suddenly changes everything around you. These small little differences eventually adding up to create something entirely different from what you used to know," he replied with a smirk.

Scáthach sat up from the ground as she turned to face him with a confused look on her face, "Issei, why are you telling me this?"

The teen just got up from the ground and placed a reassuring hand on the witch's shoulder, "Scáthach while the past may repeat itself, there are always small changes to them, you just have to be willing to look for them. Don't focus on how everything is the same but rather how everything is different, you have the opportunity to observe people as time goes on, why waste it?"

The witch was silent before a soft laughter escaped her lips as she smiled at him, "this old man was truly a wise one."

"The damned troll does have his moments," agreed Issei, grudgingly.

The pair then fell into a comfortable silence as they turned back to the sky, each absorbed in their thoughts. Eventually the silence was broken as Scáthach felt Issei's hand leave her shoulder, making the witch turn to see him give her a determined stare.

"Scáthach I promise you that I will make your life have meaning again, I will make you see that you should never just give up on Life like that," he promised without a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Issei why do you care so much about this? It's my choice after all," frowned Scáthach in confusion.

"Because Scáthach, I care about you. You and Morrigan both, you helped me when I needed it and now I'm going to return the favour. Besides…" trailed off Issei, not noticing the witch's eyes widen slightly.

"Besides?" prompted the witch, bringing an embarrassed smile to Issei's face.

"Besides a pretty girl like you shouldn't have such a sad expression on your face, it looks much better with a happy smile," replied the teen as Scáthach quickly looked away, hiding her face from view.

"Don't ask for the impossible Issei…but thank you," murmured the witch as a true smile spread across her face, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"What was that?" asked the oblivious Issei.

"I said you should head off to bed, it's getting late after all. Don't worry I'll check on your friend," lied the smiling Scáthach.

Issei just shrugged his shoulders as he got up from the ground, "if you say so, 'night Scáthach give my regards and thanks to Morrigan if you see her."

"Of course, oh and Issei. Catch," replied Scáthach as she threw something at him.

"Try not to break it this time," she scolded with a smile as Issei looked down and saw another Rune necklace in his hands.

"Not my fault the last one was made with shoddy craftsmanship," he replied before head back into the house, causing Scáthach to laugh softly as she looked back up at the stars.

"One small difference huh?" murmured the witch with a thoughtful expression on her face.

High above the Hyoudou residence the crow that had watched the entire exchange smiled before it flew away, eventually disappearing with a flash of light.

 **Celtic Otherworld**

The Celtic Sun God, Lugh just sighed as he ordered another round of drinks, 'what the hell was she thinking! All that work we put into the plan and she ruins it in only a few days!' As his drinks arrived the Celt heard the sound of the door opening before he saw a familiar figure walk over to him and sit down at his table.

"Lugh, we need to talk," said Morrigan, causing Lugh to put his drink down.

"That we do, so tell me, how was your 'vacation' Morigana? Did you and your sister enjoy school?" he teased, only for his eyes to widen as he saw Morrigan grab his drink from him before sculling it in one go and slamming it back down.

"That bad huh?" he replied, after getting over his shock of seeing Morrigan actually drinking.

The Goddess' only response was to grab another of his drinks before chugging it down as well, her companion just watching as she downed all his drinks in stunned silence. Eventually she ran out of alcohol and ordered another round, stunning everyone in the castle into silence.

"I swear Lugh, Issei is a walking disaster. His luck doesn't just rival Cu Chulainn's, it surpasses it. Honestly, how the hell can a teenage boy stumble across a murder, be attacked and burn down a whole house in only twenty minutes!" she complained to her fellow God, a light flush on her cheeks.

A grin spread across Lugh face as he replied, "so the boy's name is Issei, is it? I can't wait to meet him, I haven't seen you act like this in years. To think there's a human that can even break The Morrigan herself out of her shell."

"He just seems to have that effect on people Lugh, hell even Scáthach has become tolerable when he's around," shrugged Morrigan.

A frown suddenly crossed the sun God's face, "speaking of the witch, where is she?"

"Still with Issei, she decided to remain there with him for now," replied the Goddess

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Leaving her unsupervised like that Morrigan? You know what she's like and Dagda is already furious with us," asked Lugh, worriedly.

"D-*hic*-don't worry, she won't start anything. Besides, it's not like I could force her to come with me," hiccupped the Goddess with a wave of her hand.

"But how can you be so sure?" questioned her companion, now starting to get a bit worried about the Goddess' state.

Morrigan just stared at the alcohol swirling in her mug as she replied without a trace of uncertainty in her voice, "Because Issei won't let her."

"And you think this boy can get her to give up on her wish? What makes you say that?" scoffed Lugh.

Morrigan just thought back to the incident with the Devil before she remembered Issei and Scathach's private discussion, picturing the thoughtful look on the witch's face as Issei left. The Goddess then gave Lugh an amused smile, "just a feeling. Call it a woman's intuition."

"Morrigan if you trying to reassure me, then you're doing a terrible job," sighed Lugh.

"Lugh, sometimes you need to take a leaf out of human's books and just have faith that everything will turn out okay in the end," replied Morrigan as she held one of her drinks out to him.

Lugh just sighed as he accepted the mug from her, "alright Morrigan, if you say so, but you're going to be the one that tells Dagda about this."

"Joy," deadpanned the Goddess.

The two then sat there drinking for a couple of minutes before Lugh spoke up again, the expression on his face instantly sobering Morrigan up completely. "Morrigan I need to know, what the hell were you two thinking, revealing yourselves like that! Do you know how long I had to listen Dagda rage about how we nearly caused a war with the Shinto Pantheon by sneaking into Japan?" he growled.

"There were some…extenuating circumstances," replied Morrigan, refusing to meet his eyes.

Lugh just raised his eyebrows, "oh? And were these circumstances worth it? We blew our cover, freed Scáthach and even gave her Gae Bolg, all for it to go to waste in only a couple days! All our hard work down the drain and now we have both the Shinto Pantheon as well as Dagda watching our every move."

"Considering I got the truth from Issei about Cu Chulainn…I would say it was worth it," concluded Morrigan with a smirk.

"The truth?" repeated Lugh in confusion.

"That's right the truth and trust me, we're both going to need way more drinks before this is over," sighed Morrigan.

"Before what is over?" asked a male voice, making both the God's eyes widen.

The two of them turned to see Dagda as well as a woman wearing a golden kimono with suns woven into it standing before them, both looking very displeased as the entire room went deathly quiet. "Dagda," greeted Morrigan, stiffly with a nod.

"Morrigan," replied Dagda, returning the gesture.

"What brings the God of Life himself to our little welcome back party?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"Indeed, you look to be having quite the celebration Morrigan. I was under the impression that you didn't drink," he replied, eyeing the numerous empty mugs surrounding the Goddess of Death.

"Only on special occasions," shrugged Morrigan.

Dagda just nodded his head as his eyes narrowed on her own, "I see, well we heard you were back from your 'vacation' to Japan and wanted to come speak with you."

"Since when did you care about my personal life Dagda? You lost that right long ago," retorted the Goddess with a frown.

"Since you decided to infiltrate my territory," growled the kimono-wearing female.

"Morrigan meet Amaterasu, she apparently has some questions for you regarding your stay in Japan," introduced Dagda.

Lugh and Morrigan were quiet before the Celtic Sun God turned to his companion with a bemused smile, "Morrigan... are you sure you didn't bring the kid's luck home with you?"

 **Chapter end**

Berserker Include State:

STR: C+

CON: C

AGI: C

MGI: C

LCK: C

Mad Enhancement: N/A

Usually at a B ranking, this ability is sealed when in the Include state by the Class Card in order to protect Issei's mind, however the card is not able to completely negate the effect of this skill. Because of this when Issei Includes the Berserker card he will receive feelings of extreme rage and anger. This skill increases the ranking of all basic stats by one but at the cost of the user's sanity, since the skill has been sealed this enhancement is no longer in effect.

Bravery: A+

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination, Berserker's ability also allows him to increase his damage dealt when in melee. However, this ability is locked when under the influence of Mad Enhancement

Protection of the faeries (C) :is a blessing from Elementals; the capacity to increase one's Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms. Lowered down due to being in include state, it's orginal rank is B.

Eye of Mind (True): C

A natural 'sixth sense' that a hero is born with and later fine-tuned through experience in multiple battles. It is a natural talent to avoid danger that is so engraved into the hero that it is active even when under the maddened state from Mad Enhancement. This helps Issei to see through half-hearted faints and makes him immune to most ambushes, however due to the reduced rank and Issei's lack of experience it is not perfect and can be fooled.

Knight of Honor: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands (C++) : Rather than an overt weapon, it manifests as a "unique ability" retained by his body. Once Berserker grabs hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his Noble Phantasm." Even control of other Servants' Noble Phantasms will instantly go to him should he grab hold of them. It can only be activated for objects recognized as "this is a weapon", so he could use a steel chair if he happened to be skilled in wrestling.

At this level he can use any weapon with familiarity bordering on mastery. Due to the Include state only things considered as actual weapons may be turned into 'his' weapons.

Magic Resistance ( C ): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether, at this level it Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

Caster Include state:

STR: E

CON: D

AGI: D

MGI: B

LCK: B

Divine Goddess Core: D  
A skill that expresses being a perfected goddess. Although her disposition is close to one, since she is not a manifestation of a proper Divine Spirit, its rank is confined to D when used in include state.

Resolve of Dedication: A  
Feelings towards a loved one, which won't even flinch at self-sacrifice. Applies plus modifiers in regards to the effectiveness of defense & healing-type spells, skills and items. Due to Issei's nature the skill retained it's rank as well as the Holy Grail ' own blessing upon his person, how this will affect him on his standard form remains to be seen.

Wishcraft : C

Any magic can be casted as long as the power consumption is equal of what is needed, due to this magic formulas are not necessary. Because of this rank energy needed is higher than normal and energy consumption on itself was high as it is.

Alchemy: C

The Magecraft that she inherited involves the creation and forging of matter, as well as its applications.

"Song of Grail...Sing, O White Grail"

Rank: C  
Type: Magic  
Connecting the Holy Grail with love and motherhood, it temporarily grants a sincere and pure prayer. Not the function as a wish-device, but simply a Noble Phantasm that her own existence sublimated. At the cost of an insane amount of magic power a single wish can be granted, bypassing the rules of magic and Divinity.

Well how did you guys like that? Sorry it took so long but I wanted to do Berserker justice, hopefully you guys are happy with the result…  
Can anyone guess who this guy is? And look who won the Caster votes.

Also, we get the beginning of Scáthach X Issei so hopefully that didn't come across as too out of character for her. Lastly, if anyone spotted the references you have made my day.

List of known Servants:

Saber: ?

Lancer: Cu Chulainn [Fate/Extra CCC]

Archer: [True] heroic spirit of justice Emiya Shirou.

Caster: Irisviel [Dress of Heaven]

Rider: ?

Berserker: Lancelot Du Lac

Assassin : not yet... to be revealed


	7. Chapter 7

Heroic Straight Flush 

Author's notes: this chapter is just a setup for follow up chapters, it's just a re-written of HATC in certain places… anyways hope you like this while I work on other chapters. Assassin class has been picked already...

Also I put the Saber poll up… vote for the favorite

Chapter 7: Dealers break time

Arthur and his sister Le Fay slowly approached their faction's hideout, ignoring the commotion being caused by Kuroka and Bikou as the pair started drinking. "Arthur, come share a drink with us," greeted Bikou.

"I'm afraid I cannot," replied the descendant with a kind smile, gently declining the invitation.

"Silly Bikou, you know he's much too proper to let let loose like us, nyah," laughed the Nekoshou.

Arthur just ignored her as he turned to Bikou, "have you seen Vali? He apparently wanted to talk to us."

Bikou just nodded and pointed off into the distance, "wait until you see him, I haven't seen Vali act like that in a long while."

"What do you mean?" asked Le Fay, curiously.

"You'll see," replied Bikou with a wave of his hand as the pair returned to their drinking.

The two Pendragon descendants frowned as they headed off into the direction that their friend pointed to and spotted Vali leaning against a tree. Not too unusual, except for his expression. Arthur could count the number of times he'd seen the Hakuryuukou smile like that on a single hand; again, the two Pendragon siblings exchanged looks before they approached him.

"Vali, you asked to see us?" said Arthur, causing Vali to turn and face them.

"Arthur, Le Fay, indeed I wish to discuss something with you," answered the Hakuryuukou with a nod.

"Vali you look oddly happy, did something good happen?" asked Le Fay, tilting her head in confusion.

"We have a new recruit for Khaos Brigade," informed Vali with a smile still wide on his face.

"Oh? I never expected you of all people to be happy about something like that. Who is it?" replied Arthur, frowning in confusion.

"Just an unimportant Devil of the Astaroth clan," answered the Hakuryuukou with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Then what has put you in such a good mood?" questioned Arthur as his frown deepened.

"It was the information he gave us upon joining our faction," explained Vali, making Arthur's eyebrows raise.

"And what might that be?" he asked, as Le Fay just looked between the two of them in confusion.

"The Sekiryuutei has been found," announced Vali, his smile widening to extreme proportions.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise at this, "truly? So your Rival has finally revealed themselves. Who is it? He must be pretty impressive if you're this excited."

"I don't know much, but apparently he's a human who has been living a normal life in the Gremory territory," making Arthur's frown return to his face.

"A human? Forgive me Vali, but I fail to see how a normal human could make you act like this. Besides the Devils are aware of him now, I doubt they will just leave him be," he informed the Hakuryuukou.

Vali shook his head, "actually, the Devils are still none the wiser about him, our recruit didn't inform them about him. After all, it would raise quite a few questions about why he was in Gremory territory unannounced. And you're mistaken, he's not normal Arthur. This human single handedly drove Kokabiel's Fallen Angels out of his hometown, all without the Devils knowing."

A thoughtful expression appeared on Arthur's face, "that is…impressive, I'll admit. However, Vali, those Fallen were weak, they were nothing compared to us. There's something else isn't there?"

The Hakuryuukou nodded, "indeed, apparently he has already been claimed by the Celtic Pantheon."

Both Le Fay and Arthur adopted expressions of pure shock at this news, "the Celts? So they've finally ended their isolation. But why would they go all the way to Shinto territory for this boy?"

There was an excited look in the Hakuryuukou's eyes as he replied, "why indeed? Apparently the boy is a descendant of Cu Chulainn himself, the son of Celtic Sun Lugh…who's one of the ten strongest beings in the world."

The two Pendragon sibling's shocked expressions grew even larger, "Vali are you sure about that? As far as we know, Cu Chulainn never had any living descendants."

"One of the Fallen Angels called him 'the bastard child of Cu Chulainn,'" reported Vali.

"They could have been mistaken," pointed out Le Fay, causing Vali to nod his head.

"True, however he has both, a Celtic Goddess of Death, Morrigan, as well as the Immortal Witch, Scáthach, herself staying with him. A normal human could never manage that," informed the Hakuryuukou.

"I see, a descendant of the Shield of Ulster. That must have caught Cao Cao's attention," murmured Arthur with a heavy sigh.

A soft laugh escaped Vali's lips, "indeed, from what I heard he's trying to find out who this boy is, unfortunately we only have his first name. Plus none of us can afford to be spotted stirring up trouble yet, so for now we've been ordered to leave him be."

The Hakuryuukou paused at this before his eyes narrowed on the two Pendragon siblings, "and that leads me to why I asked you here, I have need of the two of yours services."

"What is it Vali?" asked Arthur.

"You are aware of Kokabiel's plan with the Excalibur's?" questioned Vali, causing the two of them to nod their heads.

"Of course, there is not anyone in Khaos Brigade who isn't, there's also no one that thinks it will work," replied Arthur as a confused expression appeared on his face.

"True… his plan is doomed to fail, especially after the loses my Rival inflicted upon his pawns. Kokabiel has been reaching out for more personal and is in need of a skilled swordsman," agreed Vali.

"You want me to join him?" guessed Arthur, his confused expression never leaving his face.

"I want you both to. It will allow you to visit Kuoh without angering our colleagues and let you search for my Rival," explained Vali.

"You want me to test him?" asked the descendant.

"You're a skilled fighter Arthur, if he passes your test then I'll know that what they are saying about him are true," answered the Hakuryuukou.

"And what happens if Kokabiel actually succeeds? You know, as well as I, that we're relying on him to fail," questioned Arthur.

"If my Rival and the Devils are unable to stop him then the Hakuryuukou will step in to defeat Kokabiel and chase off the two rogue members of the Pendragon household. Redeeming the Grigori and ensuring that I'm present for the meeting Azazel plans," replied Vali, making a sigh escape from Arthur.

"I see, but we'll need a good reason to give to Kokabiel for the both of us wanting to suddenly join his forces," replied the descendant with a frown.

Vali smiled at him again, "we already have one Arthur, what descendant of the King of Knights himself wouldn't want to see his ancestor's sword remade. To wield Excalibur at its true glory?"

"True, so what's the name of this boy I should be investigating?" conceded Arthur, realizing that such a lie would be easily believable.

"His name is Issei, I'll give you the file we have on him. It contains what little we know about him, as well as the numerous theories we've made about the human," answered Vali.

"Understood, if you'll excuse us, my sister and I have to contact a certain Fallen Angel, and prepare for traveling" acknowledged Arthur as the two Pendragon members walked away.

"I'm looking forward to see how you fight, my Rival," grinned the Hakuryuukou as a white wings briefly erupted from his back.

 **Celtic otherworld**

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Amaterasu," greeted Morrigan as she bowed before the Shinto Goddess.

"Yeah I'm always happy to meet a fellow Sun God," agreed Lugh as he just nodded towards her.

"I wish I could say the same about you two," growled Amaterasu, causing the two of them to share a concerned glance with each other.

"With all due respect Lady Amaterasu, what have we done to earn your ire?" questioned the Celtic Goddess, a frown appearing on her face.

"Don't play dumb with me Morrigan, your leader informed me of the situation when I went to meet him," frowned the Shinto Goddess.

"Did he now?" stated Lugh, giving his friend a betrayed look.

Dagda just sighed at the looks he was getting from the two of them, "I told you Lugh, if this situation got out of hand then I would put an end to it."

"Don't look so surprised Lugh, Dagda likes to betray the people closest to him," snarled Morrigan, causing Dagda to flinch.

"Morrigan, you know why I had to do that," he sighed, tiredly.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" she growled and suddenly the Goddess was surrounded by a black aura as feathers began sprouting off her flesh.

Dagda just glared at her before he was surrounded by a white outline that began pulsing against the black aura, the entire hall shaking at the forces that were starting to be unleashed. The rest of the drinkers in the castle hall just glanced at each other before sculling the last of the drinks and evacuating the halls.

"Are sure you want to do this Morrigan? Remember who taught you everything you know," warned Dagda as a massive club materialized in his hands.

"ENOUGH!" roared Lugh and immediately the temperature around the Gods skyrocketed as the Celtic Sun God rose from his seat, his power instantly engulfing the energy being given off by the other two Celts.

Everyone turned their attention to Lugh as they saw him surrounded by a bright orange and red flames, "Dagda, Morrigan, perhaps we shouldn't be discussing these things when we have a guest from the Shinto Pantheon present."

Dagda's eyes widened slightly before an ashamed expression spread across his face as he sat back down and turned back to the spectating Shinto Goddess, "indeed, my apologies Lady Amaterasu."

"It is fine Dagda, the Shinto Pantheon is no stranger to infighting. Shall we get back to purpose of the meeting," replied the still standing Amaterasu, never taking her eyes off Lugh as the chaotic atmosphere began to subside.

"Of course, please have a seat," offered Dagda, causing the member of the Shinto Pantheon to take the seat next to him.

' _So that's the power of the Celtic Sun God, it would seem the tales about him were not exaggerated after all_ ,' she thought, warily. The four of them were silent as Lugh and Morrigan sat on one side, while Amaterasu and Dagda sat on the other.

"First off, I want to state that the actions of Morrigan, Lugh and the witch Scáthach were not sanctioned or supported by the Celtic Pantheon," announced the leader of the Celts.

The Shinto God nodded, "I'm aware Dagda, what I want to know is, why they were in my territory."

"Your territory?" scoffed Morrigan. "I think the Devils would beg to differ there."

"They only exist because we allow it Celt, and you know that," growled Amaterasu.

Morrigan just shrugged, "if you're willing to let Devils in your territory then I see no reason why we should be any different, unless you think that we're inferior to them."

"Stop putting words in my mouth Celt, the fact that I'm here discussing this with you personally should show the respect I have for the Celtic Pantheon," replied the Shinto Goddess as hostility began emanating off her.

Seeing this Lugh quickly stood up and tried to calm down the two Goddesses, "Lady Amaterasu, we understand that you're angry at us, but should it really go this far? In fact, you should be proud; the splendors of your country are so vast that even the Phantom Queen of the Celts decided to head there for a vacation."

Amaterasu's glare moved off Morrigan and instead found themselves boring into Lugh's head, "you think I'm angry about that?"

Morrigan and Lugh exchanged another glance before the Goddess of Death spoke up, "forgive me Lady Amaterasu, but what exactly are you angry about?"

Amaterasu slammed a fist onto their table as she replied, "you helped the Godslayer infiltrate my country! Not only that, but you even left her there completely unsupervised! If you don't tell me why you did this then I will assume the worst…and respond in kind."

"That…was an unfortunate blunder on our part, forgive us, we weren't trying to send a message to the Shinto Pantheon," soothed Lugh, diplomatically.

"Then what were you doing?" asked the Shinto God as she began to calm down.

"Alright fine…I'll tell you the real reason that we did this," sighed Morrigan as she folded her hands over the table.

"Real reason?" frowned Amaterasu.

"Indeed, Dagda do you remember the second Gae Bolg we detected?" replied Morrigan, turning to face the leader of the Celts.

"A second Gae Bolg?" repeated the Shinto Sun God, as Dagda nodded and turned to face her.

"Nearly a week ago we detected what seemed like our cursed spear appear out of nowhere and disappear without a trace, almost as if it had vanished off the face of the earth," explained Dagda, causing Amaterasu's eyes to widen slightly in recognition.

"It disappeared without a trace? Are you sure?" she replied with a hint worry.

The three Celts frowned at her reaction before Dagda replied, "positive, after that Morrigan volunteered to investigate it."

"I tracked it back to the Shinto territory and decided to investigate," informed Morrigan as she took over the story.

"Why didn't you just inform us about your visit? We would have allowed it for something like this," asked Amaterasu.

The Celtic Goddess just sighed tiredly, "At the time I was suspicious of the Shinto Pantheon, after all it did happen in your territory."

"You thought we were responsible for it. I see, tell me what did you investigation find?" questioned Amaterasu, eagerly.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Morrigan in return.

"We also detected a rather powerful blast of energy," Amaterasu said.

' _So they did detect Issei, not well_ ,' thought Morrigan worriedly as she plastered a blank expression on her face.

"I sincerely doubt they are related Amaterasu, you see we found a descendant of Cu Chulainn in your territory," she lied, causing both Dagda and Lugh to spit out their drinks in shock.

"A descendant of Cu Chulainn?! Impossible," exclaimed the Celtic God of Life.

"Now you see why we were being so secretive about this Dagda, after all you told us we that we couldn't afford infighting," sighed Lugh as he immediately tried to hide his shock.

"So you're telling me that a descendant of a Celtic demigod is currently living in my territory without me knowing? Forgive me Morrigan but I find that highly unlikely," replied Amaterasu as she leveled a suspicious glare at the Celt.

Morrigan just shrugged her shoulders again, "unlikely or not, it's the truth."

"And what's Scathach's role in all this?" questioned Dagda.

"We can't be around him all the time, so she's serving as a bodyguard and mentor for the kid, cost us a hefty price to do so," lied Lugh, a sad expression on his face.

"Gae Bolg?" guessed his friend, remembering the spear being missing from the vault and causing Lugh to nod.

"Fine, but I have one last question for you Morrigan," replied Amaterasu, her eyes never leaving the Celt's.

"And what might that be?" asked Morrigan.

"Did you resurrect someone on my territory?" questioned Amaterasu, her eyes narrowing slightly as she saw a tiny flinch from the Goddess.

"I did bring back a dying dog because a girl was saddened by its passing but that's about it" answered Morrigan.

A small growl came from Amaterasu as she replied, her tail wagged back and forth "I am just worried that someone had decided to perform miracles and take our believers. As you should no doubt have felt, there was a rather potent release of magical power in our territory… too potent for just a dog"

"There is no need for that, I assure you, we have no intention of doing so… don't worry, as I said only revived revived the dog" Morrigan said.

"I see, in that case I'll take my leave then, however Morrigan if you ever enter my territory without my permission again… there will be consequences," warned the Shinto God as she got up from her chair.

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on her, thank you for your understanding Amaterasu," assured Dagda.

The Shinto Goddess just nodded her head before silently leaving the castle halls, as the three remain Celts to let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. "Well…that went better than expected," commented Lugh as he went to grab another drink.

Dagda shook his head as a small, amused smirk appeared on his face, "Lugh just shut up and hand me that drink, would you? I'm going to need it."

"Are you going to tell the others about the kid?" asked Lugh as he handed the drink over to the Celtic God of Life.

Dagda was silent before he nodded his head, "I have no choice Lugh, the Devils will find out sooner rather than later. However, I will tell them that he is currently under the protection of the Immortal Witch as well as the two of you as well. That should keep them from trying anything, but are you sure that Scáthach won't cause trouble?"

"Of course not, she is a Celt after all. However, I'm confident she won't cause an incident now that she has to take care of the boy," scoffed Morrigan.

Dagda just fixed a tired look at Morrigan before he nodded, "I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'll trust you Morrigan."

Lugh frowned as he stared at his friend's expression, "Oi Dagda, what's wrong? You look exhausted."

Dagda sculled his drink before replying, "After Morrigan's stunt I've been receiving multiple messages from factions around the world, wanting to make connections now that the 'reclusive Celts' have ended their isolation."

"That wasn't me though, so it's not my problem" said Morrigan, everyone could hear the smug satisfaction and amusement in her voice.

Dagda just glared at her before an amused smile spread across his face, making Lugh and Morrigan slightly worried, as he got up from the table, "wrong, it is your problem now. Congratulations Lugh, Morrigan, you two are now in charge of Foreign Affairs."

"WHAT?!" cried Morrigan.

"Dagda, you can't be serious," said Lugh.

"You two made this mess Lugh, now you have to clean it up. Think of it as your punishment," replied Dagda as he began walking towards the exit.

"Better hope that Scáthach doesn't make life hard for you…have fun," he said with a smirk before closing the door behind him.

"Well that was a thing, so a descendant of Cu Chulainn huh?" commented Lugh with raised eyebrows.

"Lugh follow me, I have things to tell you that aren't meant for unwelcome ears," ordered Morrigan with a frown on her face as she stood up.

"I see, lead the way then Morrigan," replied Lugh as he followed her out of the hall.

 **Entrance of the Celtic otherworld**

The Shinto Sun Goddess was fuming as she arrived back home and was greeted by her brother Tsukuyomi, whom took a step back at her hostile atmosphere. "Amaterasu, how was your meeting with the Celts?" he asked, causing a low growl to escape the Goddess as she walked out to their garden and sat down in front of the pond.

"Informative, in more ways than one," she replied, watching her reflection in the still water.

"What do you mean?" frowned Tsukuyomi, as he sat down next to her.

Amaterasu' fox ears twitched slightly as her eyes narrowed, "that Celt, Morrigan, she knows something about that huge blast of magic."

The Moon God's jaw just dropped in an expression of utter shock, "that's a bold accusation Amaterasu, are you sure?"

"Completely, I don't have any evidence right now but my instincts are telling me that she's hiding something," replied Amaterasu with a nod, not a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

"Speaking of which, have you told Susanoo about the incident yet?" questioned Tsukuyomi.

"Of course not, our brother has the patience, restraint and subtlety of a child you know that. Who knows what he'd do if he found out…why?" answered the Goddess, in confusion.

"Because he asked me about it while you were off with the Celts," replied the Moon God.

"So he did sense it after all, what did you tell him?" sighed Amaterasu with a shake of her head.

"I told him it was an eruption from a Ley line… thankfully he isn't overly interested about those things so he believed it," informed Tsukuyomi, causing his sister to give him an approving nod.

"Good idea, that should keep him from doing anything reckless," agreed the Goddess, only to frown as she saw the bitter expression appear on the Moon God's face. "Tsukuyomi, what's wrong?"

Her brother sighed, "I don't feel comfortable lying to him like this Amaterasu."

Amaterasu just laughed, "Tsukuyomi, I think you're giving him too much credit. We both know what Susanoo is like."

"I guess…so what's our next move?" replied the Moon God sadly.

"For now we'll do nothing except continue to monitor the Leylines, did any of our followers in Kyoto find anything?" ordered Amaterasu.

"Nothing but some strange activity in one of the areas the Devils claimed," informed the Moon God with a frown still on his face.

"Strange activity?" repeated the Goddess.

Tsukuyomi nodded, "yes, it was in the same place that we detected the Celt."

Instantly Amaterasu's eyes narrowed as she spun to face him, "what happened?"

"Apparently, a group of rogue Fallen Angels had taken up residence there have all been wiped out, it seems the Devils are just as clueless as we are about it," answered the Moon God.

"Morrigan was likely the cause of it," stated the Goddess, only to frown as her brother shook his head.

"That's what we thought as well but…" he trailed off.

"But?" prompted Amaterasu.

The Moon God had gave another tired sigh before he replied, "While you were away, I got a message from Zeus asking if we had detecting anything 'off' in our territory."

"What did he mean by 'off?'" she asked, curiously.

Tsukuyomi just shrugged, "apparently, he thought he detected the power of his grandson somewhere in our territory."

"The descendant of Heracles? Why would he care about that? He never cared about the descendants before," muttered Amaterasu, causing him to shake his head.

"No you're misunderstanding me, I said his grandson, not his descendant, Heracles was his son… so I assume he may be talking about the one that used that defensive armament whose energies we detected as well" informed Tsukuyomi, making his sister's jaw drop.

"What? But that's not possible…" started the Shinto Goddess, only to be interrupted by her brother.

"I know, however just a couple of days ago I received a similar message of Athena. At the time I didn't want to bother you with them and dismissed it as pure nonsense, but with Zeus asking…" Tsukuyomi again trailed off.

"Suddenly they don't seem to be that far-fetched any longer," finished Amaterasu as she stood up from the ground. "Something is going on in our territory Tsukuyomi and I want to find out what."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Tsukuyomi with a worried expression.

"Find Scáthach and the boy she's with, if they're involved with Morrigan then I want to know how and why," replied Amaterasu as she began walking away, only to be stopped by Tsukuyomi placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They're currently in the area the Devils claimed though, and not only that but they are siblings of the Maou. I won't let you risk a conflict between us for something as trivial as this Amaterasu, until you find definitive proof then you won't interfere with them," informed Tsukuyomi.

A low growl of frustration echoed from her before she took a deep breath, "very well Tsukuyomi, in that case I'm going to contact the Greeks, the use of a greek artifact used in my territory... I think we would all benefit from comparing notes."

"Amaterasu, perhaps you should take a break from this investigation, you're beginning to act like our brother," requested her brother in concern.

"Oh please, I'm much more focused than that oaf," scoffed Amaterasu as she walked off.

"That's what worries me," murmured Tsukuyomi, sadly.

 **Japan, Issei's home morning**

"My son has brought home another foreign beauty! Truly this is a miracle!" cried Mr. Hyoudou, causing the teen to sigh as his father engulfed the shocked Asia in a massive hug.

"Asia, I'm really sorry about him," apologized Issei, while Scáthach just simply laughed softly in the background.

"It's okay Issei I don't mind, but are you sure its fine if I stay here at your house?" asked the nun, making Mr. Hyoudou nod his head eagerly.

"Of course you can Asia, after what those terrible arsonists did to your home at the church, you can stay here as long as you like. In fact, I want you to think of me as your father," reassured the man.

"T-thank you, Otou-san," replied Asia with a beaming smile, an angelic light seeming to reflect off her body.

"Oh what a nice, loving girl. Issei marry her, marry her right now," ordered Mr. Hyoudou, making the two in question blush heavily.

"And that's it for me, Asia we're going to see if we can get you into school, in the meantime just stay here with him, okay?" asked Issei.

"Yes, thank you again Issei, and can you thank Morrigan when you see her?" replied Asia.

"Unfortunately Morrigan had to return home to Ireland for a while, but I'm sure I could send her a message for you," informed Scáthach as she smiled at the nun.

"Thank you Scáthach, may the Lord bless and keep both of you," prayed the nun, making an amused smirk appear on Scathach's face as the two waved their goodbyes.

Once they were outside the witch's smirk simply grew, "the Christian God blessing a Celt, the day that happens is the day the Lugh turns into a Leprechaun."

"The Celts and Christians don't like each other?" questioned Issei in surprise.

Scáthach shook her head, "we're not on bad terms, but then again we're not on good terms either. Ireland used to be the source of all Celtic worship but when Christianity came, we lost a great deal of followers. Some of the Gods still are angry about that."

"I see," murmured the teen, before his mind drifted back to Asia's situation.

Issei sighed at the thought of the nun currently being forced to stay at his house with his father, ' _and after I said I would take care of her to, that promise lasted a longer than I expected. I hope she's okay at home with dad_.' Apparently hearing his sigh, Scáthach turned around and smacked him on the shoulder as she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry Issei, if everything goes well with our meeting with the Devils then Asia should be able to join us soon," she reminded him.

"Yeah that's true, still don't you think I should be informing them about you going to meet them? Or at least let me tell them who you are beforehand?" asked Issei with a frown.

Scáthach shook her head, "no that would draw too much attention and panic, we'll tell them during the surprise meeting."

"Alright Scáthach, if you say so," sighed Issei.

As the two entered through the school gate Issei yawned as the last restless night on the couch finally caught up to him, "man it is too early…"

Suddenly the teen felt himself bump into someone as they both tumbled to the ground, groaning Issei looked down to see whom he had collided with and instantly his blood froze. "H-hey Kaichou, how are you this morning?" he asked, as he quickly tried to push himself off her, only to feel something squishy and soft grasped in his hand.

Looking down at his hand Issei just sighed, "oh shi-"

"You dog!" screamed Sona as she punched him in the jaw and sent him skidding across the school caught before coming to a halt as he hit the building, collapsing to the ground.

"Urgh…I am not a dog damn it! ," groaned Issei as he rubbed his head and got to his feet, only to freeze as he saw snow beginning to fall to the ground.

' _Snow in July? That's odd_ ," he thought before his eyes widened as the teen noticed the snow only falling around the school grounds. Swallowing fearfully Issei slowly turned back to Sona and felt her radiating enough rage to rival Berserker, turning to Scáthach for help he saw her glaring at him before she continued onto class.

"Bye pervert," called Scáthach, abandoning the teen to his fate.

' _What?! Why is she angry? I didn't do anything, did I?_ ' questioned Issei, confused.

[ _ **Well partner, congratulations. It seems you unlocked the Scáthach route, I guess you successfully triggered her flag last night**_.]

' _Ddraig, what are you talking about_?' asked the clueless teen.

[ _ **Never mind partner, besides I think you have bigger things to worry about now**_.]

"Issei Hyoudou! You're dead!" shouted Sona, drawing his attention back to the present.

"And that's my que to go," muttered Issei as he ran across the school courtyard with the Sitri heiress in hot pursuit.

"Get back here you pervert! I'll flay the skin from your bones!" screamed Sona, causing all the students present to stare at the pair with amused expressions.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" cried Issei as he ducked from a stone thrown by the heiress.

"NEVER!" she snarled, as the crowd watching them grew larger, before they began murmuring to each other, softly.

"Those two at it again? Honestly, why don't they just kiss and make up already like every good couple should," sighed one of the students, bringing blushes to the faces of Issei and Sona.

"There's no way I would ever date him/her!" they shouted in unison, before coming to a stop as they glared at the crowd and making the whispers increase tenfold.

"Oh please Kaichou, everyone knows about how the Ice Queen of Kuoh took the Oppai Baka himself to her office for some punishment," scoffed a student, making Sona start stuttering.

"Oppai... Baka?" muttered Issei in a slightly depressed tone.

"Not only that, but he's the only one that can actually break the Ice Queen's cold exterior, he must have really warmed your heart to melt through that," continued another student with a perverted smirk.

Issei quickly glanced over at the Sitri heiress who was fidgeting slightly, a far cry off her usual cold and composed aura that she usually gave off and sniggered, softly. Realizing that she was currently distracted, Issei quickly bolted and tried to get away from the heiress, only to hear her growl before chasing after him as they disappeared from the crowd's sight.

Suddenly Issei dived to the side as the water fountain in front of him erupted with a spray of water in front of him before turning into spiked wall of ice, blocking him off. "Hey! That could have seriously hurt me then!" he cried fearfully as he spun around and saw Sona with a blue magic circle appearing around her hand.

"For the good of the school, no the good of all womankind I must kill you. This I swear as a member of the Sitri household. Now stand still, damn it!" she growled as he dodged another magic attack.

"Like hell I will!" shot back Issei as he once again began fleeing for his life, the enraged Sona not far behind him.

"Where are you pervert?" growled Sona as she rounded a corner and found Issei missing.

As Issei managed to get into one of the empty classrooms he quickly took out a card.

Rushing down the school hallways the Sitri heiress skidded to a stop as she spotted Rias exiting from one of the classrooms. "Sona? What's wrong?" asked the Gremory heiress in concern about her friend's behavior.

"Rias? Have you seen Hyoudou anywhere?" asked Sona, frantically as she grabbed her fellow Devil's arm.

"Yeah he just ran down that way, why?" replied Rias with a nod as she pointed down one of the hallways.

"You won't escape me now ISEEI HYOUDOU!" screamed Sona as she rushed off in the direction that Rias had pointed.

Rias just stared in the direction that Sona ran down for a couple of minutes before breathing a sigh of relief and looked down at the mirror in her hand, "phew…that was too close. Thank God, the Archer card really rocks."

Upon lifting it up to his face, Issei immediately flushed as he saw Rias' reflection staring back at him with a flustered expression on her face. ' _She is quite pretty, isn't she_?' he thought as he tried numerous expressions on his new face, only to flinch in pain as a sharp shock came from the mirror.

For a brief moment he could have sworn he saw Rias' reflection get replaced by the image of a disapproving Archer before Issei shook his head as he came back to his senses. ' _What was that_?' he wondered in confusion about the sudden shape in the mirror.

"Ugh…I think all this crap is starting to affect me," replied Issei as he shrugged his shoulders.

[ _ **To think you'd use a hero's power for something like this. Partner, that's kind of sad.**_ ]

' _Yeah, yeah, very funny Ddraig, still that went surprisingly well…too well in fact_ ,' muttered Issei as a frown appeared on his new female face.

"Buchou? Is that you? Aren't you supposed to be in the clubroom?" called a male voice.

' _Yep, there we go_ ,' sighed Issei as he turned around and saw Kiba approaching him.

[ _ **Look on the bright side partner, at least your luck is consistent. That's better than most people.**_ ]

' _Yeah, lucky me_ ,' scoffed the teen, sarcastically.

"Kiba, I had some business to take care of quickly," lied Issei as the knight nodded.

"I see, in that case I'll accompany you back to the clubroom," replied Kiba.

"No!" exclaimed Issei before coughing as he plastered a calm expression on his face. "I mean that won't be necessary Kiba, I'm sure you've got class to head to."

"It's fine Buchou, as your Knight it is my duty to accompany my King," dismissed Kiba with a wave of his hand.

' _God damn it, why does he have to keep up this white knight act_ ,' thought Issei in frustration.

[ _ **Partner…**_ ]

'I know Ddraig, we're going to be in some _serious trouble if we're caught here. Damn it where's Scáthach when you need her_ ,' growled Issei in his head, not noticing Kiba looking at him rather curiously as the pair began walking back to the ORC clubroom.

"Are you okay Buchou? You don't look like your usual self" he asked a bit worried.

Issei stiffed at that and made up and clever lie on the spot "it's nothing… just had and bad dream last night"

An understanding expression appeared on Kiba's face as he nodded.

[ _ **Partner have you figured out a way to lose this guy yet?**_ ]

' _I'm working on it, that's it_!' thought Issei as a happy smile spread across his face.

"Kiba you can go on ahead, I need to go inform Issei that I need to see him during the break," he ordered the knight.

"Don't worry Buchou, I can do that for you," offered Kiba, making Issei cheerful in joy internally.

' _Hook, line and sinker_ ,' he thought, giddily.

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you Kiba," replied Issei, the grin still on his face as he faced the knight.

"Of course, Buchou," replied the knight as he rushed off to find the wayward teen.

"Not a moment too soon," sighed Issei as he turned and began looking for a good spot to change back to normal.

"Buchou? How did you get out ahead of me and was that Kiba?" questioned a familiar female voice, making Issei groan as he turned to see Akeno behind him.

[ _ **Out of the frying pan and into the fire, right partner?**_ ]

' _That's it, I swear to God. If you're not dead and I find out then I'll personally come and kill you for this_!' screamed Issei internally as he again put another clam mask on his face.

"Akeno, what are you doing here?" he asked, causing the Queen to frown in confusion.

' _Honestly doesn't any of them ever go to class? Why are they never singled out like me_?' thought Issei, annoyed at the clear special treatment.

"Buchou, I always leave school at this time to head to my shrine," replied Akeno, making Issei again curse, softly.

"Oh of course, my apologies Akeno, I'm afraid I have a lot on my mind right now," he replied, truthfully.

"I understand Buchou, the situation with Riser is a troubling one," said Akeno with an understanding expression on her face.

' _Who the hell is Riser_?' thought Issei, in panic.

"Right…Riser…that's it," murmured the teen as Akeno gained another frown on her face.

"Buchou, are you okay?" she asked, in concern.

"Of course I am, why do you ask Akeno?" he answered as the teen felt a few drops of sweat begin to run down his back as Issei struggled to maintain his calm expression.

"It's just…I've never seen you utter his name without a snarl on your face," said the Queen, causing Issei to simply blink in response.

' _All right seriously who the hell is Riser damn it!_ ' he cursed in his head as Akeno noticed the change in demeanor of her close friend and king.

"Buchou…are you alright? she asked, worried for her friends health.

' _Damn it! Well let's cross fingers and hope for the best I suppose_ ,'

[ _ **Would if I had fingers, Partner**_.]

"It's nothing… just had a lot on my mind… and now… Riser thing we have to deal with, along with what happened with Issei the other day" he said.

"Buchou… yes, that is understandable, should I make some tea?" she asked.

"that would be great… but not now, thank you. .. I am going to find Sona, she is apparently on the warpath about Issei" he said feeling awkward talking about himself like this.

"huhuhu… yes, it seems Sona is quite mad… ara ara poor Issei… well at least it's better for her that Issei did so rather than her sister, then again he is the only other person who has ever made Sona act this way" she said as she demure hide her smile behind her hand.

"Anyways… go to your temple, I will just take a rest on the club room" Issei said.

With a slight bow she then left

Issei just watched as Akeno walked off and sighed as he found a nice isolated corner to transform back to normal, the card reverting back to a card and Excalibur Nightmare breaking like a shard of glass. ' _Hopefully that won't cause problems for Rias_ ,' he thought, hopefully.

[ _ **Well partner congratulations, you just successfully committed identity theft of an heiress of the most wealthy and vengeful clans in Devil society**_.]

' _Ddraig do me a favour and stop talking I'm in no mood for it_ ,' growled the teen as he opened the door to his class and was immediately yelled at for being late by his teacher.

"Issei Hyoudou, how could you?!" cried two voices as the teen was grabbed by his collar once school ended.

"Motohama and Matsuda, what's wrong? The Kendo club beat you up again?" asked Issei as Motohama lifted him up and Matsuda growled at him.

"You know what you did! We trusted you Hyoudou!" snarled Motohama, only for all three of them to flinch as they felt a murderous aura fill the room.

The three guys all turned to see Scáthach smiling menacingly at them, "Issei and I have a very important meeting to get to so I would recommend removing your hand from him now, if not I could do it for you…that is if you don't mind losing a limb."

"Woah, woah, hold on Scáthach," exclaimed Issei as he placed himself between his friends and the witch before turning back to them. "So what did I do guys?"

The two of them growled softly as Matsuda answered, "Mil-tan, does that name ring a bell to you?"

"Mil-tan? No, should it?" replied Issei with a frown of confusion.

"It's the number you gave us for our date!" roared Motohama.

"Oh yeah I did that, didn't I? Sorry things have been a bit hectic right now, I completely forgot about that. So how was the date?" asked Issei with a sheepish smile as his two friends began crying anime tears.

"Not good huh? Sorry about that guys, but you know what they say, plenty of fish in the sea and all that," replied Issei sympathetically.

"Why are you mocking us Issei? I thought we were friends! Comrade in arms to obtain the wonderful gift of Oppai," exclaimed Matsuda.

"Well we are friends at least, and I am truly sorry that things didn't work out between you two and Mil-tan," comforted Issei, only to be surprised as both perverts gained even angrier expressions.

"How dare you! You have the nerve to say that to our faces while you're getting friendly with one of the transfer students, I bet you've already made her your girlfriend right?" snarled Motohama, making a surprised expression appear on Issei and Scathach's faces, the latter's face briefly blushing as she looked away from them.

"What? Scáthach and me? No you've got it all wrong we're just friends," laughed Issei, making the witch's head to snap around to face him before sighing as she returned to glaring at the Perverted Duo.

"Issei, who are these two idiots?" she asked, hostilely.

"Right I haven't introduced you yet, Scáthach meet Motohama and Matsuda. Some of the only friends I have in this school, and people I would not appreciate being dismembered," he replied with narrowed eyes.

"No promises. Besides, I think you have a pretty poor taste in friends if this is whom you chose," scoffed Scáthach.

"Then what does that make you Scáthach? Besides they're not that bad, they begin to grow on you after awhile," argued Issei.

"So does a fungus, that doesn't make them any better, in fact from now on their names are Pubert 1 and Pubert 2. Besides, they haven't stopped ogling me since I arrived," shot back Scáthach angrily.

"Look just go on ahead, I'll catch up after I deal with this," sighed Issei, realizing a lost cause when he saw one.

"Fine but you better hurry, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting Issei," smirked the witch.

"If I meet one, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," replied Issei with his own smirk on his face, making a demonic aura surround Scáthach as she again sent them a smile that gave the boys shivers.

"Such a funny boy aren't you? Let me rephrase that; it would be hazardous to your health to keep me waiting," she warned, sweetly before walking off.

[ _ **Partner, why did you do that? You knew she was going to be angry about that**_.]

' _Exactly, as long as she's angry at me then her attention will be focused off these two_ ,' replied Issei as he turned back to Motohama and Matsuda.

[ _ **How surprisingly selfless of you partner**_.]

Ignoring the dragon Issei just frowned at them, "listen guys, be careful around Scáthach okay? She has quite the temper when angered; in fact, it's probably best if you lay off the perverted stuff when she's nearby. Believe me, the Kendo club is nothing compared to her."

Seeing the two of them nod the teen then sighed, "So what's the problem with Mil-tan?

The two perverts paused before they stared him, "you really don't know?"

"Issei tell me, how did you get that number?" asked Motohama.

"Koneko gave it to me, why?" replied Issei in confusion.

"So you never actually saw who Mil-tan was?" pressed Motohama.

"No," answered Issei with a shake of his head.

The two perverts exchanged shocked looks, "he has to be lying, doesn't he?" muttered Matsuda.

"There's one way to check," replied Motohama as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Tell me Issei would you like to see a picture Mil-tan sent us."

"Sure why not," shrugged the teen as he examined the picture that Motohama brought up.

The entire class jumped as they saw Issei fall to the ground, an expression of horror appearing on his face, making both Motohama and Matsuda look at him with pity. "Judging from your face, that pathetic expression that says you're about to vomit, you saw it, didn't you? I'm sorry Issei it appears you really didn't know," apologized Motohama.

Issei didn't respond as one thought echoed across his mind, ' _I saw Hell_.'

"Alright, Issei are you ready?" Scáthach asked the still slightly shaken Issei Hyoudou.

"As I'll ever be, just please let me do most of the talking Scáthach and remember these people are also friends okay. So please behave yourself," begged Issei as he finally had some colour return to his face.

Later that day at the old school building

"Come on Issei, it's me," replied the witch with a grin.

"I'm serious Scáthach, two of them are siblings of the Maou's and that means no hurting them simply to fight their siblings," informed the teen, making her sigh, tiredly.

"Fine, if you care that much then I'll do it. I, Scáthach, the Immortal Witch of the Land of Shadows, swear not to harm any of the Devils at this school without a just cause," she vowed, with a serious expression on her face.

"Thank you Scáthach," smiled Issei, this time noticing the witch quickly turning away from him.

"Well it would cause you trouble if I did that, wouldn't it?" she replied with a shrug. "I suppose it doesn't really matter, I just need to wait for someone else to show up. Besides, if the Greeks find you then I'll get the best fight I've had in years."

"No offense Scáthach but I hope that never happens," deadpanned the teen.

"Spoil sport, anyway shall we?" teased the witch with a smile as they approached the ORC clubroom door.

"Yeah, hopefully Rias is in a good mood," nodded Issei as they pushed the door open.

Entering the room Issei paled as he saw not only Rias and her peerage present but also Sona, Saji and Tsubaki, the Sitri heiress glaring at Issei before turning to examine Scáthach with a wary expression.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Issei.

"No, we were just making arrangements for Sona's trip to the Familiar Forest tomorrow," replied Rias, happily, as she saw Issei.

"Familiar Forest?" repeated Issei.

"The place where new Devils are allowed to find a familiar to serve them, since Rias doesn't have any new servants I was allowed to take her place for Saji," answered Sona, coldly.

"Oh, congratulations Saji," cheered Issei, making the Devil grin happily.

"Enough about us, Issei it's good to see you. Who is this?" asked Rias, cheerfully as she finally noticed Scáthach.

"Rias, that's one of the Celts," informed Sona and instantly the upbeat atmosphere changed into a wary one as all the Devils stared at Scáthach.

"Indeed, pleasure to meet you Devils, Issei convinced me to introduce myself to you," greeted Scáthach, seemingly uncaring about the hostile air now charging the area. "My name is Scáthach, perhaps you've heard of me."

There was a brief pause before the colour slowly drained from the faces of the Devil's present as Rias softly muttered, "Godslayer."

' _So Scáthach is infamous for something, now it makes sense why she didn't want to inform them beforehand. Still some warning would've been nice_ ,' thought Issei with a sigh as he tried to think of a way to lower the rising tension.

"Are you the Scáthach or are you just named after her?" questioned Sona.

' _That's it! Come on Scáthach please just pretend to be someone else_!' begged Issei, only for his hope to die as he saw a smirk appear on the witch's face.

"Maybe this will answer your question," she replied, before summoning a crimson spear in her hand.

"Is that…" questioned Kiba.

"Gae Bolg? Of course it is. Where do you think Issei got his from?" answered Scáthach making Sona and Rias' eye widen as a frown appeared on their faces.

"So we were right, your Sacred Gear can copy legendary weapons," murmured Rias, softly.

' _What? How did they come to that conclusion? I doubt there's anyone with that kind of overpowered ability_ ,' thought Issei in complete confusion.

In Issei cardholder the Archer card begun to vibrate as if laughing.

For a brief moment Scathach's eyes widened before she smiled, "wow, you Devils already figured that out? I'm impressed, you're better than I expected."

'WHAT?!' thought Issei in shock as he was about to speak up, only to feel Scáthach jab her elbow into his ribs.

"Of course, we're heiress' of two of the clans of the 72 Pillars, we shouldn't be underestimated," commented a smug Rias.

"Indeed, you're certainly changing my opinion on Devils," replied the Celt with a smile.

' _And I'm not entirely sure it's for the better_ ,' realized Issei with a sigh.

"Thank you, may I ask who your companion was?" questioned Rias.

"Umm…I don't think that is a good idea," warned Issei, only to be ignored by everyone present.

"It was Morrigan," announced Scáthach, making Issei sigh again as a shocked expression appeared on all the Devil's faces.

"The Celtic Goddess?" confirmed Sona, getting a nod in response from the witch.

"ISSEI HOW DID YOU MEET AND BEFRIEND A CELTIC GODDESS OF DEATH, LET ALONE THE IMMORTAL WITCH!" shouted Rias as everyone turned to the teen as she shook him.

"Umm…I didn't, they came to me," replied Issei, only to cry out as Scáthach stamped on his foot.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone, causing Scáthach to sigh.

"Why would you two show such interest in Issei Hyoudou?" questioned Sona in confusion.

"Oh I can explain tha-ouch!" cried out Issei as the witch again, nearly crushed his foot beneath her own as she stood in front of him.

"Let me answer that with a question of my own. What does Morrigan, myself and Gae Bolg all have in common?" asked Scáthach.

"Cu Chulainn," replied Kiba after a brief silence filled the room.

"Exactly, you see Issei here is one of his descendants," lied the witch.

"What?!" gasped Rias.

"Scáthach…" warned Issei, softly.

"And I'm staying here to act as his tutor and bodyguard, so I'll be joining this club. Let's all get along okay?" concluded Scáthach as she fixed them all with a kind and heavenly smile that made even Akeno flinch.

"WHAT?!" shouted Rias with a horrified expression.

"I see, you realize that we'll have to inform our leaders of this," stated Sona as the Sitri heiress was the first to regain her composure.

"That's fine, isn't it Scáthach?" said Issei quickly, trying to end this conversation before it got too out of hand.

"I guess there's no choice," sighed Scáthach.

"Still as a representative of the Devils, let me welcome you to our territory," greeted Sona, formally.

"Thank you, I hate to ask this but could you do me a favour," asked the witch, with a grin on her face.

"And what might that be?" frowned Rias.

"We have a friend that wants to join the school and join the club, but she needs a fake background," informed Scáthach.

Issei just stayed out of the conversation and moved to sit next to Koneko before giving the white haired girl a wary look, remembering what happened with Mil-tan. The white haired girl looked at him with wide unblinking eyes before Issei sighed and began patting her on the head again, once again hearing the sound of a cat purring as he returned his attention back to the current conversation.

"A Celt?" frowned Sona.

"A member of my faction," replied Scáthach.

"That should be easy to do, what's their name?" nodded Rias.

"Asia Argento," replied Issei.

"That's not very Celt sounding name," frowned Sona.

"It's the alias she chose, what can you do?" shrugged Scáthach.

"Okay I'll have the necessary paperwork done tonight and send it over to Issei's, she should be able to do go to school by tomorrow," announced the Sitri heiress.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind but Issei and myself need to be excused. We want to inform our friend about the good news," stated Scáthach as Issei nodded and rose from the couch before following the Celt out of the clubroom.

"We need to contact the Maou, let them know what's happening here," sighed Sona as the door closed behind them.

Rias joined her in their lamenting, neither of them liked involving their siblings with anything but this was not something they could just sweep under the rug. Still to think that Issei was a descendant of the Cu Chulainn, perhaps it was better that she didn't get him in her peerage. Rias doubted the Celts would have let that slide easily.

"What happened to letting me do all the talking?" commented Issei with a glare as the pair left the school grounds and headed for home.

"Oh please Issei, I only said that to keep you from worrying, besides if you'd done the talking the Devils would have already figured everything out," dismissed the witch.

"And why is that?" replied Issei through gritted teeth.

Scáthach just laughed, "Because you can't lie to save a life Issei, not only that but you have no idea how politics work. Believe me, it's better if I do all the talking."

"Speaking of politics, aren't you worried about what happens when they find out you lied about Asia?" questioned Issei.

A large grin spread across her face, "technically I didn't lied Issei. I just told them she was part of my faction, it's not my fault if they assume that means she's a part of the Celts."

' _Ddraig, remind me to never play her at poker,_ ' thought Issei.

[ _ **Agreed, partner**_.]

"And what is your faction Scáthach?" asked Issei, curiously as he snapped back into the present.

The witch just blinked as she looked at him in surprise, "isn't it obvious? Your's of course Issei, although we will need to think up a name for it. Work on that would you? We need to start getting our name out there."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Scáthach," he answered with a shake of his head.

"Still was that really a good idea to say I'm a descendant of Cu Chulainn?" asked Issei with a worried frown on his face.

"It's better than the truth Issei, besides it's not like anyone can prove us wrong with Morrigan, myself and Lugh backing the claim," replied Scáthach.

"Do you think Lugh will agree to that? It is his son after all," pointed out Issei

"We'll cross that road if we get to it, besides I'm confident Morrigan can convince him," replied the witch.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're leading me to a horrible death…" muttered Issei with a sigh as they finally arrived back home.

"Don't worry so much Issei, honestly you'll live longer that way," grinned Scáthach as she opened the door before turning back to face him.

"Remember to come up with a name Issei, we'll need something to catch people's attention," she ordered as the witch headed into the house.

"Don't worry it'll be a name that people won't soon forget," he replied with a joking smile.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it. Soon our faction will be well known around the world," she grinned, while Issei just shook his head, clearly thinking that the witch was joking…he really should have known better by now.

Chapter end


	8. Chapter 8

Heroic Straight Flush 

Author's notes: I decided to go another way with Rider class, a lot of people are asking me for X-servant but rather than do a vote I choose it as I did with Berserker… I think it will be beneficial for the Riser Arc and will make the Greeks presence more needed and established in the story… also a LOT of you are going for the 'knight of the moon', … I am not sure if you guys understood the clue… well whatever… I was hoping you guys would pick either the 'Olympia no hana' (flower of Olympia), or the 'knight of the sun' or 'prototypical knight', the 'before the kingdom' or (for shit and giggles) 'Gao' (if you guys don't get who that is you all suck XD). Anyways here comes the next chapter of the story. By the way… should I or shouldn't I add a ranking system of how close the servants are to Issei and if their skills/stats could be upgraded, like on Fate Extra or CCC?

Also the poll is now over… and now who is who will be posted. The winner is:

'Knight of the moonlight': Arthur(ia) Pendragon

'Knight of the sun': Gawain

'sickly samurai': Okita Sōji

'Prototypical knight': Arthur

'Gao': Saber lion

'Before the kingdom': Saber lily

'Flower of Olympia': Red Saber

Also… a reader gave me an idea for an Omake, and thus will do so… be ready to laugh.

Also I noticed a LOT of readers giving me flak about the Greeks… however only 1 reader noticed the reason… here is what he replied (note that it was not altered and can be read on the review section):

Loggin In (guest):Wow,I didn't think that there were people who would suddenly screaming about Hercules but there is. This is why people need to read at least one previous chapter whenever there's a chapter update,to avoid making dumb reviews. -Issei uses Rho Aias which is Greek originated. -A shield that is equivalent to 7 fortresses isn't something that is subtle. -Said shield used on a foreign land. A shield of Zeus's descendant. Not every one of Zeus's descendant is Hercules. Zeus fucked a lot of shit in his lore and bear many offsprings. Please get this in your head,reviewers. -The Greek Pantheon got hit by a pang of nostalgia cause of it and starts asking questions. -Scathach and Morgy already spoke of it near the end of the chapter or is it past middle chapter? Whatever,the point is,they talked of it. -Still people asked these questions about Hercules. -Said questions gave me migraine. Thank you for that. -

With that said… on with the show.

Chapter 8: Heroic straight flush rise

Celtic otherworld

"When you said that you wanted to talk in private, I never imagined that you'd take us here," stated Lugh as he looked out of the building's window into the land of eternal twilight beyond.

"It's the only place where we can be sure that no one's eavesdropping on us," informed Morrigan.

The Celtic Sun God gave a worried frown, "there is a reason for that Morrigan, we both know that the Land of Shadows is a dangerous place. Even with the so called 'Queen' absent from her throne, I doubt Scáthach would appreciate us using her home like this."

"Relax Lugh, I got Scathach's permission to use her home as a hideout and meeting point before I left, besides this way we'll be able to send messages to each other without needing to sneak into Shinto territory. No doubt Amaterasu is keeping a close eye on her borders after the last incident," reassured the Goddess, making Lugh raise his eyebrows.

"Morrigan you're acting as if Amaterasu is a danger, I know we made her angry over sneaking into her territory but she shouldn't hold a grudge for long, she doesn't seem the type to me," he replied.

Morrigan just gave a soft laugh, "and that's why you are terrible with women Lugh. That aside we had some…complications with Issei and the Shinto faction, we don't want them to find out about him."

"I see, are there any more complications you want to tell me about?" asked Lugh, as his eyes narrowed.

"The Greeks also can't find out about him or we're going to have a serious problem, if they find out about him then there will be bloodshed, especially if Scáthach has anything to say about it," informed the Goddess with a sheepish expression on her face.

"By the Gods Morrigan, just what did you three do?!" signed Lugh as he began rubbing his temples.

"We did nothing, it's just a misunderstanding," she replied.

"A misunderstanding?" scoffed Lugh, causing Morrigan to begin eyeing to ground.

"All right, a misunderstanding of astronomical proportions," admitted the Goddess.

"Morrigan, I think it's best if you start explaining yourself," stated Lugh with a frown.

"Before I do I want you to swear that you won't repeat this to anyone else without our permission," demanded Morrigan as her companion raised his eyebrows again.

"Very well, I, Lugh, the Celtic God of the Sun, swear to the Trinity Goddess, Morrigan, that I will not repeat what is said here to anyone else. Satisfied?" asked the Sun God.

"Thank you Lugh, now I'll ask that you keep your questions until the very end and try to have an open mind about this," requested Morrigan before she started explaining everything Issei told her.

As she finished Lugh's eyes narrowed as he glared at her, "let me see if I understand this right. He has the soul of my son, bonded to him with a card of all things, only this Sétanta is from another world. In which the souls of the dead are brought back to fight over the 'Holy Grail,' only this one is far more powerful than the Longinus that we know."

"That's correct," nodded Morrigan.

His eye twitched slightly as he continued, "secondly, this kid…"

"Issei," interrupted the Goddess.

The Celtic God took a deep breath to calm his rising temper, "Issei managed to get his hands on not only one but seven of these cards, enabling him to use their abilities and weapons as if they were his own? And because of this he has already alerted several deities of his presence, which are likely to kill him on sight?"

"That is true," she replied, with another nod.

"Morrigan... if this is your idea of a joke, then it is in poor taste," sighed Lugh tiredly.

"Believe me Lugh, I wish it was," informed the Goddess.

"I never took you and Scáthach to be fools Morrigan, for you to believe this crap," he replied, shaking his head in disappointment.

"It's the truth, Lugh. Issei told us himself," argued Morrigan as she tried to convince her fellow Celt.

"And how do you know he wasn't lying?" scoffed Lugh, making his companion burst out laughing.

"Believe Lugh, I would know. Issei is the worst liar I've seen in a long while," reassured the Goddess.

"Or maybe one of the best, if he managed to fool you two," replied the Sun God.

"Lugh don't you trust me? You sent me there to investigate for a reason didn't you?" asked Morrigan, as she stared at her companion in the eyes.

Lugh just sighed as he nodded his head, "I trust you Morrigan, it's your judgement I don't trust. Are you sure that the two of you aren't only believing what you want to believe? This human could be manipulating the both of you."

"I understand your concern Lugh but trust me, this is the truth and we need your help," informed Morrigan.

"You want my help to protect him? How?" questioned Lugh curiously.

"Simply support my claim that he is a descendant of Cu Chulainn. With your backing, as well as Scathach's and myself, no one would question it," requested Morrigan, only to flinch as the room suddenly grew hot.

"You want me to adopt him? A human?" confirmed Lugh in a deadly calm voice, getting a sigh and nod from Morrigan.

"You want me to desecrate my son's name for this boy's protection!? Absolutely not!" roared the Sun God as the temperature skyrocketed and his body as briefly covered with flames.

"Wait! Lugh!" cried Morrigan as the Sun God turned to walk towards the exit, ignoring her entirely.

"Please Lugh, there's…something else," called the Goddess, causing Lugh to pause at the door before he turned around to face.

"What now?" he growled.

Morrigan took a deep breath as she realized this was her last chance, "according to Issei, Cu Chulainn's soul is still alive inside the card, helping him, guiding him when he needs it. If Sétanta wants to help this boy, aren't we inclined to do the same?"

Lugh was silent until the flames surrounding his body finally dissipated, "very well, I'll do it…but on one condition…"

 **Elsewhere**

Cao Cao let out a sigh that rapidly turned into a growl of frustration as he looked down at the folder in front of him, once again examining everything they had collected about the descendant of Cu Chulainn. ' _Damn Vali, I knew he would be interested in this but to send Arthur after him_?' thought the descendant with a frown. Still at least that damned traitor was a good fighter, currently only Siegfried had ever been able to pose a challenge to him when it came to swordsmanship. The leader of the Hero faction shook his head as he returned his attention back to the folder in front of him before opening it up.

Target Profile:

First name: Issei (unconfirmed, possible alias)

Last name: unknown.

Age: Unknown, presumed to be between 15-18.

Appearance: A seemingly normal teenage human with brown hair and eyes, he appears to go to one of the nearby high schools in Kuoh, due to wearing a school uniform. It is not currently known which school he now attends.

Update-Recently, spies within the Devils have intercepted messages to the Maou's and reported that he is currently attending Kuoh Academy with the Immortal Witch, the location of Morrigan is so far unknown.

Affiliations: Currently appears to have been claimed by the Celtic Pantheon, the human also appears to be forming close relationships with the Gremory and Sitri clans. It is not known if he is acting on the orders of the Celts or doing so independently. The current relationship between him and the Shinto Pantheon is unclear, he has made no attempts to contact them, yet clearly lives in their territory. It appears unlikely that he is dealing with the Shinto Pantheon, however it must be noted that Kyoto has been displaying some unusual activity recently and while the cause is unknown, the timing is too convenient to be thrown away as mere chance.

Abilities:

Known- Sacred Gear Longinus, the Boosted Gear.

Unconfirmed- Rune Magic, incredible speed and endurance, both sword and spear fighting styles, worst-case scenario is that he has both Gae Bolg, Fragarach, as well as possible copies of any of the other powerful Celtic weapons including Gae Assail, Gae Darg, Areadbhair or even the Spear of Lug himself, if the information about his 'second Sacred Gear' is correct. Possible unknown type of Magic or a second Sacred Gear, intercepted reports state that it can copy legendary weapons. Caution is advised to members of the Hero Faction wielding specific weapons such as Caliburn and Gram, to others it is unclear if he can copy other Sacred Gears as well but no chances are to be taken.

He apparently has some special ability to alter any weapon to suit him and wield them as it were his own, as seen by our recent recruit.

Background: As of this report's last update, we still know next to nothing on this human's background mainly due to a lack of a known last name. However despite this, many theories have been proposed to explain his existence, ranging from plausible to downright absurd.

He is not a descendant of Cu Chulainn but rather the reincarnation of the Shield of Ulster himself, this would explain the Celtic Pantheon unusual behavior towards him, some appearing to want to kill him while others trying to keep him safe. While this does explain the enormous amount of Divinity coming from the boy for a descendant, there has been no evidence to suggest that Demigods can be reincarnated. Until evidence is shown to support this theory, such as more dead Demigods appearing, this theory will remain low on the possible theories. Conclusion: Possible, but highly unlikely.

Issei is not a descendant of Cu Chulainn and is instead a Demigod/God born from the Celtic Sun God, Lugh with either a human woman or The Phantom Queen of the Celts, Morrigan. This could explain why they hid him away in the Shinto territory, as such a union would bring the rest of the Celts down on their heads. The pair could have fabricated the lie to protect their son and also to enlist the aid of the Immortal Witch. It seems unlikely that this is the case however, if Issei was born from two Gods he would have more Divinity flowing from him. There has also been no sign of either Lugh or Morrigan leaving the Otherworld before the past week. Conclusion: Possible, but unlikely.

One of the less probable theories, some say that Issei is actually an extra dimensional being that came here from another world. They believe that he is actually a Cu Chulainn from another reality, in fact some even believe that he brought friends with him. Conclusion: Farfetched and impossible.

Another of the more exotic theories, this one believes that Issei studies some form of magic that is similar to Divine Possession or Shamanism. Allowing the human to commune with the souls of the dead and let them guide his action, granting him their skills and weapons for a brief time. This is an intriguing possibility but unfortunately, it doesn't explain the Celt's interest in him, there is also no documented magic like that and the mage that work for us have said that it would be impossible to do so. Conclusion: Possible, but again unlikely.

Leading theory, Cu Chulainn is alive. The human has too much Divinity to be a descendant that has had their bloodline diluted over multiple generations, however he does not have enough to be a God. This has led to the conclusion that his bloodline must have only recently split off from the Celtic Demigod Cu Chulainn, likely within the past two generations. If this is true then it means that Cu Chulainn is not dead and rather is merely in hiding. We can safely say that Issei has a good relationship with his ancestor, which would explain why Lugh, Morrigan and Scáthach would want to help the human. Conclusion: Possible, and extremely likely.

Course of action: Until our leading theory is proved either true or false, this boy is not to be approached or harmed in anyway unless no other option is available. Doing so may cause Cu Chulainn or even Lugh himself to interfere with us, however it should be noted that he would make a powerful ally. If Issei is acting independently and not with the support of the Celts then we should try to make contact with him. If he proves uncooperative use extreme caution, Gae Bolg is not a weapon that should be underestimated under any circumstances.

Cao Cao just sighed again as he prepared for the consequences of Vali's actions, sure he said that Arthur was acting independently, but the human knew better. While the others might believe the lie about reforging Excalibur, Cao Cao knew Arthur well. That man would never disobey orders over something like that, no... he was definitely working under Vali's orders.

' _If Issei survives Arthur's 'test' or better yet even beats him, then I'm recruiting him, forcefully if I have to_ ,' decided Cao Cao. After all, he needed a counter for that traitor when Khaos Brigade finally achieved their goals, his group would be the one standing on top once the dust cleared.

The odds might be stacked against him but his faction wouldn't lose, they were Heroes after all…

 **Japan, Issei's home**

"Alright Asia, next you add the flour," informed Issei with a smile as the nun clumsily poured the ingredient into the bowl.

"Like this Issei?" she asked, eagerly.

The teen nodded, "good job for your first try Asia. Keep improving your cooking skills and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful wife, remember the key to a guy's heart is through his stomach."

"Thank you Issei," said the blushing nun before she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that Asia?" said Issei curiously.

"I-I was just wondering what your favourite food was Issei," stammered out the nun, making a confused expression appear on his face.

"Hmm…well I have to say that anything sweet really, I have quite the sweet tooth," informed the teen, whom frowned as he saw the nun appear to be taking notes in a notebook.

' _What's that about?_ ' he thought in confusion, only to hear Ddraig's disappointed sigh.

[ _ **You can't be that dense can you partner? Surely**_?]

Before Issei could reply he felt something grab him by the collar of his shirt and immediately was yanked backwards by a strong grip as Scáthach walked into the kitchen. The witch looked around at the set up between Asia and Issei, and the teen felt the grip on his shirt grew tighter as she gave him a scary smile.

"I'm borrowing Issei for a couple hours, Asia can you let his father know?" informed Scáthach, whom got a nod from the nun.

The witch then dragged Issei upstairs and towards the attic, only turning to glance at him as she commented, "you and that nun have been spending a lot of time together haven't you?"

Issei nodded with a smile on his face, "yeah she's really nice, kind and fun to be around. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," growled the witch and Issei nearly choked as her grip on his collar grew even tighter before they arrived at the attic and instead of simply letting him take the stairs, Scáthach threw him up into the room.

"Ouch what was that for!?" cried Issei as he landed and rounded on the witch.

"What was what for?" frowned the witch as she climbed up the stairs and gave him a hostile glare.

"Um…Scáthach are you mad?" guessed the teen.

"Why would I be mad Issei?" replied the witch with a smile, causing Issei to fear her.

"I thought you were angry at me," laughed the human, only to double over in pain as she punched him in the gut and walked to the far end of the room.

"Why?" croaked out Issei in pain.

[ _ **Partner, I give up. You really are a lost cause.]**_

Eventually the teen stopped rolling around in pain and got to his feet, only to gasp as he saw the numerous runes carved into the walls and roof of the attic. "What the hell did you do to my home!?" he screamed, causing the witch to give a proud smile.

"I made it unassailable, these Runes here create a Boundary Field that will stop people from teleporting to inside the house, mask our presence, reinforce the structure, and best of all links us to my home," explained the Godslayer, as Issei's face grew pale.

The teen swallowed fearfully, "Scáthach, when you say your 'home,' do you mean…"

"The Land of Shadows, yes," nodded the witch, as she touched one of the runes and suddenly a purple portal appeared in the middle of the room.

"You created a portal to the Land of Shadows in my home!? What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that?" cried Issei.

"Even I can get homesick Issei, besides if I get bored I can just go hunting in my home. It is always full of fun things to fight," replied the witch with a wistful smile.

"Anyway, let's get going," stated Scáthach, causing Issei to immediately spin and face her.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Scáthach just shrugged, "I got a message from Morrigan, apparently she needs to see us."

"No, no way. I'm not going, knowing my luck that portal will go wrong and send me who knows where!" cried Issei.

"Issei-kun," said Scáthach in a voice that gave the teen shudders as he turned to face her and saw Gae Bolg glowing red, inches from his face. "Start marching."

Lugh fingered the hilt of his sword as the two Celtic Gods watched the portal form in front of them and sighed, ' _time for the moment of truth_.' There was a brief flash of light and Lugh watched as a young boy stumbled out of the portal and fell to the ground, following this was another flash and Lugh's eyes narrowed as he saw Scáthach appear before she dismissed Gae Bolg.

"There was that so hard? You little drama queen," scoffed Scáthach.

"You shoved Gae Bolg in my face! I'd say that was an adequate amount of drama! Or you could argue it was not even close to what should amount since you SHOVED GAE BOLG ON MY FACE !" argued the boy.

"Oh please it's not like it's the first time I've done that," replied the witch with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"HOW does that make it ANY better!?" shouted Issei.

Lugh just watched the two banter in amazement, 'is that really Scáthach? She almost seems like a different person.' Morrigan noticed this and just smiled, "I told you he has that effect on people."

"I see," muttered Lugh before the two approached them. "So the Queen of the Land of Shadows has returned to her Kingdom has she?"

Scáthach turned to face him and shrugged, "just for today Lugh, I would ask you to behave yourself in my home. I would hate to have my home reduced to rubble again."

"I'll be good, provided you do likewise," replied Lugh.

"You're a Queen, Scáthach?" spoke up Issei, causing everyone to turn and face him.

"Self-proclaimed," muttered Morrigan softly, drawing an angry glare from the Godslayer before she turned back to face him.

"That's right welcome to my home, Issei," she announced as Issei looked around and saw they were in a large stone training area with a castle rising behind them.

"And what a home it is, a land of Eternal Twilight, where nothing is truly dead or alive, truly a paradise," scoffed Lugh as he stared at the unmoving sun with a frown, ignoring the growl coming from Scáthach as he approached Issei.

Quicker than anyone could react the Sun God unsheathed his sword and held it against the teen's throat, "boy you will answer my questions truthfully, do you understand?"

"Yes," replied Issei as he stared at the sword against his throat warily.

The Archer card glowed slightly.

"Is everything that you told Morrigan and Scáthach the truth?" interrogated Lugh.

"Most of it," came the reply from Issei as the teen's eyes widened.

' _I didn't want to say that! What's going on?!_ ' he thought in confusion as the sword against his throat began giving off a very unusual pressure. ' _wait… that blade…. is familiar… like the one I almost used with that fallen_ '.

A deep sadness grew in the God's heart as he thought back to what Morrigan had told him about his son's fate, to be enslaved by that human and then to die like that, without even being able to fight. A small tear formed in the Lugh's eyes as he silently lamented the cruel fate his son had suffered before he pushed the sadness back and focused on Issei.

"What did you lie about?" demanded Lugh as his eyes narrowed.

Issei's mouth began moving of it's own accord as he replied, "the one who gave me the cards isn't quite dead."

Both Scáthach and Morrigan looked at the teen in surprise while Lugh frowned, "why did you lie?

Giving up on trying to lie Issei just sighed "because he asked me to keep his presence a secret and I owe that damn troll. Besides what would you have done to him if you found out about the cards before I explained it?"

"Kill him," stated Morrigan.

"Tear him to shreds," replied Scáthach.

"Destroy him, his friends and his family…I think I see your point now," admitted Lugh as he removed the sword from Issei's neck.

"That sword, what is that?" questioned Issei… while using the Include his mind was slightly fogged during the fight.

Lugh gave a small grin, "this blade is the 'Answerer,' Fragarach. None may tell a lie while this blade is at their throats."

The Sun God then sheathed his blade, "well let's see this 'Class Card,' Morrigan keeps going on about."

Issei nodded as he pulled out the Lancer card, "Include, Lancer."

As the light died down Issei wasn't expecting to hear three collective gasps of shock from the gathered Celts, Scáthach slowly approached the confused teen. "Issei…how long has that been happening?" she asked.

"How long has what been happening?" replied Issei in confusion.

"Issei, don't joke around here," scolded Morrigan, she was looking strange… sorrow… conflicted feelings.

"I seriously don't know what you guys are talking about!" cried the teen and Scathach's eyes widened.

"Issei, have you ever seen yourself while using the cards?" questioned the witch.

"Well…no, not in a while at least. When I use them, I usually have more important things on my mind than checking my reflection. Why?" asked Issei, who just had Scáthach lead him over to a nearby pond of water.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" exclaimed Issei as he stared at his reflection.

His brown hair had turned a shade of blue and his pupils were now narrowed slits, even his distinctive Asian features seemed less prominent. "So the cards never used to do that?" questioned Lugh, seeing the human's reaction.

"No, they usually just give me the weapons and that's it," explained the teen.

"Well at least this solves the problem of not looking like a Celt, you could easily pass as half Celtic with those features," grinned Scáthach, while Lugh just looked away.

"Issei, how long can you stay in that state?" questioned Morrigan.

"I never really timed it before, but I guess if I didn't have to fight anyone, then maybe a couple of hours? The Noble Phantasm is what exhausts me more than using the actual card," informed Issei.

"Noble Phantasm?" repeated Lugh in confusion.

"Gae Bolg," explained the teen, getting a nod of understanding for the Sun God.

"This is good, if anyone asks about it then we'll just say you usually disguise your Celtic features with magic. What do you think Morrigan?" asked the witch as she turned to the Goddess.

"Indeed, that's a good idea," agreed Morrigan, meanwhile Issei noticed a sad and pained look on Lugh's face.

"Um…Lord Lugh are you okay?" he asked, in concern.

The Celtic God shook his head, "I'm fine boy…that form is just bringing back memories that I would rather stay buried."

"Lugh…I'm sorry," realizing how hard it must be for the father.

"Wipe that sad look off your face boy, there's no need of it," growled the Sun God.

"Hey Issei, what about the other cards? Do they do something similar?" wondered the witch.

"Dunno, let's find out," agreed the teen.

So he tried using the other cards however the Archer card didn't seem to do anything as the only thing that manifested was the black bow. They were beginning to think the Lancer card was an exception when he tried using the Caster card and immediately that theory was blown out of the water.

"I feel really weird," informed the teen as he felt his long silver hair get in the way.

… "wait… what?!" he said in shock as the others looked quite shocked.

"So…Issei, how does it feel to no longer be human?" asked Scáthach in shock as they all stared at him, Lugh's eyes narrowing as he could not recognize the power coming off the teen but could tell it was divine in origin.

"So that's what you meant by complications," he muttered.

"What about the other card you used at the church? Aren't you going to try that?" asked Morrigan, ignoring her companion as Issei quickly unincluded the Caster card.

Issei quickly shook his head, "I'd rather not, the Berserker class isn't exactly known for their self-control. Besides it doesn't seem to be working right now anyway."

"Maybe there's a requirement to use it?" mused the witch.

"So Lugh, now that you've met Issei. What will you do?" asked Morrigan as they all turned to the Sun God.

"Alright, Morrigan. I'll play along for now. Boy, you better not disgrace my son's name," growled Lugh as he glared at Issei.

"I'd sooner impale myself on Gae Bolg then insult Cu Chulainn," promised Issei as he met the Sun God's gaze, getting a surprised look from the Celt.

"Well, it appears you might not be so bad after all boy," grinned Lugh.

"My name's not boy, it's Issei," replied the teen.

"Ooh? You've got some spine for a human, Issei. I'm interested in seeing how you'll deal with the others," laughed Issei.

"Others?" repeated Issei.

"Don't worry Issei, it's not important, come on let's head back," answered Scáthach as she dragged him back through the portal.

"So what do you think?" asked Morrigan as the portal disappeared.

Lugh was silent as he stared at the unmoving sun before sighing, "I think we're in way over our heads here Morrigan but…he's a good kid, I'll give him that."

Later that day, Issei's home

Issei sighed in relief as he rested his head on his bed, the stress of the last couple of days flooding out of his body as he let sleep claim him. However, the pleasant feeling of his head resting against a pillow was quickly replaced by the feeling of hard stone beneath him.

Groaning Issei opened his eyes and immediately found himself staring at the familiar surroundings of the arena from his dreams, however he noted that the some of the previously sealed doorways were now wide open. 'That's new,' thought Issei as he peered into the Caster doorway and saw what looked like a long doorway with very ornate pictures and walls, giving him the impression of immense wealth, almost like palace.

"So you finally returned here, did you? It's good to be able meet you face to face," greeted a familiar male voice, making Issei spin around and his jaw dropped as he saw a familiar blue clad man emerging from the Lancer doorway.

"What's the matter boy? You look like you've seen a ghost," joked Cu Chulainn with a smirk.

"Am I dreaming?" muttered Issei in shock.

[ **I would hope not, it would raise some questions if you were dreaming about guys instead of girls, partner**.]

"Ddraig?! Wow, you're huge!" exclaimed Issei as he turned around and saw what he had thought was a dragon statue move to face him.

[ **Believe me partner, if you think I'm big just wait until you see Great Red**.]

"Well at least this proves that I'm not going crazy and hearing imaginary voices in my head," laughed Issei in relief.

[ **Or maybe your insanity has just reached new heights?** ]

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you, Ddraig," growled the teen and causing the dragon to give off a bellowing laughter.

[ **All the time partner**.] Said the dragon with a smirk.

"Issei…" said Cu Chulainn, causing the two partners to turn and face him.

"What's the matter Lancer?" he asked, in concern.

"About what you said to Scáthach…thank you. You've done a great thing for her and I really appreciate it," replied the blue clad demigod with a grateful smile.

"Lancer, you know that she's not the same Scáthach right?" pointed out Issei.

"Even so, I still feel indebted to her," informed Cu Chulainn.

"I see, well you don't need to thank me for that, after all I'm sure anyone would have done the same," shrugged Issei, getting an amused smirk from Lancer.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. You definitely left an impression on her that's for sure, much to Caster's amusement," he laughed, making Issei adopt a confused expression.

The demigod finally stopped his laughing fit as he held out a hand to Issei, "Cu Chulainn's just a name they gave me boy, my friends call me Sétanta."

A happy smile spread across Issei's face as he shook the outstretched hand, "then I'm glad to be given this honor, thanks Sétanta."

The demigod then ruffled Issei's hair as he continued, "still I'm proud of you boy, you're certainly becoming quite the ladies' man."

He then leaned in towards Issei's ear before whispering, "But just so you know…I'll be rooting for the two of you."

"Sétanta what are you talking about?" asked the confused teen.

"You'll see, anyway the others should be arriving any second now," replied Sétanta as he stepped back.

"Others?" repeated Issei, only to turn as he heard the sound of footsteps rapidly getting louder.

"Ara ara… Issei-kun, welcome back!" cried a happy female voice as Issei saw a beautiful woman with long silvery hair and wearing a rather skimpy outfit.

She came with open arms and then...

"What the-oomph!" he coughed out as the teen was trapped in between her breasts.

She hugged him tightly until his arm began to flail due to lack of oxygen.

' _M….marshmallow hell_ ' where his last thoughts as he passed out.

Lancer just had his amused smirk stay on his face at Issei, the poor boy as he whistled "Even Diarmuid Ua Duibhne wasn't that lucky with the ladies".

Issei woke up a bit later, Caster had placed Issei's head on her lap as she was gently stroking his hair.

"Huh?" muttered an extremely confused Issei as he came back to.

"I have to say, of the casters I have meet, you happen to be the most agreeable one" said a new male voice.

"Archer?" exclaimed Issei as the man emerged from his own doorway.

"Wait… you seem familiar, do I know from somewhere?" asked Lancer.

Archer, ever so slightly twitched.

"What do you mean Sétanta?" questioned Issei.

"Let's just say I have bad experiences with the Archer class and leave it at that," sighed the demigod.

"Ara ara, now boys, don't fight, as grownups and heroes we must set an example for the younger generation" Caster said with a smile.

Her smile, tough gentle, did not mean that her words were a suggestion.

"Hey Sétanta? Why are woman scary?" questioned Issei as the two males and dragon just stared at the female Heroic Spirit.

"Boy, I doubt if even the Grail could teach you and I the way a woman's mind works," answered Lancer with a sigh.

"I see…" trailed off Issei.

 **10 minutes later**

"Wow you're right Sétanta, fishing is actually really relaxing and fun," commented Issei as he and Lancer sat by one of the rivers that was forming from the Lancer doorway.

"Glad you like it boy, it was one of my favourite pastimes aside from fighting. In fact, it was one of the few things that my bastard of a master allowed me to do in my free time," laughed Sétanta as he reeled in his line and held up a fish.

"See Archer-kun, you should socialise too, don't you have a hobby too?" asked Caster as she watched the two male bonding.

"Not really, I became a heroic spirit of justice because of my unyielding spirit and never compromising in my path" said Archer.

"Come on you two, look I've got a fish for you," offered Issei as he held the fish out to them.

"Oh my, that's one big fish" commented Caster.

"Boy is a natural," smirked Sétanta.

"How about I prepare something with it? It has been a long time since I cooked"

[ **You know I never thought I'd ever miss the silence of being trapped in a Sacred Gear**.] Sighed the dragon.

"So where's Berserker?" asked Issei, ignoring the dragon.

"That big guy rarely comes out of there. Probably a good thing if you ask me," answered Lancer as he gestured towards the Berserker doorway.

"Be careful Lancer, that man is one of the greatest heroes to walk this earth…and a dear friend to the one I love. To see him reduced to such a state is saddening," warned Archer.

Issei was silent for a few minutes before he began walking towards the doorway, "I'm going to go see him."

[ **Partner, I don't think that's a very good idea**.]

"I agree, he is of the Berserker class for a reason. Who knows how he will react to you, and we can't go in there after you," included Lancer as the demigod grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," assured Issei, shaking off Sétanta's hand as he entered the darken doorway and was immediately greeted with loud roars of rage, pain and grief. The teen cautiously made his way through the pitch-black doorway and saw what looked like ruins of buildings strewed around the area, frowning Issei took a corner and immediately gasped.

Directly in front of him was the picture of a beautiful woman, everything else around was broken and destroyed. The teen turned to leave back the way he came only to stop as he saw the familiar hulking giant staring at him before giving a bellowing roar.

"Um…ah…hi Berserker, how are you going?" greeted Issei, fearfully as the giant began to take a step towards him, the dark aura surrounding him began to diminish I as the decorations on his armor rattled.

"Haha, that's good…I think?" replied the teen before taking a deep breath and staring at the armored man straight in the eye-shield of his helmet.

"I don't know if you can understand me or not but…I know about what happened to her and I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault," stated Issei, bring the man in front of him to a sudden stop.

Seeing this the teen continued, "I know how you feel, that you think that you failed her. The feeling of helplessness as you killed your own fellow knights to rescue her… and her death when she felt ill after she went to the monastery… then the questions come, 'if only I had done things differently.'"

"But you did all you could, you protected Guinevere, loved her until the very end, because that's who you are. You're a protector, something that not even the deepest, darkest madness could strip from you, and that remains true even to this day," comforted Issei to the unmoving giant.

"You might not believe me, you might think you are a failure as a protector and a hero, but if it wasn't for you then Asia would still be dead and me along with her. You saved us, you are a true Hero…even if you don't believe it yourself," he said with certainty, keeping his gaze locked onto Berserker's.

"So please…I know I'm asking a lot but…please help me protect others like you did. I don't want to feel that kind of pain again and nor do I want to wish it upon others," begged Issei as he lowered his hand, awaiting a response from the silent giant.

Eventually the teen sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be getting a response from the giant and began to walk to the exit, giving the hero another grateful smile as he did so. "I doubt Guinevere would want you to feel this way, she cared for you just as much as you did for her, you were one of the few good things that Camelot gave her. Be proud of that fact, you made her happy and that's something more heroic than any of the other Legendary deeds you have done . I'll leave you alone now…goodbye Lancelot du Lac and thank you for saving us," finished Issei.

The hulking giant didn't move a muscle as he watched Issei leave, not a single cry of rage or display of aggression, just a deep silence from the unmoving hero. Issei gave the giant one last encouraging smile before he headed back down the doorway to the main arena, leaving the silent hero alone in the silence. As the hero stared at the doorway it seemed that the mad light in his eyes had, for a brief moment…disappeared as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Thank you… my lord," whispered Lancelot, his helmet open in the first bout of sanity he'd had in a long time, he had a kind smile before the mad light returned and once again the roars of rage echoed across the area, only this time there was no grief or pain to them.

 **Later that day in the real world**

Issei sighed as he walked home alone from another tiring day at school, Scáthach having left early, apparently the Celt had wanted to start training the nun so that she could defend herself, quoting 'if the Devils try anything she'll a liability' and that 'our faction needs to be strong.' The teen simply shook his head in exasperation, while Scáthach was a good teacher, if Cu Chulainn was anything to go by, he doubted they'd be seeing results from the training.

While the Celt might be able to teach Asia the skills to defend herself, she could never teach her the intent to go with it. Asia was just not suited for fighting, her mindset was simply too at odds with hurting others, let alone killing them.

"But that's not necessarily a bad thing, she truly does embody her Sacred Gear," laughed Issei, only to stop as he heard a female voice coming from the nearby by park.

[ **Partner, before your curiosity gets the better of you. I'd like to point out what has happened every time you've investigated things like this**.]

' _Come on, Ddraig. It's probably just a girl busking for money, she's quite skilled to, from the sounds of it. I seriously doubt anything bad can come from that, even with my luck_ ,' replied Issei, causing the dragon to sigh.

[ _ **Alright partner but don't say that I didn't warn you**_.]

Ignoring the dragon, Issei walked over to the park and found it empty except for a single blonde girl wearing what looked like a witch's costume, as he got closer the teen could finally make out the words of her song.

Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep.

The teen didn't notice the faint glow beginning to be emitted from the Saber card and the dark glow from the Berserker as he continued approaching the singing girl, who was clearly too focused on her song to notice him. As she continued, Issei frowned as a strange feeling of familiarity filled him, the song's lyrics beginning to form in his mind long before the girl spoke them.

' _I must have heard this song before_ ,' thought the teen with a shrug as he sat down by a tree and continued listening.

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

Suddenly images appeared in Issei's mind, a young masked knight humming this as she walked into a castle with both pride and excitement filling each step.

Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty.

The same masked knight was watching with a smile hidden behind her helm as a fellow knight was killing his former comrades as he rushed towards the woman about to be executed, desperation clear on his face. The masked knight then looked towards her king and her smile turned to an annoyed frown at the lack of emotion on 'his' beautiful face. Issei shook the images from his head.

Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole.

As Issei heard the last stanza of the song one last image appeared in his head, two fighters stood on a blood soaked battlefield, each wounded beyond measure. The king had pierced the masked knight's body with a spear and as the knight died her mask faded away to reveal an identical face beneath it. Suddenly the knight's body started moving on its own accord, the magic spells implanted in her body long ago finally activating. The knight's dead corpse quickly brought its sword into the king's surprised body, and so both 'father' and 'son' died together in the blood soaked burning field.

The Berserker card begun to glow with a dark light,emanating sheer animosity as if recognising the presence in front.

"Who are you?" asked a female voice, snapping Issei out of his vision.

Whatever the Berserker class card was doing, apparently the young girl felt the anger and power from the card, but unable to ascertain exactly where it came from, and sinse Issei was close she decided to question him.

"oh… sorry… I was just quite taken by your song and voice" Issei said. "What song was it? I never heard it before"

[ _ **Smooth partner**_ ]

' _Shut it Ddraig_ ' Issei thought.

"It was…just an old lullaby from my family," replied the blonde girl, a sad expression on her face as she looked away from him.

"You don't sound too happy about it," observed Issei, a frown growing on his face.

"It's not something to be proud of," replied the girl, neither of them noticing the Saber card's glow seeming to grow at her reply.

"You did her a disfavor, how could you ever undo the sheer harm you did to that child?!, her mind so full of hatred for something that was never yours…. Your sheer petty jealousy cause the ruin of a family… why did you do things this way? Why not talk?" shouted Issei, as an inexplicable feeling of anger surged and a few streaks of blonde hair began to appear on his head, before the teen's eyes widened at what he just said.

'Where did that come from?' he thought in confusion as the girl just stared at him with wide eyes before her sad expression grew larger.

"You are right… It wasn't right…to use a childlike that…for simple vengeance. How can I be proud of something like that? Regardless of if it worked or not, I cannot, will not, and never will never be proud of her nor at my past self" frowned the girl sadly.

"Then why do you sing it?" asked Issei, his frown deepening as a feeling of sadness and anger briefly spiked through his body.

"As a reminder," answered the girl with a sigh.

"A reminder of what?" replied Issei, his curiosity peaked by this witch girl.

The blonde girl just had an uncharacteristic snarl appear on her face as she replied, "to not end up like she did. That just because we share the name doesn't mean that we are the same, I don't want to end up as cruel and corrupt as she did, torturing children, brainwashing them into slaves for my purpose."

Unnoticed by anyone the Saber card began glowing again as Issei felt a brief sense of confusion fill his mind as the girl continued.

"I want people to look at me and see me for who I am, not who she was or what I might become. My brother was the only one who ever treated me as my own person, despite being the one person who should hate me more than anyone else," said the girl with a smile appearing on her face for the first time.

"A child doesn't pick their parents and the sins of the parent should never be passed down to their children, Whatever you did was in the past… for your own sake please keep in mind… more than just a king and his errant offspring died that day… a beautiful ideal was also killed that fateful day… never to come back" comforted Issei, as his own smile appeared on his face.

"Now you're beginning to sound like my brother," laughed the girl, causing another spike of anger to briefly course through Issei's body.

"Then he must be a wise person, isn't he?" asked Issei, a bit of steel creeping into his tone.

Oblivious to this the blonde girl nodded, "that's right, and strong to. He protects me even when he should be worrying about himself first, but I guess that's just how siblings are."

"I wouldn't know I'm afraid, I never had any siblings," answered Issei with another shrug.

"Well, maybe you will in a couple of years, I'm sure you'd make a great brother," assured the girl.

Issei just shook his head, a sad smile appeared on his face "that's not possible, my mother died when I was still young and my father refused to remarry, I guess not even death could do them apart."

A sad and guilty expression appeared on the girl's face, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you couldn't have known. Besides it's in the past now, nothing can be done about it," replied the teen with a wave of his hand.

The two were silent for a couple of minutes before the girl turned to face him again with a slight blush on her cheeks, "you're a kind person aren't you."

Issei just laughed, "I could say the same about you miss…"

The girl's expression brightened, "right I never introduced myself did I? My name is Le Fay Pendragon, it's nice to meet you."

"Pendragon huh?" mused Issei, only to cry in pain and collapse to the ground as a pounding headache appeared, the blonde streaks in his hair multiplying and the Saber card's glow growing stronger.

"Hey are you okay?" questioned a worried Le Fay as she rushed over to him, only to stop short as she grabbed him on the shoulder and immediately felt the magical energy emanating from the cardholder.

The descendant could only watch as more and more blonde and purple streaks grew in Issei's hair before the teen's image was briefly replaced with a familiar one glaring at her with hatred. The image passed quickly however and Le Fay felt the magical energy from the cardholder dissipate as the blonde streaks disappeared from the teen's head. ' _What the…_?' thought the girl in shock, only to be snapped out of it as Issei replied to her previous question.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine, it's just a headache," assured the teen as he slowly struggled to his feet and held out his hand.

"Le Fay? Well that's a nice name, mine is Issei Hyoudou," he introduced with a smile, causing Le Fay to freeze.

"Did you just say Issei Hyoudou?" she asked, fearfully.

"Yeah, why?" questioned Issei with a confused expression.

"No reason, I have to go now, my brother will be waiting for me," replied the girl, quickly.

"Do you need me to walk you home? It's dangerous for a girl like you to be walking home alone," offered Issei.

"No! I mean, it's kind of you to ask but I'll be alright," cried Le Fay as she waved her arms for emphasis.

"Well…if you're sure, maybe we'll meet again in the future?" said Issei as he lowered his hand.

"For your sake…I hope we don't," whispered the descendant, softly as she walked away.

' _And I hope I'm wrong about you_ ,' she added, silently thinking back to that familiar eyes she saw on his face… those deep green eyes.

 **The next day, route to school**

"So how's your training going Asia?" asked Issei with a smile as the trio walked to school, causing the nun to blush as turned away from him.

"Good, Scáthach says that I'm a natural with Rune magic," replied the nun.

"Really?" said Issei with raised eyebrows as he turned to the Celt, whom shook her head with a defeated expression in response.

Understanding the gesture Issei smiled as he turned back to Asia, "wow that's really impressive, but just don't do anything reckless. Rune Magic isn't the strongest thing after all."

"Issei, shut up," smiled Scáthach coldly before she froze and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Scáthach what's wrong? Are you injured?" asked Asia, Twilight Healing beginning to glow.

"It's nothing I just remembered something, you two head on without me, I'll catch up later," ordered the Godslayer.

"You sure? We can wait," replied Issei.

The Immortal Witch waved off this with a smile, "I'll be fine, just some annoying pests I need to deal with."

"Alright then, we'll see you at the ORC clubroom," informed Issei as he and Asia hurried towards school.

Scáthach just watched them go with a smile before the Kuoh Academy uniform around her disappeared and was replaced by the magical purple leather armour. "You can come out now," she said, out loud.

"Hello Godslayer," greeted a red haired man as he emerged from behind a nearby building.

Scáthach looked at the Devil with a smile, "so you know who I am, but I'm afraid I'm at a loss. Judging from your demonic power you're obviously a Devil, and a powerful one at that. Your features are similar to that of the Gremory Heiress, so I can safely assume you are a member of the Gremory clan, am I correct?"

The Devil nodded, "indeed, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current Maou and holder of the current title of…"

"A Super-class Devil, I know. So what does one of the leaders of the Maou want with me?" interrupted Scáthach.

"Please follow me," requested the Maou, and Scáthach shrugged before following the Devil.

Together the two of them headed into the nearby woods at the edge of town and Scáthach frowned as she felt a Boundary Field spring into existence around them. 'So he's ready for a fight if one breaks out? Fine by me, I was getting a little bored here anyway,' thought the Godslayer, eagerly.

"We have some things that need to be discussed," announced the Maou, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Then it can wait until after school…unless your sister and her little slaves don't know you're here," replied the witch, who smirked at the Devil's silence.

"So I was right, how interesting," she mused.

"Yes, Serafall and I decided that I should make an unofficial visit," explained Sirzechs.

"Which again begs the question, why did you want to meet me?" questioned Scáthach.

"To find out what you plan to do now that you're here," informed the Maou as his eyes narrowed.

"Aww are the little Maou worried about their sibling?" laughed the witch.

"Of course, I don't want anything bad to happen to my little Rias-tan and I'm sure Serafall feels the same about her sister," replied Sirzechs with a happy, goofy smile.

"I see. However, what would you do if I felt like entertaining myself with them?" baited Scáthach.

Instantly the goofy expression on the Maou's face morphed into one of deadly seriousness, startling the witch. "Let me make this perfectly clear Celt, you touch one hair on either of them and you will regret it," growled Sirzechs.

"Is that a threat Maou?" asked the Godslayer as her body tensed.

"Of course not…" laughed Sirzechs in amusement.

Suddenly a pure black sphere materialized above his hand as he locked eyes with her, "a threat implies that I have no intention of carrying it out."

"This is not a threat, Godslayer…this is a promise," informed Sirzechs as the sphere disappeared.

An eager smile spread across her face as Scáthach looked on at the Maou with approval, "oh and what if I want to fight? I've heard quite a lot of promising things about you Maou. You're not doing a good job of getting me to agree to this, in fact now I'm all the more eager to fight you."

A cold smile crept along the Maou's face at this response, "who said I would fight you Celt, after all I don't need to kill you to get vengeance."

"What do you mean?" frowned Scáthach.

"That boy... what was his name? Issei? He's such a nice boy isn't he? In fact, you seem to care about him a great deal, don't you Scáthach? It would be such a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?" mused the Maou.

Faster than any of them could blink the witch disappeared in a blur of movement before she reappeared in front of Sirzechs with Gae Bolg resting over his heart. Sirzechs had a shocked expression on his face and even Scáthach herself seemed surprised by her own sudden hostility before she shook it off and glared at him.

"Keep talking… I beg you!" growled the Godslayer.

' _Damn it, I pushed her too far, plan B it is then,_ ' thought the Maou as he sent a discreet hand signal to his hidden companion. Scathach's eyes widened and she immediately dived away from the Crimson Satan as the wet ground beneath her instantly erupted into a pillar of ice spikes. The Immortal Witch quickly rolled along the ground as more and more ice spikes erupted from the ground behind her, each spike desperate to impale her body.

Growling in frustration Scáthach then smiled as she remembered the trick Issei used on her and quickly drew a Rune of Light into the mud as she continued rolling across the ground. The rune exploded into light and blinded her attackers, stopping the ice spikes in their tracks as their wielder failed to track the witch's fast moving form among the bright light.

Finally getting to her feet Scáthach glared at Sirzechs before turning to look at the nearby tree line as a girl in some sort of pink costume emerged from hiding. The witch watched as the two Devils moved to stand by each other before they both had red and blue magic circles form around their hands respectively.

"Did you really think I'd take my chances against you alone?" scoffed Sirzechs as the two Devils watched Scáthach warily grip her spear tighter.

"And do you really wish to make an enemy of the Celts?" growled Scáthach, only to frown as she heard soft snickering coming from the pink clothed female.

"You may fool others with that lie, but we know you aren't acting under the Celtic Pantheon's orders plus Lugh and Morrigan are far too busy now to help you. Besides the dead don't tell tales, they'll never know what happens here," snarled the female Devil as she created hundreds of ice spears and sent them at the witch.

Scáthach laughed as she dodged and weaved through the incoming projectiles, "the dead? Oh please, enemies stronger then you have tried before Devil. You couldn't grant me death even if I wanted you to."

Suddenly the witch disappeared in a blur of movement as she rushed towards Serafall, Gae Bolg glowing a bloody red, only to leap high in the air as her instincts screamed at her of an incoming danger. Scáthach looked down at the ground and her eyes widened as she saw a pure black small sphere strike where she had been moments before, completely disintegrating everything within a few meters and creating a perfectly spherical creator in the ground.

As the witch landed she quickly turned to see Sirzechs glowing with a crimson aura around his body as numerous other small black spheres began forming around his hands, his aura radiating nothing but pure destruction. Scáthach instantly frowned as she used her speed to dodge every sphere, her instincts indicating that blocking them would be disastrous for her.

"So this is the power of a Super-class Devil, I must say I am impressed," she commented with an eager smile now forming on her face.

Neither of the Devils said anything in response however, instead they continued assaulting her, Sirzechs using his power of destruction to rain spheres down on her while Serafall turned the ground beneath them to ice, attempting to remove Scathach's advantage of speed from the equation.

Realizing how dangerous this was, Scáthach immediately rounded on Serafall and charged towards the Devil, Sirzechs tried to stop her but the witch was simply moving too fast and all his spheres hit, were afterimages of the Godslayer.

Serafall could only dive to the side and she felt Gae Bolg cut the side of her stomach, directly where her heart had been moments before. Sliding along the ice covered ground, Serafall smiled as she encased the witch's legs as well as Gae Bolg in ice and trapped her in place, causing Scathach's eyes to widen as she saw multiple black spheres speeding towards her trapped form.

"You lose Godslayer," smirked the Crimson Satan.

 **Outside the ORC**

"Issei, what's wrong?" asked Asia in concern.

"Scáthach sure is taking a while," replied the teen with a worried frown.

"Don't worry Issei, I'm sure she's fine, after all she's strong," assured the nun as she smiled comfortingly at Issei.

"Yeah you're right, I'm worrying about nothing. After all, nothing is ever going to take her down," replied Issei with a fake laugh as he tried to bury a growing feeling of worry.

As the two finally arrived at the school grounds, they both heard the crashing of thunder before rushing into the old school building and heading to the ORC. "Look Issei, it's raining," observed Asia as they passed a window and he turned to see the sky pouring down a deluge.

To him it almost seemed as if the sky was weeping.

 **Back to the woods**

Scáthach blinked as she stared at the oncoming projectiles before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she reached out with her free hand as if to grasp something. The two Devils could only watch in shock as they saw a second red spear, bearing an eerie resemblance to Gae Bolg, appear in her free hand before slicing through the ice encasing her legs and releasing the witch from her frozen prison.

Now freed Scáthach once again dodged the spheres before charging Serafall, the Ice Devil panicking from the sudden movement as she froze the rain pelting down on them and turned them into ice spikes, only to see them only hit afterimages as the witch closed the distance between them. This caused Sirzechs to frown as he couldn't fire anymore spheres without the risk of hitting his fellow Maou with their blast radius. Serafall continuously tried to regain the distance between them as she sent wave after wave of ice projectiles at the witch, only to see Scáthach slice through them all by twirling her two red spears in front of her and continue her assault.

Becoming desperate Serafall sighed as she let the twin spears pierce her stomach before latching onto the witch's arms and trapping her in place once more. The Ice Devil then created an ice spike behind her that ran through her own body before piercing the Celt in her heart.

Scathach's eyes just widened as she coughed up blood before becoming limp in Serafall's arms as the Devil dropped the body to the ground and collapsed before she froze her wounds shut. "We…got her!" she panted before turning to Sirzechs with a smile on her face.

The Crimson Satan returned the smile only for it to drop in shock as he stared at something behind her, seeing this and hearing soft laughter coming from behind, Serafall spun around to see Scáthach getting up from the ground.

Eyes widening the Ice Devil sent another ice spike at the witch, only to see Scáthach grin at her as the ground beneath the Godslayer erupted with numerous ice spikes that pierced her body. "Not bad Devil, but it will take more than that to kill the Immortal Witch," laughed Scáthach as she pulled out the spikes that were impaling her body before once again disappearing in a blur of movement.

The Maou then felt the witch kick her in the stomach, sending Serafall flying across the battlefield and slamming into Sirzechs, whom was waiting for an opening to pelt Scáthach with more black spheres. Seeing the two Maou collapsed on the ground together, Scathach's smile widened as she suddenly leapt high into the air above them.

Sirzechs and Serafall watched with wide eyes as the eager smile on Scathach's face intensified even further and they saw six more red spears materialize around the witch as they hovered around her, waiting for a signal. The shadow of the witch's body and spears briefly blotted out what little of the sun remained as the rain continued pelting down on the three combatants. Suddenly the hovering blood red weapons all rotated to face the two Devils before rushing towards them in a deadly rain of projectiles.

Unable to dodge out of the way with their entangled forms Sirzechs instead created six more spheres with as much Power of Destruction as he could and sent them on a collision course with the incoming spears. The blood red spears met the black spheres with a loud booming as they were both briefly locked together in a deadly combination of black and red lights.

However the stalemate wasn't going to last forever and Scathach's eyes widened as she saw her blood red spears get pushed back by the Maou's power before being engulfed by the black spheres and disintegrating. The witch landed back on the ground with a shocked and wary expression on her face as she watched the two Devils untangle themselves and get up from the ground.

"I can count on one hand the number of people who have ever pushed back my spears, and never have any of them done so like that before…it would seem I underestimated you Sirzechs Lucifer. Unlike your companion, you are a credible threat and in any other circumstances I would have loved fighting you," observed Scáthach.

The witch then fixed him with a chilling glare and her eager smile finally dropped altogether as she stabbed Gae Bolg in the ground and materialized another red spear instead, "but you threatened Issei, and that means that you must die regardless."

The two remaining spears in her hands both erupted into swirling masses of crimson energy as the Godslayer's body became outlined in a deep purple colour. Scáthach then looked up as her deep crimson eyes met the Devil's in an unblinking stare, "it's time to remind you two of just why I am known as the Godslayer!"

Sirzechs instantly pushed his fellow Maou away from him as Scáthach leapt towards the Devil with her spears eagerly releasing their combined bloodlust, the Maou frowning as his body was slowly covered in a similar red glow with hints of a pure black beginning to leak out of it. Instead of trying to dodge the glowing spears Sirzechs just rushed towards Scáthach and met her charge with one of his own, briefly shocking the witch long enough for the Maou to grab the shaft of the two spears and knee the Godslayer in the gut.

To her credit Scáthach only let out a mild grunt of pain as she kept her grip on her spears and the two of them were locked in a contest of strength as each tried to overpower the other. 'She's too powerful, I'm going to have to use it. Damn it!' thought the Maou as he saw the spears beginning to inch ever closer to his chest.

"Serafall! Get out of here now!" he ordered his fellow Maou, seeing her readying a spell from the corner of his eyes.

"WHAT!? Sirzechs I'm not abandoning you!" she shouted in protest.

"SERAFALL NOW!" shouted the Maou, frantically as the black energy that was leaking from his body began to increase in size and bits of the ground beneath the two combatants began to dissolve into nothingness.

The Ice Devil just looked at him with a conflicted expression on her face before she turned to run, only for Scáthach to growl in frustration as she broke off the deadlock from her end by dismissing her spears and rushing after the fleeing Devil. Serafall heard her friend shout in warning but it was too late as she spun around to see a fist slam into her face, Runes of Reinforcement glowing along the witch's arm.

The Devil was sent flying through several trees before skidding along the ice ground and lying motionlessly on the ground as her bleeding body came to a stop, the only signs of life was the shallow and irregular rising and falling of her chest.

Hearing Sirzechs cry of rage, Scáthach spun around and rematerialized her two glowing spears, only to see Sirzechs' body nearly completely covered in the same black energy from the spheres. The witch watched with wide eyes as she saw the area around the Maou begin to disintegrate, the power coming off the Devil having skyrocketed as he glared at the Celt.

' _This is a Super-class Devil_?' thought the witch in shock, not even the Gods she had killed had this level of power, in fact this Devil might have even given Lugh a challenge. ' _I can't take him lightly anymore,_ ' she realized as a blank expression appeared on her face.

The twin red spears in her hands glowed as she leapt towards him, before the two spears turned into red beams that rushed towards the Maou, only to be consumed by the black aura before they even reached their target and dissolved.

Frowning Scáthach summoned the two spears again and immediately leapt backwards as Sirzechs aura of destruction rushed towards her in a black tide, disintegrating everything in its path. The witch then summoned another six spears and sent them at the Maou, only to see them once again get completely dissolved.

The Maou didn't give her anytime to recover from her shock however as he rushed towards the witch, a wave of pure black following close behind. Scáthach quickly retreated with Sirzechs following close behind, the two fighters becoming nothing more than black and purple blurs darting across the icy battlefield.

Scathach's armour was aglow with Runes of Reinforcement further increasing its durability as well as her speed and strength as she decided to go back on the offensive. Sirzechs frowned as he saw his punch pass through nothing but an afterimage before ducking as a purple blur passed over his head and slammed into the tree behind him.

The unfortunate plant didn't just break but was completely uprooted and sent flying through the air at a phenomenal speed from the force of the punch as Scáthach clicked her tongue in annoyance before leaping to the side as Sirzechs retaliated by flooding the area around him with his Power of Destruction. The Maou then sent wave after wave of Power of Destruction towards the retreating witch, only to growl in frustration as all he hit was the afterimage of Scathach's glowing form.

However, this could speed could not last forever as Scáthach had to be careful with her footing at these speeds thanks to the icy terrain created from Serafall which severely hindered her speed. Eventually she was forced to slow down or risk breaking her footwork altogether, allowing Sirzechs to immediately close the distance between them.

The Godslayer was unable to summon anymore spears as she had to focus on dodging the Maou's black coated fists and kicks, even as the two fighters were beginning to be surrounded by the black energy of the Power of Destruction. Suddenly the Maou sent a sweep kick at the witch's legs which Scáthach dodged by jumping over it, only for her eyes to widen as she brought her arms up to block the Maou's black coated fist sailing towards her head.

For the first time Scáthach cried out in pain as the Power of Destruction coated fist slammed into her block and the witch was sent flying as the purple magically resistant and reinforced armour on her arms and hands dissolved into nothingness along with the top layer of her skin. The Runes on the armour and her natural magical resistance the only thing saving the use of her hands and arms as they absorbed the brunt of the attack before failing. Scáthach felt her body skid along the ice and tried to stop herself by materializing a spear and stabbing it into the ground, swinging her body around it like a pole as she struggled to regain her footing.

As she landed however, Scathach's eyes widened as she misjudged her footwork and finally slipped on the icy terrain, collapsing to the ground as she saw the black tide surge forwards. ' _So this is how I die? At long last my search is finally over_ ,' she thought with resignation as Sirzechs' Power of Destruction began to surround her.

However as she looked into pure black energy, Scáthach felt something she didn't expect, despair. In that moment she wasn't the Immortal Witch or the feared Godslayer, she was Scáthach, a human child who decided to learn the wonders of Rune magic.

Why? Why was she sad? This was what she wanted, wasn't it? The death she had long seeking was finally here, she should be happy, shouldn't she?

Then you're an idiot.

As the familiar words echoed across the witch's mind, the picture of the scolding teen appeared in her head and an amused smile crossed her face. ' _One insignificant change huh? Maybe, you were onto something Issei_ ,' she thought with a smirk as Scáthach felt more of her magical armour beginning to dissolve from the Maou's aura surrounding her.

Sirzechs watched as his black Power of Destruction consumed the witch's body, completely engulfing her, a cold satisfied smile spreading across his face as he was about to rein in his power and check on his fellow Maou. Only to freeze as he saw the black power surrounding the witch's body suddenly get pushed back with an explosive force of bright light. Standing alive in a circle of glowing purple runes was the battered and beaten form of Scáthach. Yet despite her condition, the witch was laughing as she struggled to her feet, the purple runes' glow slowly getting weaker as more and more of Sirzechs' Power of Destruction continued to crash against the barrier.

"Why are you laughing?" frowned Sirzechs, wondering if the Immortal Witch had finally lost her mind.

"It's just so funny, after all these years I've finally found what I've been searching for, I've finally found someone who can grant me my wish and yet...I don't want it. My wish is finally within my grasp and I'm not happy about it, how can I not laugh at that absurdity?" cried Scáthach through coughing laughter.

Suddenly the two spears in her hands transformed into red beams again as they rushed towards Sirzechs, unlike last time the Maou's eyes widened as the spears pierced his Power of Destruction and both stabbed him in the gut. ' _I can't move_!' realized the Devil as he felt the magic from the spears enter the inside of his body, immobilizing it.

It wouldn't last long though, already they could both see the twin spears beginning to crack from the Maou's Power of Destruction assaulting them. However, it didn't matter, they only needed to last a couple of seconds as Scáthach ran out of her rune barrier and braved the torrent of the black tide surrounding her island of stability and rushed for where Gae Bolg had been stabbed into the ground.

Feeling her hand closing around the shaft of the cursed spear, Scáthach spun around to face the Devil and lifted the spear in the air. Suddenly the entire spear was coated in a crimson energy as the rain stopped and the sun finally peeked out over the clouds, bathing the witch and her weapon in its warm light even as Scáthach felt more of her armour dissolving from the Maou's power.

"I've decided Maou, I'm not going to die as a human. I'm going to live as one!" she announced as the energy from Gae Bolg began pushing back the black sea and the witch prepared to throw the spear.

"Gae Bolg Alternate: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death!" she shouted and the spear shot through the sea of black energy.

All Sirzechs saw was a bright crimson blur splitting his pure black tide as it rushed towards the Maou, the amused expression on Scathach's face morphing into that of complete determination, an expression that was unique to only one race. The one race that against all odds had not only survived but thrived in this world through nothing but their own power, it was an expression solely unique to humans.

Sirzechs tried to move out of the way but he was still immobilized by the twin spears piercing his gut, all the Maou could do was increase the amount of Power of Destruction he was releasing, creating a wall of the dark energy between him and the approaching spear. The red glowing Gae Bolg met the wall of black power with a flash of pulsing light as the black and crimson colours clashed, each determined to gain dominance over the other. The ground beneath the two fighters shook from the forces now gathering around the area as trees were uprooted and blasted across the battlefield.

Suddenly the black Power of Destruction and the Gae Bolg both disappeared as the two combatants immediately looked on in shock. It wasn't that each force had cancelled out the other, both attacks had literally vanished, as if they were teleported away. They both heard a soft clang and saw the now deactivated Gae Bolg resting at the witch's feet, ' _how did it get there_?'

"Alright kids, I think this has gone on long enough don't you?" announced an amused male voice as they both turned to see an old man holding Serafall in one hand and a jeweled sword in the other.

Both the combatants turned to face this old man warily, "who are you?" questioned Scáthach.

"Just an annoying old troll who doesn't want to see his entertainment end too early, surely Issei told you about me?" replied the man with a smile.

"Annoying old troll?" repeated the witch before her eyes widened and she shook her head in amusement. "Issei, you always meet the strangest people."

Sirzechs just looked between her and this apparently new opponent with a frown as he began forming more Power of Destruction, ready to blast them both into oblivion. The Maou's eyes widened however as the black energy around him instantly disappeared as if it was never even there. 'What kind of power is that?' he thought in shock.

"Now, now, Maou-san, I said that was enough didn't I?" teased the old man as the Power of Destruction he had just teleported away instantly appeared again inches from the Devil's face, who had to dive to the side or be hit with his own attack.

The two combatants just watched as the old man looked around at the destroyed area before he snapped his fingers and instantly the battlefield was exactly like it was at the start of the fight, no sign of the damage they had inflicted anywhere to be found.

"Now that, that's done, I think the two of you just got off on the wrong foot, why don't apologize to each other hmm?" suggested the old man, only to sigh as he got a red spear and black sphere sailing towards his head for his troubles.

"Kids these days, no respect for their elders," he muttered before the two attacks vanished and reappeared, flying at their previous wielders at high speeds.

Scáthach and Sirzechs quickly dodged the attacks and turned to face the man as he continued talking, "if you keep attacking, I might have to bring down the Boundary Field. I'm sure both of you know the two who would come running if I did that."

Scáthach and Sirzechs quickly glanced at each other, each waiting to see what the other would do before Sirzechs finally reigned in his power and the witch sighed as she dematerialized Gae Bolg and her other red spears hovering around her.

"Good, now why don't we start over? Sirzechs you clearly wanted to talk to Scáthach before all this happened, shall I assume it has something to do with your little sister's wedding?" asked the man in amusement.

"How do you know about that?" questioned the Maou with a suspicious expression on his face.

"It's a secret," smirked the old man, drawing a growl from Sirzechs and a smirk from the witch.

The Maou took a deep breath as he turned back to face her, "Scáthach, I swear as a leader of the Maou, that as long as our siblings are not harmed we will not go after that descendant."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you Lucifer, Father of Lies," snarled the witch.

"I hate this title sometimes, is ironic that I am actually a rather honest person" muttered Sirzechs.

Meanwhile Scáthach just glared at him with a suspicious look on her face, "the only reason you'd let myself and Issei stay here is because you gain something from it."

The Maou sighed, "It would seem your mind is as sharp as the legends say. You're right I'd like your help with an annoyance of mine, tell me what do you know about the 'Immortal Phenex' Clan?"

"Pfft, they are no true Immortals I could kill every member solely by myself," scoffed the witch, getting a smile from Sirzechs that rapidly turned to a frown at her next reply. "But I see no reason why I should help you deal with them, Devil."

"Now, now, Scáthach don't be so hasty," scolded their amused observer. "Just think about how this could be used, it would be perfect time for a certain new faction's to show their strength to the world."

The witch just blinked before an eager smile spread across her face as she turned back to the old man, "what was your name?"

"Zelretch," he replied with an equally eager smile on his face.

"Well Zelretch, I think this is the start of a wonderful partnership," smirked the witch.

 **Issei's home at the same time**

Issei suddenly shuddered as a feeling of impending doom crashed down on him, drawing the attention of Asia. "Issei? What's wrong?" asked the nun.

"I suddenly felt as if the worst possible thing in the world has happened, like my luck has reached a new level of bad. Meh it's probably nothing," shrugged the teen as they arrived at the ORC clubroom door.

"Alright Asia, do you remember your cover story?" asked Issei.

The nun nodded, "I was going to be killed by some fanatics for being a witch when you came to save me, I've been working for the Celts ever since," recited Asia, sounding so scripted that Issei thought it would have sounded more believable if they'd given her palm cards to read off.

' _We're not going to be fooling anyone_ ,' sighed Issei even as he kept a smile on his face and congratulated Asia. ' _How can someone be that bad at lying_?'

[ _ **Pot calling the kettle black, partner**_.]

' _Ddraig, shut up_ ,' scowled Issei as he pushed the door to the clubroom open.

"Hey Rias, we're here," he announced, as the two of the entered the clubroom.

Instantly they both stopped in their tracks as they saw Rias and her peerage standing on one side while a blonde man and fourteen other girls of various shapes and sizes stood on the other, in between these two groups was a grey haired woman in a maid uniform. Issei and Asia just glanced at each other, both easily picking up the hostile atmosphere between the two groups.

"Um…are we interrupting something?" asked Issei in confusion.

"No Issei, come on in please," greeted Rias, apparently happy for the distraction.

"Who are they Rias? More members of your peerage?" questioned the blonde man.

"Nah we're just friends, and before you ask yes we're human," answered Issei, only to frown as the man suddenly burst into condescending laughter.

"Humans? Hahahaha! That's rich, you can't even get people into your peerages anymore Rias? Truly it is a good thing I am your fiancée," insulted the male Devil, getting a low growl from all of Rias' peerage.

"For the last time Riser, I will not marry you!" snarled Rias as Issei's eyes widened in recognition.

' _Riser? So this is the one they were talking about earlier, I can see why they hate him_ ,' he thought with a scowl.

"You don't have a choice my dear Rias, our families have already decided upon it," reminded Riser, and unknown to anyone the Rider card began glowing softly.

"Devils use marriage contracts? That's a bit antiquated , don't you think? She should be allowed to choose who she marries," remarked Issei in disapproval, getting a sympathetic look from the maid and a grateful smile from Rias.

"Are you blind human? Can't you see your betters are talking?" growled Riser as he began to approach Rias, a lecherous look in his eyes, instantly the Rider card's glow began to grow brighter.

"My better? Forgive me but all I see is an over inflated turkey preening himself," smirked the teen as Riser spun around to face him.

"What did you say human? Do you even know who you are talking to? I am Riser Phenex, member of one of the most powerful clans of the 72 Pillars," informed the Phenex member, puffing his chest out in pride.

"I see… in that case I must apologize…. I am already disappointed in you, your family must feel you are a disappointment as you have no manners befitting as Devil of your oh so called standard," replied Issei, as everyone's eyes widened and both Asia and Rias giggled softly into their hands. Archer took that as an opportunity to have a battle of wits.

"You…you…damn human!" sputtered Riser angrily.

"I wouldn't try that overcooked turkey… attacking me will mean that your accept all I said as true," informed the teen with a deadpan expression before taking a deep breath.

"Enough! How dare you mock me in such a manner!" interrupted the blonde Devil as even members of his own peerage struggled to contain their laughter.

"Well then...how would you like me to mock you then? I can't exactly read your mind," smirked the teen as Rias didn't bother hiding it anymore and burst out into laughter.

Riser's face went red as he turned to one of his peerage members, "that's it! Mira, show this human why he should not anger his betters."

"Yes, Riser-sama!" shouted the girl before charging towards Issei.

"Riser! Stop!" cried the maid in horror as Issei heard the door open behind him.

"Why should I? What does it matter if a lowly human dies?" scoffed the Devil, only to freeze as the room was filled with an oppressive power and Mira was suddenly thrown against a wall.

"Because this lowly human is under my protection, as well as that of the Celts. Tell me Devil, does the name Scáthach sound familiar?" asked a female voice, causing everyone to turn and see the Godslayer walk in, clothed back in her Kuoh uniform.

"Oh Scáthach, where were you…are you okay? You look exhausted," asked a concerned Issei.

"Just doing some aggressive negotiations Issei, nothing to worry about. So this is the one huh? Well Immortal Phenex, feel like testing your powers against that of the Immortal Witch?" commented the witch as she looked over to the maid, whose eyes widened at the code words and a quick smirk spread across her face before being replace by her usual stoic expression.

"You…you…you're…but…" stuttered the Devil fearfully as he glanced at the maid.

"She is correct, Riser you just tried to attack a member of the Celts, after we promised them safety in our territory. They are well within their rights to kill you where you stand," informed the maid, not a hint of emotion on her face.

"WHAT?!" shouted Riser in fear, only to hear Scáthach chuckle.

"As fun as that would be, I have a better idea," informed the witch.

"Oh and what's that?" questioned the maid.

"While a death would send a message, I think disgracing him in front of the entire Underworld would leave a bigger one," smirked the witch.

The maid raised her eyebrows, "what did you have in mind?"

"You Devil's like Rating Games correct? Then let's have one. A member of my faction will fight Riser and all of his peerage," proposed Scáthach with a smile.

"And, the winner gets to demand one thing from the loser," added Issei, which made Scáthach look at him in surprise before nodding.

"Indeed Issei, I was going to add that anyway," replied the witch with a nod.

"I have to fight the Godslayer!? No way, I forfeit!" shouted Riser as his peerage looked at him in shock.

"Spare us the sight of you soiling yourself Devil, I will not belittle myself with fighting you, who is so beneath me... No, another member of my faction will be fighting you," informed Scáthach, making Issei glance in her direction.

"Who?" asked the maid.

"It'll be a surprise," replied the Godslayer with a smirk.

"Very well, Riser do you agree?" asked the maid Devil.

"What happens if I don't?" sighed Riser in resignation.

"I'll kill you," answered the witch as she materialized Gae Bolg in her hand. "I am well within my rights to do so" she said with a shrug and a lick of the lips.

"Fine, I agree, I agree!" shouted the Devil, as Scáthach dismissed Gae Bolg.

"Glad, you see things my way Devil," she smirked before turning to the maid. "How long until things are ready?"

"Simply give us the type of environment you want for your match and we'll have it ready in a couple of days," informed the maid, while Rias and her peerage just looked on in shock.

"A city… let's make it a city," answered Issei, his mouth seeming to move on its own accord as the Rider card's glow slowly died.

"I see, are you fine with this Riser?" asked the maid.

"I'm fighting this human? Hah! Forget what I said earlier, this will be an easy win," laughed Riser, his earlier fear having dissolved in the light of this new information.

"So why do you want me to fight with this guy?" whispered Issei to Scáthach.

"What? Are you saying you don't want to humiliate him with nearly the entire Underworld watching?" whispered back the witch.

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth," replied the teen as he smirked at the Devil.

"You've just made a grave mistake, Celts. In fact, I think I know what I'll demand after this is over," grinned Riser as he stared lustfully at Scathach's body, apparently oblivious to the rage building in the Godslayer's body.

"Not really, if you want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents," replied Issei with a wave of his hand, making Riser snarl as a ball of fire appeared in his hand.

"Riser, I would like to remind you to wait for the match before you start fighting," stated the maid as she walked in between them.

"Very well, I'll be looking forward to it…human," growled Riser as he and his peerage walked into a newly made magical circle.

"Do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the tea," said Issei with a grin as he waved at the Devil, whom said nothing and teleported out of room followed by the maid doing the same.

"I think he likes me," smirked the teen as all the Devils in the room turned to look at him with amused expressions before they all burst out into laughter. Eventually though once the laughter died down, Rias walked over to the human.

"Issei, I'm sorry for involving you in all this," apologized Rias with a bow.

"Don't worry Rias, I'll be fine. Make sure you guys come watch the match, I think you'll enjoy it," replied Issei before he introduced the rest of the Devils to Asia, while Scáthach tried to keep the two of them from giving away their bluff, usually by threatening everyone in the room.

Issei was honestly terrified of what would happen if the Godslayer befriended Akeno, which seemed thankfully unlikely at this point. By the time the club finished Issei was bruised, as well as physically and mentally drained, so all in all a pretty regular day in the ORC by this point.

 **Issei's home, later at night**

"Hello bed, I'm going to sleep on you now," sighed Issei in relief as he collapsed onto his sanctuary, ready fall into the bliss of unconsciousness, only to growl as he felt the familiar feeling a stone beneath him.

"I just want a restful night sleep, is that too much to ask?" groaned the teen as he got up from and spotted Ddraig staring down at him.

[ _ **Nice to see you partner**_.]

"Hey Ddraig, what's going on?" asked Issei, tiredly.

[ _ **She wanted to speak to you partner**_.]

"Who did?" replied the grouchy human.

"That would be me" a feminine voice said.

From the Rider door, a beautiful woman came forth, she was tall, very tall, and she had long flowing purple hair, she had and shapely body and most prominent was her blindfold.

"I seen your actions… and I find myself moved by them, that male devil's actions disgusted me, I shall lend you my strength...but I wish to know why… why did you do what you did?"

"Technically Scáthach did, I was just dragged along for the ride…nothing new there," pointed out the human with a sigh.

"She's a wild one," shrugged Lancer.

The purple haired woman just glanced (?) With disdain at Sétanta before she turned back to Issei, "she didn't add the bit about the demands at the end, and I know what you are planning boy. So why did you do it?"

"Because he was a selfish prick, which obviously didn't care about her. Rias deserved someone better than that, there was no way I was going to let this horrible marriage go through… I guess I just want to protect her" informed Issei.

She smiled.

"You could just let the Godslayer kill him… why let him have a chance? " she asked.

"I know but…" trailed off the teen.

"But…" prompted the woman.

Issei just got up from ground as he stared at her with a fierce expression on his face, "people like that, that just treat others as nothing more than toys piss me off. Thinking that she is just his for the taking, like some sort of carnival prize… I guess I just wanted to deal with him myself, to punish him for his attitude."

The seductive woman was silent as she locked her gaze with his, silently judging him before she finally nodded, "I see…very well I will give you assistance in this endeavor."

"Um…no offence but I think it would be best if I used Lancer's or Archer's help, since I'm meant to be his descendant and they're the cards that I have the most experience at using," stated Issei.

"Boy, you need to know that sometimes… to fight a monster… you need a bigger monster," said the woman with a smile "Besides… defeating him with a female… wouldn't that strike at his ego even worst?"

He smirked as she took his hand and started dragging him away towards the Rider doorway. "Good now come, we have much work to do," informed the woman.

"What is your name?" Issei asked.

"The youngest of the 3 gorgon sisters… Medusa"

"Ara ara… you two… don't do anything naughty…. This is the decree of a goddess" Caster said with a smile.

Caster turned to see the Saber and Berserker doors... "True, I thought Berserker would be the one we'd have to worry about, who could have guessed Saber would have that reaction" she said with a shake of her head.

"Honestly, how can she have that much hatred over a single name. At least she came back to her senses," commented Caster.

"I think they should talk, this is not good for any of them," frowned Lancer, getting a nod from both Ddraig and Caster.

[ _ **Indeed**_.]

"Medusa... where are we going?" questioned Issei as he struggled to break the huntress' grip on his shirt.

"Those two may be happy to let you use their powers and accepted you as their master but I have not...yet! If you wish to use my full power then first you must pass my test," said Medusa.

Hearing the Gorgon moving Issei then leapt to his feet and he followed after her as the two went deeper into the forest, "test? Full power? Why not just let me use it now and save us some time?"

Medusa just glanced at him, "you did not understand anything… Never mind we've arrived."

Upon hearing this the duo emerged from the forest and into a nearby coastline, causing Issei's eyes to widened as he spotted the ancient remains. In was was a small arena and a...winged horse?

"Your test… will be to obtain his trust… will you be able to do so I wonder?" questioned Medusa.

"Well…I can't exactly argue with that," admitted Issei with a sigh.

"Good, now get ready," she said with a smirk.

Slowly, Issei approached the winged horse.

He slowly approached it… closer… closer.

"Neiiiiigh!"

"What the fu-" Issei yelled as he received a powerful blow to the stomach by the winged animal.

"ugh… son of a bitch" he said as he stood up painfully. "I… I think I broke my everything"

"you have to gain her trust… you appear like a stalking predator…. Look" she said as she gently approached the Pegasus.

Gently, she approached the Pegasus approached and stroked its snout.

It neighed happily.

"You have to show you mean no harm… how can you protect something when having such hostile aura… the same could he said when needing to attack" Medusa said.

Immediately she disappeared only to appear behind him with a chain and nail.

"You see?" she said as she pushed him to the ground.

Many times he tried but the pegasus continued to attack him over and over again.

"why do you keep hitting me in the balls?!" Issei exclaimed in pain, curled in the floor.

"You failed boy, now try again," demanded the Gorgon as Issei struggled to his feet.

"I don't know what you're expecting of me? I never done this before" requested Issei in a tired and pained voice.

Medusa just froze before she gave him a cold look, "you wish to give up? Is that all you have to offer? You will not be able to save her from that man"

She sighed.

"Tell me boy, what do you know of my legend?" asked Medusa in a cold voice as Issei spun to face her.

"To be honest… no… we have not gotten much about Greek mythology… but I remember something about a hero who killed you for some reason… wait… doesn't that mean…" He said.

She smiled…

"No… you don't know the complete story… let me tell you about it" she said

She looked into the blue sky.

"We, me and my sisters were meant to be replacements for the Gods… perfect Gods unlike the ones they had… and they succeeded… well my 2 sisters anyways… I had, for some reason, able to age… albeit at a rather slowed rate, my sisters and I became Goddess to the humans and their belief empowered us, however… the old Gods disproved of this… and one of them took me away… it was… Poseidon"

Issei recognised that name… the name of the big 3 Gods of Greek Pantheon.

"he took a fancy to me… and took me to Athena's temple where he… defiled me and took my chastity against my will" she said as she curled her hands unto a fist.

Issei did not know what to say… or to do… what could he do in this situation?

"To make things worst, Athena arrived and took offense that Poseidon did me instead of her and cursed me… to never be able to have anyone look into my eyes lest they be petrified… and so me and my sister fled in exile to never be bothered by the Gods and their whims… however they were not satisfied by it… upon Athena's machinations she turned our followers against us, they came to rape and take my sisters away… and so I fought and killed many men who dared come to the island we took refuge in, however the Gods were dissatisfied by this… so Zeus decided to finally end this and send his son… Perseus" at that she said that name as she spat something nasty.

"What did that Perseus... Wait...that name… he is the one… isn't he…. The one who" Issei said as he felt hot rage and indignation.

She smiled… "you are a kind and good boy… but by that time I was a literal monster… my mind was long gone… by then…. I just wanted to die" she said shocking Issei.

No… that's wrong… is horrible… that's just sad.

"Medusa… no… that's just sad… that end… is just not right" Issei said.

With that the pegasus came towards him and nuzzle against him.

"It seems this little girl has taken a liking to you" Medusa said with a smile.

"You… you just wanted to connect with me… but why?" he asked.

"because…. The only way to unlock the power of us is by establishing a strong bond… had you not accepted me and my past the door to the power I would have given you would have forever been closed to you" Medusa said as she patted him gently on the head.

"why this… is so….weird… by why the closeness?" Issei said.

"Indeed, you would think that way, you are not requesting my hand, however me giving you that power is you wanting something far greater. My power, my flesh, my very soul. That is what you are asking of me, to bind my very existence to yours, to truly become one. Something far more invasive than any marriage," replied Medusa said with a smirk.

"Umm… what?" replied Issei hesitantly with a bright blush.

Medusa was silent for a couple of minutes before she sighed, "I'm sorry about your mother…for a child to lose their parent like that at a young age is tragic."

"What? But how do you…" stammered Issei in shock while Medusa had a smug smirk appear on her face.

"You didn't think you'd be the only one seeing memories during this, did you? When souls are being bound it isn't just a one way process, each influences the other. Even Include states are no exception to this," informed the Gorgon.

"Right, I guess that's another thing that damned troll forgot to tell me," sighed the teen.

"Boy one last thing…" said the scantily clad woman, drawing Issei's attention.

The teen the shudder from the glare she was giving him, "try anything perverted and your life is forfeit."she said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Issei.

 **Japanese Pantheon**

The four Gods sat at the table in silence as they waited for someone to break the ice, Amaterasu took the time to examine her companions. Zeus had chosen the appearance of a well-built elderly man with a long white build and clad in white robes. His two children, Athena and Artemis, looked as different as the domains they represented.

Athena was a tall and intelligent looking lady, she had a Mediterranean skin with wavy golden hair and was clad in what appeared to be some form of brown and red ancient Greek armour, with a winged helm. Seeing her studying her Athena turned her gaze to Amaterasu and did the same before nodding, apparently satisfied with what she had found.

The Shinto Goddess then turned to Artemis whom had long white hair and was wearing a long white dress that eventually turned to a shade of orange at the bottom, along with red shoes. However as she studied the Greek Goddess' face she realized that the frown that the two were sharing seemed unnatural on her face, as if it would rather turn back into a joyful smile.

"Amaterasu, I must say we were surprised when you said you wanted this meeting. When I sent you that message I didn't expect you to request a personal meeting, least of all with my two children," stated Zeus, snapping the Shinto Goddess from her thoughts.

"The situation has changed Zeus and I think this meeting will benefit all of us," she replied with a sigh.

"Why are Athena and I here? You didn't seem to care about us last time we asked you," pointed out Artemis whom glared at Amaterasu.

"Tsukuyomi simply didn't tell me, after all you were talking about your deceased champion rising from the void of death, something even we Gods struggle with," explained the Shinto Goddess.

"I see, so that was what had the two of you so riled up," muttered Zeus as he turned to face his children.

Artemis nodded as she folded her hands over the table, "both my sister and I felt something familiar coming from the Shinto territory, at first we thought nothing of it and just dismissed it as our imagination. But then we both felt it…, the shield of my father's grandson".

"You mean…" trailed off Zeus as he looked at them in shock.

"There is no doubt father, even though it felt slightly different it was definitely the Aias," replied Athena with a curt nod.

Amaterasu frowned as she spoke up, "but how does that mean that your champion is alive? Could the shield simply not be used by another?"

Artemis just shook her head, "Rho Aias doesn't work like that, it is linked to the owner in a spiritual way… it is the single greatest defensive armament created… while to humans would look like ox hide layered 7 times it is in fact a 7 petal flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood… each petal containing the power of a castle wall" she explained.

"So we have my grandson Ajax the great himself apparently rising from the grave truly the world has gone mad," sighed Zeus.

He then turned back to Amaterasu.

"So why have you wanted this meeting? If Tsukuyomi thought this was nonsense then what has changed? Something must have happened for you to now take us seriously," he frowned.

"The Celts," replied Amaterasu, getting shocked looks from her fellow Gods.

"The Celts? What do Dagda and the rest of those isolationists have to do with this?" asked Artemis.

"Not so isolationist anymore," reminded the Shinto Goddess.

"Indeed, but you still haven't answered the question Amaterasu," replied the Greek Goddess of knowledge.

"At ease my daughter, I'm sure our Shinto friend was just about to start explaining herself," calmed Zeus before gesturing for Amaterasu to continue.

The Sun Goddess gave a grateful nod as she began, "shortly before I got your message Zeus, we detected something that should have been impossible in our territory. You are aware of that large raw power released in my territory?"

Getting a nod from the three Gods she continued, "Yes… my brother Hades has been wanting to find the culprit who dared trespass his territory and duties,honestly speaking? I think he feels threatened."

"Is uncle really that insecure?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, you see we detected someone using sheer raw power to materialize a localized resurrection, the sheer amount of power was used due to lack of knowledge and formed that power in order to a complies the bringing the soul back… it was highly inefficient, but it worked in the end… who was resurrected is still being debated, as the person did not manage to enter the boat towards the river styx," informed the Goddess.

"So…? There is a God who resurrected a person… what's the big deal?" Artemis asked.

"You don't understand, that person casually used twice the amount of Power that a Satan class Devil would have for rising a single person…. So much that was felt even by you" explained Athena.

"What do you mean?" Artemis once again asked.

" What if that was simply a test, to find out if the concept could work before putting more effort into it…. Making new ones?" finished Zeus with a worried expression.

"You mean to say is…" Artemis said in shock realization.

"Exactly," replied Amaterasu.

"If they have found a way to synthesize a God's power, then that would explain why I felt my grandson in your territory. But what do the Celts have to do with this?" question Zeus with a frown.

"During the time that all of us detected these anomalies Morrigan and Scáthach were infiltrating my territory," informed Amaterasu.

"I heard that they were there to investigate the new descendant of Cu Chulainn," frowned Athena.

"Yes that is what they said…but was he really a descendant or just their first successful experiment?" questioned Amaterasu, and a deep silence filled the room.

"You think they used the same method on the boy using Cu Chulainn's power? Amaterasu do you have any proof? I think I'd be able to recognize a fake of my champion," argued Zeus.

"Nothing yet…but the timing is just too convenient for me to throw it away as chance. It would be easy for Scáthach and Morrigan to hide their presences with their skills," reasoned the Shinto Goddess.

"So the Celts are responsible, I will have Dagda's head for this!" roared Zeus and they all heard the loud clap of thunder.

"No… he is not...or at least not completely, I believe that Morrigan, Scáthach and possibly Lugh are acting on their own accord," assured Amaterasu quickly.

"You say that Amaterasu but the behavior of the Celts as a whole in recent years suggests they are preparing for conflict," pointed out Athena.

"I know, but I don't think it's us that they are preparing for," mused the Shinto God.

"What do you mean?" questioned Artemis, curiously.

"When I went to see Dagda, he was too passive. Eager to see the conflict put to a peaceful end as quickly as possible. Something has Dagda worried, and I don't think it was us," stated Amaterasu, and once again a silence descended on them.

"So we're back to square one, if the Celts aren't behind it then who? Is it just Morrigan and Lugh or is there more to this?" frowned Athena as she began rubbing her temples.

"I think I might know. We've all heard the rumors of a new faction forming, taking elements that are unsatisfied with the current world and bringing them together under one army," informed Zeus.

"You talking about this 'Khaos Brigade'," answered Amaterasu with a frown.

"Scathach's opinion is obvious but tell me Amaterasu, did either Lugh or Morrigan seem dissatisfied with the way Dagda was running things?" asked Zeus, causing her to frown as she thought back to her meeting with the Celts.

"Morrigan? Definitely, however Lugh didn't seem that unhappy," she replied.

"And yet Dagda, stopped him from bringing his son back. A perfectly good reason to hold a grudge," reasoned Athena.

"We should inform the Celts about this," suggested Artemis.

"Not possible, Dagda recently assigned Morrigan and Lugh as the Celt's official diplomats. There's no way we could get a message to him without them intercepting it," sighed Amaterasu.

"Of course he did…so what do we do?" groaned Artemis with a shake of her head.

"We need to keep a closer eye out for anything related to this 'Khaos Brigade'," stated Zeus.

"I must go back to my territory and keep monitoring the Leylines. I'll inform you if something comes up on my end, I would request that you three do the same," request Amaterasu.

"Of course, thank you for the information. We'll be in touch," replied the leader of the Greeks.

"Zeus! You need to come see this!" yelled an old man whom rushed into the room.

"Poseidon? What is it? I'm in the middle of an important meeting," frowned Zeus.

"Then it can wait!" cried Poseidon, making everyone stare at him in shock as he then turned to face the his two nieces.

"Athena, Artemis, you need to come as well!" he shouted.

"Brother just what is going on!?" demanded Zeus.

"There's a Rating Game going on that you need to see!" informed the Greek God of the Sea.

"More with those Devils? Honestly Poseidon I don't see why you enjoy them so much," scoffed Zeus with a shake of his head.

"Zeus, it's who's fighting that's you all need to see," explained Poseidon.

"What do you mean?" questioned a frowning Zeus, only for them all to her quiet gasps of shock from the two Goddesses.

"No way…" breathed Athena… then she snarled in anger.

"It's not possible…" muttered Artemis.

"Athena, Artemis, what's wrong?" questioned Amaterasu.

The two Greeks just silently held up identical shocked looks, albeit one looked angry and vindictive, "The heretical Goddess… she has returned"

 **10 minutes before**

"All right Issei, you ready to show them how powerful Cu Chulainn really is?" grinned Scáthach as she, Issei and Asia walked into the preparation room, waiting for the match to start.

"Actually... I'm not going to be using the Lancer card for this," informed Issei, making Scathach's eyes widen.

"Issei you can't! You're supposed to be a descendant of Cu Chulainn! If you use any of the others, you'll cause so many problems that it's not funny, even to me," frowned the witch.

"Umm…Scáthach, Issei? What are you talking about?" asked the nun, watching from the sidelines with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't worry Asia you'll find out in a minute," assured Issei before turning back to the witch. "Scáthach, I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"Indeed, this should be interesting," agreed a familiar male voice.

"Zelretch!? What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Issei, shocked at seeing the magician revealing himself like this.

"Come now Issei-kun, for something like this even I want a front row seat," smirked the magician.

"Issei are sure about this? There's no turning back after this, the whole world will change. Not to mention you'll be painting a huge target on your back, I like a good fight but I don't think you would," asked Scáthach with a frown.

"I'm sure, besides they'll be looking for the Gorgon not Issei Hyoudou," replied the teen with a grin as he handed her the Rune necklace.

"What do you mean?" asked the witch as she grabbed the necklace off him.

"Just wait and see," smirked Issei.

The witch nodded and stepped to the opposite end of the room with Asia, the two of them watching with baited breath as Issei removed the Rider card from his holder and moved to the center of the room.

"Alright Ddraig just like we discussed, Boost my mana as much as much as you can without getting us killed," he ordered, as the familiar red gauntlet appeared on his arm.

[ _ **On it partner**_.]

"Interesting, using the Sacred Gear as a power source to boost you reserves, now what will you do next Issei Hyoudou?" grinned the magician.

Instantly the room was bathed with a green light as the gems in the [Boosted Gear] began glowing brightly and a pained grimace appeared on Issei's face as he felt himself begin to be flooded with pain. The energy now coursing through his body threatening to erupt as Issei crouched down on the floor, the Rider card glowing fiercely as he place it on the ground.

Taking a deep breath Issei heard the words that Medusa taught him echo in his head as a blood red magic circle spread out from the card and along the floor until Issei was in the perfect centre of it, then it began glowing faintly.

Zelretch's eyes widened slightly while his grin turned into a concerned frown, ' _I knew his power was growing fast but not this fast. And certainly not enough to attempt this, you really are full of surprises, aren't you boy? I guess I was right after all he really is a user, I can't wait to see how it affects the Class Cards._ '

"Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill!" intoned Issei as the circle began pulsating with each word, Scáthach instantly shielding Asia as a massive amount of energy began filling the room, while Zelretch looked on unaffected.

Issei didn't seem bothered by this as he closed his eyes and continued chanting in a monotone voice, "Repeat five time, but destroy each when filled."

The entire room began shaking from the growing energy as Scáthach quickly drew a circle of protective Runes around Asia and herself, the nun fearfully grasping onto the witch while Scáthach herself just remained silent as she continued to observe.

"Let silver and steel be the essence," continued Issei, unimpeded by the forces now acting on the room they all occupied.

Scáthach and Asia just watched as they saw the floorboards beneath them begin to crack and the window panels began vibrating in their sills. Still despite this, their attention was focused entirely on Issei who was beginning to be obscured by the red glow of the magic circle. None of them noticing the magician's face gain a confused and yet intrigued expression as he heard Issei's next aria.

"Let the power of the Welsh Dragon and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation," chanted the teen as the light from the magic circle completely engulfed the teen in its red glow.

Scáthach and Asia heard the building give a low groan before the sound of cracking glass from the windows began followed by the door rattling in its frame. "Let red be the color I pay tribute to," cried Issei as they heard his voice beginning to sound extremely pained.

"Lets rise a wall against the wind that shall fall," he shouted before the two of the observers were blasted by the winds now rushing around the room, the door and windows shaking much more violently than before.

"L-let the four cardinal gates close," coughed out the teen as the glass windows finally shattered, sending glass shards flying around the room.

Scáthach continued shielding the nun from the glass fragments and her runes began glowing as they warded the worse of the debris away from them, Zelretch just teleported any incoming projectiles away as he kept his gaze focused solely on Issei. "Let the three-forked road from the Crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate," called Issei, his voice rising in volume as the howling winds grew louder with him.

"Let it be declared now!" shouted Issei as his voice finally reached its crescendo and Scáthach pushed Asia to the ground as the door suddenly blew off its hinges and buried itself into the wall behind them.

"I, who is about to awaken," cried the teen as the walls of the building itself began cracking from the energy now assaulting them and everyone heard what sounded like multiple voices whispering all around them.

 _'It would seem that even the Boosted Gear isn't unaffected by his power how intriguing, I wonder if this too will change things_?' pondered the magician.

"Call upon you, the youngest of the Gorgons, my flesh is your catalyst and our souls your power," he coughed out, struggling to maintain his consciousness from the pain now burning throughout his body.

"Now! S-submit to the beckoning of the Red Dragon Emperor a-and remake each in your own image," intoned Issei before coughing again as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I ask of you Medusa, to become one with our souls," continued the struggling teen as Scáthach and Asia cautiously got up from the ground in time to see the magic circle on the cracked floor boards begin to slowly rise.

"Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth," chanted Issei as the circle rose up to his midsection.

"An oath shall be sworn here," he shouted in an oddly high-pitched voice before his observers were blinded by sudden flashes as the pulsating circle grew brighter, forcing them to shield their eyes.

"Together we shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;" cried Issei as the energy that had been swirling around the room began rushing back into the circle.

"For I am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God," chanted the teen as the circle reached up to his neck.

"Together we shall attain dominion over all evils of all of Hell," called Issei, the bright crimson light now shooting through the broken windows and illuminating the entire area.

"For I am the Red Dragon of Domination," he announced, his high pitched voice beginning to lower in volume as the circle's light started dimming.

"And together we shall sink into the depths of crimson purgatory…" continued the teen in a soft voice, the crimson magic circle finally reaching over his head before staying there and giving one final blinding glow.

"In order to fight All those who dare harm those we care and cherish…" finished Issei as a last shockwave of energy rippled across the room, knocking Scáthach and Asia off their feet as Zelretch briefly blinked out of existence as the shock wave passed over him.

"INSTALL RIDER!"

 **Chapter end**

Omake

The setting is that where Asia accidentally follows Issei to the old bloodsuckers HQ.

"Gyaaaah!" she yelled as she slides down a slide that suddenly appeared on the floor.

She then crashed into the soft cushioned floor.

"Issei-kun? Hello…. Is anyone here?" she asked frightfully.

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dim light and found a giant treasure chest.

Curiosity won out and she opened, with some effort, the chest as it was a tad heavy.

In it was many things… a sword that appeared made of one big jewel, many books on magic and a LOT of small jewels, however what took his attention was a pink wand with a 5 pointed star with wings.

"wow … so pretty" she said as she looked at the wand.

"Oh… such a pretty and pure girl… hey… how are you? My name is Ruby…. What's yours?" Ruby, the wand asked.

"Oh… ah… My name is Asia Argento, nice to meet you… miss?" Asia said hesitantly.

"Oh my… and so well behaved too… say… would you like to be a magical girl?" Ruby asked

To be continued...

Scáthach Stat sheet:

STR: B

CON: A

AGI: A

MAG: C

LCK: D

Magic Resistance (DxD verse): A

Rune Magic: A

Godslayer: B

Due to Scathach's past experience with fighting God's, she deals more damage to those that have divine blood running through their veins.

Haunts of Wisdom: A+

Haunts of Wisdom is the intellect of the abyss, acquired as a consequence of surpassing humans, killing Gods and being left behind in the outside of the world. Scáthach can use this to learn any skills at a B ranked level except for a few that are unique to only that hero, however the witch must first consider the person she is copying to be a hero for the skill to activate. Due to her isolation and high standards, very few have ever been able to reach this status, such as Cu Chulainn. This skill also gives the user the ability to teach these acquired skills to others, however the success rate is dependent on the student.

Known skills copied:

Clairvoyance: the ability to predict certain events before they happen. When used by Scáthach in combat it acts as an Eye of Mind (True).

Protection from Arrows.

Disengage.

Battle Continuation.

Magic Resistance (Nasuverse).

Gae Bolg Alternate: A+

The ultimate attack of the Immortal Witch Scáthach, in which she produces two prototype models of Gae Bolg to cause heavy damage to her opponents and immobilize them, each ranking at a B ranked Noble Phantasm. After they have been immobilized she uses the current Gae Bolg and throws it at her trapped enemy, the attack then hits with the force equaling an A ranked Noble Phantasm.


	9. Chapter 9

Heroic Straight Flush

Chapter 9: Goddess of snakes vs Hell birds

Hope you enjoy the chapter guys. It's mostly action though...not a lot of plot.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed that tidbit of maho Shojo prisma Asia… there is a poll about it now, should I continue the Omake for a bit more… or should I make a whole fanfiction of her of her own… that follows this one as well? Anyways the poll is only for fun… send your reviews in with what you think I should do and according to it, I will work with it… or not, depends on the reception you guys give the idea… This chapter is a bit shorter but it will be great setup for the one to come. Also an old friend of mine was making a fanfiction with an OC that was supposed to be Gilgamesh descendant or something in the Sekirei world... can someone or said person tell me about it...? He had used rule breaker to steal a Sekirei without knowing by using an instance of the gate of Babylon.

Also PLEASE play the music I used here, seriously.

Chapter start

Zelretch's eyes narrowed as he saw the light finally die down and the circle fade away to reveal a sight he didn't expect to see. The figure standing before him was clearly the 5th Holy Grail Rider and yet at the same time it was not, it looked like someone had taken her form and then modified it.

She had numerous green gems embedded into her clothing and he noticed that her outfit rather than have violet highlights had crimson red ones.

However, the most striking change the magician noted was the massive red dragon that had been woven into her normal clothes, reaching up from her black boots to curl around the heart-shaped "keyhole" on her chest.

The girl just picked up a shard of glass before examining her reflection in interest. Zelretch and his fellow observers just watched as the Gorgon clenched and unclenched her fists before nodding as if in response to something and holding out her hand.

They all saw a small glow from the gem embedded in the girl's hand before a chain-nail materialized in her grasp, only it looked different. The chains were about hot cherry color with a crimson shade of red, and Zelretch frowned, wondering if her Noble Phantasm would be affected.

Scathach pushed Asia behind her protectively as she summoned Gae Bolg, "who are you?"

The girl just had an amused smile on her face as she turned to face them. She smirked.

 **In the Rating Game**

 **Song: -Future in my hands- Devil May cry the animation (I felt it fit the mood)**

"Aright, if you see that human let me know, I want to deal with him personally," snarled Riser as they all teleported into the chosen battlefield.

They appeared in a medium sized park.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice blaring over the arena, "the objective for this Rating Game is to take out the rival King. Both teams have started in clearings on the opposite ends of the forest, this is to be considered your territory."

"Teams please note that this forest is 10 kilometers in diameter, so take care not to get lost, now let the Rating Game begin!"

"Alright we have the advantage over the human in this since we can fly. He will be stuck trying to traverse the city while we can just fly over it. Li, Ni, fly over and see if you can spot him, if you do shoot a fireball up in the air," ordered Ravel.

The two Pawns nodded and started rising into the air, only to be hit with a nail on the chest, while the other had her neck tangled with the chain attached to it the minute they passed above the tree line of the park, everyone's eyes widening at the sheer brutality as Li was taken out due to blood loss while Ni was taken out cause she passed out before her neck was broken, the chain coiled itself around her neck choking her in mid-air, she kicked and tried to pull the chain out only for her eyes to roll back as she dolled at passing out of oxygen deprivation. Thankfully the game system forcibly ejected her before true death occurred.

"Riser Phenex's Pawns, Li and Ni have been retired," announced the shocked commentator, as the two pawns were teleported out.

"But that was over half a kilometer away how could a weapon do that much damage over that distance, let alone someone being able to cover the distance from the starting point?" exclaimed a shocked Ravel.

"No more flying, we're just presenting easier targets," ordered Riser, making everyone acknowledge him as they began to set up a perimeter.

"Is this the best the vaunted birds of hell have to offer? To be honest, I expected quite more… seems I misjudged the potential of your perage" A sarcastic voice said.

Riser looked up as he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear before spinning around.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Riser yelled as his aura begun to burn hotter.

Ravel had just started organizing the peerage members when she spotted Riser beginning to split off from the main group, an angry look on his face as he began to walk into the city. "Brother, what are you doing?" shouted the Devil as rushed over to her brother.

Riser seemed to take no notice of her though and the Devil snarled as he shoved her off his arm before turning back to the forest with a frantic expression. "Where is the human… show yourself coward" he roared in fury.

"My my… what a temper, you should learn to control yourself" the voice said.

The rest of his peerage just watched on in shock as he spun to face them with a furious expression, "all of you spread out! Find the target and burn it to the ground!"

Siris felt and slight I before she felt great pain.

"Gah!" she yelled as she was flying away due to sheer power of the kick she received.

Quickly the purple figure did something like like a breakdance move and threw Nel down while also stabbing Riser in the left arm and jumping on him and slamming him into the ground and using him as a springboard.

Quickly the purple blur vanished into into the city.

The Devils stood up groaning at the painful sneak attack.

Riser was livid and way past furious.

"Follow it… Burn it to the ground! I don't want the ashes to remain!" he yelled.

The peerage obeyed, however they had an ominous feeling.

When they entered the city they felt as their strength and vitality was slowly being sapped.

"Onii-sama… something is wrong" Ravel said.

*cling cling* the tell tale sound of chains.

"Watch out Riser-sama!" Shouted Siris.

With her sword she deflected the assault, however her arm felt numb. Then she felt a kick to her back, making her fly away in a sheer display of power, all the while being unable to even see or sense the opponent.

" _Rook like strength? Speed that surpasses that of a knight?! Who is our opponen_ t?!" she thought.

Ravel was silent before her eyes widened, the opponent was a female. She had stopped to see their reactions.

She was quite a beautiful woman, tall slender, long flawless hair, a rather provocative outfit that perfectly showcased her sexiness.

Ravel touched her chest at being self conscious of her lack of bust line.

She smiled as she pulled a small flask from her cleavage.

It was some liquid in it and poured said liquid on her chain and nail.

She then egged them on.

The rooks and pawns attacked her.

She ran towards a dead end alley surrounded by large towering buildings.

"We have you now!" they yelled.

Isabela and Cuelan punched and kicked respectively and made a huge crater on the wall of the building.

The smirked

However they all lost the ability to speak as she ran up the vertical wall and stopped to look at them.

She then flung her nail and chain to them, only to scratch them.

They began to writhe in pain and yell bloody murder.

With a jump she delivered a heel drop on the cheongsam wearing Devil, planting her into the ground.

The rest of the Devils decided to attack en masse and so the remaining pawns and Rook jumped on her.

She, however twirled her chains around her body, creating a powerful defense, harming the Devils as it defended its user thanks to the Holy water made by Asia the night before.

It was a massacre.

"Riser's pawns and remaining Rook have been taken out"

"W-what?!" Yubelluna and Ravel were both shocked at this, more than half of the peerage had been eliminated with absurd ease.

 **Spectator box**

Sirzechs and the rest of the Maou just watched the crimson rain in shock, "this…. This feeling what what is...? This feel like a Divine entity of the Greek Pantheon… but I can't recognize her... who…. What is she?" asked Serafall in shock, getting nods from her fellow Maous.

"That blindfold… could it be?" exclaimed Ajuka in shock.

"Why don't we continue to watch and enjoy this fight? It should be entertaining," pointed out Sirzechs with a smirk.

"There's no way she is a member of the Celts," agreed Ajuka as his eyes narrowed. "Sirzechs just what is going on here?

The Maou looked over to Scathach and her party, noting the lack of the descendant of Cu Chulainn, before he began to walk over to them. Ajuka seeing his expression and following close behind him as they approached, causing Scathach to give him a smug smile as she turned to face him.

"Maou, are you enjoying the fight?" she asked, smugly.

"What game are you playing at Scathach? You told me a member of the Celts would be fighting Riser, not a goddess of the Greeks!" he growled, softly.

Upon hearing this Asia moved to hide behind Zelretch while Scathach's smile just widened, "Oh? when did I tell you that? I merely said 'a member of my faction would fight Riser', how was I supposed to know you thought I meant the Celts?"

"Scathach…you know as well as I that the Greeks will be angry at this, and they might even take it out on us Devils for not informing them," sighed the Crimson Satan tiredly.

The witch shrugged, "if you think we've cheated you somehow then by all means... call off this fight, I doubt you sister will get another chance like this though."

"Whatever you decide Sirzechs, I'm with you," assured Ajuka, making the Maou smile at his friend before turning back to face the fight with a conflicted expression.

The Maou briefly thought about imprisoning the witch and just simply handing her over to the Greeks after the fight when he remembered the old man standing behind her, watching the scene unfolding before him like a child watching his favourite movie. 'I still don't know the extent of his abilities, even with Ajuka here I don't know if we could win,' he sighed.

"Alright Scathach you win, but just answer me one thing," frowned the Maou.

"And what's that?" asked the Godslayer, curiously.

"This new faction you're a part of…what is it?" questioned Sirzechs, making an amused smile appear on her face.

"One of a kind," she replied, before turning back to the fight.

 **Back to the fight**

"What?!" cried Ravel as she heard the announcement.

"Um Ravel what do we do now?" whispered Yubelluna with a worried expression, only for them both to see a nail come soaring out of an adjacent building and impact Riser in the head.

"Brother/ Riser-sama!" cried his peerage as they saw the woman emerge from the corners and quickly got into defensive positions.

"Your regeneration is impressive, let's see if you can keep up," commented the girl, watching as half of Riser's face regenerated slowly as his face steamed due to the remaining holy water.

His regeneration has slowed a lot, so Yubelluna used a Phoenix Tear on him to make him recover quickly.

"That damn bitch!" growled Riser as his body finally regenerated, the Phoenix Tears and his own regeneration purging the light element from his body that came from the holy water.

Meanwhile the Devil Knight was struggling to fight with the femme fatale, finding out the hard way that her speed was useless here. No matter how hard they pushed themselves, the woman was just too quick, easily outmaneuvering them not unlike a snake. Karlamine watched as the girl ducked under her swing before grabbing her wrist and throwing her towards Mihae, the two colliding with each other and collapsing to the ground.

She then jumped out of the way from a fireball made by Ravel only to be hit with what felt like a bomb as her Magic Resistance failed to cancel out the attack from Yubelluna, making the woman quickly glance at Yubelluna whom was already creating another magic circle. Realizing the threat the Queen posed she put her plan to work, she decided to finish them all in one go.

Putting her hand on her blindfold she undid the enchantment on it.

"Cybele" she said as everyone looked into her lavender eyes.

The devil's growled in frustration as they felt sluggish and then they finally noticed what was going on.

"P….petrification?!" Karlamine said in shock as she said turned to stone.

Yubelluna, Ravel, Mihae and Siris were paralyzed but not petrified as their resistance was higher than the others, and Riser was slugging as he only relied on his regeneration.

She took and position in all fours, her hair flowing down.

"I am disappointed… to not even need to use my monster form" she said bored at the poor spectacle given by the Devils.

"Rias has great luck in you agreeing to this "fight", you are rather weak" She said.

Riser broke away and regenerated his broken body.

"DIE you whore!" Yelled Riser as he made a huge ball of fire appear.

She dodged by going upwards on the building wall.

"You will fall here… there is no escape, thanks to Blood Fort Andromeda: Outer-Seal, Blood Temple all your strength is sapped and added to my own… Have you not sensed yourself grow weaker? What a poor fighter you are...even your sister felt something off...you will know humility devil" she said as she then did the unthinkable.

She sliced her neck with her own weapon.

Blood begun to spray in the air, Riser was taken back by the sheer absurdity, what would this accomplish?

The blood remained in mid air forming a layer of magical sigil and mantras… then an eye formed by using the blood as a medium.

From there… a Pegasus emerged.

"Look, isn't it a magnificent creature? For all your strength you can't even hope to touch this creature," she said.

Her chain and nails begun to glow in a golden light.

She jumped to her Pegasus and mounted him.

"Belle-!" she yelled as her Pegasus soared into the night sky, shinning like a white star.

The Devils were unable to move due to Cybelle's effect and the sheer magnificence of the beast.

"Yubelluna, Ravel, Mihae… Conjure as many defensive layers as you can… no matter what she does she will meet with failure" he said.

Pouring all their collective power they formed a robust layer of protective magic…. Quite easily over 9 feet thick.

"-ROPHON!" she yelled as they became like a comment.

A ball of light... like a white comet

*crash*

Like crystal, their defense broke apart from the sheer power of the beast's charge.

"Riser's Queen and two Bishops have been retired" the announcer said.

Only Riser and his Knight Karlamine were standing, Karlamine was badly wounded as she took Ravel's phoenix tears that she tossed in an attempt to maintain her king in the game.

"You will find that beating me will be harder than you thought" he said with a snarl.

She sighed as she put back her blindfold

"Do not mistake luck with your skill and abilities...yakitori reject" she said with a tired sigh.

"Yakitori?!….YOU DARE?! KARLAMINE! GIVE ME THE 'OTHER' VIAL NOW" He roared.

She limped to his side and injected a dark red liquid into him.

"Please… avenge us my lord… I am sorry I was not able to help much" she said as she also vanished.

"Riser's Knight has been removed"

Riser's body then begun to bulge, his Demonic power skyrocketed to just shy of S class Devil.

"YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE WOMAN… UNDERNEATH MY HEELS" Riser yelled.

"doping? It seems it's destroying his body, his regeneration will mitigate the effects of it… it seems I misjudged his pride" Medusa thought.

In a blink of an eye Riser appeared in front of Medusa.

" _Fast_!" She thought

"Gah!" she yelled as his fist dug into her stomach, sending her flying to a building a block away.

Blood Fort Andromeda was not working due to his power being greater… while she had a lot of power Riser had vastly exceeded the amount she originally had plus that she taken from his peerage.

She attacked with her nail and chains, in an attempt to pull him and choke him into submission.

He broke the chains and pulled her in and used her chain and smashed her against the 10th floor window into an apartment.

"Not bad at all… but…. It is the snake who preys on the birds… not the other way around." She thought as she picked herself up with a trail of blood coming from her mouth.

She twisted in midair and landed as gracefully as a cat in front of Riser, who had a cocky grin.

"Give up… my power is equal to that of an S class Devil… you have no hope to win… give up and become my woman… submit" he said with a Leer.

"huhuhu… you think you won? Two can play that game, I had yet to take you seriously,if you wish to die… by all means" she said with a pained expression.

Suddenly they all saw the gems decorating her body began glowing a bright green as the female enemy closed her eyes, "I wasn't going to use this but now…Riser Phenex…now you made me mad," she snarled, opening her eyes to reveal them glowing the same colour as the gems.

Not a word was spoken from Riser or even the crowd watching the Rating Game was in silent shock as they saw a blood crimson energy explode out from the girl and blast into her opponent, knocking them off his feet as the winds quickly smothered the flames remained. As they slowly got to their feet, the Devils saw small green spheres beginning to float around the purple haired woman. Shadows obscuring her face and leaving only her glowing blindfold visible as they heard soft sobs begin to echo across the forest.

"We are the ones who laugh at the Infinite," chanted the Gorgon, sounding as if hundreds of voices were speaking at once.

Everyone watched as the red dragon woven into her clothing began to move, climbing up from her long black boots and uncurling from the heart shaped 'keyhole' before reaching out to the black sleeves and coming to rest on her left shoulder. Then the Devils all gasped as they saw a snarling red dragon head materialize on her left shoulder as red lines began to appear on her black clothes, like blood spreading across still water.

"We are the ones who grieve at the Dream," she continued, the green orbs floating around her multiplying and growing louder as the energy swirling around the Gorgon increased and began spreading out from her body.

Riser looked at the approaching energy fearfully as he saw it strip the leaves from the trees, while all but the strongest of plants snapped like twigs as the red outline passed over them. The Gorgon then took another step forward as a black scales seemed to materialize over her clothes, her body began to grow large… larger than the tallest building in the city, easily 20 stories tall.

"We are the ones who chose the path of ruin," called the woman in a harsh voice as the light from the moon vanished behind the clouds, leaving only her glowing gems to bathe the city in its ominous green light.

As the scales covered her body, a second glow of a pure black appeared around her form alongside the crimson aura before the two energies began to intertwine, creating an oppressive and threatening atmosphere as the last of the remaining plant life surrounding them was destroyed. The Devils could only watch and tremble as they saw a pure black snarling creature what seemed to be made of snakes appeared in replacement of the woman he was just fighting.

"We are what the world desires," she announced, as Riser fearfully threw a large fireball at her, only to see it hit nothing as the Gorgon gave a lazy swat at it.

"I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU FINISH WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANNING!" Riser yelled.

"REQUIEM OF THE PHENEX: BALLAD OF DEATH" he shouted as he poured all his power into his trump card.

He created a ball of fire with the intensity of a white dwarf… easily exceeding the sheer firepower of an evil dragon of middle class.

The ball of fire then turned black and expanded taking a new shape.

That of and giant phenix.

 **Spectator seat**

Sirzechs, Ajuka and Scáthach were taken back by this.

"Hahahaha this looks like and Kaiju movie scene fight than and rating game" Zelretch said laughing as he shook as he ate caramel popcorn, sharing some with Serafall and Asia.

"It…. It can't be…. She was killed…. She died when Perseus cut he cut her head" Sirzechs said in shock turning to Scáthach, who quickly put the best damn poker face she could.

"We did say we were one of a kind" she said with a smirk.

"We are what the world rejects," continued the Gorgon, ignoring the attack that Riser was forming... everyone felt the power surrounding her increase even further.

 **Spectator box**

Back in the observation stands Sirzechs and the rest of his fellow Maou were watching the event unfolding before them on the screen with a strange sense of foreboding. "This power it almost feels like…no that's not possible, there's been no sign of it appearing since it's last wielder," frowned Beelzebub, getting worried looks from his fellow Maou as they watched the fight.

"Ajuka, what's wrong?" asked Sirzechs, only to get silence from his friend as the Devil continued studying the transforming Gorgon, making the Crimson Satan frown before turning his attention back to the fight.

 **Rating game**

"We are power," stated the numerous voices, as the last patches of black on the girl's clothing disappeared and was replaced by black with red and purple scales joining each of the gems over her body.

Riser instantly took to the skies as soon as they felt the ground shake, fearing some form of attack from below, his wings made of fire constraining against the night.

Suddenly everyone gasped as they heard the sound of bones shifting and changing as two giant red skeletal wing-like structures erupted from the creature's back.

"And now we are the ones who are caged in Monstrous Madness," shouted the creature as everyone saw green glowing gems blink into existence along the red bony wings, followed by almost sword like tips emerging along the ends.

"And yet there is no one there to hold our chains," cried the Gorgon, and Riser felt the violent aura around her intensify as a mad light seemed to appear in her eyes.

"Ajuka, what is that?" gasped Serafall as she dropped her popcorn and stared at the monstrosity slowly forming before them.

"I don't know, it's not Senjutsu in fact it almost feels like the Juggernaut Drive but that's impossible. We all know the chant to use that power and besides if the Sekiryuutei had been awakened we would know about it," answered Beelzebub.

"So then what is it? A subspecies?" asked Sirzechs as they continued to stare at the growing power forming below them.

"I don't know Sirzechs, in fact I don't even know if that's a Sacred Gear or not, remember that they can only appear in humans. However, it's clear that this faction is certainly not one we can afford to ignore, for them to have something like this on their side," replied Ajuka.

"Agreed," replied Sirzechs as he quickly glanced at the area where Scathach, Zelretch and Asia had claimed, each watching with mixed expressions of eagerness, confusion or worry in the nun's case, before turning back to the fight below them.

"For we are the Gorgon Beast!," shouted the multitude of voices as the green orbs floating around the creature began glowing brighter and the black and crimson energy swirling around her began to dissipate.

The Gorgon didn't even look at her opponent covered as she continued her chant, apparently unfazed by the attack from the power he was weaving into an attack. "Now, until we sink into the Crimson Purgatory with our Master," chanted the creature softly, and everyone could have sworn they saw all the green orbs surrounding her briefly turn into red armoured figures.

"Let us ravage in defense of our cherished ones…once more," finished the girl as they saw the head seemingly absorb the last of the green orbs before the eye glowed with the same green colour as her own.

" **Raging beast of the Shapeless Isle: Gorgon serving the Red emperor dragon, Monstrous Gorgon form** "

There was silence after this declaration, no one daring to say a word as the moon finally emerged from hiding and illuminated the destroyed forest with its bright light. The beast just looked up at the Devil flying above her before unleashing a roar that caused chills to run down the spines of the all who where watching. "▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

The Greeks just sat in their thrones watching the unfolding match with horror as they saw the monstrosity appearing before them. "Poseidon…Athena… is that?" gasped Zeus

"I…I don't know," replied Poseidon in complete shock, while Athena' eyes widened in horror and rage.

"Daughter, you know something don't you?" stated Zeus as everyone turned to the Goddess of the knowledge and wisdom.

Athena slowly nodded her head, "that power…it almost resembles that of the gorgon form of that bitch."

"The Medusas? Impossible!" exclaimed Poseidon as the rest of the shocked Greeks exchanged worried expressions.

Amaterasu just stared at the Greeks in confusion as she spoke up, "what is this… Medusa you speak of? "

Artemis turned to look at the Shinto Goddess with a grim expression, "Medusa was a failed creation that humans made to replace us TRUE Gods, she had 2 elder sisters who were successful in becoming Gods of human creation… we decided decided to teach those conceited harpies their place and so we slaughtered many of their believers and their creators as punishment and incited them against then" she said with as much hatred as she could muster.

The Greek Goddess then turned back to the screen as she continued, "They escaped their purge… but she dared lay with my uncle in MY TEMPLE" she said as she crushed her goblet.

"So they are copying her power of that goddess?" asked Amaterasu, causing Artemis to shake her head.

"No, I cursed her that day with those eyes that she used to petrify those devils" replied the Goddess.

"I see," muttered the Shinto God in a worried voice.

"This certainly is an intriguing development, I must admit… I was greatly saddened by her passing" commented Poseidon, getting low growls from Athena.

"Just what are we dealing with here? Are we really looking at the Medusa Gorgon reborn?" wondered Zeus.

"No," replied the Athena, immediately.

"How can you be so sure?" frowned Ares.

"Do you doubt my ability to feel the curse of Cybele that I personally wove into her very eyes?" growled Athena as he stood up from her seat.

Artemis quickly grabbed her sister's arm, "what my sister means is that you're avoiding the main issue here, she was slain… decapitated by our half brother Perseus"

"Well I suppose now we motivation for her joining Khaos Brigade," frowned Zeus, making Hades spin to face him.

"Brother you're not taking those rumors seriously I hope," replied the Greek God of the Underworld, making everyone turn to face the usually silent God in shock.

"Recent evidence has lead me to believe that they are anything but rumors Hades, and if this is the kind of power they have at their disposal they clearly are more of a threat then we give them credit for," frowned Zeus.

"How do we know that they are responsible? It could be the Celts for all we know," argued Hades.

Poseidon frowned as they all stared at the Greek God of the Underworld, "Hades you've never been this…confrontational about outside issues before, is something wrong?"

The skeletal God just shook his head, "Someone dared invade my realm with so much power that would make you feel insecure... the real enemy is obvious… those things begun to happen after they infiltrated Lady Amaterasu' territory" said the God of the Underworld.

"Dagda is not responsible for this I can assure you," informed Amaterasu, making Hades turn to her and everyone could feel the anger flowing out of him.

"And we're supposed to trust the word of this fox who couldn't even keep her own followers in line?" he sneered, causing a low growl to escape the Shinto Goddess.

Zeus rounded on his brother, "Hades she is my guest and will be treated as such, do I make myself clear?"

Hades just nodded stiffly, "very well brother, I shall treat her with the respect she deserves."

The leader of the Greeks just sighed before he shot his Shinto counterpart an apologetic look, getting a nod of understanding from her as he returned to watching the screen. There was silence as they all watched the transformation complete, all their eyes narrowing as they heard a specific line of the chant.

"Raging beast of the Shapeless Island: Gorgon serving the Red emperor dragon, Monstrous Gorgon form"

Athena gripped her chair tightly as she tried to keep her rage from boiling over, it seems this harlot did not learn her lesson from dying once… it would be her who will deliver judgement and not some uppity demigod with delusions of grandeur.

"Well I think that's definitive proof that this is now our business, we need to find out as much as we can about this 'Khaos Brigade," stated Poseidon, breaking the silence and getting nods of agreement from everyone except Hades, whom continued to watch the screen.

Suddenly the Greek God of the Underworld rose from his chair and turned to face Zeus, "brother, leave finding out about this 'Khaos Brigade' to me."

"That's quite the change of tune Hades," observed Artemis with raised eyebrows.

The Trinity God of Olympus kept his gaze focused solely Zeus as he replied, "you need someone who will investigate these rumors with an unbiased eye, Athena, Artemis and even yourself might see connections that aren't really there. Trust me, if this Khaos Brigade truly does exist then I will inform you."

Zeus was silent before he eventually nodded, "very well Hades, you will be put in charge of the investigation of this 'Khaos Brigade.'"

"And this mistake?" growled Athena as she gestured back to the screen.

"It is under Hades jurisdiction now, you are not to get involved unless he allows it," ordered Zeus.

Athena said nothing as she silently raged at this decision, meanwhile the rest of the Gods just continued watching the fight with interest. After all, whether or not it was truly the Gorgon Medusa down there, everyone had to admit that this kind of event was truly unprecedented.

 **Rating game**

Riser was still airborne as he stared at the monstrosity below them in horror before him

"You will die here… take this" he yelled as he clapped his hands.

The giant bird of fire took flight skyward.

*Screeetch*

The bird then nose dived into the monster in front of it.

However, the minute it tried to deliver the impact the monster roared.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" roared the beast before opening its giant mouth.

"NO… NO FUCKING WAY" Riser said in shock only for the warning to come too late as the monster devoured his attack.

He stood up and dared gaze directly into the monster eye.

His willpower left him… this being just made a long since dormant part of him awaken.

Sheer natural fear.

He was in front of a predator.

His body froze, but if you took took a closer look you would see small shivers running up his body as well as cold sweat.

The monster slithered towards him… Riser was unable to move… his body was just locked in fear… he wanted to quit but even his voice failed him.

The monster glanced down at its 'opponent'. Riser's eyes widened as he saw the beast toss his body back… and then…

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" bellowed the beast as it flung downward devouring Riser.

"Gyaaaah!" he yelled as he was chewed over and over as his regeneration was now being used against him in what would be an eternal torture of being eaten by this…. This monster.

It went on for 30 long minutes he screamed for the first 10 pleading for mercy and forfeiting the game, however inside her maw was and inescapable prison. After a while he just sobbed painfully.

The monster spat him out afterwards.

"I…. I invited ruin upon my head… this… this was an absolute defeat… Everyone… I absolutely sorry" he thought as he passed out.

The monster then turned back to her former human looking self looking at her downed opponent.

"I see, then perhaps there is some hope for you after all Devil," mused the Gorgon as the scales returned back

"Riser Phenex's king is down… he has been eliminated…. The winner is…." the commentator said, but it did not matter to Riser nor his family… they brought him out of the rating game post haste.

Thankfully all physical wounds were not permanent… physiological wounds however...

Riser just stared at her face as he was being wheeled into an infirmary, the moonlight shining down on her to gave her her a very beautiful yet dignified aura, almost like royalty or a goddess The Devil eventually snapped out of his daze once he saw the confused looks the Gorgon was sending him and smiled as he shook his head.

"I, Riser Phenex, have lost soundly on this Rating Game,I was conceited and underestimated you… I was arrogant so at least let me recover some dignity in apologizing and congratulating you and your victory" announced the Devil, shocking the crowd into silence.

The Gorgon just shrugged as she smiled giving the two Phenex siblings a brief farewell as she headed for the exit. "Hey wait!" called Riser as he rushed over to her, making the Gorgon spin to face him with a confused expression.

The member of the Phenex clan struggled to speak through the exhausted pants as he felt the energy lost with the fight began to exact it toll. "What's…what's your name?" he asked, breathlessly, struggling to maintain his balance as his sister rushed over to him.

The Gorgon paused before a frown of concentration appeared on her face, "I suppose when I'm in this form I should use her name," she muttered, bringing a confused expression to Riser's face.

She them gave him the most beautiful smile Riser had ever seen as she offered him her hand, "my name is Medusa, of the exiled goddesses"

Riser just stared at her beautiful face in complete silence as he slowly shook her hand, a faint blush spreading across his face as he did so. The Gorgon just cocked her head in confusion at this strange behavior before once again turning around and walking away, her form disappearing as the Rating Game came to its end.

"Medusa...uh?," mused Riser, as he rolled the name around his mouth and another blush crept on his face. "What a beautiful name."

Issei sighed in relief as he approached the observation room still in Gorgon's form, happy that he no longer had to keep up the façade and giving a cat-like stretch as everyone he passed gave the human turned Gorgon a very wide berth.

{ _Is pretending to be me really such a problem_?} Medusa asked.

' _Your speed is a bit much and I am not used to your lack of vision using the 'Breaker Gorgon' and using your other sends… how did I do tough, for my first time_?' he asked, curiously.

She chuckled at what he said { _It was not bad… everyone is a bit awkward in their first time_ } she said with a smirk.

' _Uh… thanks_?,' he said awkwardly, still trying to get used to his new centre of gravity, not to mention the sensory overload.

[ _ **The match would have been over much quicker if you had stuck to using just the Holy water in the chains, partner. Devils are extremely weak to that stuff, especially ones as blessed by a pure maiden as that girl**_.]

' _Wasn't my fault Ddriag, if someone hadn't lost their temper we would have been fine_ ,' sighed Issei.

{ _I'm not apologizing, you saw how that man thought of women and not counting the sheer arrogance and self-entitlement… he reminded me of that man_.}

' _I understand why you did so… but eating him like that was was a bit over the top_ ' replied Issei, smugly.

{ _You…may have a point…I…shall take that under advisement_.}

Issei sighed at the stubbornness of the Gorgon as he thought back to how Riser had been acting after the match, ' _he was acting really strange, I wonder what that was about_?'

[ _ **Partner, you're an idiot**_.]

{ _Lay off him… I prefer him with that cute naivete, it gives a cute contrast_.}

' _What are you guys talking about_?' asked Issei in confusion as he opened the door to the observation room.

Instantly everyone turned to face him with a mixture of wary, happy, excited or just plain fearful expressions on his face. Oddly enough the two parents of Riser were practically beaming at him, while Sirzechs and the rest of the Maou were eyeing him carefully. Everyone was silent, clearly waiting for an explanation.

[ _ **So partner, how are you going to get out of this one**_?]

' _Same way I always do Ddraig, I'll wing it_ ,' replied Issei, only to hear bellowing laughter from the dragon while the Gorgon just gave a sigh.

Rider Install State:

STR: C

CON: D

AGI: A

MGI: B

LCK: E

Magic Resistance: C

Cybele mystic eyes: Jewel class

Rider's Mystic Eyes, said to be a "curse of the gods sealed by the powers of shrines." Though petrification sorcery is no strange thing for modern Thaumaturgy, even if its users are rare and few in numbers, Mystic Eyes capable of petrifying others are something that nobody, human or not, possesses in the present era. They are designated as Jewel under the Noble Colors system, which surpasses the Gold-ranked Eyes of the Dead Apostles and are exclusively possessed by Holy Spirits and Magical Beasts from the Age of Gods.

The eyes, almost too abnormal to be called eyeballs, are gray with an appearance similar to crystals. Despite their abnormality, Shirou believes that they are too beautiful for any human to possess, and could either be art the gods admired or a nature they cursed. The corneas do not take in light, and the pupils see the world through a square. The irises are solidified, not allowing the eyes to close, and the millions of cells that make up the retinas are composed of the Sixth Imaginary Element. It affects all targets within the owner's field of vision, regardless of whether said targets are looking at the Eyes physically, or if they have their eyes closed but continue to view her with their mind's eye, as it is a curse to look upon her in any way. The only way Perseus was able to avoid her gaze was by utilizing his mirror shield to find her location without looking upon her at all.

Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry

Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm  
Maximum Amount of Targets: 300 People

A shining golden bridle and whip paired as a set that is capable of fully controlling a Divine Beast. It is an oddity even among Noble Phantasms, having no effect without a mount. Its power is great, providing extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities of the highest level. While Rider alone is not able to match Saber in battle, she is confident in its ability to defeat any opponent without them stopping her charge. Sharing its name with Bellerophon, the man who tamed and rode Pegasus in Greek mythology, she uses it with her Pegasus, allowing it to display its full power even with its normally docile nature.

Raging beast of the Shapeless Isle: Gorgon serving the Red emperor dragon Monstrous Gorgon form: A+

Type: Anti-Unit (Self)

Maximum number of targets: 1 (self)

Chant:

We are the ones who laugh at the Infinite,

We are the ones who grieve at the Dream,

We are the ones who chose the path of ruin,

We are what the world desires,

We are what the world rejects,

We are power,

And now we are the ones who are caged in Monstrous Madness,

And yet there is no one there to hold our chains,

For we are the Gorgon beast!

Now, until we sink into the Crimson Purgatory with our Master,

Let us rage in the defense of our cherished ones …once more.

The result of the fusing between the Rider Class Card and Sacred Gear Longinus Boosted Gear through the subconscious use of Heaven's Feel, this Noble Phantasm is an adaptation of Medusa's second form, normally unusable due to it being too hard to control, this Noble Phantasm increases all basic stats except luck by one and gives the equivalent of an A ranked Mad Enhancement as well as an A ranked Transformation skill. While in this state Bellerophon is sealed.

However due to Mad Enhancement similarity to Juggernaut Drive, once this skill is activated the user goes into a state similar to an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. Destroying their surroundings upon activation as well unleashing a portion of the Red Dragon's Ultimate Power, usually manifesting itself through beams of energy or continually growing limbs and blades. In this case it resembles Medusa' Monstrous form causing an innate fear effect on all living beings.

Stats under Monstrous Form:

STR: B

CON: C

AGI: A+

MGI: A+

LCK: C

Tell me if you all wish for me to continue the Asia Omake… or if you wish for me to make a whole original fanfiction out of but following this one… like a side story. Give me your opinions… I hope this was not just too OP or curbstomping…. I hate men like Riser cause they give actual good guys a bad name because they act like that and make women unable to trust males or just make them dependant on men like that…. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes… Athena is one spiteful bitch… but… should I change her description so she looks like a Athena from Saint Saiya? Or should I keep her as is?


	10. Chapter 10

Heroic Straight Flush

Chapter 10: Why you should never mess with Zelretch

Author notes: Did anyone play the music I recommended for the fight? I hope you did… if not…. Do it you will not be disappointed

Chapter start

"So Medusa... was it? Congratulations on the victory, it was a good fight," commented Lord Phenex as he approached Issei.

' _He seems oddly happy that he son lost_ ,' frowned the former human in suspicion.

[ _ **He could be just putting up a façade, remember partner he is a Devil**_.]

{ _I agree with the dragon, you best stay alert_.}

Issei nodded as he regained his façade, "Your kind words are appreciated but not necessary. Save them for Riser, not many can hold out against my Gorgon Form for that long, let alone come alive"

The smile from the head of the Phenex family's face simply grew at this response, "it brings me great joy to hear praise like that from a fighter such as yourself, thank you. I'm sure my son would be pleased to hear it as well."

Issei just shrugged his shoulders "the thanks are not needed. It is simply the truth Lord Phenex, if I did not think your son deserving of such praise then I would not have said it."

The members of the Phenex family present just blinked in surprise before Lady Phenex starting laughing softly, "you are brutally honest, aren't you?"

Lord Phenex then gave the human turned Gorgon a deep bow, shocking everyone in the room into silence as they stared at the two of them. "Thank you for teaching my son some form of humility, you've taught him a valuable lesson that might one day save his life," said the grateful father.

{ _That Devil would put many performers to shame, for being able to pull off such a convincing act_.}

The teen watched the face of the Phenex member closely and for a brief moment he saw his own father's grateful face superimposed over the Devil's. ' _I guess humans and Devils aren't that different after all_ ,' he thought in amusement.

{ _Don't be swayed boy, I doubt that the Devil is sincere. Especially considering how much of a disgrace his son is_.}

' _Medusa I know you've had bad experiences with men but not all of them are like that, believe me this is no act_ ,' replied Issei with a smile as Lord Phenex lifted his head.

{ _Very well, if you believe that I will follow_.}

[ _ **Partner, your trusting nature is going to get you killed someday**_.]

' _That's why you're here Ddraig, I doubt many would be able to take on the fearsome Welsh Dragon_ ,' smirked Issei as he offered another smile to the Phenex member in front of him.

[ _ **True, but just be careful partner. Thinking like that will only cause more problems down the line, especially once we meet the White One**_.]

The teen frowned at this but before he could question the dragon, the human turned Earth Goddess was brought back to the present as he heard Lord Phenex start speaking again. "To think that a earth goddess would be the one to beat my son, hah I never would have believed it, your kind are rather rare" he laughed, making Issei blink in confusion.

[ _ **Interesting so they think you're a earth goddess. This is good, we can use this to our advantage**_.]

' _Ddraig what's a earth goddess_?' he asked, in confusion.

[ _ **Basically they would be like tulpas, an amalgamation of thoughts shaped into the belief of what an ideal deity should be, or in other words they are gods/goddesses made from human imagination and power**_.]

A frown slowly reappeared on his face as Scáthach and the others approached him, ' _Ddraig how do you know about all this_?'

[ _ **I've had many wielders in my time partner, you'd be surprised with the amount of things I've seen since being locked up in the Sacred Gear**_.]

"Medusa, you are aware of the conditions that were made on this Rating Game?" asked Sirzechs, drawing everyone's attention.

"I am," nodded Issei.

"Then what would you demand? I can assure you that if it is in my power I will see it done," stated Lord Phenex with a curious expression.

"That the marriage contract between the Devil known as Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex be voided, I want her to have the freedom to seek her own destiny and happiness," replied the former human.

"It seems our greed was too great isn't it old friend?" a red haired Devil asked to patriarch of the Phenex clan

"Indeed… it took an outsider to put our house back in order Lord Gremory " Lord Phenex replied.

The members of the Phenex Clan had shocked expressions on their faces before they all gained an amused smile, "consider it done. Somehow I don't think my son will complain about that after this, however if it's not too much to ask might we have a way to contact you after this?" requested the Head of the Phenex Clan.

Issei thought it over for a couple of seconds before he shrugged, not seeing any problems with the information. "if needed, to contact me, then send the messages to Issei's house," he replied.

{ _Oh no…_ }

[ _ **Don't tell him Medusa, he dug this grave himself and now he will have to get himself out of it. It's the only way he's going to learn**_.]

{ _Throwing the chick out of the nest to teach them to fly? Very well, it will be fun to watch_.}

' _What? What did I do_?' asked Issei, frantically, only to get no response from either of them.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for the help Medusa, but why did you chose to help my sister? As far as I know the two of you have never met," interrogated Sirzechs, as Scáthach subtly pushed Issei behind her.

Frowning at the witch's strange behavior Issei shrugged, "I overheard Issei speaking of this event and decided to honor my role by intervening on my friend's behalf."

Medusa was, is in essence, one who protects.

Lord Phenex had a frown form on his face, "you are close to Cu Chulainn's descendant?"

"In a manner of speaking," replied the former human as a knowing smirk appeared on his female face. "Along with Scáthach, I was put in charge of training him. He truly impressed me with his abilities."

{ _What performance_ }

[ _ **Modesty is a virtue partne**_ r.]

"I see, but I'm afraid I must ask. That power you used, Gorgon form. What is it? And how did you obtain it?" questioned the Maou, making Scathach's body tense as he approached them.

' _ **I got nothing, what about you guys**_?' asked Issei, his mind drawing up blanks for a likely excuse.

{ _The truth is out of the question, Gorgon Form's power would explain the dragon's influence over that form_.}

[ _ **Hmm…they think you're a earth goddess, right?. Don't worry partner I've got an idea**_.]

"It was a unique form of Senjutsu that I developed over the years, I don't use it often since it's quite easy to lose one's mind to its influence," lied Issei, feeling very smug until he heard Ajuka speak up.

"You're lying," accused Beelzebub as he walked up to Issei. "I studied many things in my lifetime including the use of Senjutsu, it was one of the reasons I was chosen to deal with the Nekoshou. That power was nothing like one of your kind losing itself to Senjutsu."

[ _ **Sorry partner, it looks like my plan backfired on us**_.]

' _Don't worry Ddraig, besides I think it's time we gave that old troll a taste of his own medicine_ ,' replied Issei with a smirk.

"That a good point and you would normally be right but I'm afraid I can't explain it very well. However, our faction's lead researcher and inventor of that power is currently here to explain it for us. Right Zelretch?" asked Issei, an evil cat like grin spreading across his female face as everyone turned to the magician.

' _Ha! Let's see how he likes being thrown under a bus for a change_!' cheered Issei, relishing in the brief bit of surprise that appeared on Zelretch's face.

Zelretch just had his eyes widen as he stared at the smirking Issei before an approving smile spread across his face, instantly making Issei regret his decision. "Of course Medusa, unfortunately I can't go into much detail as it is understandably classified," said the magician, making Issei's worry grow tenfold as he saw Zelretch's smile widen.

"You have a point, I suppose it was foolish of me to even suggest it. Let us just move on to the next topic, shall we?" begged Issei as he saw the magician turn to him with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"But Medusa, after that kind praise you gave me I can't just say nothing. Rest assured I'm sure our leader will be fine with it," smirked Zelretch.

"No, I really don't think they would," hissed Issei, only for Zelretch to give him a dismissive wave of his hand as he approached the spectating Devils.

[ _ **You brought this on yourself partner**_.]

' _Shut up Ddraig_!' he snarled, as he started backing away to the door, Scáthach and Asia sharing a quick glance before following his example.

Unfortunately, it seemed the magician had other ideas as he waved at them and everyone turned back to face the trio, "come now Medusa, I know this kind of stuff bores you but you shouldn't leave. After all, this is your power we're talking about. Now come on up, you're the star of the show remember?"

Issei tried to keep a smile on his face as everyone stared at the three of them, his temper struggling to be contained as Zelretch gestured for him to stand next to the magician. 'I'm going to kill him,' decided Issei as he was once again placed in full view of the observing Devils, Scáthach and Asia shooting him pitying looks.

"Now in order to explain what Gorgon Form is, you first need to know about our leader," started Zelretch, drawing confused looks from everyone.

"Your leader? Who are they? And what does that have to do with this 'Gorgon Form'?" asked Sirzechs, breaking the silence.

Zelretch just smiled, "as Ajuka over there just said. Gorgon Form didn't feel like Senjutsu and that's because it's not…or at least not completely."

"What do you mean?" asked Ajuka, storing this information away for later use.

"The Gorgon Form is the result of a special type of Senjutsu mixing in with a fraction of our leader's power. You see each member of our faction is granted a piece of this power upon joining, improving our own abilities," replied the magician.

Scáthach and Issei tried to keep the surprise off their faces but sadly Asia gave a low gasp that all the Devil's quickly caught onto. "Scáthach, maybe you best take Asia back home, I'm sure Issei is wanting some company," suggested Issei.

"You sure Medusa?" asked Scáthach, playing along as her eyes sent unspoken messages to his own.

Issei nodded, "I'm sure, the troll and I can handle it from here."

The witch was silent for a few minutes as she stared at Issei before finally nodding her head and dragging Asia away from the observation room, there was silence as everyone watched the two leave before turning back to Issei and Zelretch.

"So where was I?" asked the magician, cheerfully.

"You were about to say farewell to the Devils," lied Issei with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh Medusa, you're such a joker," laughed Zelretch, making Issei's long gone eye twitch return with a vengeance from from within from within the blindfold.

"Die in a fire," he snarled, the Devils just watching their interactions in confusion.

Zelretch sent him a hurtful look, "Medusa I am shocked and appalled that you think so low of me, now behave yourself unless you want to be put into a maid costume."

' _I wonder if he would die if we threw him off the platform's edge? Nah that'd never work, he'd just teleport away. Fucking Kaleidoscope, stupid hack like ability, why can't it be nerfed already? You hear me God, hurry up and balance it_!' raged Issei, as he continued trying to think of creative ways to kill his companion.

[ _ **Partner, God's dead remember**_?]

' _Shit, you're right_ ,' growled Issei.

{ _We could always try to poison that vampire. Or throw him into Tartarus_.}

Issei just nodded before his eyes widened, ' _yeah that's an op- wait he's a Vampire_?!'

{ _You didn't know? How did you not know!? His scent is completely different from a human's_!}

' _Oh, you're right it is_ ,' realized Issei as he took note of Zelretch's odd scent, only to flinch as Medusa's laughter echoed on.

{ _You had my enhanced senses for hours and yet only notices that now! There is a limit to how careless you can be_ }

' _Hey in my defense, I don't exactly go around smelling people often_ ,' argued Issei, only for his inner debate to come to an end as he heard Zelretch speak up again.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" started the magician, ignoring the death glare being burned into the back of his head by Issei.

"Bite me," muttered Issei, planning on how to get his hands on some more Holy Water and making a special note to never invite Zelretch into his house.

The magician just continued on as if the interruption hadn't happened, "I'm sure you all noticed the similarities between Gorgon Form and another power, didn't you Ajuka?"

The Devil nodded with a frown, "it felt like Juggernaut Drive…only far darker, I've never felt a curse like that."

Zelretch nodded, "yes Mad Enhancement is much more potent than Juggernaut Drive in terms of insanity and yet at the same time much easier to control. Now I'm sure you can guess after what I've said, why they are so similar?"

Ajuka's eyes widened, "you mean that your leader is…"

The magician nodded as he was about to reply before Issei quickly covered Zelretch's mouth with his hand. "Just what the hell are you doing? You damned troll," hissed the teen turned Gorgon..

Unfortunately, Zelretch just winked at him before snapping his fingers and Issei instantly found himself upside down in the air before he was sent crashing back to the earth. "Bad snake, you know better than to interfere with my entertainment," smirked the magician, watching as Issei picked himself up from the ground with green glowing eyes.

{ _If I ever get out of here, I'm killing him_.}

[ _ **Get in line**_.]

Issei took a deep breath as he tried to calm his rising temper as well as the tempers of Ddraig and Medusa, his eyes losing their green glow as the three of them finally calmed down. "And that concludes my explanation of Gorgon Form, I hope you found it very informative but alas we must depart. After all the Sekiryuutei is waiting for us," announced the magician and there was simply silence from the Devils as Zelretch teleported the two of them away.

That was the day that Issei learnt that you never try to beat Zelretch at his own game…he would make you regret it.

 **Elsewhere**

Amaterasu sighed as she left the debating Greeks and prepared to head back to her home, having seen all of the fight with the Greeks. While it might have been beneficial for her to stay and talk with them about what they'd just seen, she knew that it would not be welcomed by the Greeks. Hades had made that abundantly clear.

"Amaterasu! Wait!" called a familiar voice as the Shinto Goddess turned to see Athena and Artemis rushing over to her.

The Shinto Goddess just frowned, "Athena, Artemis, is there something wrong?"

The sisters shared a quick glance before Artemis spoke up, "we wanted to know if you're going to investigate this new faction."

"Of course, it would be foolish not to," replied Amaterasu in confusion, getting smiles from the two.

"Would you let us assist you in your investigation?" asked Athena with a hopeful expression.

The Shinto Goddess just frowned, "I thought Zeus forbade you from investigating?"

Both the sisters had small smirks form on their faces, "technically father said not to interfere with Hades' investigation. But he never said we couldn't forge stronger ties to the Shinto faction," grinned Athena.

Artemis then took over, "and what better way to do so then to assist you with your investigation?"

Amaterasu sighed in exasperation as she shook her head at the younger Gods, "you two both know that your father will not be pleased if I did that."

"He doesn't need to know, and besides don't you want to get an answer to this mystery to?" argued Athena, getting a nod of agreement from her sister.

The Shinto Goddess was silent as she evaluated the pros and cons of each choice, ' _I could use some help now that I have Tsukuyomi limiting my investigation. Plus it would be good to have someone visit the mortal world and investigate it personally instead of relying on my followers to do it for me_.'

"Very well, I suppose I could use some help, but you realize that the chances of meeting the imposter of that earth goddess and you father's grandson is slim?" pointed out Amaterasu.

The two Greeks nodded grimly as Athena replied, "We know but at least this will help set us on the right path to find them."

"So where do we start?" asked Artemis, eagerly.

"The descendant of Cu Chulainn, everything started with him. I want to question him but Tsukuyomi refuses to let me do so as long as he is in the Devil's territory," informed Amaterasu.

"We can get him," assured Athena, only for the Shinto Goddess to frown at him.

"Don't be so eager Athena, that boy is under the Godslayer's protection and I don't want to have to explain to Zeus how two of his children were killed," scolded the Shinto Goddess.

"Then we'll take her out first, after all she can't beat the both of us if we work together," argued Artemis, a bow forming in her hand as her sister nodded.

"Did you not hear what I said?" sighed Amaterasu. "There is a reason she is called the Godslayer, Artemis. You must not underestimate Scáthach under any circumstances."

"We will be careful Amaterasu, trust me. No one knows better than us Greeks that Gods are not invincible," reassured Athena.

The Shinto Goddess frowned before she shook her head again, "if you two are so set on this course of action then very well. I shall keep my brothers distracted from your activities, just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?" asked Artemis.

Amaterasu sent them a worried look, "if the Godslayer proves to be too tough a challenge…then promise me you will run. We can always restart this investigation afterwards but we cannot replace your lives. Do you understand?"

The two sisters glanced at each other before nodding, "don't worry Amaterasu, we're not suicidal," stated Artemis.

"Besides the previous times she had been hunting us Gods. It's time for Scáthach to find out what happens when she's the one being hunted instead, the Goddess of hunters and the Goddess of wisdom together… would that not make a formidable team?" grinned Athena as canine teeth briefly appeared in her mouth.

 **In Kuoh city, later on**

Le Fay looked down at the city registry in front of her, trying to find everything she could on the Hyoudou family, when she heard a sound behind her. Quickly closing the book she spun around to see her brother emerging from a portal as he walked over to her, the portal closing behind him. Arthur frowned as he handed the two books he was holding over to her and took note of the already closed book on the desk.

"Le Fay is there something wrong? You've been acting odd for a couple of days now," he asked, in concern for his sister.

"Don't worry brother I'm fine, just trying to find out who the descendant of Cu Chulainn is, there can't be many families here with a teen named Issei after all," lied Le Fay as she grabbed the books from him.

Arthur's frown only deepened, "while I appreciate you helping out Le Fay, you've been in here for days, in fact you only come out for food and to ask me to collect books for you. Don't you think it's time you have a break?"

"Don't worry I'm nearly done with my research, thanks for collecting me some more reading material," replied Le Fay with a smile.

"The original, unedited copy of the Pendragon family tree, as well as the complete history of Morgan Lefay and Mordred. Not exactly your usual reading material, Le Fay. Why did you want me to steal this from the manor?" asked Arthur, raising his eyebrows in expectation.

Le Fay just laughed, "I decided to learn a bit more about my ancestor, I'm a bit curious about her and you know that I can't exactly stroll in and take it."

"I see," mused Arthur before he gave her another concerned look. "Just promise me that if something's bothering you, you'll tell me. I'm your brother after all."

She gave him a smile and nodded, "I promise."

Arthur gained a relieved expression before he exited the room, leaving Le Fay to sit there in silence, "sorry brother…but I can't get you involved this time… blot if my fears are true"

Le Fay then opened the book on Mordred and Morgan and skipped to the section on the Knight of Treachery. She was then greeted to the sight of a scarily familiar helm on the opening chapter and her heart starting beating faster. Le Fay felt her throat go dry as she thought back to when had first seen pictures of Mordred, the mural of the Battle of Camlann painted in all its horrifying glory.

The mountain of corpses that the two Pendragon members fought on, the blood soaked burning fields, the smoke filled sky, but the thing that had burned itself into her mind back then…was the face of the treacherous knight. She thought that she had made a mistake before with Issei but this book proved it that was definitely the visage he had… the powerful green eyes and the blonde streaks that appeared on him…

He looked like her brother.

"The Knight of Treachery it's mother being the witch Morgan Le Fay," she read in a soft voice.

How was this possible? Wasn't he supposed to be Cu Chulainn's descendant? How could he have…unless he was both? After all, he had to have two parents didn't he? Who's to say he wasn't a descendant of both? The chances were slim but not impossible, and thankfully she had all the tools she needed to find out.

Continuing to flip through the book she growled as it made no mention of Mordred siring any heirs, in fact the entire book didn't even have much information on the Knight's personal life. Growling in frustration Le Fay threw the book across the room before taking out the original family tree, tracing it all the way back to the King of Knights himself.

However, she was surprised when she followed the link to Mordred and found that after the Knight of Treachery, there was simply a couple of words written on the next page. 'Family trees uncertain, evidence of heirs can be neither confirmed nor denied.'

"So it's possible that he had an heir? But I need to be sure, it's too big of a risk otherwise," she decided before closing the book and reopening the city registry to reveal the Hyoudou family record.

The descendant spent the next few hours tracking the family line back as far as she could and compared it to the Pendragon family record, only to growl in frustration as she threw both the records away. Nothing! Absolutely nothing to link him towards the Pendragon family in any shape or form whatsoever! Could she had been wrong?

"I know what I saw though…that was definitely Mordred, it had to be!" she muttered, before her eyes widened. "Of course, why didn't I realize it before?!"

After all no rogue branches from the Pendragon family, let alone one sired by the Knight of Treachery themselves, would use their real family history! The registry must be faked! After all, not only had there been no mention of anything related to the Pendragon family but also no mention of anything related to the Celts, despite Issei being acknowledged by the Sun God as his son's descendant.

"There's only one way to be sure," muttered Le Fay as she returned her attention to the history of Mordred, memorizing anything that seemed remotely helpful for her investigation.

 **Elsewhere**

Vali was silent as he approached Bikou and Kuroka with an expression of deep thought on his face, drawing the attention of his two companions as they exchanged glances with each other. "Vali? What's wrong?" asked Bikou, after breaking the staring contest with Kuroka.

The Hakuryuukou was silent before he sighed and turned to face them, "did either of you watch Riser Phenex's latest Rating Game?"

The two of them merely shook their heads in response as Vali continued, "Azazel invited me to watch since rumors said that a member of the newly opened up Celts was going to be fighting him."

"Cu Chulainn's descendant?" guessed Bikou, remembering how the descendant had been forming close ties to the Gremory and Sitri heiresses.

Vali just frowned, "that's what I thought as well…but we were mistaken. The one he fought was none other than than Medusa."

"The Heretical Goddess? But I thought the Celts were fighting? Why was a demi goddess of the Greek doing there? Are they forming an alliance?" asked Bikou, meanwhile Kuroka shrugged as she continued drinking her sake.

The Hakuryuukou just shook his head, "no, apparently it wasn't even the Celtic faction that was fighting. There's been a new faction created and somehow they have the Godslayer, the descendant of Cu Chulainn, the Heretic Witch wielding Twilight Healing and a so called Medusa on their side."

Bikou and Kuroka exchanged another confused look between them as the Nekoshou replied, "Vali what do you mean, 'so called'?"

"I mean that it doesn't add up. Every story, everything ever written about her indicates she was killed by Perseus by decapitation using a weapon called Harpe that rendered her immortality a moot point" replied Vali, making Kuroka spit out her sake in shock and drench Bikou in the alcohol.

"WHAT?! A Earth Goddess?!" she cried, spinning to face Vali.

The Hakuryuukou nodded, "that's what they said. But, that's not the most troubling thing about this. It was her power known as 'Gorgon Form'."

Seeing that he now had both their undivided attention he turned to their resident Senjutsu expert Kuroka with a frown, "they said it was a result of Senjutsu fusing with the power of their leader, the result of which reduced her to an incredibly powerful yet berserker like state, is that possible?"

Kuroka frowned as an uncharacteristic expression of deep thought appeared on her face before she slowly nodded, "it is possible but unlikely. Senjutsu is the channeling of life force so it could theoretically be able to absorb and adapt to this 'power'. But to reach the state you're talking about…it would require a massive amount of energy and negative emotions. I doubt that there is that much of either residing in this 'power' she was given, let alone the damage it would have on her psyche."

"What about Juggernaut Drive? Would that work as a power source?" asked Vali, as both Kuroka and Bikou just had their jaws drop.

"Vali…what are you saying? Wasn't the Boosted Gear wielder…" trailed off Bikou.

"The descendant of Cu Chulainn? Yes, I know but apparently she was given a portion of the Welsh Dragon's power from their leader," informed Vali, getting a deep silence in response as understanding dawned in the eyes of his companions.

"Vali, what you're suggesting…it's just not possible," replied Bikou.

"No Bikou, I talked it over with Albion and we both agreed that this power was far too similar to that of our rival," replied the Hakuryuukou as white wings sprouted from his back.

[ _ **Indeed the resemblance to the Red One's power was uncanny, in fact it felt like an even darker madness than Juggernaut Drive**_.]

"Could it be similar to Ophis' snakes?" questioned Kuroka, her bottle of sake now being completely ignored as she stared at Vali whom nodded his head.

"That's what we thought but that brings up another question. Was the descendant of Cu Chulainn really the wielder of Boosted Gear? Either he simply got the power like Medusa did…or he is the leader of a powerful new faction," he muttered in a worried voice.

Bikou just frowned, "maybe we should call Arthur and Le Fay back? The situation has changed and if this Issei really is the leader of this new faction then the two of them may be in over their heads."

Vali shook his head with a sigh, "I would love to Bikou…but they were instructed not to contact us for anything to lower Kokabiel's suspicions and every attempt I've made to try and contact them has been stopped by other members of Khaos Brigade."

Kuroka just frowned, "why? Weren't they against this whole idea in the first place?"

"They want to know more about this new faction, after all it seemed to have formed out of nowhere and has been drawing unwanted attention to us. It's entirely possible that they know about us and are trying to hinder our progress," replied Vali.

"And the only known members are all found in Kuoh, Vali this plan has backfired on us rather horribly," sighed Bikou.

"I know Bikou, but there's nothing we can do until Kokabiel reveals himself," answered the Hakuryuukou with a uncharacteristically sight.

There was a deep silence from everyone until Bikou sighed and poured himself another drink, "so both the Red and White Dragon Emperor's' factions have a Senjutsu user in it. Is anyone else spotting a pattern forming here?"

Kuroka gained a small smile as she tried to lighten the depressed mood, "come now Bikou, we have a descendant from the Pendragon family itself, let's see them try to top that."

That got a brief smirk from Bikou but unfortunately the worried atmosphere refused to dissipate as each of them thought back to their two comrades. For some reason none of them could escape the cold sense of foreboding that had surrounded them, even Kuroka had lost her cheerful smile as she stared off into the distance.

"I'm going to keep trying to contact them, there's a chance one of my messages might get through," said Vali as he walked off, leaving the two drinkers to stare at their glasses in silence.

 **3 days later**

It had been three days since the Riser fiasco and he had just realized how big of a mistake he had made, and he wasn't talking about the 'mysterious Sekiryuutei' that was apparently their leader. No, he was talking about something infinitely worse, the little letter that had been left on the doorway for him when he woke up.

Not that unusual except for when you consider who it was addressed to, Issei had been greatly surprised when he'd seen 'my lovely Medusa' written on the front. The teen had frowned, wondering who could have wanted to write to Medusa and what about. His curiosity getting the better of him the teen took the letter back in and opened it up.

He really should never spoke about contact info.

Scáthach shuffled in, exhausted after another long night of trying to kill Zelretch for what he said to the Devils, only to find Issei with his head buried into the kitchen desk. "Zelretch?" asked Issei, tiredly as the Godslayer joined him at the table.

The witch nodded with a growl, "I will kill him, I swear it. After what he did, now the Devils are looking for our 'mysterious Sekiryuutei.'"

"Just give up Scathach, if that damned trolling vampire was able to be killed then he would have died a long time ago," sighed the teen.

Issei then looked up from the table as a curious expression appeared on his face, "you know... I never did ask, what was with you and Sirzechs? I've never seen you act like that before."

Scathach just fixed him with an unblinking stare, "Issei stay away from that Devil, he is incredibly dangerous."

"Sirzechs? But he seems like such a nice guy, he clearly cares for his sister," replied the frowning teen.

"Everyone wears a mask, Devils are no exception to this. If you want to find out someone's true nature then look at the mask they wear. It is always the opposite of what they are trying to hide, whether they know it or not," answered the Godslayer, causing Issei to fall into a stunned silence.

Just what was hiding beneath Sirzech's cheerful smile that could cause someone like Scathach to be wary. 'No not worried, she's afraid,' he realized in shock as he stared at the stern expression on his companion's face.

"Alright Scathach I'll be careful," assured the teen, bringing a relieved smile to the witch's face.

Issei then looked down at his clenched fist and sighed, "I suppose that's another problem to add to the growing list."

The Godslayer then noticed the small letter that was clutched in his hand, and instantly a spike of anger rushed through her body as she stood up and quickly grabbed it from him. 'Who was it? The nun? She's far more bold then I gave her credit for if that's the case,' thought the witch as she kept the letter out of the teen's increasingly frantic struggles, only for her to blink as an amused smile across her face as she read it.

"Well, it looks like someone has an admirer," she stated, through barely contained laughter.

"He probably just wants to be friendly," argued Issei, weakly.

Scáthach just shot him another amused glance before she read a verse from the love poem,

"If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up every day  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.

Sincerely, Riser Phenex."

"Yep he wants to be friendly alright, tell him to send a ring next time. I could use some more for my collection," laughed Scáthach as she held up the jeweled moon bracelet that had come with the letter.

The witch just looked up and shook her head, "and to think I was worried for a second there."

"Worried? About what?" asked Issei, as Asia walked into the room with freshly cooked eggs and bacon.

"Issei, I brought you breakfast," she announced, before placing the food in front of him.

Issei smiled up at her, "you remembered my favourite way to cook eggs, thank you Asia. I'm sure you will make a great wife."

The nun just gained an embarrassed blush as a bright smile appeared on her face, "thank you Issei."

' _For a nun she's far craftier than I gave her credit for, I'll have to start taking her seriously_ ,' realized Scáthach as she watched the couple eat together. Not realizing that a certain spirit of what was the lesser Grail was thinking the possible ways to play matchmaker.

*yiiiing* a sudden sharp pain

"Another headache," groaned the teen in pain, only to see a bright green glow as the pain disappeared.

"Don't worry Issei, there is everything better now?" asked Asia as Twilight Healing's glow disappeared.

The teen smiled at her, "much better Asia, thank you."

"Of course Issei, I'm happy to help," replied the nun, happily.

Scáthach felt another brief spike of anger before she suppressed it and sat back down at the table with them, snapping the two out of their daze as he turned to face her. "Scáthach, I know this is short notice but I need a favour. The school's holding a festival before the parent's day in a couple of days' time and I was wondering if you could help the ORC with our stall," informed Issei.

"Why not just asked Asia to help you? The two of you are clearly close enough," scoffed Scáthach as the witch crossed her arms over her chest.

The witch immediately had a faint blush appear on her cheeks as Issei grasped her hands with his own and looked her in the eye, "Scáthach, this is something that only you can do…no one else. I promise you'll be rewarded afterwards."

"R-rewarded?" gasped the witch as numerous dirty thoughts ran through her head and she turned away from the teen. "Well if you need my help that badly then fine, I suppose I can deign you with my assistance."

 **Kuoh city**

Le Fay cautiously approached the fairgrounds of Kuoh Academy, taking note of all the stalls the students had set up as she searched for the boy she had met earlier. ' _I need to know for sure, if he really is who I think he is, I can't let him and Arthur meet_ ,' she thought with worry.

The descendant searched for what seemed like an eternity before she heard a familiar male voice calling out, "come and have your future told by ORC's one and only witch! We promise her predictions are 100% accurate!"

Le Fay spun around and saw Issei standing outside a purple tent with an eager smile on his face while one of the Devils continued handing out flyers to the other students. The descendant frowned as she slowly snuck over to them, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm surprised you got her to agree to this Issei-kun," stated the Devil in amusement.

"She's pretty easy to convince if you know how Kiba, I just told her that half the money the club makes will go to her. Although she did seem slightly disappointed once I told her about her reward, I wonder why?" replied Issei.

"Buchou, won't happy about that," remarked Kiba with a frown.

Issei just shrugged, "if you want to tell her that she can't keep the money then by all means go right ahead, I'm not responsible for what happens next though."

Kiba glanced at the purple tent before he shuddered, smiling awkwardly he surrendered "I'm sure Buchou will understand."

"Smart man," laughed the teen as he turned away, and to Le Fay's horror began heading over to her hiding spot.

The descendant quickly searched for a new place to hide but only found the entrance to the purple tent within a close enough distance. Not giving it a second thought the blonde girl rushed into the tent and breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Issei walk past her, before immediately feeling a pair of eyes staring at her and looked up to see a girl with red eyes and purple hair grinning at her.

"Interesting, you're no usual customer," smirked the purple haired girl.

Le Fay just frowned, "what do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter. So child would you like to have your fortune told?" asked the purple girl with a curious expression.

"Hey I'm no child! And you're not much older than me anyway!" cried the blonde witch as she sat down on the chair opposite to her companion.

The girl laughed at Le Fay's outburst, "oh if only you knew child."

The descendant just growled, "Fine! If you're so good at seeing the future than let's put it to the test! How much?!"

"This one will be free of charge," replied her smirking companion.

Le Fay blinked in surprise, "why?"

"Let's just say you've gained my curiosity, mage," answered the purple girl, making Le Fay's eyes widen in surprise.

'Is this just part of her script…or does she know?' thought the descendant with a hint of worry as the purple girl gestured for her to place her hands on the table. Frowning, Le Fay did as she was instructed and the purple girl seemed to flinch as a strange atmosphere descended on the two of them.

"A sword of brilliant light made by a now fallen God in his attempt to garner believers to him, a pale shadow of what it once was, and ever further of what it was suppose to rival now split into seven fragments, only to be remade by tainted hands. Once used by the so called King of Knights to keep the peace, now twisted into a dark weapon of war, it still remembers its hated foe, and wishes revenge against the one who planned the coup" started the purple girl and Le Fay felt her heart beginning to kick into overdrive.

"A sword made by the fey holding the prayer of victory and trained by the earth… a crystallization of the prayer of 'glory' etched in the hearts of men, its holy light now awoken once more. It rejects its shameful form wielded by a pretender carrying the fake ancestry and title unearned, creating a cycle of madness once the trickery is revealed, the earth shall know it's holy rage" she continued, and the descendant found herself captivated by the speech.

"Should pretender and rightful king clash, then history will be re-written, secrets long buried shall come alight for nothing can remain hidden for long under the sun" spoke the older girl sadly, as she closed her eyes.

"Should the shadow of the king and the true monarch accept what is and what has been, only then can he right the errors of their ways,should they not, the dark light from the tainted sword shall never reach the true king and will suffer for it with a heart wrenching loss" she concluded, opening her eyes and placing a hand on Le Fay's shoulder.

"I see…pain, sadness and rage in your future, child. Beware, for if you do make peace with each other, or with the mistakes of your pasts…they will soon become your future" warned the purple haired girl, staring off into the distance behind Le Fay with sad eyes.

The blonde girl just snarled as she slapped the 'fortuneteller's' hand off her shoulder, "you know nothing about me charlatan and don't pretend to! I will never accept them! All those people they killed…simply because their 'loving mother' told them to. They are a disgrace to the name Pendragon…just like I am."

"Do you truly believe that child?" asked the 'charlatan.'

"Shut up," hissed Le Fay as she stood up from her chair, ready to walk out, only to freeze at her companion's the next words.

"Your sins won't go away simply because you wish for it Morgan Le Fay, do you really think that by protecting your brother you will gain some form of redemption? The good and evil actions will come full circle… what one does in life is returned 3 fold or have you not read upon the law of 3? Even if it's not this incarnation, the sins do not diminish with time… they only accrue" growled the purple haired girl as she stood up from her chair.

"That's not my name! I'm not her!" screamed the descendant in rage holding her hat down to cover her ears and eyes.

The purple girl just sighed, "maybe so, but take great care child. This prediction is not meant as punishment to you, but a warning of what's to come…and you would do well to heed it."

"W-who are you?" stuttered Le Fay, fearful at how much this supposed charlatan knew before her mind pieced together her features.

' _Red eyes, purple hair…it can't be her can it? The Immortal Witch_?' she thought, fearfully.

The purple haired girl frowned as she continued, "you cannot run away from your mistakes much longer, they will find you. But, you already knew that... didn't you?"

The blonde witch then gave another depressed sigh, "I'm through with the past. Mordred…can go rot for all I care."

With her piece said Le Fay walked out, only to stop at the door as she heard the purple girl speak up for one last time. "Be careful child, just because you are through with the past does not mean the past is through with you. I don't need Clairvoyance to tell you that if you refuse to accept and learn from your past mistakes, then you will be doomed to repeat them…and your brother will pay for it."

Le Fay said nothing as she walked out, leaving Scáthach to sigh tiredly as she rubbed her head and pondered on the vision she had received. Out of the few things she could glean from her Clairvoyance one thing stuck out in particular, why did the knight feel so familiar?

"Looks like Kuoh is about to become quite the battlefield," she frowned, trying to put the bad feeling she had been getting away.

"Hey Scáthach, are you okay?" asked Issei, as the teen walked into the tent they'd set up and saw the worried witch.

Scáthach shook her head, "don't worry Issei, it's just an unusual customer."

 **Elsewhere**

"Kokabiel is aware that even with the blade you're reforging for me, the chances of myself being able to defeat the Godslayer is slim, is he not? What will he do if she decides to interfere?" asked Arthur, curiously.

"Rest assured milord, the Celts will not be a problem," answered Valper Galilei with a bow.

Arthur tried to keep the disdain he felt for the man off his face as he replied, "how so? I doubt they will just sit idly by, the descendant has his home here after all."

The disgraced bishop simply smiled at him, "milord, have you forgotten what time of the year it is?"

Arthur briefly gained a confused expression before his eyes widened and he sighed, "You're waiting until the Samhain feis, aren't you? Isn't that a long time to wait? And how are you so sure that they will participate in it?"

"The boy is a recently rediscovered descendant of Lugh's son, there is no chance the other Celtic deities won't use this as an opportunity to meet him, and where he goes the witch will follow him," replied a familiar male voice.

"That still only leaves us one day complete the operation, no small task, especially since we will need to reveal ourselves to the Devils. It would be relatively easy for them to buy enough time until the Celts get back," argued Arthur, not bother to look behind him as he examined the six swords on the table.

"The Gremory heiress and her pets are nowhere near the threat her brother is, I'll deal with them. You focus on the exorcists, but even if the Celts do come back it will be too late to stop us," replied the Fallen Angel.

Arthur turned and saw Kokabiel walking out of the shadows and frowned as he considered the Fallen Angel's reasoning, 'he has a point, I'll only have one day to find and fight the descendant. Vali won't be happy with this, I don't think I'll get to fight the descendant.'

Kokabiel then glanced at the six swords spread out on the table before them, "it would seem we are a sword short."

Arthur just frowned, "Mimic is proving harder to obtain than I previously thought. It was given to an exorcist for a mission just before I broke in, afterwards they moved it to an unknown location."

The Fallen Angel shrugged, "it doesn't matter, six fragments will be more than enough. Besides those fools in the Church will simply send Mimic over to try and reclaim their precious Excalibur's in a foolish attempt… it is also likely they will send disposable agents to keep the truth hidden for a while longer."

"I see," murmured Arthur as Kokabiel started heading towards the door.

"I am needed at the Grigori, I leave Mimic's retrieval to you human," informed the Fallen Angel as he left the two humans to their own devices.

"Milord, where is Lady Le Fay?" asked Valper, getting another sigh from the descendant.

"My sister is currently exploring the city, don't worry she knows to be careful of the Devils," replied Arthur.

Before any of them could respond, they felt a familiar presence across their hideout Boundary Field and turned to the door as it opened to reveal a deeply troubled looking Le Fay. Arthur frowned as he approached his sister and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, only to frown as she still seemed consumed by her thoughts.

"Le Fay? What's wrong?" he asked, in concern for his strangely acting sister.

She kept on walking as she remembered many years ago… in the land of England near Cornwall.

 **Many years ago**

"What's wrong?" asked the young blonde boy as he held a hand out to the girl sobbing in the beautiful garden.

Le Fay just looked up from her bloodied hands before a snarl grew on her face and she slapped his hand away from her, "I don't need your pity Arthur."

The boy looked at her in surprise, "you know who I am?"

Le Fay blinked in confusion, "I'm your sister Le Fay…didn't mother and father ever tell you about me?"

Arthur shook his head in confusion before a bright smile appeared on his face as he grabbed her hand, "I have a sister?, this is great! Come on let's play!"

Le Fay's eyes widened, "you mean…you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" questioned Arthur with a frown.

"Because I'm the descendant of Morgan Le Fay, the one responsible for the downfall of the original King Arthur! Doesn't that bother you?" she exclaimed, her tears still running down her face.

"Nope," relied the boy happily, causing Le Fay to freeze in shock.

"But…but…" she stuttered, only for Arthur to smile at her again.

"Le Fay, I promise that I won't hate you and that I'll take care of you. If you promise not to act like Morgan ok? We're our own person, no matter what mother and father say," said Arthur as he hugged his sister.

Le Fay was briefly stunned before she returned the embrace and softly cried into his shoulder, the emotions that had been bottled up for years suddenly pouring out of her. "You promise?" she asked, weakly.

"I promise," replied Arthur with another smile.

"Thank you brother," cried Le Fay, and the garden was silent save for the quiet sobbing as the two descendants broke a decades old tradition in the blink of an eye.

 **Present**

Le Fay finally seemed to snap out of her daze as she turned to face Arthur, "brother do you remember when we first met? How they kept us separate from each other?"

"Of course," replied Arthur, thinking back to the time he had found the sobbing girl back at the Pendragon house, much to the annoyance of the family.

The young boy had been quite shocked to find he had a sister that his parents had hidden from him, but even more shocked to find how they treated her when they thought he wasn't looking. Immediately afterwards the two siblings had become near inseparable as he stopped them from hurting his little sister, causing their family no end of grief.

"Tell me, why didn't you treat me like the rest of the Pendragon family? You're the descendant of the King of Knights and I'm…her descendant, you should have hated me more than any other. Why didn't you?" she asked, bring Arthur's attention back to the present.

"This again? Le Fay I told you, even if we share their names doesn't me we are them. We are our own person, regardless of what they tried to shape us into. You aren't Morgan, you are Le Fay, and that's all that I care about," replied Arthur as he gave his sibling a bright and caring smile.

She just took a deep breath, "so…if there was another one. If there was a descendant from that time, you wouldn't care?"

"The past is exactly that Le Fay, the past. I would judge them on their own actions and not that of their ancestor's…why is it so hard for you to let the past go?" asked her brother with a sigh, causing the witch's ominous words echo across her mind.

"…if you refuse to accept and learn from your past mistakes, then you will be doomed to repeat them…and your brother will pay for it…"

Le Fay just starting trembling in fear before she threw her brother's hand off her shoulder and rushed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Ignoring her brother's increasingly frantic banging on the door as Le Fay softly sobbed in the corner, long buried memories from her time in the Pendragon household resurfacing.

 **Many years ago**

"See him Le Fay?" asked her mother as she pointed to the older blonde boy playing happily in the garden.

"Yes mother," replied the young girl with a blank expression that looked disturbingly out of place on her childish face.

Her mother gazed upon her son with a proud smile before the expression devolved to disgust as she turned to face her daughter, "you will be his protector, his servant. That will be your task, your atonement for the past, your only purpose in life, just as all Le Fay before you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother," repeated the girl, robotically.

"Good now get back to work, I want you to have mastered this spell by the time I get back," snarled the adult as she left the room.

Le Fay heard the door slam shut as she stood watching the boy laughing in the garden below while she was confined to her small room, for a brief moment she felt a spike of anger and jealousy appear in her mind. Why did he get that treatment yet she was locked up in a room?!

A growl of anger slowly rumbled out of her throat as she returned to her work, they wanted her to learn spells? Fine! She'd be the best magician they'd ever seen! She'd even surpass her ancestor! And if they refused to acknowledge her after that…there were other ways to use those spells, much more violent ways…

' _No that's not me anymore, I promised him! He's not like the others! My brother cares about me_!' she thought, gripping her head as tear rolled down her face.

' _Yes he does care about you, so are you just going to do nothing? Just let him die? You really are the descendant of Morgan aren't you_?' whispered a soft voice at the back of her mind.

Her eyes widened as her mind began to unravel.

 **Present**

"LE FAY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" yelled Arthur, as she heard the banging on the door grow louder.

Le Fay just ignored him as she wiped the tears away from her eyes before stopping as her eyes widened and she quickly thought back to the Devils. Her brother had requested information on all the Devils when they'd arrived and a frown appeared on her face as she remembered one in particular. That knight of the Gremory heiress, Kiba Yuuto, a survivor of the Holy Sword Project who bore a deep hatred for Holy Swords. Especially anything related to the Arthurian lore…she could use him.

All she had to do was point him at a different descendant and the two of them might even kill each other. Yes, she would protect her brother…even if she had to break that promise she'd made to him all those years ago.

"I'm the descendant of Morgan Le Fay, it's time I start acting like it," she muttered, a plan slowly coming together in her mind as she placed her childish witch's hat in the corner and slipped out an open window, leaving her fellow conspirators behind as she disappeared into the night.

Her face was hardened into a cruel and calculate smirk.

By the time Arthur finally kicked down the door, there was no sign of his sister and the descendant started panicking as he rushed over to the open window, only to see darkness. "LE FAY!" yelled Arthur at the top of his lungs into the darkened night.

"Milord please, you're drawing too much attention," hushed Valper in a respectful tone.

The descendant just rounded on the disgraced bishop before grabbing his collar and lifting him up off his feet, "my sister is missing and you're worried about drawing attention?!"

Valper struggled in Arthur's grip as he replied, "please Milord, calm yourself. I am sure Lady Le Fay will return here in the morning."

Arthur growled as he dropped the bishop and headed towards the exit when his eyes caught something in the corner of his vision, it was the books he gave to his sister along with her witch's hat. All of them had been thrown to the ground as if their owner had been angered by them.

Frowning Arthur walked over to them and gently picked up the discarded hat before his eyes narrowed as he saw the pages that the books had been opened on, noting the one common theme shared between them. Mordred, the Knight of Treachery.

"So…if there was another one. If there was a descendant from that time, you wouldn't care?"

"Oh no," gasped Arthur as he rushed over to the Pendragon family record and sure enough found it open on the Knight of Treachery itself.

Suddenly his sister's behavior of the past few days made a horrible amount of sense, but why didn't she tell him? Did she want to run off and join them? Heaven knows that the main family had treated her badly enough that it wasn't an impossibility.

"No, she promised me…there has to be another reason," he muttered, before his eyes widened.

If the descendant of Mordred was treated the same way Le Fay had been before he had found her…then it was clear that he would harbor no small amount of hatred for the descendant of the King of Knights. With a grim expression on his face Arthur gripped Caliburn tightly and headed towards the door, if this descendant wanted to use his sister to get to him then so be it.

"Milord where are you going?" asked Valper in concern.

"To find my sister and then Mimic, and once I do Valper, you will reforge Excalibur for me. Do you understand?" growled Arthur as Caliburn began glowing with barely restrained power,

"B-but Kokabiel said to wait for the Samhain feis before I do tha-" stuttered Valper fearfully, only to cut himself off as a glowing Caliburn was shoved against his neck.

The ex-bishop swallowed fearfully before he slowly nodded his head, "of course Milord, I shall begin my preparations."

Arthur then removed his sword from the bishop's neck, causing Valper to breathe a sigh of relief as the descendant left the room. Arthur just growled, if the descendant of Mordred was so intent on repeating the Battle of Camlann that they would stoop so low as to use his sister…then he would be happy to oblige them.

 **Kuoh international airport**

"So Irina, how does it feel to be back here after all these years?" asked Xenovia as they left the airport.

"It's great, I can't wait to see Issei again," replied Mimic's wielder with a happy smile.

Chapter end

Preview of next chapter:

"I am the wielder of Mimic… a fragment of Excalibur "

"wait… hold on… you were a girl?"

"DIE DOG OF THE PENDRAGON HOUSE!"

"HAMMER OF THE WIND KING!"

"You are not The king… you are only the shadow of him…"

"I AM THE KING… DIE YOU PRETENDER!"

"King Arthur could never sire any heirs… as he was a woman"

"B….brother?"

"it seems time has done well for your soul sister… but you still have not changed the ways you go about doing things"

"no… not Mordred… sister… are you?"

{ _Listen kid… I will lend you my strength… but I will have to take over… your way of thinking is naive and will kill us… I will guide your body and maximize results… I will show you why you should never disregard assassin class servants_ }

"What...what kind of human are you?!"

"is because Gods like you two that humanity had always bow for scrapes off the table… you Gods created heroes who perpetuated the glory of slaughter and spilling of blood… I will show you that even men can kill gods, I will show you the true hell where despair so profound that naught compares… welcome to the hell called war"

"you just can't kill them… it will create problems for the other Pantheon's and for the Devils as well"

{ _Collateral damage is to be expected_ }

"It seems Zelretch is at it again… welcome… I am here to help reach the potential of the Heroic Spirits… I shall do a alteration of the soul so that your potential can increase and use the abilities more smoothly and without wearing yourself out"

Okay after this chapter it will divert a lot… it seems Lefay has misinterpreted the prediction and many will not get why I changed to prediction… why? I will give you a hint… it has to do with Avalon and a promise (not necessarily the FSN with Shirou but the actual promise about England needing the once and future King)... you people need to read other stuff besides fanfiction XD. It also explains why who a certain descendant is not really a descendant of said king.

I am also taking some liberties that may change some canon DxD things but that's okay… if anyone doesn't like how things are going or found an error with the reasoning behind certain things let me know… also I need to know… how do you call that antenna hair thing that Saber has? I keep forgetting.

Also… ah yes… Medusa and her sister's could be argued to be a superior form of a tulpa… they are beings created by the collective power of the humans desiring better Gods… if anyone wishes to know more look it up on Google…. It is a hindu practice but it would not be strange to have something similar on another culture and thus settled on the tulpa theory since it reflects it best and explains why Medusa become a monster later on… as the Gods spread the rumor of her being a monster and thus changing her nature... Also someone was mad about the Gorgon Form not being canon and giving me grief for that… Gorgon Form IS accessible if she uses "Monstrous Strength" but using the Boosted Gear to create the necessary power needed to supercede the requirements would also work by using a pseudo Juggernaut Drive effect… Archer will be giving a lot of grief to Issei due to the liberal uses of Noble Phantasms.. though he still cannot hear the names of them as his connection with him is not so strong yet.

I will be making a chart that explains the closeness of bonds Issei has with the servants.

Also be ready as a certain red haired magus will make an appearance next chapter and REALLY make the story shape on its own and become more dissimilar

Also, this Saturday 16th is my bday... if anyone wants to please donate to my campaign to help me get a laptop... or wish me a happy bday... I am in a country with no friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Heroic Straight Flush

Chapter 11: Truth of pedigree/ Even Gods can bleed

 **Kuoh academy**

"Scathach, why are you so angry? Rias gave you the money we promised you, besides it's not like you had to do much. Just sit in a tent," frowned Issei, only to duck as his instincts screamed a warning of an oncoming threat.

The teen swallowed fearfully as a fist flew over his head, missing his face by millimeters and immediately causing the human to back away from Scathach. ' _That was too close_ ,' breathed Issei in relief as the witch turned to face him with an annoyed expression.

[ _ **Impressive partner, none of us expected you to dodge that. Do you secretly have an Eye of Mind skill**_?]

' _I've had a lot of practice dealing with an angry Scathach Ddriag. I feel sorry for Setenta, God knows how the hell he survived so long with her_ ,' sighed Issei in exasperation.

[ _ **Actually, he says that she was never this bad with him, I guess you're just a lucky one**_.]

The teen growled as he heard the dragon's rumbling laughter echo across his mind before being cut off by Scathach's voice, "that wasn't what I had in mind when you said I'd be rewarded."

Issei just tilted his head in confusion, "then what were you thinking?"

The witch just shook her head, "you really are that dense aren't you? By the Gods do I have to hold a damned sign! Forget it I'm too tired to deal with this today."

Scathach then turned before heading back to the house with Issei and Asia keeping a cautious distance behind the fuming witch. "Asia, you're a girl right? Am I missing something here?" asked Issei as he turned to the nun in confusion.

However, the nun just shook her head as she gave him a smile that seemed slightly off to Issei. "I'm sure it's your imagination Issei," replied Asia before following after Scathach.

[ _ **Well colour me surprised, it really is the quiet ones you need to watch out for**_.]

{ _Kinda reminds me of a girl I meet many years ago_ } Archer said.

Issei ignored the dragon and spirit as he rushed after the two females and the rest of the walk home was filled with an awkward silence before Scathach suddenly stuck her hand out as they reached the house, stopping them in their tracks. "We have intruders," she announced as the witch examined one of the glowing runes that appeared as they crossed into the Boundary Field.

"DAD!" cried Issei as he rushed into the house, the Lancer card in his hand.

"ISSEI WAIT!" yelled Scathach as she summoned Gae Bolg and the two females ran after him, only to find the teen frozen in the kitchen hallway.

Frowning the two of them followed his gaze and saw two blonde and blue haired girls sitting on the couch with Mr. Hyoudou, a photo album splayed out before them. Asia gave a low gasp of shock as she recognized the clothes the two were wearing, they were official Church Exorcists. Sensing no hostility from the intruders Scathach dematerialized her spear just as the group noticed their presence.

The blonde girl leapt to her feet and rushed over to Issei with a spring in her step, "Issei, it's so good to see you again!"

There was a deep silence as everyone turned to the teen whom gained a confused expression, "who are you? Do I know you?"

 **Kuoh city streets**

Kiba sighed as he walked back to his home, ever since the Celts destroyed the Fallen in the area, Kuoh had rapidly regained its peaceful status. Not that this was a bad thing mind you, but everyone, even Buchou had lowered their guard in this peace.

The Knight didn't know just what to make of the rating game.

And then there was Issei…he was grateful that the human had convinced his faction to help with the Riser situation but he also wasn't dumb. No matter how sincere Issei was about helping, his faction would not interfere unless they had something to gain from it. The Sekiryuutei now had the Gremory family in their debt and it was only a matter of time before they decided to cash in, if they haven't already.

"Someone's not looking too happy, but then considering your past I guess that's not a big surprise," said a cheerful voice, causing Kiba's eyes to widen as he spun around and saw a young blonde haired girl smirking at him.

' _How did she get so close without me realizing it_?' frowned the Devil as he prepared to summon a sword.

The blonde haired girl just held her hands up in a gesture of surrender, "now, now, there's no need to be so aggressive."

"Who are you?" demanded Kiba.

The girl's smirk grew, "just someone who has some information you might find intriguing."

"Oh really?" scoffed the Knight. "And what might that be?"

"Kiba Yuuto, also known as the Prince of Kuoh Academy and unknown to his peers…is a Devil in the service of the Gremory family. Tell me, do you see the faces of your friends in your sleep? The light slowly dying from their eyes even as they scream at you to run?" she questioned in a cheerful tone.

The Devil's eyes widened before a low growl emanated from his throat as he summoned Holy Eraser in his hand, "mind what you say, girl. That damned experiment is not one that I wish to discuss with the likes of you."

The girl nodded as her smile shifted into a frown, "ah yes the Holy Sword project. Truly, it was a horrible experiment…and yet you don't seem that concerned about it. Considering how you're trampling over your friend's sacrifices."

The girl then had to duck as Holy Eraser went flying over her head and Kiba stared at her with a murderous expression on his face, "what did you say?"

The girl backed up a fair distance before shrugging at him as she replied, "it's just that for a survivor of the Holy Sword project you certainly don't seem to have a problem befriending a descendant of the Pendragon family."

"I don't know who you are, but if you continue to insult me I'll strike you down now! I don't know any members of that accursed family!" snarled Kiba.

The girl just gained a shocked expression, "you mean he didn't tell you? Well that certainly explains a lot."

The knight frowned as he began eying the surrounding area for hidden enemies, "what are you talking about?"

A sly grin grew on the girl's face, "that boy, Issei Hyoudou, is actually a descendant from the Pendragon family. And not just any member either…that boy is a descendant from the King of Knights himself."

Kiba just gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, "do you think I'm stupid? Issei is a descendant of Cu Chulainn, even Scathach herself confirmed it."

The blonde girl nodded, "indeed he has quite the bloodline doesn't he? However, what's to say he can't be both? He has two parents doesn't he? Tell me what do you know of his mother?"

For the first time there was a tiny bit of doubt appearing in the knight's eyes as he lowered his sword slightly. "Not much, only that she died a long time ago," admitted the Knight before shaking his head and raising his sword back up to a ready position.

"But that doesn't mean you're right, and you still haven't told me who you are," growled the blonde devil.

The girl gained a sheepish expression as she smiled at him, "that's right I haven't introduced myself have I?"

"Rest assured I'm someone who has no love for the Pendragon family," spat the girl, surprising Kiba with the amount of venom in her voice.

The Devil's frown deepened as he saw the familiar hate in her eyes before the girl bowed before him, "it's a pleasure to meet you Kiba Yuuto, my name is Morgan Le Fay…"

 **Issei's home**

"Who are you?" frowned Issei, making tears appear in the eyes of the girl in question.

"Issei you can't tell me you've forgotten your childhood friend!" she cried, getting sympathetic looks from her blue haired friend.

"I think I would remember being friends with a girl as pretty as you, and the only person that I would consider a childhood friend would be Irina," muttered Issei as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"YOU DO REMEMBER ME!" she cheered before embracing him in a tight hug, bringing a blush to his face as he felt her chest push against his.

"Wait you're Irina?" exclaimed Issei in shock as they parted.

"That's right! I'm so glad you didn't turn into one of those filthy Devils, when I heard Gremory had claimed this as her territory I was so worried!" laughed Irina, while Issei just blinked as he tried to take in the fact that his best friend was now a girl.

"So…" he began, cautiously. "How long have you been a girl? I thought you were a guy"

There was a deep silence that filled the room as everyone stared at him in shock before Irina gained a faint blush as she drew her fist back and socked the teen in the face. "I was born a girl! I was always a girl! How did you not know that?!" she shouted at the groaning form of Issei.

[ _ **That was an impressive punch, she'd make a good boxer. Oi partner, you still awake? Why don't you ask her cup size to while you're at it**_.]

' _Shut up Ddriag_!' he growled, still reeling from the recent blow to his head.

"Sorry," coughed out Issei as he struggled to keep the world from spinning and attempted to get to his feet, only to collapse on top of Irina.

"Issei where are you touching!" cried the red faced exorcist as she threw him off her.

"Irina, was your friend always such a pervert?" asked the blue one.

Irina shook her head as a murderous look appeared on her face, "no those Devils must have done it. They corrupted my ISSEI! Once we're done here I'll make them pay."

"Devils? Oh I get it, it's some type of game isn't it?" questioned Mr. Hyoudou, making everyone freeze as they remembered the human still in the room.

"That's right! It's a new game we've been playing recently. Come on guys follow me, we'll continue this conversation somewhere where we won't disturb dad," ordered Issei as he headed towards the attic.

Everyone shared a look before they followed him into the rune-covered attic as Issei turned to Scathach, "we'll continue this in the Land of Shadows."

The witch nodded and pressed one of the runes as a portal appeared and the party entered it, with Irina and her friend only showing a moment's hesitation before following them in. The pair then gasped as they saw the unmoving twilight sky above them and suppressed shudders at the thought of what could be living in such a place as this.

"So this is the Land of Shadows, what a terrible place," muttered the blue haired exorcist.

"Insulting someone's home after they've invited you in, you exorcists are clearly lacking in manners," growled the witch, causing both exorcists to fearfully glance at the glaring witch inches from their faces.

"Easy Scathach, I'm sure they didn't mean it," sighed Issei, grabbing the witch by the shoulder.

"Indeed please accept my most sincere apologies," replied the blue haired exorcist with a bow.

Scathach just glared at the exorcist for a couple of seconds before snorting as she moved to lean against the nearby wall, making sure to keep both exorcists in her sight. "Why are you here exorcists? And don't give me some lie like coming to visit Issei, you would have done so much sooner if that was the case," she interrogated.

"Indeed, first allow us to introduce ourselves. You already know my partner Irina, and my name is Xenovia, we are exorcists here on a mission from the Church," introduced Xenovia, getting a worried frown from Asia who decided to hide behind Issei.

"Then why introduce yourselves to us? I may not know much about politics but even I know that you should be talking to Rias and Sona for something like this," frowned Issei.

"It's because they want something from us before they meet them, Issei. The question is, what?" replied Scathach as she kept her gaze fixed on the two exorcists.

Xenovia nodded at this, "the Church would like to ask for your faction's assistance in dealing with a certain issue that has arisen."

Scathach frowned as Gae Bolg appeared in her hands, "that depends on what this task is. If you expect us to be a scapegoat for some misguided assassination on the Devils then I'll kill you both right here and now."

"No it's not like that at all! We're actually trying to prevent an incident with the Devils, we swear!" assured Irina, hurriedly.

"Explain," demanded the witch, leaving no room for arguments as she leveled her spear at them.

"Recently the Church suffered a series of break-ins, in which five of our Holy Swords were stolen from various installations. They were then tracked back to Kuoh and thus we were assigned to hunt down the thieves and retrieve or destroy the stolen blades," explained Xenovia.

"They sent just the two of you? Against an entire organization?" replied Scathach with a shake of her head at this apparent stupidity.

"Indeed which is why when we found out about your faction we were ordered to try and obtain your assistance in this matter," answered Xenovia.

"And at the same time eliminate us as one of the possible culprits for the theft," smirked the Immortal Witch. "Say that we agree, what's in it for us?"

Xenovia just smirked as she and Scathach began negotiating a price for their co-operation while Irina, Asia and Issei stood off in a corner watching the two haggle. "I don't think I've ever seen Xenovia take something this seriously before," mutter Irina.

"Well she is negotiating against Scathach, that aside what's so important about these blades that you need to retrieve or destroy them immediately?" asked Issei curiously.

"Well they are made from the fragments of the strongest holy sword in existence, because of that the Church guards them fiercely," replied Asia, getting a frown from Issei.

"The Strongest Holy Sword?" he repeated in confusion.

Irina laughed as the bracelet around her arm suddenly transformed into a sword, "come on Issei you know the stories, it's the most famous sword to ever exist. The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur!"

{?}

[ _ **Oh? That is interesting**_ …]

The teen then begun to laugh and tear up as streaks of his hair changed to white.

"{ _as if that poorly made sword, even whole, match the real one_ }" Archer said using Issei to convey his amusement.

[ _ **If what the red archer said is true then it will be a heavy blow to the Pendragon and the Angel faction**_.]

' _Ddriag, what was that? What did he mean_? ' asked the teen as Irina was taken back by his sudden laughter and hair color change.

[ _ **That's not important, what is, however, it's the fact that the Saber has awaken and is not amused by such a low grade and badly made counterfeit**_ ]

Issei frowned, ' _Counterfeit_?'

[ _ **Yeah… even I did not know of this deception**_ ]

' _okay... Now what_?' asked Issei with a mental sigh.

[ _ **Listen we all think that you should stay out of this fight. True Holy sword or not those blades are bad news, not to mention the possibility of garnering the animosity of the Pendragon, the church and angels**_ ]

' _Irina's, asking for my help Ddraig, and if I don't she could die with only the two of them against a whole organization. I'm not going to take that chance, I guess we're just going to have to hope that I'm actually lucky for a change_ ,' he replied with a sad smile.

{{{[ _ **We're screwed**_ …]}}}

Shaking her head to drive off the unexpected outburst, Irina frowned as she saw Xenovia and Scathach approaching them. The exorcist had an annoyed frown on her face while Scathach had a triumphant smirk, making Irina shudder at thinking how much had been promised in exchange for the help.

"We've come to an agreement, unfortunately I'm away for the next couple of days as there is a meeting Morrigan informed me of that I intend to crash. So only Issei and Asia will be going with you to see the Devils…Issei what happened to you?" asked the witch with a concerned frown.

"Just some problem with the cards, don't worry about it," reassured Issei, getting a suspicious look from Scathach before she shrugged.

"Alright well before we head back I would like a word with, Irina? Was it?" stated Scathach as she gestured for Irina to follow her.

The exorcist exchanged a glance with her friend but Xenovia just shrugged, apparently just as confused by this as she was, before following the witch. Eventually the pair stopped once they were out of hearing range of the others and Scathach turned to face her with an analyzing expression on her face.

"So you knew Issei from when you were both children correct?" she asked, getting a nod from Irina.

The witch then glared at her, "why are you here?"

Irina frowned, "what do you mean? We told you the Excaliburs-"

"I know that, I mean why are you here? I understand your friend, she is the chosen wielder of Durandal after all, yes I know what weapons she's hiding. However, why didn't they send someone else with her instead of you? I'm sure there are much more skilled swordsman capable of wielding your blade," pointed out the witch as she eyed Mimic.

Irina just stood in stunned silence as Scathach continued eyeing her with an appraising look on her face, before she released a pitying sigh. "I see, you really had no idea did you? Shall I tell you why the Church chose to send you?" continued the witch, drawing Irina's attention once again.

The Godslayer gave another pitying smile as she continued, "it's because of your relationship with Issei. They are using you to ensure Issei's cooperation... after all what childhood friend would stand idly by while the other puts their life on the line."

"You're lying! The church would never do something like that!" argued the exorcist as she glared at Scathach.

"Such loyalty should be admired it's a shame that it is misplaced but at least I know you don't have any intention of using Issei anymore then you already have," muttered Scathach as she started walking back to the group, leaving Irina alone with her thoughts.

' _The Church wouldn't use me and Issei like that…would they_?' she thought as a seed of doubt began to take root in her mind.

 **The next day**

"Alright, now remember NO PICKING FIGHTS WITH RIAS AND SONA UNDERSTAND!" growled an exasperated Issei as he, Asia and the two exorcists entered Kuoh academy.

"Don't worry we won't be the ones to start a fight if one breaks out," assured Xenovia, whom had been constantly keeping her eyes on Asia with an interested expression on her face.

Issei just sighed as he felt Asia cower behind him again, "Xenovia is there a reason that you keep glancing at Asia?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit confused how a heretic can still smell so strongly of faith. She didn't even become a Devil like we feared she would after the Fallen were wiped out," replied the exorcist.

"Now that you mention it, it is odd that she's not a Devil, considering how she was excommunicated," pointed out Irina with a frown as the two exorcists studied the former nun.

"I may not be part of the Church anymore but I still love and worship our Lord, nothing will ever change that," replied Asia with certainty, no one noticing the tiny flinch from Issei at this.

"I see, provided things go well I'll put in a good word for you with Griselda, maybe we can get you reinstated," offered Xenovia, getting a nod of agreement from Irina and a hug from the nun in question as she continuously thanked her.

Issei smiled at the three of them before clapping his hands, "okay you three break it up. We still have a mission to complete."

Getting nods from the three of them, Issei lead the group towards the ORC clubroom even as Irina spoke up, "shouldn't we have informed them of this meeting beforehand?"

Issei just laughed as he waved his hand, "there's no point, if Scathach is right about their defenses then they already knew about us the moment we came within five blocks of the school. I'm sure they're already waiting for us as we speak."

"I see," frowned Xenovia even as her hand twitched.

Seeing this Issei frowned, "where's your weapon Xenovia, is it disguised like Irina's?"

The exorcist shook her head, "no, only Mimic has that ability. My sword is sealed until it's needed as it is too dangerous to wield otherwise."

"I see," frowned Issei as he filed that information away for later as they arrived at the doors. "Ready?"

Getting nods from the rest of his party, Issei gave a soft knock on the door. "Come in," ordered Rias in a soft voice.

The group walked in to find all of Rias' and Sona's peerage waiting for them inside, with all but Kiba having blank expression on their faces. However, what surprised and put all of them on guard was the look on Kiba's face, which could only be described as murderous as he glared at Mimic on the exorcist's wrist.

"Issei, it's good to see you, mind telling us who your friends are?" asked Rias, raising her eyebrows at his strange appearance.

Xenovia stepped forward, "my name is Xenovia and this is my partner Irina, we are here on official Church business."

"Which is?" prompted Sona with a frown.

And so the two exorcists explained the purpose of their visit, causing another major headache to pain Issei as they again mentioned Excalibur, the teen struggling to fight it off as more blonde streaks appeared in his hair. In fact Issei was so consumed in his attempt to keep the Saber servant at nay that he didn't even notice the numerous arguments breaking out between Kiba and the exorcists.

Thankfully it seemed that very few had noticed his display as they attention was focused on the rapidly devolving situation between Kiba and the exorcists. However, both Sona and Rias' eyes narrowed as they saw a soft glow came from the cardholder on his belt.

"Who are you to insult the Church like that!?" yelled Irina in anger as Mimic turned into a sword, only for Xenovia to hold her back.

"Remember Irina, we can't start a fight. Even against a blaspheming heretic like that," reminded Xenovia as she gritted her teeth in frustration, her own rage just barely being contained.

The blue haired exorcist then turned back to Rias, "so that's the situation. The Church has made it clear that you are not to interfere with our mission."

"And what about Issei? Where does he fit into all this?" asked Rias as she glanced at the teen whom was slowly getting to his feet, the cardholder still glowing.

"The Church hired him and his faction to assist us in reclaiming the Excaliburs," replied Xenovia, only for everyone to hear a soft whisper come from Issei.

"They're not Excalibur, my sword would never break," muttered the teen in a trance like state before shaking his head as he seemed to snap out of it.

"I see, very well we won't interfere as long as we aren't threatened and we get daily updates from Issei of the situation," demanded Rias, much to Kiba's shock as he started trembling in rage.

Before anyone could react Kiba summoned Holy Eraser and pointed it at Xenovia's throat, "I refuse to let you leave here with that Excalibur intact. In fact I'll destroy them all myself!"

"Kiba put the sword down, now!" ordered a horrified Rias, only to be ignored by the knight who now had placed the point of his sword against the exorcist's neck.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light that blinded everyone, as their eyesight recovered from the bright burst a collective gasp of shock echoed across the room and they saw Holy Eraser cleanly cut in two. The top half of the sword collapsing to the floor with a resounding clang as the saw Issei glaring at Kiba with a burning rage, a 'something' in his hands and his hair nearly completely blonde.

"I said, that pitiful excuse for a blade is NOT EXCALIBUR!" growled the teen.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Irina readied her blade and Xenovia prepared to summon Durandal, meanwhile the Devils began readying themselves for a fight. "Everyone STAND DOWN NOW!" shouted Sona and all the Devils other than Kiba reluctantly followed her orders.

Seeing this Rias frowned as she ordered Koneko and Akeno to restrain Kiba before things escalated any further. "Issei please lower your weapon I'll be sure to punish Kiba for this later, believe me," assured Rias, making Issei blink in confusion.

"Weapon?" he repeated before looking down at the sword in his hand with a frown feeling the weight of something in his hands "When did I summon this?"

Shaking his head he tried to dismiss the blade only to find it refusing to turn back to card form, ' _this can't be good. Any ideas Ddraig_?'

[ _ **None right now partner, other than that just cross your fingers and hope for the best I guess**_.]

Sighing Issei lowered his sword and gestured for Asia to heal him again only for the result to be failure once again. Seeing this Irina also lowered her blade as Mimic transformed back into its bracelet form and Xenovia and Asia relaxed slightly before the group left the ORC.

Now alone the Devils all turned to Kiba with various expressions of anger, relief and disappointment. "So Kiba do you have anything to say for yourself," frowned Rias.

"No Buchou," he replied in anger, before walking out.

In his wake, no one noticed a certain blonde haired girl watching them from a distance with a smile spreading across her face. No one except a certain white haired Nekoshou, whom glanced at her direction with a frown before following her new prey at a distance.

 **Outside ORC**

"So how was your club meeting? Anything interesting happen?" asked a familiar female voice as Kiba opened the door to his home.

"You already know the answer to that Morgan, and how did you get in here?" growled the Devil as he summoned Holy Eraser and pointed it at the blonde girl happily eating potato chips on his couch while watching TV.

"Your Boundary Field around this place was laughably weak, it was easy to bypass them," replied Morgan with a wave of her hand, making Kiba grit his teeth in frustration.

"And so you decided to just let yourself in?" growled the Knight.

"Yep, enough about that though, tell me why didn't you attack that exorcist? She had Mimic after all," questioned the girl with an innocent expression on her face.

"Issei wouldn't let me," he replied as the Knight clenched his fist in frustration.

"Truly? Now why on earth would he do that? It doesn't seem fair to you, I mean he must know about the Holy Sword project and yet still sides with them," asked Morgan with a frown.

"She is his childhood friend," grunted out the Devil as he dematerialized his sword.

"I guess, but that seems like a pretty poor excuse to me. After all, weren't they not meant to have spoken to each other since she left? And not only that but did you notice his appearance?" she continued, turning back to the TV.

The Devil said nothing at this as he thought back to Issei's strange changes since they last met the day earlier, ' _he didn't seem to be the type to dye his hair and that was definitely not a coloured contact lens. So what was going on_?'

"Hey you wanna hear something interesting? Arthur Pendragon had blonde hair and green eyes, does that sound familiar?" smirked the girl as she turned to face him.

"It could be a coincidence," pointed out Kiba, even as he tried to ignore the girl's scoff and walked into the kitchen for food.

"Oh a coincidence? Let me ask you Kiba Yuuto, do you truly believe that? Deep down you know I'm right, or do your dead friends really mean so little to you?" questioned Morgan, only to dive to the side as a sword pierced the spot she had just vacated.

"Now, now, don't have a temper tantrum," she scolded, childishly. "But you do have to wonder why the Church chose to ask him for help in reclaiming the Excaliburs. Speaking from experience, they usually ask the Pendragon family for help in incidents like these. So why pick him?"

"So what would you have me do? He is under the Godslayer's protection, not only that but Buchou would be in trouble as well," growled the Devil.

"Didn't he say that Scathach was occupied for the next couple of days and besides I have an easy way for you to protect your King. Become a Stray, she can't be held responsible for things her former Servants do, can she?" informed the grinning Morgan.

Seeing the teen now having a thoughtful expression on his face Morgan nodded before she threw a two pieces of torn paper at him. "Here's a little present I got straight from the Pendragon family archives themselves, one of the few pictures of the King of Knights himself," she said and walked out, leaving a frowning Kiba to examine the pictures before roaring in rage as he tore them to shreds.

Shortly after this, the Knight stormed out of his house, his body trembling in rage as he disappeared into the night. Le Fay just grinned as she saw this, after all he didn't need to know she had actually given him was a small copy of a picture of Mordred. Now it was only a matter of time.

She was so engulfed in thought that Le Fay didn't even notice she herself was being followed until it was too late, faster than the witch could react a white blur shot out of the nearby bushes and knocked her to the ground. The witch's eyes widened as she saw Koneko staring down at her with a frown before the Rook raised her fist and with a sickening crack everything turned black.

 **ORC**

"I wish negotiations had gone better but I suppose that it could have been a lot worse, by the way what was it that caused Kiba to go and act like that? Irina?" questioned the teen as he glanced at his friend before sighing, as she seemed too distracted to notice him.

"Asia, Xenovia, you guys find anything?" asked Issei as he brought his phone up to his head.

"No, we're going to do one more round before we call it for the night," came Xenovia's voice from the phone.

"Understood, cya guys back at the house," replied the teen as he hung up.

"Xenovia and Asia are a bust, let's do another patrol and then follow their example okay Irina? Irina? Hello? Anyone home?" questioned Issei as he waved a hand in front of his distracted friend, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" muttered the exorcist, shaking her head.

Issei frowned at how distracted his friend seemed ever since they had gotten back from the Land of Shadows, "Irina, are you okay?"

"Of course I am Issei! Everything is AOK! Come on let's get back to searching!" she said with fake cheer.

The teen frowned before he saw lights in the distance and laughed as he grabbed her hand, much to her red-faced shock, and dragged his friend towards them. Irina just stared at their hands and another sad frown appeared as Scathach's words again echoed across her head.

Issei just laughed as the pair continued walking down the street "that's right, still things sure have changed huh? I've become strong to protect my friends and family, now I don't need you to bail me out anymore. In fact, this time I'm the one bailing you out, oh the irony."

The teen had expected Irina to give a sarcastic comment in return but instead there was only silence from his childhood friend. Frowning Issei turned and saw his friend's happy smile had changed to one of deep sadness as she stared at the ground.

"I wish you'd refused," she muttered, quietly.

The teen gained a confused expression as he turned to face her, "come on Irina, this is no time for you to be prideful. You need help to recover the blades after all, it's too dangerous for anything else."

"That's exactly it! It is dangerous and you agreed to help without a second thought! You could die! And all because of me!" shouted the exorcist, angrily and drawing curious looks from passerby .

The exorcist then stormed off with Issei blinking in confusion as he hurried after her,

He managed to catch up to her.

Irina then looked up to meet his eyes and surprised Issei by the pain held in them, "Issei do you know why I never contacted you after we moved?"

"The Church wouldn't let you?" guessed the teen in response, only to see Irina shake her head.

"No the Church encourages us to form outside relationships as long as they don't give away Church secrets, it actually helps keep us mentally stable after so many missions," replied Irina with a sad smile.

Issei frowned upon hearing this, "then why didn't you talk to me?"

Irina just sighed, "I didn't want to involve you with the supernatural world, you had a peaceful life and I didn't want to disrupt that. You know how dangerous the supernatural world is, what kind of friend would I be if I got you caught up in it."

"You didn't have to cut me off, a simple hello every now and then would have been fine," argued the teen.

The exorcist was silent before she sighed again, "I wanted to but…it's not uncommon for friends of exorcists to be killed. We make many enemies in our line of work Issei, some of whom would have no problem killing unrelated friends simply for vengeance."

Irina just stopped as she stared down at the younger forms of Issei and herself with a sad smile, "she was right you know."

"Who was?" frowned Issei.

His childhood friend gave another sad smile, "Scathach. I've been thinking about what she said, Xenovia makes sense but the Church should have sent someone other than me to accompany her. Griselda would have been better choice and yet they still chose me."

Issei watched as his friend's face gained an angered expression before she growled out, "they wanted to use me to get to you, get you to fight their battles for them. What kind of people would do that? Get an uninvolved innocent to clean up their mess. How can they even call themselves people of God with that attitude?!"

"How could the Church I devoted myself to be so…so..." trailed off Irina, shaking her head in anger.

"Evil?" guessed Issei with raised eyebrows, making his friend spin to face him as he continued. "Irina, tell me what you know about Asia."

"The former Holy Maiden? Not much, I know she was excommunicated from the Church as a heretic for helping a Devil before joining the Fallen Angels. After that she joined the Sekiryuutei's faction once the Fallen were wiped out," replied the exorcist.

Issei's expression darkened, "I see, that is what the Church told you?"

Irina just nodded her head in confusion as her friend sighed, "she was excommunicated simply because she helped someone, whether or not he is a Devil is irrelevant."

The exorcist frowned, "but Issei, Devils are-"

"Evil creatures of Sin?, but honestly Irina look at how the Church is acting. Are they any better? Look me in the eyes and tell me there aren't power hungry individuals or corruption in the Church. Well, can you?" frowned the teen.

Irina was silent as she met his gaze before looking at him with a pleading expression, desperate to defend her organization. "But Issei, the Church is the representative of God, preaching His message and protecting His followers. They can't be corrupt," she argued, even as her eyes revealed her doubt in her own message.

"Irina," began Issei with a sad sigh. "I might not be Christian, or even really religious for that matter…but even I know the main message preached by it, the 'Golden Rule.' 'Treat others the way you wish to be treated.' Tell me how abandoning a girl who followed this message is what God wants? The Church failed to protect her and not only that but they excommunicated her and I sincerely doubt that's the first time they abused their authority in the name of God."

The exorcist opened her mouth to voice a counter argument when her eyes came to rest on the disguised Mimic wrapped around her arm, suddenly thoughts of the rarely spoken Holy Sword experiment appeared in her mind. I sincerely doubt that's the first time the Church abused their authority in the name of God. Just like that her counterargument dissolved into nothing as a disturbing thought surfaced, ' _all those people I killed…were they really heretics? Or just people in the Church's way_?'

"But if the Church is corrupt…then what am I supposed to do now? It was everything I knew…" muttered Irina, quietly.

"Simple, just do what you feel is right. Don't let others tell you what's good and evil, or soon you'll find yourself a pawn under someone else's control," lectured Issei.

The exorcist was silent as she stared at her friend in shock before looking up at the sky with a worried expression, "but what if I make mistakes."

"Then learn from them," he replied with a shrug. "No one is perfect Irina, mistakes are bound to happen. We're human after all, in fact our imperfections are our greatest assets."

"What do you mean?" asked Irina, curiously as she turned back to face him.

"Humans are constantly making mistakes but at the same time we are constantly learning from them, learning how not to repeat them again. We're adaptable, something that from what I've seen is lacking in other races," continued the teen.

Irina was silent as she looked down at the floor with a conflicted expression, making Issei sigh as he placed a reassuring arm around her. "Irina do you think God is evil?" he asked, getting a shocked look in response from the exorcist.

"No of course not!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Then why doesn't he answer his follower's prayers?" questioned Issei.

"Well because…he shouldn't have to, the faithful should only need to know that he is watching over them," replied Irina in a soft voice.

"Even when those people are crying out for help? Begging for mercy? Stop parroting what the Church says and tell me how you really feel," countered her friend with raised eyebrows, only to get no response from the exorcist.

Issei then sighed, "do you want to know why I think He doesn't respond?"

Getting a nod from her, the teen continued, "its because He wants us to learn. Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day, but teach a man to fish and he'll eat for an eternity. It's the same concept here."

"If He just helped us at every opportunity then how would we learn? That's why He doesn't respond, even if it pains Him to do so. He wants you to make mistakes so that you can become a better person because of it," he smiled at her.

"So what should I do?" asked Irina as she turned to face Issei with an expectant expression.

"Go back to the beginning... why you originally worshiped God, what was it that drew you to Him in the first place? If you can do that then you can worship Him without the Church to direct you," replied Issei.

"My reason…" murmured the exorcist as she slowly frowned in concentration, only for them both to be distracted by the sound of a familiar childish voice.

"Hey Iri, why do you worship God?" asked the ten year old Issei as he turned to his Irina counterpart.

"What do you mean Ise? Why shouldn't I worship him? He loves us, protects us and all He asks is that we be kind to others," exclaimed the younger Irina as she spun to face the child.

"I worship Him so I can keep preaching His message and helping others, that's why I'm going to be a Hero!" exclaimed young Irina.

"Not if I become one first!" shouted her friend and the two quickly began chasing each other around the park.

"Well it looks like you got your answer," smirked Issei as he nodded his head to their younger counterparts and smiled at Irina.

The exorcist's face gained an amused smile, "I guess it's true what they say, wisdom does often come from the mouths of children."

The exorcist then lay her head on Issei's shoulder as a faint blush crept along both her face, neither of them said a word as the car rose to give them a clear view of the blue sky above them. "Hey Ise?" spoke Irina, softly.

"Hmm?" hummed Issei as he began stroking her head.

"It's good to see you again," she muttered, closing her eyes in bliss and giving silent prayers of thanks to God for this moment.

A soft smile crept along Issei's face, "same here Iri."

[ _ **You're not going to tell her that God is dead, partner**_?]

' _The world is a cruel place… I do not wish to break her sweet lie_ ' replied Issei as he spotted Irina happily running from stall to stall, the bright smile on her face making him gain a pitying expression. ' _Besides look how happy she is. Sometimes Ddriag, ignorance is bliss_.'

[ _ **If you say so partner, but you know that she'll find out eventually right? Same with the nun**_.]

' _We'll cross that road if we get to it_ ,' sighed the teen.

Indeed, sometimes ignorance really is bliss…

"Another day, another failed search," sighed Issei, in disappointment.

"Oh don't be so glum Ise, that just means we get to spend more time together," replied Irina with a smile.

"Ha ha I guess that's true," laughed Issei before they both heard a loud voice ringing out over the streets.

"Le Fay, where are you!" called a male voice.

' _Le Fay? Wasn't that that girl's name_?' he thought, remembering the cheerful blonde girl wearing a witch's hat.

[ _ **Careful partner, even though I got Saber to calm down with Archer's help We still don't know if Saber will not react against the identity theft**_ ]

' _I know Ddriag, but don't you find it a bit suspicious? I mean a descendant from that family comes to visit our town and shortly after we find out that the stolen Ex-Ex-damn it, the stolen swords are here. It can't be coincidence_ ,' he reasoned.

[ _ **I suppose that's true just be careful partner, Saber getting more and more restless and much harder to restrain. I suppose the wrath of a king is to be expected**_ ]

"Irina, call Xenovia and Asia, tell them I think we found something," he ordered, getting a confused nod from his friend as she picked up her phone.

Together the two followed the sound of the voice and found a blonde haired man walking down the other end of the street, although he seemed unarmed Issei had more than enough experience with magic to realize that was probably a rouse. What surprised him however was the low gasp of shock that came from Irina as she caught sight of him.

"You know who that is?" he asked.

Irina nodded with a frown on her face, "we were given data on everything relating to Ex- sorry, those swords, that included members of that family."

The exorcists then shook her head, "but he shouldn't be here. Last the Church knew he had disappeared from the family manor with his sister."

"Could he be the one responsible for the thefts?" questioned Issei as they began tailing the descendant.

"He definitely has the skills to do it, but I can't think of any motivation for him to steal the swords," replied Irina with a frown.

"Maybe he thinks the blades should only belong to him?" suggested Issei, as they ducked into an alleyway as their target turned to face their direction with a frown.

It was only pure chance that Irina spotted the approaching sword as she quickly summoned Mimic to block the strike at Issei's neck, a loud clang resounding throughout the area as the exorcist glared at the surprised face of Kiba Yuuto. The Devil knight frowned as Mimic changed shape and snaked around his sword before cutting him along his dominant arm.

"As expected of you Devils, treachery really is in your nature isn't it," snarled the exorcist as Kiba leapt backwards and stared at his bleeding arm in annoyance, the aura of the holy weapon hurting him from its mere presence.

"Kiba what are you doing?!" exclaimed Issei, even as his weapon appeared unwillingly in his hand.

"Avenging my friends," snarled the Devil as he leveled Holy Eraser at the two of them.

"What are you talking about Kiba? And what the hell is Rias thinking?! Doesn't she know what will happen if Scathach finds out about this?" shouted Issei as he and Irina ducked under Kiba's wild swing.

"Buchou has nothing to do with this, as of this moment I'm a Stray," snarled the Knight, only to block a strike from Mimic as Irina tried to catch him by surprise.

"Oh really, you're a Stray now? Well that means you're no longer under the Gremory's protection aren't you?" smirked the exorcist as she readied Mimic for a killing strike.

"Irina we don't have time for this! I'll deal with Kiba you go after our target!" ordered Issei as he stepped in between Kiba and Irina.

The exorcist frowned as she glared at the Devil before she nodded and rushed out of alleyway after their target, abandoning subtly as she tried to catch up to him.

Kiba just glare at Issei, "this is the day I avenge my friends. Prepare to die, dog of the Pendragon family!"

[ _ **That's not good**_.]

Before Issei could react a wave of anger washed over him and he felt his body beginning to move by itself as the teen deflect the Devils thrust and grabbed him by the throat with his free hand. Issei then brought the choking Kiba closer to his face until they were but inches apart.

"What did you just call me? You worthless disgrace of a knight!" he snarled, before throwing the Devil into the wall.

Kiba just roared in anger as he leapt out to the wall and brought Holy Eraser up to the teen's neck, only to see Issei catch the blade in his before bare hands, crushing it in his grasp. "These weak toys are even worse than those disgraces they give my blade's name, I shall educate you, knight of Gremory, on the folly of your actions" he replied, as the teen slashed the Devil's chest.

His weapon, rendered invisible by the Bounded Field of the Wind King, made Kiba guess the probable length of the blade.

"Strike… AIR!" he yelled as a blunt attack hit the Gremory Knight and sent him flying.

Kiba cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground as blood began to leak out of the large gash on his torso, Issei then casually walked over to him. "How pathetic, if you were thinking clearly this might have been more of a challenge," he scoffed as he raised his arm for the killing blow.

However, before the killing blow could land Issei swerved and dodged Koneko who then standing between him and the bleeding Kiba in a boxing stance as she glared at him.

"Issei-senpai, please stop stop and let us deal with this," requested the small girl.

"take care of the knight… he has great rage in his soul," growled Issei and Koneko was shocked as she felt she should bow to him.

The former Nekoshou quickly walking up to the wounded Kiba. Seeing Issei resetting his stance to a non-confrontational one she looked over his wounds.

[ _ **Partner, are you alright**_?!] Ddraig asked.

Hearing Ddraig the teen shook his head as he slowly came to his senses, ' _what am I doing_?' Slowly the teen saw Kiba finally lose consciousness from the blood loss, the teen then sighed as tried to use his jacket as a makeshift bandage and while Koneko got out her phone, already dreading the call to Rias.

After a very frantic and thankful conversation with Rias, Issei then saw a magical circle form in front of him and a panicking Rias stumbled out of it. The Gremory heiress then rushed over to her fallen knight as she began emergency first aid.

"What happened?" she asked in a low voice, hints of a crimson red appearing around her.

"Before you get angry, he attacked us. He shouted something about avenging his friends and then tried to remove my head. In fact you should be grateful, once he said he'd become a Stray Irina wanted to kill him," argued Issei, causing Rias to give a sigh.

"He's telling the truth Buchou," confirmed the bruised Koneko.

"He became a Stray, so that's what that little witch did to him," muttered the Devil.

"Little witch?" repeated Issei.

Rias gained a frown, "some blonde girl who had been hanging around Kiba for the past couple of days. Koneko managed to capture her shortly before Kiba went missing, we've been holding her prisoner ever since."

"This woman wouldn't happen to be named Le Fay would she?" asked Issei.

"You know her?" questioned Rias as she rounded on him.

He nodded, "her brother's one of our possible targets, we were tracking him when Kiba suddenly attacked."

"So they are related, Issei we'll have to talk later. I need to get Kiba out of here," informed Rias as a magic circle appeared beneath them.

"Understood, I'll try to smooth things over with Irina and the others. No promises though," replied Issei as he rushed off in the direction that Irina had gone to moments before.

 **Nearby**

Arthur frowned as he heard the exorcist reappear behind him, apparently deciding to throw caution to the wind as she rushed after him. He didn't know where the descendant was but the suited him just fine, this way he could use Caliburn freely with needing to worry about it being copied. ' _Such a troublesome ability he has, still if he shows up then I'll switch to Ruler. Better he copy that blade then Caliburn, 'looks like I'll be able to fulfil Vali's request after all_.'

Still he was surprised at his luck, when he had left to search of Le Fay and Mimic he hadn't expected both Mimic's wielder and the descendant to come looking for him, now all he needed was to find a suitable battlefield away from any witnesses. The descendant left the busy city and headed towards the nearby forest, smiling as he felt the exorcist following close behind him.

Once he was sure there were no witnesses Arthur turned to face his stalker, getting a surprised expression from her as Mimic snaked its way into her hand. Unfortunately, Arthur didn't have time to play with her, and went straight for Caliburn. All Irina saw was the sword glow with light before something hit her head and everything turned black.

Issei frowned as he walked around lost, trying to find where Irina had one when he felt the weapon in his hand start to shiver. The teen began moving rushing off into the nearby forest.

After a couple of minutes later and Issei found himself staring the blonde man in glasses they had been tracking earlier and he tightened the grip on his weapon as he saw the man grab Mimic off Irina's unconscious body and turn to face him.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Issei, my name is Arthur Pendragon," announced Arthur, causing Issei to freeze as his last chocolate brown eye turned bright green.

[ _ **Oh shit. This is it! Can Someone make some popcorn**_ ]

{ _Of course Ddraig-kun_ } Caster said as she made a rather big tub of extra buttery popcorn goodness appear.

"What did you just say? You dare to take my name as your own! You sully my name, pretender!" snarled Issei in a commanding voice.

"what do you...," asked Arthur before he quickly brought his sword up to block the strike at his neck, his instincts saving him from the worst… still a thin gash could could be seen.

' _Transparency? No… Valper has 6 fragments… so then-_ '

Raising Caliburn he created a shower of sparks as it clashed for the first time in centuries and Arthur stumbled at the unexpected force of the blow, his feet digging into the ground as he struggled to hold his ground. The descendant then deflected the blade away from his, only to feel a fist slam into his gut as he flinched and spun the sword in his grip to deflect another slash at his legs.

Arthur then backed away from his opponent as he warily tried to gauge the teen's strength only to frown as he found himself unable to do so, usually he could determine how strong someone was from the way they fought but this was different. It was as if something was stopping him from determining Issei's abilities, a dark fog surrounded Issei as it blocked Arthur's attempts to gather intel, the best he could do was take a rough estimate based on simple trial and error.

Suddenly the descendant had to duck as Issei did a roundhouse kick at him, knocking Caliburn from his grasp from both the surprise and strength of the blow as he hurriedly blocked the makeshift missile. Issei's invisible weapon sliced a tree in half as it passed through the unfortunate plant while Caliburn buried itself up to the hilt into the earth, Arthur then frowned as he withdrew Excalibur Ruler to meet the charging Issei.

"By the authority of the King, I command you to be still!" ordered Arthur as Ruler began glowing and Issei froze in mid-step.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to retrieve Caliburn, only to hear Issei chuckle and turned to see the teen's body trembling as it struggled to break the power binding it. The descendant watched in shock as he saw a faint white glow surround Issei before the teen rushed towards Arthur, Ruler's effects apparently negated as the descendant brought the blade up to stab Issei in the heart.

Issei just grabbed the blade with his bare hands, blood dripping down his hands as the teen began to squeeze. "A king rules with charisma, it does not need to enthrall his opponents or subjects… more and more you show who you are not, if you were who you proclaim to be… how come you have not seen the truth behind your sword?" he said.

Then with a yell he charged.

Arthur's eyes widened as he saw minute cracks appear along Ruler's length before he retreated, Ruler cutting open Issei's palm as it passed through his clenched hand. Any normal person would have screamed in pain as their hand was cut open, but in his current state Issei was anything but normal.

Arthur watched as the teen looked at his bloody hand before he disappeared in a burst of movement again and this time Arthur could have sworn he felt magical energy from the teen's limbs. Issei then reappeared beside him, Ruler cracking even further as it blocked blow after blow from his invisible sword.

Arthur grunted as he was forced back, "by the authority of the King, I command you to bind him!"

Suddenly roots erupted from the ground before wrapping themselves around the struggling teen as they forced him back to the dirt. Issei just struggled to stand as he cut root after root and Arthur frowned as he looked up at the growing storm clouds in the sky and smiled.

Ruler glowed as he pointed it towards the sky, "by the authority of the King, I command you to strike him down!"

Faster than eye could see a bolt of lightning rushed towards the teen, whom again used his odd speed technique to dodge to the side as the spot he just vacated became a smoking crater. The teen continued to dodge bolts of lightning that rained down all around him as he continued to close the distance between the two fighters.

Arthur frowned as he was forced back into close quarters with Issei before the teen roared in fury and swung his weapon in an overhead strike, once again meeting the cracking form of Ruler as the blade desperately tried to maintain its ground against the invisible sword.

As the swords clashed Issei kneed his opponent in the gut before clenching his bloodied hand into a fist and slamming it into Arthur's face, knocking the glasses off his face as the descendant fell to the earth. Kicking Ruler from his hand Issei gave the descendant a snort of disgust before walking over to the still buried Caliburn.

He looked at Caliburn with pity… this was not it… just a badly made mockery of a imitation…. "Even ***** could make a near perfect replica."

"It is such a shame that even you were twisted into this mockery of state… old friend" murmured Issei as his hand wrapped around the hilt of the Sword of Appointment.

The teen ignored the enemy as he pulled the sword out of the earth, the sword glowing in a bright light.

"Caliburn… you acknowledge Mordred Pendragon?" coughed out Arthur in a weak voice as he regained consciousness.

"You are wrong…. You are merely the shadow of the king" Issei said as he looked at Caliburn.

Arthur slowly got to his feet as he picked up Ruler, "who… who do you think you are? I am a descendant of the King of knights!"

"Stop living a lie 'Arthur!' you are not the heir nor a container of his soul" said Issei, as the image of his 'son' was superimposed over Arthur's.

Arthur then slammed the flat end of his blade into Issei's chest, grabbing by surprise causing the teen to collapse to the ground.

[ _ **Damn it… Saber is too strong for Issei to use for so long… he ran out of juice**_ ] Ddraig frantically.

Issei blinked as Boosted Gear appeared on his arm before his weapon glowed and transformed back into the Saber card, and just as quickly, the overwhelming sadness that had filled him disappeared along with Arthur's image returning to normal. Issei looked up to see Arthur placing Caliburn at his throat, the descendant looking both confused and angry at what had just happened.

"Now Mordred, if you want to live you'll tell me where my sister is," demanded Arthur, only for Issei to frown at him.

However, before either of them could say anything Arthur instantly leapt to the side as Xenovia appeared with her sword swinging towards Arthur. The descendant blocked with Caliburn only to struggle to hold back Durandal in his weakened state, and was knocked back a few feet from the blow.

"So you're the thief, I must I never expected it to be a member of the Pendragon family, now hand over Mimic, Ruler and every other Excalibur fragments you have," growled Xenovia as Asia rushed over to the wounded Issei and began healing him.

"As much as I'd like to test my blade against Durandal I'm afraid I'm in no condition to do so, so I shall take my leave," replied Arthur as he slashed Caliburn down and a portal formed.

Xenovia just gritted her teeth in frustration as she saw her target disappear into the portal before the portal closed and she turned to examine Issei and Irina, her eyes widening as she saw the red gauntlet on his arm.

"Thanks for the save Xenovia," said Issei as the Boosted Gear disappeared on his arm.

"It's fine, I just wish we hadn't lost Mimic, now we have no way to draw him out. Let alone know what his plan is," sighed the exorcist.

"Actually that's not true, we still have one thing. Let's go see Rias and the others tomorrow, they have more leads for us to follow. Plus I want to know why Kiba attacked me," frowned Issei. "At the very least we can be thankful Scathach's away for a couple of days, God only knows what she'd do to them if she found out." A cold I washed washed over washed over him.

As they recovered and headed back to the house to plan their next move, none of the group noticed the two figures that had been watching them the entire time. The white haired female turned to her companion and frowned as she saw her expression.

"What are you thinking Athena?" she asked.

Her sister smiled, "they're exhausted, unsure of who to trust and best of all the Godslayer is away. This is the perfect time to strike. I'll keep an eye on the Devils, you go and collect the descendant."

"And the exorcists?" questioned Artemis with a frown.

"kill them, we can't have witnesses here. The Church will likely blame the Devils or the thieves anyway, just be careful of Durandal," warned Athena.

Artemis sighed, "very well let's hope we can finish this before the Godslayer comes back."

"Happy hunting, sister," smirked Athena as she rushed towards the Devil's gathering area.

 **Celtic overworld**

Morrigan sighed as she was forced to listen to the idle prattle of the other Celtic deities, honestly at this rate she was actually hoping Scathach would show up. It would certainly give her more entertainment than listening to the barely concealed insults and dirty looks directed at her.

"Hello mother, how was your vacation? Do I have any half siblings that I need to be introduced to?" questioned an amused female voice.

The Death Goddess just shook her head in exasperation, "Brighid, you've been listening to Lugh again haven't you?"

The Goddess of Healing, smiled as she walked over to her mother, her red hair flowing with the wind along with her matching red dress and brown shoal. Morrigan gained a happy smile, there was still one thing good about these meetings that made it worth suffering through this abuse.

Brighid gained sad expression as the two walked into the meeting room, "I heard father came to see you after you arrived back…and that a fight broke out."

"That damned Sun God!" whispered Morrigan, silently cursing Lugh for mentioning that to her daughter before she put a calm façade over her face. "Your father was as courteous as usual, Brighid. Do not listen to such lies and rumors."

"I see," muttered the Goddess of Healing sadly, causing Morrigan to sigh as she watched her daughter leave for her seat next to Dagda.

The Death Goddess then moved to her isolated corner of the meeting room, only to hear someone sit down next to her. "Family problems?" asked Lugh.

"Indeed, no thanks to you Lugh!" she spat angrily.

The Sun God just raised a hand in surrender, "hey it wasn't my fault, I was drunk at the time she visited."

"You're always drunk," pointed out Morrigan with a frown as she stared at the mug of ale in his hand. "So any idea what Dagda wants to discuss this time?"

"The usual I'd imagine, but we'll have to inform them about Scathach and Issei forming their own faction under this 'mysterious Sekiryuutei.' The fact that the Godslayer would join any faction at all is enough to make everyone worried after all, remember the war?" muttered Lugh.

"She did have quite the body count didn't she?" agreed the Death Goddess as a smile spread across her face.

Upon seeing this Lugh swallowed fearfully, "I know that look anywhere Morrigan…what have you done?"

The smile on her face widened, "Scathach was telling me earlier how she wanted more protection for her faction and so I mentioned this meeting's time and location, as well as gave her an invitation to join."

Lugh just dropped his mug as he stared at the Goddess of Death in horror, "Morrigan you didn't…by the Gods are you insane!?"

Morrigan said nothing and kept her gaze on the door with a smile on her face, while Lugh looked at the surrounding Gods with worry. ' _Maybe Scathach won't come, she has to know that half the Gods here want her head after all. Oh who am I kidding she'd probably see it as some extra fun_ ,' sighed the Sun God.

The first half of the meeting went as planned before they heard a knock on the door, bringing a confused look to everyone's but Lugh and Morrigan's faces. Fodla, the Goddess of Ireland, was the one who got up to answer the door only for an expression of horror to cross her face as she slammed the door shut before locking and barricading it.

No one said a word as the stared at the Goddess in shock before they saw a dreadfully familiar red spear stab through the door, Fodla just backed away from the door as it was broken down. "Oi Dadga, your hospitality could use a bit of work," commented Scathach as she walked in and saw shocked and horrified expressions on everyone's faces.

"Scathach, what are you doing here?" growled the leader of the Celts.

"Oh, I invited her Dagda," announced Morrigan, struggling to keep an amused smirk off her face.

There was silence as the Celts all turned to Morrigan in shock while Dagda's eye began twitching. "Did you now? Tell me Morrigan, why did you do that?" he gritted out the clenched teeth.

"Oh don't be like that Dagda, Morrigan and I tell each other everything. We're quite close these days," smirked the Godslayer, her unspoken message causing everyone to frown as they tried to figure out how Morrigan had got in Scathach's favor.

"I see, then why are you here Scathach?" questioned Dagda.

"I wanted to make you all an offer," replied the Immortal Witch.

"And what's that?" asked the leader of the Celts with an intrigued expression, even as most of the other Gods began edging towards the exit.

"Simple, first I want you to officially acknowledge that the Land of Shadows belongs to me and my faction, no one else," stated the witch.

"That won't be too big of an issue no one goes there anymore thanks to you anyway," answered the leader of the Celts.

"Next I want free passage for me and my faction around the Otherworld," continued the witch.

"That will not be so easy to grant Scathach, besides what will you offer us in exchange?" replied Dagda with a frown.

The Godslayer gained a dark smile, "you mean aside from you all leaving here alive? Well I've been given authority by my faction's leader to make a mutual defense treaty."

"Which means what?" asked the God of Life curiously.

"If either of us is attacked then the other will come to their aid," explained Scathach, relishing the shocked silence coming from her audience.

"Dadga you cannot be seriously considering this! She killed Danu! She can't be trusted!" cried Luchta, shock as they saw the leader of the Celts adopt an intrigued expression.

Scathach smiled as she played her trump card, "if the Fomorians really are returning then you'll need all the help you can get Dagda."

The God of Life took a deep breath as he replied, "this is a big decision you want me to make Scathach, I will need some time to ponder it."

The Godslayer shrugged before she dismissed Gae Bolg and headed for the door, "have Morrigan inform me once you've made your decision."

The collective Celtic deities all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding as they watched Scathach leave. "So Morrigan are you happy?" sighed Lugh as everyone turned to face them.

"At least no one was killed," shrugged the Goddess.

"Morrigan, Lugh, when we you planning to tell us that Scathach had joined a faction?" asked Dagda with an expectant expression.

"We were going to after the current meeting's topics had been discussed," answered Lugh with a sigh.

"I think they can be put on the waiting list for now, just what has happened out there we've been residing in the Otherworld?" frowned Fodla.

Morrigan just shrugged, "the world's changed and not even Scathach can fight that. If you would stop isolating yourselves you might have noticed that."

"Which is why you two are going to tell us everything that has happened, Scathach wouldn't do this on a whim. Something has her spooked and anything that can make the Godslayer worried is something we need be fearful of," announced Dagda.

 **Issei's home**

"I'm so sorry, I not only failed to take him down but I lost Mimic to him as well," cried Irina as they walked into Issei's house.

"Don't worry about it Irina, Xenovia and I'll still take him down. I already have an idea forming but it means we'll need to get Rias' help," replied Issei.

"I loathe that we need their help for this, but I suppose it's a necessary evil," grumbled Xenovia.

"What about Asia and I?" questioned Irina.

"Don't know, the plan is pretty much a work in progress after all," replied Issei with a shrug as he collapsed onto the couch. "Irina, Asia, you two can have the beds. Xenovia, unfortunately you'll have to settle for a futon. Is that alright?"

"That shall be fine," replied the blue haired exorcist with a nod.

"Alright, night guys. We'll head over to the ORC in the morning," yawned Issei as the trio nodded in agreement.

However, just as they were about to go sleep they all heard a loud bang before the building began shaking, purple runes glowing along the walls as the Boundary Field activated. There was another bang followed by the house shaking again as they four of them saw cracks appearing on the living room wall.

"Irina, Asia go and get my dad. Make sure he's okay!" ordered Issei, getting nods from the two girls in question as they rushed upstairs.

Meanwhile Xenovia summoned Durandal again as she and Issei overturned a table and crouched behind it. "Are you going to use Boosted Gear?" asked the blue haired exorcist, making his eyes widen.

"So you saw that huh? Well in that case, you ready Ddriag?" he smirked as the red gauntlet appeared over his arm.

[ _ **Ready as always partner**_.]

"Alright once that wall is blown open I want you to charge in and distract them until I get close, then we'll give Arthur a big surprise," ordered Issei with a grin.

"Understood," replied Xenovia with a nod.

[ **BOOST**!]

Suddenly light flooded into the room as the wall was blown apart and Xenovia immediately leapt over the table, only for an arrow to strike her arm while she was still in the air. The exorcist cried out in pain as she crumbled to the ground, Durandal falling from her hand as it hit the floor with a loud clang.

"Well that takes care of one problem," said a female voice. "I know you're there boy, come on out or I'll kill your friend here."

Issei just gritted his teeth in frustration as he rose from behind the table and saw a woman with long white, a long white dress the turned to a shade of orange at the ends and a large white bow held in her hands.

[ _ **Not good partner, you need to run now! That's Artemis**_!]

"Xenovia, get out of here now! I'll take care of her!" ordered Issei.

"Understood," replied the exorcist as she stood back up and grabbed Durandal, one arm hanging limply by the side as the arrow was still embedded in it.

As the exorcist passed him she whispered, "just hold out until Asia heals me. I'll come back to help after that."

"No," replied Issei in an equally soft whisper. "Once you're healed I want you to grab my dad and for all of you to head to the attic. Asia knows the rune you need to use, I want you all to go to the Land of Shadows. Do you understand?"

"I can be more help fighting then on guard duty," she replied with a bit of heat.

"Not against her, that's the Greek Goddess Artemis. You'd be a hindrance more than a help," he informed her, making the exorcist freeze.

"If that's true then what hope do you have?" she frowned.

"I have a better one than you do, or are you forgetting who has a Longinus here? Besides I don't need to beat her, just hold her off, understand?" answered Issei.

Xenovia was silent before she nodded, "if I see her I'll let her know what's going on. Good luck."

A soft chuckle escaped him, "Luck? Who needs it? A true hero makes their own luck."

Xenovia said nothing before she nodded and ran upstairs, leaving Issei and Artemis to stare at each other before the Goddess sighed. "You seem to care for your friends, it's a shame I'll have to kill them," she muttered.

[ **BOOST**!]

"Just come and try it!" growled Issei.

The Greek just shook her head, "please don't blame me for what I'm about to do, if you want something to blame then place it on that fake you're friends with."

"Fake?" repeated Issei.

Artemis gained a dark expression as she snarled, "that so called descendant of our champion Ajax! The very notion is preposterous! he had no children! That Faker has insulted us and the memory of our champion, not to mention that harlot...and now we'll claim our vengeance, starting with you."

"When Scathach gets back, she'll have your head," pointed out Issei.

"Not if she doesn't know who's responsible, speaking of which," muttered the Goddess as she pointed a glowing arrow up to the upper floor.

Issei watched as the glowing projectile hit the ceiling before four bodies came falling down through the hole in the floor. The teen's eyes widened as he saw the unmoving forms of Asia, Xenovia, Irina and his dad, laying across the floor.

"Now for the final touch," said the Goddess as she pointed her arrow up to the roof again, intending to crush the four helpless victims under its weight.

' _No he wouldn't let her do this! He had to protect them! Damn it_!' he growled as a familiar burning rage began to fill his body. The teen rushed towards the falling debris even as he grabbed a card from his holder,none of the cards reacted, his power was too low.

{ _You need help boy, I will assist you, however I will take over your body in order to do things my way as your naivete and lack of experience will kill us… I will guide your body and maximize results, I shall show you why you should never disregard the Assassin class_ }

Issei then saw it.

He saw hell

A man who blew a public building to make his target flee into into the open, only to die by having his neck sliced by something.

He saw hell

He saw he the man destroy a village filled with broken children used for perverted pleasures of an African Warlord and his men.

they came to investigate but got mowed down by 10 pairs of a remote controlled turrets.

He then went to the hospital to kill any survivors.

He saw hell

As a kid his father was searching for ways to become a dead apostle, when his experiment infected the small island they lived in with ghouls … infecting his first love.

He emptied an entire clip on his father's head when he discovered that he was going to continue this madness.

He saw hell

He saw as he took down an airbus with innocent people, including his mentor and mother figure so that a dead apostle would die and prevent infection and ghoul creation.

It broke his heart but even his mentor told him that it was okay… if her death would save other then so be it.

He saw hell

as his duties as the man who wanted to save the world. A man who dived into the most darkest of sins to save the many at the cost of the few.

A perfect machine that knows only to kill… pragmatic and cruel… unyielding as steel.

Issei wanted to cry and vomit at the sadness and at the horrible things Assassin did.

Issei's expression changed… his eyes now dull and dead, he pulled a cigarette and took a deep hit.

"Time alter quad accel" he said.

And time slowed down.

He quickly pulled a large sniper rifle and loaded it in .01 seconds and shot at Artemis' arrow down.

Artemis frowned as she saw the debris that were supposed to collapse on the helpless humans not happen as someone with unerring accuracy shot down her attacks "Try all you want, as long as the moon is in the sky you cannot win," smirked Artemis, only for her expression to change as she saw the teen slowly get to his feet, his Rune necklace glowing with a blinding purple light as she realized her attack had been countered by a rifle?

Suddenly the Greek felt pain her face now had a deep cut and bold flowed freely.

She turned was confused until she noticed that he was no longer in the roof but had appeared behind her.

Artemis took a quick step back as her instinct began screaming warnings at her and she was frowned as the human glared up at her before rushing the Goddess, whom fired a burst of nine arrows at the teen. However, Issei didn't stop his advance and instead continued on a direct course to the Goddess before he brought up a pair of Uzis up to meet the incoming projectiles.

[ **BOOST**!]

[ **TRANSFER** ]

The bullets, further enhanced by the Welsh Dragon's power, decimated her arrows and hit her left shoulder and right leg.

She then stopped moving and took careful aim at her target, after all if she missed the chances were that she would hit his heart, and Amaterasu did want him alive. Releasing the arrow she smiled as it impacted the rune necklace, shattering it on impact. Only for a shocked expression to appear on her face as she felt it, the power of a Gods blessing emanating off the teen..

The servant loved by the Grail  
Beast of Alaya… Counter Guardian ***** ******

"This power…You… I will kill you where you stand HUMAN!" snarled the Goddess as she shot a rapid burst of arrows towards the human, her aim of capturing Issei apparently forgotten in her rage.

Issei quickly moved dodging the arrows and shotting a couple down as a single arrow destroyed a house whose occupants had taken a vacation.

"The Goddess of the Hunt has found her prey, now come to me, those who were gifted to me by the god Pan. The time to hunt has arrived, Hunting Pack of Artemis!" she called and suddenly the ground between the two fighters had a blue mist form around it before the sounds of barking and howls were heard.

Issei's stare hardenned as the mist cleared and he saw seven of the largest wolves he'd ever seen easily reaching half his house in height now standing in between him and the Goddess. "You dare to use power of heretical gods? then so be it. Be prepared human you're about to face your betters," growled Artemis, the thunder and lightning still crackling behind her even as the moon once again began to poke out of the clouds and bathed the Goddess in its light.

Without further warning, the seven wolves howled before they charged at Issei and the teen instantly ran out of the house and into the streets, trying to lead the beasts away from his injured friends and family. Sure enough, the wolves were hot on his trail with the Goddess following close behind as she continued to pelt the teen with arrows. It was then that Issei formulated ah plan, even as she was running along the rooftops after him the accuracy of the Goddess was incredible, he had to shoot down many arrows least they pierce his skin and his back resemble a hedgehog.

Even so Issei kept running as he got hit with an arrow, thankfully he had a special armor plate that was light yet strong to withstand an arrow shot by a deity… the hit was disturbingly close to his heart and the teen begun to pull out his plan, he was desperate to lead the enraged Goddess out of Kuoh. He didn't want it to become the new Calydon after all.

[ _ **Assassin, the boy's body can't take much more abuse! We have to escape! NOW**_!]

' _You and I know that's not going to happen Ddriag, there's no way I can escape the Goddess of Hunting especially with those hounds of her's_ ,' replied Issei as his instincts warned him of an incoming arrow at his head.

He dodged as as he fired using his Calico gun and harming the wolves, killing 2 of them.

[ _ **Assassin... you cannot be seriously considering fighting her can you**_?]

' _We don't have a choice Ddriag, we can't hide or outrun her so the only thing we can do is fight_ ,' replied Issei as they finally reached the outskirts of the city. There was silence from the dragon before Issei heard a loud sigh in his mind followed by the dragon's voice.

[ _ **Be careful partner, even though Longinus' are called God Killers…no one has yet been able to live up to that reputation.**_ ]

' _There's a first time for everything Ddriag, besides it's not just me and you fighting against her_ ," replied Issei as he glanced at the Calico gun in his hand, feeling its comforting weight in his hand. The teen then stopped running as he quickly turned around just in time to shoot one of the gigantic hunting wolves in its head as it leapt towards his throat, the animal's body quickly evaporating into a blue mist.

Upon seeing this both Artemis and her remaining 4 wolves skidded to a stop, the beasts then surrounded him as Artemis readied another arrow. "Given up on running human?" she smirked in apparent victory, only for the smirk to drop as Issei started laughing.

"You Gods are all the same… arrogant...spiteful… childish… and you entertain yourself with our plight… humanity is a weak entity… and to have more fun you created your so called champions, but you seem you seem to you seem to have forgotten something" chuckled the human, even as he continued coughing up blood.

"And what's that?" scoffed the Goddess.

"I am no Hero Artemis… I don't play by the rules," Issei gave her a smirk as he pressed a button. 

**Minutes later**

Scathach smiled as she stepped out of the glowing purple portal and set foot into Issei's attic, only for her smile to instantly drop as the boundary field she'd placed around the house bombarded the witch with information. Without a word Scathach immediately summoned Gae Bolg and rushed out of the attic, jumping through the floor boards into the wrecked living room.

"What happened here?" gasped the Godslayer as she saw the damaged building, and stared at the giant hole in the wall with horror.

' _This shouldn't be possible! I reinforced the house myself! Those Runes should have protected this building from a damned army_!' frowned the witch, before she heard the sound of soft coughing coming from nearby.

Scathach immediately spun around and leveled her spear in the direction of the sound, only to see a large amount of rubble shifting slightly as a small scrap of familiar white cloth became visible. Eyes widening in horror the witch rushed over the pile of rubble and saw the injured forms of the exorcists as well as Asia and Issei's father.

"Someone is going to pay for this, I swear it," hissed the witch in a cold voice as she began administering to the four wounded humans.

After a couple of minutes Xenovia began to stir and saw the Godslayer staring down at her with an angry expression, "what happened?"

* **BOOOOOM**!*

The force of the blast could be felt even to his house.

Issei then crawled out of a large tree he used to shield himself from the blast, when he had cute her face he had also set many packs of C4 on her quiver and took the moment her guard would be lowered the most… when she was to deliver a killing blow… while anyone… even a minor god would die from the explotion (enought to blow a medium sized apparment complex) would only hurt her as as wrecking ball to the face... the Divine Beasts conjured by a Goddess herself, however got blown away.

Using her currently dazed and confusion he retreated further into the woods, conceling his tracks slightly as he wanted her to track him.

{ _Welsh Dragon… can you transfer the [boost] power to specific things such as healing factor and endurance_?}

[ _ **As long as ways you can garner the willpower the Sacred Gear will will do it...why**_?]

Assassin smirked.

"come out boy… face me like a man" Artemis shouted

"Is this the best you've got Artemis?, Orion would be so disappointed in you," sighed Issei in fake disappointment he dodged the arrows shot at him.

Instantly the Goddess stopped moving as her eyes widened before she began trembling in rage, "you dare to mention him…you're dead HUMAN!"

Suddenly the wolves backed off at the Goddess' unspoken command as she glared at Issei's wounded body, "you wish to belittle my relationship with him, then so be it. You shall perish by the power of it!"

The extremely wounded Issei just smiled smugly, further infuriating the Goddess as her bow began to glow a bright white light, seemingly absorbing the light from the full moon as it continued growing. "Tri-star Amore Mio," snarled Artemis as she leapt into the air with the moon glowing behind her and fired the glowing white projectile from her bow.

Issei felt to the ground with a sickening thud Artemis merely snorted as she glared down at the teen's dead body,confirming neither heartbeat or breathing before she sighed and shook her head, "Amaterasu won't be happy, she wanted him alive."

However, before she could so much as blink a powerful kick hit her in the stomach and sent her careening into a nearby tree. In the space it took her to look up all red spears stabbed the ground around her a purple clad woman was standing over Issei's dead body.

Ever so slowly the women turned around to face the Goddess and Artemis saw unbridled rage in the woman's eyes, even as tears began to scroll down her face. "You…you killed him…you killed Issei. I, Scathach the Immortal Witch, swear to Gods, Old and New, that I will kill you," snarled the woman as two red spears materialized in her hands.

And suddenly Artemis felt like she had made a big mistake…

"So you're Artemis huh? Well are you ready for death, Moon Goddess?" growled Scathach before the two spears in her hands turned into red beams that pierce Artemis' gut.

Scathach gave a cold smile as she saw the horrified expression appear on her prey's face as she realized she had been immobilized. The Godslayer then summoned Gae Bolg as she slowly approached the Goddess, her smile growing wider with each step.

"You know usually I would just use Gae Bolg to finish you off, a nice quick death…but I have a better idea for you," smirked the witch as she placed Gae Bolg over the naked flesh of the Goddess' face.

Artemis cried out in pain as she felt Gae Bolg's tip lightly pierce her skin, "I always wanted to know... what would happen if I carved a rune into a person's flesh. Would it be more effective on that person? Last longer? Require less energy? Let's find out shall we?"

Artemis would have shivered if she wasn't immobilized from the smile now wide on the witch's face, "in fact I know exactly what Rune I'll use to kill you. Tell me how does having your body ripped apart from the inside out feel?"

She had a sweet smile as she said those horrible things she would do to her.

However, before the Godslayer could begin her grisly work she had to remove Gae Bolg as well as summon another spear as a golden spear of came flying towards her. Scathach defected the oncoming attack with ease but the shooter had merely used the attack as a distraction he rushed towards Artemis and quickly removed the spears from the Moon Goddess.

Now freed, Artemis gave her sister a grateful nod as the pair backed away from the witch whom just glared at them with burning rage. "So you're Athena, that was brave of you. It would seem, however, that your title is most undeserved, it is not wise to engage one such as me" snarled the Godslayer.

"Hardly… it is all a calculated risk," frowned Athena as she and Artemis continued backing away.

"Daddy didn't tell you?" scoffed Scathach, before summoning spears around her and launching them at the pair, whom dived to the side as they returned fired with their bows and protected with their shield.

Scathach deflected the arrows sent at her by the two of them as the Goddess of wisdom and her sister retreated into the forest, trying to escape from the Godslayer's wrath. The witch just snarled before she picked up a rock and drew a Rune of Searching on it, picturing Artemis in her head with no small amount of rage.

"I killed Helios. .. compared to you 2... well... are severely lacking" Scáthach said.

As soon as she had finished Scathach threw the rock onto the ground and saw it rushing off after her prey, easily tracking them as their attempts to cover their tracks proved fruitless thanks to her rune. Suddenly her rune stone shattered as an arrow pieced it and Scathach skidded to a halt as a second projectile came soaring at her head.

Showcasing her speed and reflexes, the witch spun around and caught the incoming arrow with her hand before looking at the direction it had come from and disappearing in a blur of movement. Artemis could only just track the witch's progress as she cried out in pain, looking at her shoulder she saw her own arrow embedded in it.

"Hide and seek isn't my favourite game, but I'm not too bad at it," commented the witch as Artemis looked above her and saw Scathach with an array of spears hovering around her.

The next thing she saw was Scathach appear in front of her before the witch smashed Artemis' head into the ground repeatedly, followed by the feeling of blood dripping down her face as everything turned dark. Snorting in disappointment Scathach grabbed Artemis by her long, now blood soaked hair, and dragged the unconscious Goddess out of the forest before dropping her in the middle of a clearing.

"Athena, I know you can hear me! Save me the trouble of hunting you down and reveal yourself, if you don't then you'll be forced to watch as I slowly kill your sister in front of you!" shouted Scathach as she walked over to Artemis with Gae Bolg now glowing hungrily.

"Scathach!" roared Athena in rage asss he emerged from the forest, the plants around her withering and dying as she approached… her anger and malevolence and rage consuming life around her.

"Oh scary," taunted the Godslayer as she approached him. "Do you know why others, Gods in particular, find me so terrifying?"

"It's because I force them to comprehend something they've never wanted to comprehend. I force them to comprehend the concept of an end, of oblivion, no one is safe from me. Do you know what they called me during the Great War, Athena? I was known as…Death. Tell me, Athena. Can you see it? The death of you and your sister by my hands," growled Scathach as Gae Bolg became a mass of swirling energy.

"You Immortals are all the same, you keep deluding yourself into thinking that you're unbeatable. That you can beat death, but you can't, can you Athena? Death is patient, Death is always lurking in the shadows just waiting for a single misstep, Death cannot be cheated," informed the witch as Athena felt his blood turn to ice in his veins.

'She's…she's a monster! I…I'm going to die!' panicked as the Goddess of wisdom fell to the ground, the shadows cast by Death's spear dancing around her as if in some sort of ritual.

"What will you do Athena? What will you do now that Death has come for you?" announced the Godslayer, even as a low shudder escaped Athena.

The witch suddenly spun around and deflected an arrow being shot at her from Artemis whom had just regained consciousness, her sister quickly following suite as she launched her own desperate barrage at her. The Godslayer became a red blur as her spears intercepted and deflected every single projectile coming towards her, eventually the two Gods had to stop as they realized that the current strategy was getting them nowhere.

Athena just snarled as the plants surrounding her began dying at an ever-growing radius, noticing this Scathach frowned as she launched a barrage of spears towards the Sun God before using the spears themselves as stepping-stones as she crossed the field of death and closed the distance from her target. Eyes widening in shock Athena brought her spear up to block the witch's attack sailing towards her head, only to growl in frustration as the spear cut into her arm.

Grabbing the witch's foot he tried to drag her onto the ground where all the dead plants were but was instead greeted to a slash along her other arm, as she dived away from her and rounded to attack the still reeling Artemis. However, before she could begin her assault something landed in between the fighters and Scathach heard a familiar voice.

"Retreat… this is gonna get rought" said Issei as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Issei, how?" gasped Scathach as everyone stared at him in shock.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and vanished using his precense conceling and moving at 7 times the normal speed while boosted twice.

"Check mate, [Black barrel (replica)]"

Pulling a sniper rifle he quickly fired 2 rounds.

Both Artemis and Athena got hit in the chest.

Scathach didn't understand what happened… why his hair was white, why his eyes lifeless and dull and having such scent.

Blood… she could feel the scent of blood and death on him.

 **Before the shot**

"Sister, are you sure you killed him?" She asked Artemis with a frown.

The Moon Goddess just nodded, "I'm positive, I hit him at near point blank range with Tri-star Amore Mio."

*Bang bang*

"gugh…. Gah" the goddesses grunted in pain.

"Doesn't he learn? Modern weaponry is useless against us" Artemis said said with a smirk.

It was Athena who then screamed in bloody murder as her body began to feel like it was breaking apart cell by cell.

Artemis was shocked... what just...

"I said I will show you war… the weapon I used is made with the purpose of killing those who are Immortals… this is a replica… possessing the qualities of the original but at a greatly reduced effect, rather than killing they poison the "Time lived that was unnatural"... imagine the pain you will feel in a few seconds" Issei said as he put a gun under her chin. "You tried to kill me… but even worst you tried to kill me people unrelated to this, you know what happens next, right?"

' _A...Assassin. .. that's enough.. we need them alive! If we kill them it will cause trouble_!' Issei said within the recesses of his mind

{ _Collateral damage is to be expected_ }

' _Yes… but we can minimize it! Capturing them will give us information and leverage_ '

Assassin sighed.

{ _Don't let your idealism kill you kid… you are too good for this world_ }

"Scáthach… secure them, it seems they will be enjoying our hospitality" he said.

Scáthach blinked and blushed "Y...yes"

Issei knelt down and administered the antidote to both as well as drug them for convenience.

Issei then sighed as all the weapons he had vanished, his hair returning to normal and some life returned to his eyes.

"Issei… how are you alive? The Goddess proclaimed you dead" Scáthach asked.

Issei pulled the Assassin card "he can manipulate time within his own body… he simply stagnated time 4 times slower… making my heartbeats and breathing nearly non existent"

That… that's a rather sneaky way to fight.

Issei saw the look on her eyes and explained "Assassin's are the weakest in frontal assaults, therefore they use tricks and traps to fight in order to compensate their lack of power, it is easier for the weak to compensate with brutal tactics and overtake a powerful enemy… it is not only strength, power or techniques that can win a fight or a war"

Scáthach frowned but accepted.

 **The next day**

Issei yawned tiredly as he, Xenovia, Irina and Asia walked over to the ORC clubroom, everyone looking like zombies as they trudged through the school. "Are we really trusting the Devils after what they did?" questioned Irina, getting a nod from Xenovia.

The teen just sighed as this, "Irina I told you, Kiba was acting on his own, in fact he was likely being manipulated by our mystery organization."

"I don't know how the Church will take to involving them in this," muttered Xenovia.

"Just tell them I'm responsible for it, that should shut them up. Speaking of which, how did they react to the news about Arthur?" he asked, curiously.

"Not well, apparently the Pendragon family is taking a lot of flak for it," replied the blue haired exorcist before she frowned. "Are you sure we shouldn't have Scáthach here helping?"

He shook his head, "as much as I'd like to have her help, we need her guarding Athena and Artemis until Lugh can interrogate them. They're too dangerous to be left alone."

The group then opened the door to the ORC and shuffled in, Xenovia instantly summoning Durandal as she spotted all the Devils pointing weapons at them. "Stand down, all of you!" ordered Rias as she spotted them.

The Devils reluctantly followed her orders, although Sona's peerage didn't do so until they got a nod from their King. Issei frowned as he saw Le Fay and Kiba bound in separate corners of the room, 'so I was right, she was involved.'

"Sorry Issei, after seeing that massive battle last night we've been a bit on edge," explained Rias.

"Indeed the Sekiryuutei is pretty impressive isn't he?" muttered Xenvoia, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"That was the Sekiryuutei?! Wait, you've met him?!" shouted Sona.

Xenovia's only response was to give a knowing smirk before she sealed Durandal back into its pocket dimension, causing Sona to growl angrily.

[ _ **Partner, you realise that now that she knows it won't be long before the Church and by extension everyone in the Three Factions finds out about you**_.]

' _I'll talk to her about it, maybe I can convince her to keep it a secret from her superiors_ ,' sighed Issei. The sound of Rias clearing her throat caught his attention as the Gremory heiress and her peerage bowed before him, "please accept my most deepest apologizes for what happened to Kiba, Issei. I can assure you he was not acting under my orders."

"Then what was he doing interfering with our mission?" growled Xenovia.

Rias and the others sighed as Kiba spoke up, explaining what Le Fay had done as well as his own hatred for the Excaliburs and the Holy Sword Project. Both the exorcists seemed surprised at the revelation that he was a survivor of that accursed experiment.

"So let me get this straight, you attacked us because Le Fay convinced you that I was a descendant of King Arthur?" sighed Issei, pinching the bridge of his nose.

[ _ **It seems that the universe isn't without a sense of humor, right partner**_?]

' _Saber being quiet, I expected her to be mad right about now. Especially after hearing how her (supposed) sword was used in such horrible experiments_ ,' mused the teen as he saw the bound Kiba looking at him with an ashamed expression.

[ _ **With her current mood state?, I doubt she's even listening anymore. This is very bad… that bad forgery carries the name of her blade…. For its name to to be used in such a way… her anger will be greater than that of anger rampaging dragon**_ ]

Issei frowned upon hearing this, remembering the deep sadness that had briefly overwhelmed him when he touched and stared at Caliburn. ' _Maybe, she'll snap out of it_ ,' he thought with a shrug as he tuned back in to the conversation.

"I think the punishment should be up to Issei, he did try to kill him," pointed out Irina with a frown.

Xenovia nodded in agreement as she prepared to summon Durandal incase things went wrong, while Issei just stared at them in confusion. Rias looked at the Kiba who still had an ashamed expression on his face and the two exorcists with eager expressions before sighing, realizing this was the only compromise she could make.

"Very well Issei, what would you demand from the Gremory family as punishment for Kiba's actions," she asked with a sad expression, well aware that he could demand the Knight's life and there was nothing she could do about it.

"It looks like you're my executioner, aren't you Issei? All I ask is that you make it quick," requested Kiba with a weak laugh as offered the teen a sad smile.

Issei blinked as he picked up the glowing Assassin card with a frown and stared at it, watching as it transformed into a combat dagger before slowly approaching Kiba. The Devils all looked to the ground as they saw Issei raise the blade above his head before swinging it downwards. However, Kiba blinked as he felt the rope binding his hands being cut and saw Issei stepping back from the now freed Devil.

"You been lied to and manipulated… you are still young and can redeem yourself, serve your King better and become a better knight worthy of Rias your king," announced Issei as the knife returned to its card form and he turned to Rias.

The Gremory heiress breathed a sigh of relief before she gave Issei a thankful nod, "thank you for your understanding Issei, I assure you he will be punished."

"Understood, so now let's get down to business," stated Issei as he and the others turned to the captured Le Fay. "So why did you and your brother steal the Excalibur fragments?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" frowned Le Fay.

In response Issei placed his cardholder in front of the captured Le Fay, deciding to use the half lie that Scáthach said "do you know what these cards do?"

The blonde witch shook her head making Issei smirk, "they let me copy other artifacts that I see. I'm not a descendant of Mordred, but I do have Clarent… what do you think it means?"

"That… that you saw the original," answered Le Fay, getting a nod from Issei.

"That's right, you see you are also incorrect in assuming that Mordred is here and he's after your brother. I mever seen Mordred's decendant… he could be out there… So let me ask you, who do you want to find you brother first? Mordred or us?" asked Issei.

Le Fay was silent for a couple of seconds as she stared at the floor, "alright if I tell you have to promise me you won't kill him."

The teen shook his head, "I can't promise that Le Fay, however I can promise that we will only use lethal force if no other option presents itself. It'll be up to you to try and calm him down and get him to surrender."

The descendant of Morgan was silent before she sighed and gave a nod, "I suppose that's the best I can hope for, alright we're working for Kokabiel…"

 **Kokabiel's lair**

Arthur frowned as he stared at the sword in front of him, Valper hovering close nearby as he saw the descendant studying the sword. "Is it done?" asked Arthur, getting a fearful nod from the ex-bishop.

"It's not a perfect recreation, from what I could discover the appearance of the sword is different but I assure you that it will live up to your expectations milord," replied Valper with a hurried bow.

Arthur looked at the black blade in front of him, his hands tracing the red fae runes running along its surface as he felt the power emanating off the blade. ' _Yes this was the blade that will end Mordred, I don't know how he made it invisible but that won't save him this time. He would have revenge on the traitor and his bitch of a mother_!' thought Arthur, only to shake his head at the strange thought appearing in his head.

Putting aside his concerns for now the descendant grasped the blade and the sword gave off a horrid black glow and Valper could only shudder in fear. This power felt like Holy energies but there was something fundamentally wrong…twisted…it was making him, the one known as the Genocide Bishop, feel ill.

"Yes with this blade I shall kill Mordred," announced Arthur, and Valper thought he saw the descendant's eyes turning a sickening green.

"And what about your sister milord?" asked Valper, hesitantly.

Arthur blinked in confusion, "my sister?"

"Lady Le Fay milord, remember she is still missing," he reminded the descendant.

"That's right, Le Fay…my sister," murmured Arthur before his expression of understanding devolved into one of rage as the sword gave another horrid black pulse of power. "My sister…Morgan…I'll kill her!"

"I'll…I'll…I'll kill Mordred and Morgan both," growled the descendant before he left, leaving a very afraid Valper alone in the room.

"I have to contact Kokabiel!" he said, before rushing out of the room.

 **ORC Room**

"I can't believe it, Kokabiel is actually wanting another war. Just how mad can someone possibly be?" sighed Rias with a shake of her head.

"So how are we going to lure Arthur back here? We don't have any Excalibur fragments left," asked Sona.

"We'll use Le Fay," announced Issei, getting frowns from everyone present.

"Issei, I know she agreed to help us talk Arthur down but I sincerely doubt she'll lead him back here if we let her go," argued Xenovia.

Issei sighed as he gave silent thanks for Scathach having a spare Rune Necklace to give him as he pulled out the Archer card, "that won't be a problem."

Everyone was silent as they saw the card turn into a very familiar sword, Akeno, Koneko, Irina and Xenovia's as well as the rest of them had their eyes narrowing as the caught sight of it.

"That is…." Irina said in shock.

"Excalibur Nightmare…. But how?" Kiba asked in shock.

"an exorcist called Freed something… he had it and I managed to copy it… is an inferior recreation but the abilities are all intact I'll explain later Rias, but for now we have a descendant to trick," started Issei and everyone watched as his form glowed before being replaced by a replica of Le Fay.

"Testing, testing, 1 2 3," spoke Issei, making sure his voice matched Le Fay's.

 **Kokabiel's HQ**

"So the descendant stole the complete sword and is out on a vendetta. Valper…you better have a good reason for me to even keep you alive after this failure," growled the Fallen Angel as he lifted the human up by his neck.

"O-of course, milord. I reactivated the trackers the Church uses when I made the blade, I can use those to track down Arthur and retrieve the blade," replied Valper, gasping for breath as the Fallen released his grip.

"I see, congratulations Valper, you get to live a bit longer. Now where is he?" demanded Kokabiel.

"Right away milord!" Valper as he struggled to his feet and rushed over to his equipment.

After a couple of minutes typing into his equipment the ex-bishop grinned as he turned back to the Fallen Angel, "I found him, he's currently heading towards Kuoh Academy at a high speed."

"The Devils?" blinked the Fallen before a grin spread across his face. "Well it would seem that fate is on our side, good we can use this."

"Will you be going after him?" asked Valper.

"Of course, but I'm not going to stop him. Don't you find it ironic Valper? The one to plunge this world into a new war is none other than a member of the Pendragon family."

"And what about me?" replied the ex-bishop, only to feel pain erupt from his stomach.

"You? You die, Valper," answered Kokabiel as he removed his light spear from the human's gut and walked away, abandoning the dying bishop to his fate.

"What's going on?! I thought these two were supposed to be close?!" raged Issei, out loud as he dodged Arthur's new sword coming in for another strike at his neck.

"Morgan," hissed the descendant as his sword started glowing a deep black.

[ **Well it's good to see you're luck's still the same as ever, partner**.]

"Shut up Ddriag!" he hissed as he blocked the strike coming into his head, the blade broke into hundred of pieces.

Issei frowned as he thought back to how this debacle had started, he had been wondering around the town disguised as Le Fay when he spotted Arthur. Naturally, the teen had rushed over to him, preparing to give a story he had spent the past couple of hours fabricating when a sword had come sailing towards his head before he'd even said a word.

The only reason he'd survived was because his instincts told him about a danger and listened blocking the blow, making Issei skid to a stop before backing away. This had led to their current situation of Arthur trying to skewer him while the teen fled for his life, still if there was one thing to be grateful for it was that he was leading Arthur to Kuoh.

"I'll make you pay Morgan," hissed the descendant as he leapt over Issei before using his momentum to swing his sword at Issei.

The disguised teen's eye widened before he skidded into a stop.

"trace on"

A sword appeared on his hand… the demonic equivalent of Excalibur… Gram.

He blocked the blow and parried another attack as he delivered his own, making a shallow wound on Arthur.

He flinched as he heard Arthur's roar of rage before a black light briefly appeared behind him followed by the sound of concrete shattering. The teen's spirits raised as he saw the familiar building rising in the distance and he took a quick glance behind him to see Arthur was still hot on his track.

"Oi guys he's coming! Ready plan B!" he shouted as he crossed into the school grounds before transforming out of his Le Fay disguise as everyone readied themselves for a fight.

When Arthur finally rushed in he found himself surrounded by both the exorcists and Devils, while Issei was standing near the real Le Fay who still had her hands bound. The descendant of Morgan gasped as she saw what had happened to her brother, everyone else shuddered as they felt how wrong the sword in his hand was.

"Brother?" muttered Le Fay, who flinched as she saw Arthur's hate filled expression come to rest on her.

"Morgan," he hissed and charged his sibling, only for Xenovia to intercept him and push the descendant back with Durandal.

"Brother what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" she cried, only for them to hear amused laughter above them.

"I'd rather you didn't, I much prefer him like this," smirked a black haired man with pointed ears and five pairs of black wings sprouting out of his back.

"Kokabiel! What did you do to my brother?" shouted Le Fay, making everyone stare up at the man with worry.

"Believe it or not, I had nothing to do with this. He did it all by himself, in fact if anyone's to blame it would be you child," smirked Kokabiel, making a shocked expression appear on her face.

"What are you saying?" she muttered in a soft voice, only to be drowned out by Kokabiel's mocking laughter.

"Apparently your brother was so worried for you that he went on a warpath to find his sister and her kidnappers, this is the result. It would seem the Excaliburs still remember its old foes," replied Kokabiel.

A sword of brilliant light, now a pale shadow of what it once was, split into seven fragments, only to be remade with tainted hands. Once used by the King of Knights to keep the peace, now twisted into weapon of war, it still remembers its hated foe…

Le Fay frowned as she remembered the warning from Scathach and as she looked at her brother another part of the witch's prediction.

"Mordred…" muttered Le Fay, making Issei turn to face her.

"What now Le Fay? I don't think your brother's willing to talk things out right now," he pointed out, as he stared at Kokabiel and Arthur.

"We need Mordred, he can beat him. He needs to beat him!" she informed the teen, getting a look of disbelief from the teen.

"Are you insane? We have enough problems here as it is!" he cried, only to push her out of the way as a torrent of black flames rushed towards them.

The pair looked up and saw Arthur's blade surrounded by another horrid glow as Kokabiel looked at the blade with interest. "Fascinating, it's clearly a holy weapon and yet the energy it gives off is twisted…almost demonic in nature. But I suppose the death of God could easily result in something like that forming," he commented, making everyone except Issei blink.

"What do you mean 'the death of God?'" demanded Xenovia, as Irina and Asia had blank looks on their faces.

Kokabiel looked at her in confusion before an understanding expression spread along his face, "that's right we never informed you small fry did we? During the last war between the Three Factions, it wasn't just the four Maou who perished but also God himself."

"You're lying!" spat Irina in fury.

Kokabiel just shrugged, "whether you believe me or not is irrelevant, the evidence is staring at you in the face. Or do you think the Holy Sword he is wielding is natural?"

There was a deep silence as they stared at Arthur's black glowing blade with no small amount of fear before Kokabiel's grinned widened. "Well since everyone's here let's kick this festival off with a bang shall we?" he smirked and they watched two large three headed dogs appeared at the opposite end school courtyard.

"And now, let the games begin," announced the Fallen Angel as he snapped his fingers and the Cerberus' roared before they charged and the three way standoff was broken.

"Rias, Sona, Xenovia, I'll deal with Kokabiel, you all deal with Arthur and the dogs. Remember lethal force as a last resort only," ordered Issei as he got nods from everyone present and a grateful thank you from Le Fay.

"Oh, you think you can take me by yourself?" stated an amused Kokabiel, even as Xenovia and Kiba charged Arthur while the rest attacked the Cerberus'.

"Well I am a descendant of Cu Chulainn, trust me I'm no pushover. In fact, what do you say to us moving to a more remote location? No one can interfere that way" smirked Issei, even as the sword turned back into its card.

"Alright boy, I'll humor you. Let's go," replied the Fallen Angel even as they both heard the clanging of Durandal against Excalibur, two of the strongest holy swords clashing for the first time.

The pair left the battlefield as they moved out sight of Kuoh Academy, the Fallen then turned to face Issei with an expectant expression. "I have high hopes for you boy, I hope you'll keep me entertained," growled the Fallen as a massive light spear formed in his hand.

[ _ **Partner, you can't let that hit you. It'll only take a single hit for that to bring you down. Your best bet would be Berserker or Lancer to beat this guy**_.]

' _You know Berserker only comes out occasionally Ddriag and this guy is expecting Gae Bolg, so Lancer is out as well… we need to end this fast_ ,' replied Issei as he drew a card.

[ _ **So what's the plan then**_?]

A somber smile settled across his face, ' _simple I will kill him before he kills me. There is too much at stake to worry about a guy who acts like a mid-boss_ '

"Include Assassin," whispered Issei and Kokabiel watched as the card in his hand vanished and his body changed slightly. His hair changed to white and his eyes lifeless as one who seen and done death too much for far too long.

"Oh a neat trick, well are you ready? I would hate for you to die instantly," smirked the Fallen Angel, only for the smile to drop as he saw the red gauntlet cover Issei's other arm.

[ **BOOST**!]

"Boosted Gear? Ha Ha Ha, now this is going to be a fun," he grinned, before feathers launched out of his wings and buried themselves into the pavement surrounding him.

Not wasting any time Issei unleashed it, this Heroic Spirits Ultimate trump card.

"[Chronos Rose - Gather Ye Roses While Ye May]" Issei said.

Kokabiel then frowned as he looked to where Issei had been moments before only to find the teen missing and immediately felt over 1000 attacks from a knife in his body… his tendons had been cut… he had no mobility… even his wings useless.

Issei reappeared behind of Kokabiel, a frown on the teen's face as he pulled a rather large gun… it was a Thompson Contender and then...

* **Bang** *

Kokabiel grunted as the projectile dug itself deep into his body ignoring all protections as it was point blank range.

Issei smirked as he jumped back and the gun turned back into a card.

"You… YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME?! I AM KOKABIEL LORD OF THE STARS… I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" Kokabiel roared as he did the most predictable thing ever.

"That's where you're mistaken Kokabiel, you are already dead, you just don't know it" Issei said as he continued walking away.

The Fallen Angel leader then begun to feel pain when he gathered magical energy for a powerful assault… his body was pouring blood for all sides… even his eyes… his veins pulsating as he begun to claw at his body to find relief yet finding none… a grutal yell...

"You… YOU….WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he yelled.

"There are people who need me… so I could not afford to hold back… goodbye Kokabiel… your mad ambition will be stopped here" Issei said as he walked away at the agonizing Kokabiel.

[ **Good job partner.** ]

' _Thanks Ddriag_ ,' replied Issei, only to frown as he saw a massive wave of black energy erupt from where he had left the others to deal with Arthur.

We need Saber, she can beat him. He needs to beat him…

[ **Partner I know what you're thinking and it's a terrible idea**.]

' _When aren't they_?' he questioned with a sigh he picked the Saber card. ' _Besides you heard what Le Fay said… however there is no Mordred… but if what Saber said is true… then she must have a connection to Excalibur… and what she said to Arthur back then… I know this is dangerous… she is an energy hog… but… if I can save them… even if I die… that's what I am willing to do_ '

[ **…Fine but don't say I didn't warn you partner**.]

"Here goes nothing," sighed Issei as the Saber card began glowing.

However before he could do anything a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait young one… I believe I may be able to help you… transfer us now" a woman with long red hair appeared and vanished along with Issei.

no one noticed, however, the white armoured figure watching from the distance.

[ **It would seem Ddriag has picked an interesting host this time around** …]

Issei opened his eyes… the place was rather sterile with the color of white being predominant place… sitting in a pew was the red haired woman.

"Are you a member of the Gremory family?" Issei asked.

"No… I asked here to help you with your servant cards… while you been connecting to them your soul has not been able to accommodate quite quickly to the changes, the burning of energy is because your soul was too weak to fight the invasion of the servant soul…. You fought being possessed by the Saber and Assassin in separate occasions… and begun having cosmetic changes… while usual it does not include their mindset… Assassin's mindset had taken a firm hold on you and Saber's feelings as well… I am here to help you reach to a new plateau of your abilities and enhance your servants to make it smoother… Your closeness to Rider made it so you wouldn't suffer from Mental pollution during her Gorgon Form… but Higher tier servants are stronger due to their myths… what I am here to do is a technique called 'modification of the soul' where your soul will be modified and strengthened to withstand the servant power and power consumption as well ass their ego... are you ready?" She asked.

"who… who are you? Issei asked.

"Just call me… Blue" she said.

[' _ **but you have red hair**_ '] Issei and Ddraig thought.

Issei then grunted as he fell a cold sharp feeling and then passed out.

[ **Oi… what did you do?! Answer me woman** ] Ddraig asked with a no small amount of anger.

"His soul and body has been enhanced… there was a rather unique blessing done on him by something resembling the Greater Grail...but other than that… he needs 'her' help and to understand why she is so angry at all of this.

Ddraig frowned… but relented whatever she did just put him in at state of sleeping… and thus the Dragon followed his partner.

It was the smell that he noticed first, the scent of blood and burnt flesh before he opened his eyes and saw the horrific battlefield in front of him. The sun was hidden by dark clouds in the red sky and rained poured down on the teen as a deluge and yet despite this, fires raged along what would have once been farmland but were now nothing but fields of burning bodies.

It was a hell in every sense of the word…

After taking a moment to get his bearings and take it all in, Issei frowned as he tried to find the knight he was looking for and breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted her. Issei then walked over to the knight was sitting down and leaning against one of the few remaining trees before he sat down at the opposite end of the plant. The two then sat in silence as they stared at the blood soaked fields, corpses lying scattered everywhere as fires continued to illuminate the battlefield in their harsh glow.

Finally, Saber broke the silence as she stared at her hand, "do you know why I participated in my Grail War? What my burning desire to be granted from the Grail was?"

"No, I don't know..." Issei said, only to get a deep silence from the knight.

"I wanted to undo my reign" Saber said as she looked into the distance.

"The confrontation with this… Arthur… further confirmed it… my swords… my legend… perverted and twisted… maybe if I haf never taken the sword…"

"Who are you? Why do you know so much and speak of those things as you where…" Issei begun but then realized something.

"No way… you…" Issei said in shock realization.

With a mental command her weapon revealed itself.

"I am the true King of the Britons… the once and future king… I am King Arthur(ia) Altria Pendragon… daughter of King Uther" she said with a smirk.

Issei's mind was blown with the revelation.

"does it bother you that I am a woman?" Saber asked frowning.

Then Issei began bashing his head in a nearby tree that was still intact.

"uhmmm… master?" Saber asked a bit worried.

"now it all makes sense! I was literally unable to sleep much after that fight with that guy… what you said to him…. Of course you couldn't have a descendant cause you were a woman posing as a man… wait… that doesn't make sense… you have have a serious face, true… but… how would you trick them all into believing you where a man?" Issei asked.

"Swordplay and fighting kept my body fit… and… I had an item that I lost that prevented me from aging due to its powerful healing properties."

"I guess in the end 'son' was right, I could not be King. My bastard child, no not a child, was merely a puppet dancing to other's strings," she laughed in a depressed tone.

Then Arthuria then stabbed Excalibur into the ground as she stood up and gestured to the blood soaked battlefield, "and so here I stand, the King of knights, always alone as all king… people unable to understand me as a I could could not them... hated by my sister and killed by a 'son' I never knew I had… my kingdom destroyed and the dream of a Utopia held by me and my knights broken by treachery most foul… is it so hard to see my anguish and my reason to try to undo my reign?"

"My name disgraced… my swords and what they symbolised tarnished!" shouted Arthuria as she approached Issei.

The knight then eyed the ground and Issei heard a soft whisper echo from her, "I wanted my people to grow and be happy… I wanted my knights to know how proud I was of them… I wanted Guinevere to be with a man who could give her what I could never do… my sister to not hate me for what I was chosen to do…. Was that too much to ask?"

Issei blinked as he heard this unexpected whisper.

The knight was about to turn away when she felt a hand grab her arm and saw Issei smiled comfortingly at her. " Follow me," commanded the teen, he felt a tug from Archer's door and thus he and Saber entered.

It was a hill of swords.

Everywhere as far as the eye could see was littered with swords, blade first into the ground. It was a somber and sobering sight... all the blades like that seemed like grave markers.

'this seems familiar...why…?'Saber asked herself.

"You truly are a foolish woman Saber" a male voice said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

Saber begun to cry…. That voice… she knew that voice.

How could she not?

She served him... She fought besides him and trained him as well.

Her armor broke in particles of light… only her blue dress was now on… turning to see...

"It has been too long… Saber" he said with a tender smile.

"You became a hero… are you….?" she asked.

"no… I am not him… I am the [true] heroic spirit Emiya… the heroic spirit of the concept of justice, the **true** perfected ideal of my mortal self" Archer said.

"You two… an item?" Issei asked making Arthuria blush fiercely and Emiya chuckle awkwardly.

"Hey… master… thanks...Saber needs this more than she even thinks… could you…?" Emiya asked.

Issei nodded "a woman like her… tears don't suit her" Issei said.

Emiya nodded. "Help her find herself again please" with that said he left towards the wasteland of blades.

Back into the Saber door Issei looked at Arthuria.

"I see a person who struggled against so much for so long. I see a proud and strong king standing before me," concluded Issei. "But undoing your reign will not bring neither peace nor will it bring solace to you, Saber… let it go… you can't change the past… but we can change the present… let's show them the true radiance of the King of Knights herself"

Tears rolled down her face "you would still believe in me after I showed you such weakness unfit for a king?" she asked.

"Just because you are a king… it does not remove your humanity… you can try to lock it away… but eventually it will have to come out… no… I don't believe in you because you are are king… I believe in you because you are worthy of being followed… your ideals… what you stood for… what you fought for… what you died for… they are beautiful things… that's why I believe in you… If you can't believe in yourself then believe in me who believes in you" Issei said.

She then began to laugh heartily as tears rolled down her face… they were tears of mirth and joy... and it suited her

"your reign ended… the knight's gone... but that doesn't matter, you have a new family now and I swear to you that we won't abandon you. Me, Sétanta, Emiya, Ddriag, Medusa, Assassin, even Berserker. We'll take care of you, I swear it."

The knight seemed to gain a slightly happier expression as she replied in an amused tone, "your own little Knights of the Round Table?"

Issei just shook his head, "no I meant it Saber, we're family not simply comrades in arms anymore, and you're a part of it too."

"I carry a large burden Issei… many people died because of me…" she said.

"Then in return, let us share your burden," requested the teen as his hands closed around Excalibur's hilt.

"Don't tough it out alone anymore, let us help you. I know we might not be the most reliable bunch around, me least of all…but you can rely on us, anytime," promised Issei as he held a hand out to her, making Saber stare at it with a longing expression.

"The man you love is in there... waiting to see the woman he fell in love so long ago… your chance and his to be with their loved one… not many get a chance… least of all 2" Issei said.

The teen then lifted Excalibur out of the ground as he walked over to the stunned knight, "forget about the Pendragon family… the pretender and Excalibur, you have your own sword, the true one right here. Stop sulking and teach them all what the real King of Knights is… what he stands for"

Issei then held out Excalibur hilt first to the knight, "Stand by my side… beautiful King Arthuria… fight with me to save the people… let's teach them why you are and will always be…"

The once and future king

It might have their imagination but both Issei and Arthuria could have sworn they saw Excalibur beginning to glow with a warm red light at his words before the air rippled and 3 more weapons appeared in front of them.

[ **I see so that was your swords… and those**?] Ddriag asked as he appeared out of nowhere… apparently a giant dragon could be sneaky… who knew?

"It can't be… Caliburn… and…" Arthuria said in shock.

"What say you… Arthuria Pendragon?."

The knight just looked at the weapons with a forlorn expression, "It seems… that I have no qualms on calling you my maste.r.. my sword shall be yours and my strength your own" she agreed and shook hands.

And the world was bathed in light.

' _Issei Hyoudou…this boy, no this man. He is someone, I can call my friend_ ,' realized Arthuria in shock as she stared at the human with admiration.

"I, Arthuria Altria Pendragon, the King of Knights, hereby swear an oath of fealty to my Master," announced the knight, dropping to one knee as she bowed her head and offered the glowing Caliburn to the surprised Issei.

"By the Lord, before whom this relic was holy, I will be to my master faithful and true, and love all that he loves, and shun all that he shuns, according to God's law, and according to the world's principles, and never, by will nor by force, by word nor by work, do ought of what is loathful to him; on condition that he keep me as I am willing to deserve, and all that fulfil that our agreement was, when I to him submitted and chose his will," swore Saber before she looked up at him with a smile.

The teen then handed the sword back to Arthuria as the knight stood up from the ground and sheathed the blade, "Issei, you might be my master, but a word of warning."

"You tell anyone I was crying, or call me girl again and I will cut you," promised the knight, grimly.

Another smile grew on his face as Issei just laughed, "see, that's the Arthuria we know and love."

The teen saw an embarrassed flush cross her face as the knight turned away, "anyway what's my master's first orders?"

"We're going to remake the accepted legend of Excalibur and their so called King Arthur and to do that we're going to stop Arthur from plunging this world into war. So feeling up for a round two?" smirked the teen.

The eager grin on Arthuria's face was all that Issei needed to see, to realize the knight was back to her old self as she gripped her sword tightly. "That impostor and his counterfeits don't stand a chance," she said.

"Alright then," smirked Issei before they both started glowing.

Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: And the truth comes to light/ All know it's name

I am actually rather impressed not a single one of you got my Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the north star) reference in the last chapter.

Some are upset about Aoko being here and doing the alteration of the soul on Issei but here is my answer… Zelretch is hax… he can do what he wants and connected the S.E.R.A.P.H Moon Cell subspace system dedicated to a Masters growth with a special Bounded field area that is keyed once Issei reached either a certain level of strength or in a desperate straights.

I was planning on having Berserker fight but got an idea that would be much better.

Also for some reason when I fight in Fate/GO the only servant that survives all the fights actually is Lancer XD.

Also I will make a new short chapter for Asia today… question, who should use Sapphire? I will be making a poll today for it.

Chapter start

Rias frowned as she sent a sphere from her Power of Destruction towards one of the Cerberus's, seeing the incoming attack the three headed dog tried to dodge to the side, only to see water appear from nowhere and restrain it in place. The creature bellowed in agony as it was hit by the power before dissolving into nothingness. Rias looked over to Sona and gave her friend a grateful nod of thanks before the duo turned to see the last Cerberus being taken down by the other members of their respective peerages.

Saji was absorbing its strength through his Sacred Gear as Absorption Line wrapped itself around one of the dog's heads, meanwhile Koneko and Tsubasa used their Rook strength to pin it in place. Both peerages using group tactics to safely attack the Cerberus, as if they were a pack of wolves hunting a larger prey. The Cerberus gave one last howl of defiance before it grew quiet as the sword that Kiba had made for Irina changed shape and shot forward, piercing the dog's three heads and braining the helpless beast.

Seeing the last Cerberus dealt with, Rias and the rest of them turned their attention to the fight between Arthur and the others, flinching as they saw the heavily panting and injured Kiba and Xenovia staring at the unharmed descendant. The descendant sighed in exasperation as he raised Excalibur above his head and a circle of black flames briefly surrounded the descendant before dark twisted Holy energies began condensing around the tip of the blade.

All the fighters watched as a Tsubaki placed herself between the approaching onslaught of flames before a large full body mirror appeared in front of her. "Everyone get away from him!" shouted the Queen, making Xenovia and Kiba glance at her and immediately back away from the descendant.

No one said anything as the black tide crashed into the mirror before being absorbed into the Sacred Gear, suddenly the mirror glowed before the black flames shot back out of it at Arthur with ten times the power it had originally. Arthur's eyes widened as he saw this before the descendant was engulfed in his own black flames, as the attack died down everyone saw where Arthur had been standing was reduced to a smoking crater.

"We got him!" cheered Irina, even as Le Fay had a horrified expression on her face.

Suddenly they saw a portal form in front of them and a sinking feeling grew in the combatants as a familiar figure emerged from within it, clutching Caliburn in one hand and Excalibur in the other.

However, Le Fay frowned as she noticed something wrong with Caliburn…it was weak…

To the Devils and exorcists who hadn't been around that blade a full power it would have seemed powerful but Le Fay knew the truth. Caliburn was barely even at half its power as its weak glow was outcompeted by the black light of Excalibur. ' _What is going on? Caliburn never acted like that before_ ,' she thought.

"That's not good," muttered Rias as they saw their opponent completely unscathed from the attack. "Tsubaki I don't suppose you could do that again?"

The Sitri Queen shook her head, "Alice Mirror can only be used once before it has to enter a cooldown period."

"Then we're back to the old fashion way," growled Xenovia as the two exorcists as well as the Devils all surrounded Arthur.

Suddenly the sword in Irina's hand shot towards Arthur as the exorcist maneuvered herself into his blind spot, only to see Arthur move at an unnatural speed as he just barely avoided being skewed. However, he didn't escape unscathed as the blade still narrowly cut the hand holding Caliburn, causing the sword to fall from his grasp and sink into the earth.

Satisfied that they had separated him from one of his weapons they all prepared to attack at once, realizing this Arthur gave a low growl of annoyance. "You're in my way, Sword of Promised Victory…" he spoke, softly as he raised Excalibur above his head and all they saw was a pulse of black before pain consumed them.

Kiba Yuuto wasn't quite sure what had just happened, it had seemed like they had forced Arthur into a corner, only for the twisted power of Excalibur to suddenly engulf them before the Devil felt pain across his entire body. Pushing himself to his feet Kiba noticed that he was the only one left awake from the blow as Arthur slowly strode towards Le Fay's unconscious body.

Before he even knew what was happening Kiba felt his body rushing towards Arthur, Holy Eraser clutched tightly in his hand as he attacked the descendant, rage acting as the only driving force to move his body. The descendant lazily blocked the attack as Kiba placed himself between Le Fay and Arthur, getting a frown from the descendant.

"Move Devil, I went easy on you before but if you get in the way of my revenge I'll kill you too," ordered Arthur, getting a soft chuckle from Kiba.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate her just as much as you…but Issei wants her alive and I owe him my life. So I can't let you kill her…besides how can I pass up the chance to kill Arthur Pendragon himself?" grinned Kiba as he met Arthur's stare with one of his own.

"That look in your eyes, they remind me of his," glared Arthur as he raised Excalibur for a finishing blow…that never came.

 ***Klang***

a beautiful sound

No… the sound was not beautiful at all… it's the sound of metal against metal.

It's just that the one who defended him was so beautiful that made it the sound feel like a charming bell

Kiba blinked as he saw the an armored girl standing before Kiba standing before him and blocking the blow that would have decapitated the Devil. "You," hissed Arthur, fury clearly displayed on his face.

"Hello, nephew's descendant," said the knight in a curt voice. "I had hopped against hope that you would have come to your senses… it seems that whatever ailed your mind has done a good job on it, to kill one with no fault...you disappoint me… shadow of the king"

 ***play music: The battle is to the strong (Fate/Zero)***

Kiba was shocked as he stared at the armoured knight before him, feeling like he had seen the armour before but unable to recall where. Suddenly Arthur retreated back from the interlocking blades as he examined the opponent before him.

"Mordred," growled the descendant.

'Mordred!?" exclaimed Kiba, before erupting into a coughing fit as the rest of the observers began coming to their senses, a soft gasp heard from Le Fay at the sight.

"By the authority of the King I command you to be still," growled Arthur as Excalibur pulsed with a black glow.

"and once more you rely on manipulation… did you think had I had a blade like that,that I would use it on my subjects and knights?...You are Arthur Pendragon in name only boy," replied 'Mordred' in an sad tone as the knight and started walking over to him, the swords magic unable to get hold of her.

The descendant just growled before he tried again with a similar result as 'Mordred' feinted an overhead strike and instead head butted Arthur. The descendant backed up before he looked at something behind her and Excalibur gave another pulse of black energy.

"By the authority of the King I command you..." begun Arthur, getting a disappointed shake of the head from 'Mordred'.

"Again? You should know by now that will not work on me," muttered the knight.

Arthur ignored this interruption as he continued, "…all to kill Mordred Pendragon."

"What?" muttered the Knight in confusion before a sphere of pure energy slammed into her and dissolved a fraction of her armour.

Arthuria quickly turned to see Rias with another black sphere forming as the rest of the observers got up from the ground, a blank expression on their faces as the Knight realized her predicament. The only one that seemed to be struggling against the power of Excalibur was Kiba, the Devil's face scrunched into an expression of concentration.

"You dare bring others into our quarrel, You dare use my name and counterfeits of my swords?" she snarled in fury. "I wanted to make you see the so error of your ways because you are a descendant of my nephew… my friend and my knight, but now… I will show you why I am…."

 **The once and future king… a king** **called Arthuria**.

Suddenly lightning shot out from Akeno's hand and rushed towards the King of Knights who disappeared in a burst of movement before slamming her fist into the Akeno's stomach, knocking the already weakened Devil out. Arthuria then blocked a strike from Durandal with the air sheath as Xenovia tried to take advantage of the opening, only for the exorcist to struggle to hold off the retaliatory strike by the Knight.

Arthuria forced Xenovia away from her as she dived out of the way of another black sphere from Rias, realizing the damage the heiress could now do to her. The Knight rushed the Gremory heiress as she tried to get in close to disable the Devil, only for a line to wrap itself around her shoulder. Instantly Arthuria felt her strength getting drained from this line as she turned to see Saji restraining her with his Sacred Gear.

Growling in frustration she grabbed the line and pulled, staggering Saji before the Devil was sent flying towards her, only to be clothes lined by the Knight. As Saji fell down unconscious Irina ran up to Arthuria with the sword Kiba gave her turning into a Katana. Upon seeing this it seemed that she hesitated briefly before a low sigh escaped her as she slammed her with a weaker version of strike air into the exorcist's head, knocking another fighter out of the brawl.

"Sorry Iri," whispered the Knight softly.

Ignoring the rest of the fighters Arthuria turned her attention back to the biggest threat, Rias Gremory, whom was charging yet another black sphere. This time activating Prana Burst she easily closed the distance between them before any of the other fighters could react. The Gremory heiress received a elbow blow to the back of her neck as she collapsed to the ground, only for Arthuria to groan slightly as a blade of highly pressurized water created a narrow cut along her arm.

The Knight then sighed as Sona sent another attack at her, a blue magical circle glowing around the Sitri heiress' hand as her Queen Tsubaki rushed at her with her naginata viciously stabbing at her gut. The Knight dodged with a half turn before slicing Tsubaki's naginata cleanly in two as her invisible sword bisected the weapon, causing the Devil to stumbled as she was grabbed by the throat and hurled into Sona.

The Queen and King of the Sitri peerage fell over in a tangle of limbs while Koneko grabbed Arthuria and used her Rook enhanced strength to lift the Knight off the ground before attempting to pile drive her into the earth. Arthuria only just brought her hands up to stop herself from hitting the ground head first, unfortunately leaving herself open to a powerful right hook to her unprotected face.

Arthuria swayed briefly as she got to her feet and used the wind from her sheath to break apart debris that was being thrown at her by the Rook. Koneko continued trying to throw debris at the Knight but after seeing it failing she changed strategies. Arthuria frowned as she saw cat ears and a tail appear on the rook before blue flames grew in her hands, the knight being forced to dodge the majority of the flames that came rushing towards her.

However, before long the Rook's blank expression began to change as she started using Senjutsu to absorb the surrounding energies flowing around them, including the corrupt Holy power of Excalibur. Koneko froze and immediately started screaming in visceral horror as more and more of the corrupt power entered her body.

Using this as an opening Arthuria smashed into the Rook and attempted to knocked her out, only for Koneko to glare up at her a familiar madness appearing in her eyes. She took a step back as everyone saw the Devil's teeth become sharp fangs, shadows beginning to obscure her face as more and more corrupt and malevolent energies flowed into the former Nekoshou.

"Koneko…no don't…" coughed out Kiba as the only Devil left with free will realized what was happening.

Koneko just let out a high pitch screech as she leapt towards Sona's Knight Tomoe, the Devil's apparent Senjutsu induced madness breaking whatever hold Ruler had over the former Nekoshou. The Rook crushed the bones in Tomoe's arm, the limb in question giving a loud crack before hanging limp at her side.

The crazed Devil then changed, Asia entered the combat zone, a disturbingly blank look on her face due to Ruler's influence, which didn't change as she was burnt by Koneko's blue flames.

"Asia!" Arthuria yelled as she vanished an instantly reappeared next to her… her sword covered in a malestorm.

"HAMMER OF THE WIND KING!"

Koneko was hit wuth the full ppwer of her technique… a powerful blow akin to a giant slwdge hanmer further enhanced by magic, she however landed on all fours as a feline would as a beastly snarl grew on her face and her body was surrounded by some kind of power. In fact, it seemed like the Devil had even grown a second tail. This one having the same sense of wrongness that Excalibur had as instead of white like the rest of her fur it was a rotted and decaying black colour.

Arthuria grunted in exertion as she blocked a blow from the Devil, skidding back a few feet from the force of the attack. "So this is Senjutsu? I'll admit it's impressive," admitted the king, getting another high pitched squeal in response.

Faster than most could see, Koneko feinted an uppercut before slamming a right hook into the knight's already battered looking armour, which left a dent in the magically reinforced armour. However, Koneko wasn't the only one that could be brutal as Arthuria grabbed the Rook by the throat and began to choke her.

The king ignored the retaliating kicks that were sent her way, even as she felt pain erupting from each one that impacted despite the armour protecting her. But, not even the most powerful of monsters could survive without breathing and so eventually the destructive aura surrounding Koneko dispersed as the former Nekoshou was finally knocked out from a lack of oxygen. After confirming that it wasn't an act Arthuria then set the body gently down on the floor, watching as the second tail vanished from Koneko's body.

With the major threats taken care of the rest of the Devils were quickly knocked out and as she stood over the unconscious body of Ruruko, Xenovia suddenly appeared behind her with Durandal swinging at her chest. Arthuria immediately spun around to block the blow as the earth beneath her cracked from the force of Durandal's blade meeting her own.

Suddenly Xenovia was pushed off Arthuria as Kiba crashed tackled her to the ground, catching the exorcist off guard as he stabbed her with the electrified sword he'd used during his spar with Issei. Xenovia briefly cried out in pain before she was immobilized by the electricity, allowing Kiba to climb off the exorcist and turn to Arthuria and Arthur. The king of knights gave the Devil a grateful nod as Kiba smiled and collapsed to the ground in pain and exhaustion, the mental strain of fighting off Ruler's influence clearly draining him beyond measure. Throughout it all Arthur had done nothing, choosing instead to watch and examine 'Mordred's' power and ability against the Devil's and exorcists.

"You're getting sloppy Mordred, or are you just exhausted? You should have known better to enter this fight in your current state," growled Arthur as the only two fighters left still standing turned to face each other.

The knight panted as she grasped the sword in her hand tightly and swayed slightly on her feet, the first signs of exhaustion beginning to appear. Suddenly Excalibur changed shape as it snaked around her arm before constricting around it, getting a surprised grunt from Arthuria as the blade was wrenched from her grip by Arthur's sword. The knight could only watch as her weapon went sailing out of her hands and sent flying into the ground far away from the two fighters.

Arthuria then activated Prana Burst as she rushed towards Arthur merely matched her speed, causing the knight to stumble in surprise as she narrowly missed the sword coming into her head. "You're fast Mordred, but nothing is faster than Rapidly," growled Arthur as Excalibur in his hands briefly pulsed with a dark light.

"You and your toys are beginning to become an annoyance," panted Arthuria tiredly, even as a low growl escaped her throat and she ducked under the black blade that was swung over her head.

The two fighters became a blur that even Kiba struggled to track as they disappeared in a burst of movement, Arthuria only just barely avoiding Excalibur's blade with each strike. Finally, it seemed that what was left of Arthur's fragile self-control evaporated as he roared in frustration and swung his sword in a vicious downwards strike.

She desperately rolled to the side as she attempted to avoid the strike but cried out in pain as the blade slammed into her armoured shoulder, denting the knight's armour from the force of the attack and sending her flying.

The King of knight's body came to a sudden stop as it hit a large metal object sticking out of the earth and Kiba's eyes widened as he the tired and bloodied face of the girl. 'That's Mordred?' questioned knight in confusion.

However, the Devil's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Arthur walk over to the downed form of the knight, his sword raised for the killing blow. Seeing this Arthuria quickly grabbed the metal object she had slammed into before pulling it out of the ground, already knowing that normal metal wouldn't even cause the blade to slow and yet refusing to just lay down and die.

"I have to protect them; I won't let you start another war! I WON'T LET YOU SULLY **MY** NAME!" shouted the King of Knights before a massive surge of power filled her.

And so Excalibur fell upon the knight…only for the two fighters to be engulfed in a bright white light as a loud clang echoed around the battlefield.

It was at this moment that the others began to regain consciousness again as the brilliant white light passed over them, causing the Devils to both flinch in pain and breathe a sigh of relief as they felt the familiar massive Holy Energy wash over them, pushing back the corrupt wrongness they got from Excalibur. As the white light died down everyone, including Arthur, had a shocked expression on their faces as they saw Arturia sword.

Cancelling the [Bounded Field of the Wind King] her sword's true form was shown.

"What?" muttered Arthur with a soft whisper as he gazed at the sword gleaming in her hands, humming with Holy power.

Arthur just gained a furious look on his face before he snarled, shaking with unbridled fury, "you dare mock me?! You dare use a fake?!"

Arthuria brought [True] Excalibur up to block the blow, the twisted and pure Holy Energies clashing against each other as the Holy power being emitted from Excalibur skyrocketed. And so the two fighters were each surrounded by their respective glows, a pure golden flare on Arthuria's side and a deep darkness on Arthur's.

"Descendant of Arthur you a are not! Arthur could never sire any child… for king Arthur was in fact born Arthuria Altria Pendragon, a woman…. And you can't be a container of her soul as she is in Avalon… waiting to be called once more" Arthuria said "who you are, foolish boy, is Gawain's descendant…. The one who played the role of a male king when needed to cover the deception"

Arthur raged as his sword dark glow further increased and shoved his attack… who was meet by her golden sword.

" **LIES!** " he yelled as he furiously attacked, not leaving a second to counter him, all of his attacks where as brutal as they where swift.

He then jumped back...

For the observers it had seemed that the world had turned a shade of monochrome as the twin lights spread out to encompass the entire battlefield and bathing everything in either a black or gold colour. The Devils struggled to breathe from the amount of Holy power surrounding them from the two massively powerful Holy Swords.

Suddenly Arthuria blinked in shock as Arthur and his blade became invisible, Excalibur passing through nothing but air as the knight brought her blade back up to a ready position. She then started searching for the descendant only for her Instincts skill to scream at her at where to place her blade. Another loud clang rang out as Arthuria's blade blocked a strike to her head, briefly revealing Arthur before he disappeared again.

Kiba watched as the female Knight just barely held off every assault, one of her eyes forced shut as blood ran down from the shallow cut above it. ' _She's going to lose at this rate, she can't fight him if she can't see him_ ,' he realized, struggling to resist the crushing power of the two power Holy swords as he got to his feet.

' _So let's take that advantage away from him_ ,' grinned Kiba, as a plan began forming in his mind. Taking a deep breath, the Devil reached into the last reserves of strength he had left as he activated his Sacred Gear, a demonic sword beginning to form in his mind.

Feeling the comforting weight in his hands the Devil smirked as he struggled to an empty space unnoticed by either combatant as they were too focused on the other to worry about the weakened Devil. That was until he erupted into a quick burst of speed as he made to stab the empty space only for Arthur to reveal himself standing there with a Kiba's sword held inches from his face.

"Transparency is a powerful blade, but even if it can hide you from my sight. It can't hide your heartbeat, nor your unrestrained killing intent, [Sword Birth] really is useful isn't it?" smirked Kiba, making both Arthuria and Arthur blink in surprise at the Devil.

Arthur growled as he pushed the weakened Devil away from him and raised Excalibur in order to finish off the pesky Devil, immediately Arthuria forced him to stop as she closed the distance with Prana Burst and knocked the descendant away from Kiba. Again Arthur disappeared as he avoided her strike, causing the King of Knights to growl in frustration.

"Swing your blade to the left now!" ordered Kiba, immediately she did which turned to a feral grin as the [true] Excalibur smashed into Excalibur and sent the descendant flying.

Together Kiba and Arthuria made Arthur's invisibility useless as they continued retailing against him and eventually the descendant roared in frustration as he turned to Kiba now standing with the rest of the observers at a relatively safe distance.

Excalibur in his hands then began glowing it's sickening black colour as a massive torrent of flames rushed towards Kiba and the rest of the helpless observers. Sona tried to create a shield for them but it was shattered in an instant as the black flames continued on their murderous course.

Kiba closed his eyes with a sigh as he felt the heat of the flames growing hotter and waited for the inevitable…that never came. Realizing he should be dead by now Kiba opened his eyes to see 'Mordred' standing in front of them with her sword's glow brighter than ever as she held back the dark power.

The descendant then retreated to a safe distance he frowned and stabbed his sword into the ground, a deep darkness spreading across the battlefield. Everyone but Arthuria, Arthur and Le Fay gasped as the surroundings changed to that of a burning blood stained field, the smell of charred bodies filling their noses.

"What…what is this horrible place?" gasped Rias, making Le Fay frown.

"This is Camlann or what was left of it after the battle, I knew Nightmare could make illusions but nothing of this scale or detail," replied the witch.

There was silence at this declaration as everyone turned back to look at the clashing Pendragon's with no small amount of awe, as they realized they were watching history repeating itself. Neither Arthur nor Arthuria broke the silence either as the descendant kept his gaze locked on her and the knight soon did the same after looking around the battlefield with weary eyes.

'It's your fault! You killed him! You destroyed our home! Our Utopia! You and Morgan shall pay!' whispered thousands of voices at once as the flames glinted off Arthuria's armour and giving the knight a hellish look.

Arthuria then saw the familiar sight of two armoured figures clashing, one had been run through with a lance while the other had a sword buried deep into their chest. The King of Knights flinched as the image faded away and the whispers grew louder, sounding as if they were souls of the damned and cursing her with every breath.

"Are you satisfied? Bringing up the sins of the past like this?" she asked, in a tired voice.

"No not yet, I still have Nightmares to show you," growled Arthur as Excalibur began glowing again and Arthuria saw a smoky black fog seep out of the blade and form into a familiar image.

"But how? That's not possible… 'son?'" muttered Arthuria as Excalibur fell from her suddenly numb hands.

To the observers it had seemed that the King of Knights had just become petrified in fear as she stared at empty air, Arthur quickly walking over to the discarded Excaliburn as she stayed stock still. "Nightmares of our own making are always more terrifying than anything the world can show us," he muttered, as he stared at Arthuria and the illusion of Camlann faded away.

The descendant then raised his blade to decapitate the unmoving knight, only for an armoured fist to crash into his face and send him reeling. Arthuria then rushed over to Excalibur as Arthur recovered and spun to stare at her in shock.

"How did you break that illusion?" he demanded, angrily Excalibur glow disappearing as the blade fell hilt first into the earth.

"Against just Altria, that would have worked…" began Arthuria as her heterochromatic eyes briefly changed to a familiar chocolate brown. "But she isn't the only one you're fighting…Arthur."

A smirk then grew on Arthuria's face as her eyes returned to normal, "and besides having B ranked Magic Resistance helps."

Le Fay was watching as the two Pendragon members continued trying to kill each other, both clearly tired and injured beyond measure as they panted and blood poured from all their wounds. ' _This can't go on, it's my fault…I have to stop this!_ ' she realized.

Before anyone could react the descendant of Morgan ran out towards the two fighters as a brief lull occurred while they recovered their strength. "Enough please you need to stop, I beg of you!" cried the witch.

"Get out of the way, that man is not your brother anymore!" screamed the blue knight as they watched Le Fay place herself between the two fighters.

"Shut up, I won't let you hurt him!" cried the descendant, tears streaming down her face as she turned to face her brother.

Arthuria looked looked at the young girl… "It seems time has made you change… I never hated you, you know?" she said with a sad smile. "The Morgan I know was cold and ruthless… but you… I see much warmth in your eyes"

Arthur just stared at his sibling, the tainted sword clutched in his grasp giving off another horrid glow as an expression of rage crossed his face. "Morgan Le Fay," he hissed, everyone's eyes widening as he raised his sword at his own sister.

"Damn it girl, MOVE!" ordered the female knight as she disappeared in a burst of movement, rushing to block the incoming strike.

Prana Burst was fast…but this time…it wasn't fast enough…

Then… the Archer card begun to glow.

{ _I am glad that I still carry your treasure, use it_ }

"Brother?" came the confused whisper from the tear filled Le Fay as she stared down at Excalibur that seemed to slowly fall into her head, it would surely be her doom.

Everyone was stunned, a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. No one knows what kind of a divine mystery it is made from, but it was created by fairies along with Excalibur, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man.

But it stopped this twisted mockery of Excalibur

The descendant of Morgan coughed as she looked up. The Golden sheath that held back the sword.

Le Fay Pendragon felt sorrow at looking looking at it…

Arthuria pushed him back

"You gone mad, have you not?" she asked, glancing at her [true] Excalibur clutched in her hands. "You wanted to kill your own kin and blood, you are worst than the original Morgan…. My sister" Arthuria said.

"Can you recognize this sheath?" asked Arthuria, and Kiba frowned as she turned to face him before continuing.

"Come then, foolish boy… attack me with all you are capable of… show me a modicum of skill and power that the decendant of my cherished cousin had… do it so I may crush you and your spirit, this sword you hold has clouded your mind… the rage and sorrow it holds… out of context was interpreted by you…. The past is in the past, one must move on… it is not vegance nor blood that the dead desire, it is the happiness of those who are alive… vengance… it won't let them rest… chained unto you as they worry about your ultimate fate as you further twist yourself into something you are not " Arthuria said, and Kiba's eyes widened as long buried memories resurfaced.

"Come on Kiba let's play!" cheered the small girl next to him.

Suddenly the image switched to all his friends holding back the guards as they were killed off one by one, while another pushed Kiba to the open window. "Kiba please, you must live," he muttered before pushing Kiba out the window.

"Live your life and be free," was the last thing he heard before the image faded away.

The Devil felt tears well up in his eyes as his vision blurred, the Knight then felt what almost seemed like a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Kiba blinked as he could have sworn he saw the ethereal images of his dead friends smiling at him.

"Hatred can bind you to the past, and jeopardize your future if you let it. Your friends died to help you Kiba Yuuto, however that is the past. Remember them, grieve for them, but do not let that control you, focus on the happy memories you made with them, do not taint their memories with hatred," informed Arthuria as a small smile grew on her face.

"You had a terrible past but it is just that, the past. You need to put it behind you and instead focus on the friends you've made now; after all it's called the present for a reason. Besides, I doubt that they'd want you to live your life like this," concluded the King of Knights as Kiba felt the hand on his shoulder let go.

Looking back to his ethereal friends he saw them smile and nod at him one last time before slowly dispersing one by one. ' _What have I been doing?'_ questioned the Gremory Knight as tears began rolling down his face, his friend's faces slowly disappearing as images of Rias and the rest of his fellow Devils replaced them.

Seeing Kiba beginning to weep Arthuria turned back to Arthur who still hadn't moved from his sister's corpse and frowned, "look at her Arthur! This is what your hatred has given you, you nearly killed a sister who loved you and believed in you"

For the first time there was a sign of movement from Arthur as a tiny flinch occurred at this comment, something that didn't escape the notice of Arthuria. "And so here we stand, two Pendragon's who are chained one by hatred and the other for a delusional dream of undoing their reign...Understand? In your hatred for me, you have become the very thing you sought to destroy," she continued with a glare, only for Arthur to begin trembling in rage.

"You…you dare to lecture me. YOU INBRED BASTARD!" he screamed as Excalibur began glowing it's sickening colour as he lifted the blade above his head.

"So be it, it looks like you won't come to your senses until I destroy that little mockery of yours," growled the female knight as she lifted her own sword above her head.

The observers just watched in stunned awe as Arthur was surrounded in the same black holy light that had beaten them in an instant, the power coming off the blade exceeding the energy that he had used against them. And yet, Kiba frowned as he saw that Arthuria didn't even seem phased by this power as she stood still and took a deep breath.

Her sword then begun to burn a fierce color of gold… it was beautiful...

No...It cannot be called beautiful because of its appearance, for the description of "beautiful" will only dirty it. It is instead sacred, made from people's conception, legends weaved only out of hope. It is not a myth or inhuman work, but a "crystal trained by the heart alone", making it reign as the strongest fantasy. It is the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dream of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and who still cling to a desire: "to be exalted."

Suddenly the ground around Arthuria became covered in blood as everyone saw [True] Excalibur begin to glow with a radiant gold light blade to the twisted holy sword in front of them. All, even the Devils, felt safe at the light of what could could not be anything but a holy sword...

"You know it's kind of poetic, don't you think?" smirked Arthuria as the golden light surrounding her blade grew. "Arthuria, the King of Knights, trying to prevent a war while the so called descendant of the King of Knights is trying to start one."

Arthur's only response was to growl furiously as Excalibur's black glow increased until it had formed the shape of a massive sword made of black energy, purple lightning arcing around him as black flames formed a circle surrounding the descendant. The Devil's watching the two fighters started sweating as they felt the amount of Holy energy massing in the Holy sword and yet…as they looked over to Arthuria they were shocked that her blade was matching its power and even surpassing it.

"Sword Of Promised Victory…" both Arthur and Arthuria said in kind as the very earth began shaking from the forces now swirling around the two fighters.

"…EXCALIBUR!" shouted the King of Knights , unleashing a wave of golden light towards her opponent.

"…Excalibur Morgan!" snarled the descendant and a torrent of black flames rushed forward to meet this oncoming attack.

And so the earth shuddered as the two powerful weapons clashed once again and the past began to repeat itself, as if the very memory of the Battle of Camlann had scared the world itself. On one side a deep darkness of black flames consuming everything it touched in its mad dash towards its prey, not even light escaping its wrath. Deep within the writhing darkness they all felt it, the anger, the hate, the twisted and corrupt power swirling around them.

What possible power could even hope to match, let alone beat this horrifying mockery of a legend before them?

Indeed, it should have been impossible and yet…

As they looked at the other side a small fragment of hope began to grow within them as they saw the crimson light rushing to meet its foe. The bloodied ground around Arthuria growing outwards as the golden light continued glowing brighter until it eclipsed even the light from the moon, bathing the surroundings in its holy glow.

And so the deep darkness and bright light clashed with a loud booming as each sought to dominate the other with their power. The heat was astronomical as the black torrent of flames and golden holy light battled each other, making the nearby plants spontaneously catch alight and metal to melt as shockwaves of heat and energy blasted the observers off their feet.

Yet despite these distractions neither of the two fighters removed their gaze from the other as they continued to flood more power into their respective weapons, even as the earth beneath their feet began to break apart. There were no words exchanged between them, no insults or boasts, just mirrored expressions of determination on both their faces as the two forces tried to break the stalemate.

However, what little hope the observers had now kindled was destroyed as they watched [True] Excalibur gold light slowly get push back bit by bit. The Knight being forced back a step as her Battle Continuation was finally unable to fight off the exhaustion from all the fights of the past two days. Suddenly there was an explosion of black as Excalibur's black torrent overwhelmed the weakening power of [True] Excalibur, the dark flames rushing to her.

She smirked… they seemed to have forgotten about the trump card she had in life.

"Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia" she said.

Its function as a Noble Phantasm is an "absolute defense" that completely shields its user in the domain of fairies, Avalon, the unreachable utopia that she dreamed of and was said to have gone to after her death. It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting, completely isolating its user in a world completely separate from the regular world. The scabbard dissipated into countless tiny particles in the air and engulfed the user to become a "portable fortress" that shuts out all interference. It is the Bounded Field of the tranquil domain of fairies that keeps out all filth from the outside world, and allows nothing to harm the tranquil King that stands in the land of Avalon. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, transliners from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, an actual true magic in itself, that transcends all magecraft, and not even the Five Magics can overcome the barrier.

As the black glow died down they all saw Arthuria completely unscathed and regenerated… as all the wounds on her had disappeared "That's some powerful counterfeit you got there, but my sword would have killed me in one hit, but it seems that your mind has forgotten about it… if you my desendant or even the container of my soul you would have remember this sheath. I guess it's time to step this up a notch," grinned the Knight as she gotten her second wind..

Suddenly Arthuria's eyes seemed to gain draconic slits before they started glowing a bright green as the green gems soon followed suite. The knight's teeth seemed to become almost fang like as she gained a toothy grin on her face, excitement and blood lust beginning to leak off her in increasing amounts, the green glow around her growing brighter with every second.

"Did you know? The story of the Pendragon family and the Red Dragon?" she growled, softly.

There was silence as the ethereal creature began to seep out of the gems and form around the knight, the observers could only gasp in silent shock as the red ghostly dragon glared down at Arthur. Snapping out of his daze the descendant quickly flooded power into Excalibur, once again being consumed in its black glow as [True] Excalibur began doing the same.

"dragons are some of the most powerful beings to ever have existed and had been fighting each other for as long as either could remember. One day their fight leads them to Britain where they were tricked into napping by the mortals and trapped within the earth, never to bother others again. Or so they thought," smirked the knight, her voice easily piercing the sound of the raging energies from both Excaliburs, even as the crimson dragon roared in fury.

There was silence around the battlefield as the observers just watched the dragon grow to the size of the school building as the slowly circled Arthuria, appearing to be almost be swimming in the air as it gracefully flowed around the battlefield. The dragon destroyed nearby structures and knocking many off their feet.

"Then one day a King wanted to build a castle on the very land which the dragon was buried, only to find his castle destroyed every night. Desperate he sought the help of a child named Merlin who told the King to dug up the land around him, freeing the trapped dragon to continue his rampage," continued Mordred.

"Uther ordered Merlin to grant his successor the factor of the dragon. She was born as the holder of the [Element of the Red Dragon] who carries the blood and very magical power of a phantasm beast in a human body, granting her a heart and unique Magic Circuits that transcend what can be achieved by normal humans and magi. Her Circuits are called a Magic Core, which is fundamentally different from those of a normal magus. While a magus' body can be considered a machine which creates magical energy, hers acts as a factory which creates magical energy. It functions as an enormous magical energy core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from her body simply through breathing like dragons… and because of it… I am now able to create this" she said.

Suddenly the dragon stopped as it slowly turned to the still form of Arthur and his black Excalibur and gave another ear shattering roar. "By right of Blood and the name Pendragon, with the belief of the people and the memories of the Dragon stored inside me to give you form. I call upon you now Ddraig...Open the doors of the kingdom and defend the innocents! Camelot: Knights of the Round table" shouted Arthuria.

Then around her a castle appeared and opened the gate, from there people begun to form rank and file.

Bedwyr... Lancelot in his prime, Gawain before his disgrace with Bertilak, Dagonet, sir Ector, sir Galahad…. Every knight loyal to her and her cause was now present.  
All took a knee to salute their one true king.

They all surrounded the wounded as Galahad placed his shield on the ground.

"Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia" he exclaimed.

He formed a powerful defense around the wounded as they tended their wounds

"Lady Le fay… it seems time has done good to your soul and heart, smiled Galahad"

Lancelot stared at Arthur… his hand clenching tight.

Lancelot rushed and struck him with his sword Arondight causing a wound most serious and then punching him in the face sending him several yards away.

Arthur rolled on the ground as he was launched away, tumbling unceremoniously as he then used Excalibur to stop himself.

And then Arthur charged.

All the knight's then attacked and vanished after they got in a hit on him filling him with many wounds.

Yet… Gawain rushed in with the sister sword of Excalibur… Excalibur Galatine.

"You are a disgrace… to think my desendant would think himself the true king and even use that name…" he said as he slammed Arthur with the flat of his sword, sending him into the the ground.

" **I AM DESENDANT OF ARTHUR! HIS BLOOD FLOWS TROUGH MY VEINS! SHUT UP YOU STUPID KNIGHTS!** " he yelled as they ansll vanished.

" **I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!** " he yelled as he once again charged his sword…. A crazed look in his eyes and the dark power swelling up.

 ***play music Sword of Promised Victory (Fate zero OST)***

" **HAMMER OF THE VILE KING: EXCALIBUR/MORGANA** " he yelled AS a sword made of pure darkness fell.

"Sword of Promised Victory: Excalibur!" Arthuria yelled.

Arthur's eyes widened at this sudden reversal of fortunes as Excalibur's flames were pushed back by the increasing power of [true] Excalibur golden light…then he saw it…

As the light pushed through his darkness he could have sworn that, just before he was consumed by it, he saw the light form into the shape of the Red Dragon enveloped in a golden aura, its jaw open wide to engulf him. The descendant quickly brought Excalibur up to stab the dragon, the blade giving off another black glow as it met the Red Dragon.

However it's brilliant pure golden glow slowly encroaching upon the darkness and paving the way for the Red Dragon. The dragon surrounded the descendant whom was beginning to gain a shocked expression on his face.

To the observers it looked it a black hole was surrounded by a raging ethereal dragon that was moving slowly constricting both it and its wielder. For a moment there was silence as everyone watched with baited breath, realizing this would be the deciding moment.

Suddenly both Arthuri and the dragon gave a roar as the knight's skin began to change, almost resembling scales as the green glow in her gems and eyes increased in power. The Red Dragon then grew in power as its jaw closed around the shrinking sphere of darkness and there was an explosion of light that blinded everyone and knocked them off their feet.

As the light died down everyone saw Arthuria along with [True] Excalibur standing tall and proud as the green glow in her eyes and gems disappeared, her teeth and skin back to normal and her sword returned to its normal, invisble form. The ethereal dragon once again gracefully flying around her as the sun began peeking out over the horizon and bathed them in its light. There was a deep silence as everyone stared at the dragon, no wind, no animals calling, just a deep silence as if the very world itself was in shock at seeing the Red Dragon working together with her.

In contrast to all this, Arthur was sprawled across the ground, Excalibur laying in pieces all around him as the sickening yellow from his eyes disappeared and he groaned. Seeing this Arthuria looked over to the downed descendant as the dragon slowly seeped back into the gems in her armour.

"Pathetic, the real Excalibur, the one given to me by 'The lady of the lake' would never have shattered like that," scoffed Arthuria as she walked over to Arthur, whom was gradually coming to his senses.

The Knight ignored him as she examined the fragments of the broken blade in front of her, "so this really is all that's left of this blade? The Church really did desecrate it; how dare they use these pieces to make mockeries of Excalibur"

With a growl Arthuria then picked up the fragments of the blade in her hand…before squeezing…

No one said a word as they watched in shock as the last remaining fragments of Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory, was destroyed… breaking as fine glass hit by a Warhammer. Ending the legend of the most powerful Holy Sword once and for all as the knight opened her hand to reveal the fragments to be nothing but dust as they where scattered to the 4 winds.

"Rest easy, our blade shall be desecrated no longer," whispered Arthuria as she watched the dust get carried away by a gust of wind.

The knight then turned to face Arthur whom was getting to his feet, clutching his head in pain before the descendant's eyes came upon Le Fay's and an expression of horror crossed his face. "Le Fay…oh God, what have I done? Le Fay please wake up!" begged Arthur as he rushed over to his sister's side, not seeming to care about the weight of a sword that was placed upon his neck.

"She's unconcious due to shook, now yield," demanded a female voice as Arthur glanced up to see the True King of Knights holding [True] Excalibur (sheathed on the Bounded Field of the Wind King) against his throat.

"NO! Wake up Le Fay, wake up!" Arthur yelled as he frantically shook his sister's body,

Suddenly Arthur felt the sword being removed from his neck before an armoured fist went sailing into his face, knocking the descendant to the ground as his glasses fell of his face. "I said she is unconcious! You do not deserve her sacrifice by losing control of yourself once again!" snarled the Knight as she again readied another punch.

"Now yield!" she demanded, glaring at Arthur in fury that eventually evolved into sadness as she stared at the crying descendant.

Arthuria finally lowered her sword, realizing there was no need for it as she picked up Arthur's glasses off the ground and offered them to the despairing descendant. Arthur briefly looked up to the knight as she held out his glasses before hesitantly taking them from her.

"compose yourself… even if you are not my desendant, you two are still brother and sister… you are lucky, my sister only cared about making me fall… yours was ready to die for you" Arthuria said.

"Thank you," muttered the descendant softly as he stood over Le Fay's body.

"You do realize all of this will have to be reported...right? This fight has been undoubtly felt even in the Underworld, plus the fact that Excalibur was used… and all of this… you and your sister will be hunted down… I can't do anything about you… this has been too public, however your sister can be spared," interrupted a female voice.

Arthuria's eyes widened as she saw Rias approach them and turned to face Arthur as she held out her Bishop piece to him. "I believe you know what this is?" she asked, causing both their eyes to widen.

"An Evil Piece," replied Arthuria with a frown before turning to Arthur. "The choice is yours's, just make sure you don't regret it."

' _I should say no, after all this will provide a massive security leak for Khaos Brigade, and even if she is revived they might send assassins after her. Not to mention she'd become a slave of the Devils…but out of all the Pillars, the Gremory do have a reputation for treating their servants like family_ ,' debated the descendant.

"Rias… a moment if you will?" Arthuria said as Rias blinked, how this woman know her name?

"while your offer is great…. I belive that as a 3rd party I can't would best if I would take my sis…. Lady Le Fay, as a human and once she is awake ask her for her own opinion, to become your bishop or stay as a member of our faction" Arthuria said.

"And what faction are you?" she asked

"Have you no eyes? Who else has the power of the Welsh Dragon?" Arthuria said shrewdly.

Rias was shocked… "Who are you?"

"my name is Arthuria Altria Pendragon, King of Knights...it is a pleasure to meet you personally King of Gremory" she said with an earnest but serious smile.

His inner turmoil must have shown on his face as he saw Rias frown, "I belive that Arthuria is right… buts she can't go back with you, I hope you understand"

Arthur was silent as he looked between the offered chess piece and his sister before sighing, "what do you want in exchange?"

Rias just glared at him, "normally I'd have you join as my new Knight or Pawn but sadly that's not an option this time."

"Why?" questioned Mordred in confusion.

"Le Fay's involvement in this is debacle of your family feud is small and we all saw you nearly kill her when she attempted to stop her brother. Or at least that's what the report shall read, being an heiress has its advantages," smirked the Devil.

"But there is no way I can cover up the damage you caused to everyone, especially with members of the Church watching," whispered Rias, softly to Arthur as she glanced at Xenovia whom was occupied by helping her friend Irina.

"I see, so then what's your payment then?" asked Arthur with a sigh.

A hardened expression appeared on the heiress' face, "simple, once I make her a Devil or she decides to stay with Arthuria then you will not attempt to see her, you will not attempt talk to her, you will not attempt to visit her, you will not be allowed to have any form of communication with her at all, she was shocked that the brother she loved and cared for was about to kill her"

Arthur's expression became a textbook definition of horror as he stared at the Devil, meanwhile Arthuria had a surprised look on her face before her eyes narrowed. "You would separate him from his family? You truly are a Devil aren't you?" growled the King of Knights in a disapproving tone.

Rias turned to face the knight, "would you rather he leaves without being punished? After what he has done?"

"No," admitted Arthuria "But in that case there is no need to bring his sister into this."

"She is a good magician and I'm in need of new peerage members, but I will not have one that will stab us in the back. However, if her brother agreed to let me turn her, or join your faction, that should ensure her loyalty," replied Rias.

"I see" was all she said

"Do it," interrupted Arthur as he stood up from the ground. "Once she wakes up and takes her desision I swear that I shall never even come near her again, just…promise me that she will be looked after."

"I swear as a member of the Gremory Household that I will take care of her as if she was my own sister," promised Rias, as her expression softened slightly.

"Upon my sword and in the name of my loyal knight's I so swear… she will be cared for as I would my own" Arthuria said.

Arthur got up and stepped away from Le Fay's

Xenovia approached them shortly after and quickly glanced at Le Fay's breathing body but said nothing as she turned to all of them. "Now what to do with you," muttered Xenovia as she pointed Durandal at Arthur.

"I'll deal with him," announced Arthuria, making everyone spin to face her in surprise as the knight stood between them and Arthur.

"You?" repeated Sona as she approached them.

"I'll take him back to the Pendragon family, I wish to deal with this issue personally. I'm sure you can understand," elaborated the Knight, making Arthur's eye widen slightly.

"This man just tried to assassinate two heiresses of the 72 Pillar's Clans and plunge the supernatural world into another war. You expect us to just let you take him?" scoffed the Sitri heiress.

"The Church would definitely want to interrogate him," agreed Xenovia with a frown.

"Then Devils and Church members can be present during the Pendragon interrogation, just inform the Pendragon family to organize it, provided of course that they keep everything at a need to know basis," replied Arthuria, causing Arthur blink in surprise.

"That sounds reasonable," muttered Sona as both Rias and Xenovia nodded in agreement, again surprising the descendant as he looked at all of them.

"Wait, where's Issei?! He was supposed to be fighting Kokabiel!" cried Irina, making everyone freeze and Arthur frowned as he heard Arthuria begin cursing softly.

"Don't worry...he's fine, I passed him on the way here. He's unconscious from exhaustion but I suppose that's to be expected from a human killing a leader of the Grigori," replied the King of Knights, and everyone could hear a pin drop as they tried to comprehend what she just said.

"Issei…managed to kill Kokabiel?" repeated Rias in shock, remembering the power of the Fallen Angel and causing Arthuria to nod before she grabbed Arthur and began walking him down the streets.

"Don't forget Caliburn," reminded Irina stopping them both as she tried to pull the sword out of the earth, only to no avail as the sword refused to budge.

Arthuria seemed to freeze as she stared at the sword before everyone heard a deep breath as the knight approached Caliburn. The knight took another deep breath before she grasped the sword and pulled, only to stumble at the lack of resistance as the blade easily slide out of the earth. She said nothing as she just stared at Caliburn as if in shock before shaking her head and sheathing the blade.

"Alright, come with me," she ordered and everyone watched as the two of them began walking away.

"One moment please," replied Arthur as he walked over to his little sister. "Goodbye Le Fay, I'm sorry," he whispered, softly and placed his hands over her chest.

There was silence as Arthur and Arthuria disappeared behind some of the numerous rubble and debris scattered across the battlefield. "How are we going to cover this up?" sighed Sona as she took in the carnage.

"We'll think of something, first let's get her to the clubroom, and can someone check on Koneko, she still hasn't woken up," frowned Rias.

Suddenly Irina ran towards them, "we need to find Issei! He could be injured!"

Everyone blinked as they'd realized the exorcist had a point, and if Scáthach found out he'd been injured helping them…

They all shuddered in fear before spreading out to find him, "Asia take Le Fay to the club room and heal her, we'll be there after we've found Issei."

Asia nodded at Rias' orders and the former nun was quickly abandoned as the search for the missing teen began. No one noticing the strains of corrupt and decaying black appearing in the usual white hair of the former Nekoshou.

 **Elsewhere**

"So you work for the Pendragon family huh? Odd, I don't remember seeing you there," pointed out Arthur with a small smirk, once they were out of hearing range of the Devils.

"A little white lie never hurt anyone," replied Arthuria in amusement as she let go of him and Arthur shook his head in disbelief as he turned to face her.

The descendant then frowned, "it will once the Devils and the Church ask the Pendragon family about us. The King of Knights capturing the false descendant of the King of Knights, destroying a reformed Excalibur and its fragments, and all supposedly happening under their orders."

"I'm just sad that I won't be able to see their faces," laughed Arthuria.

"Just take care Arthuria, the Pendragon family is anything but noble in this day and age. They won't take this lying down and that's not including how the Devils and Church will react," warned Arthur, as the pair approached the Kuoh park.

"Humph, I'd like to see them try anything. After all it's not just me they'll be fighting, my new family will never lose to anyone," announced the Knight in pride.

There was silence between the two Pendragons as Arthur glanced up at the sky, "Arthuria…you're not a descendant, are you?"

The King of Knights froze before she silently turned to face him, "now what gave you that idea?"

Arthur gained a dark expression as he replied, "when I wielded Ex- that blade, I saw things. Memories. Not only that but there was no way the blade would react like that to a mere descendant. Most of all though, you never introduced yourself as a descendant and you called yourself the once and future king. Who are you? Really?"

"I am Arthuria Altria Pendragon, King of Knights and rightful heir to the throne of Britain, the wielder of Excalibur and the sheath Avalon...make of that what you will," replied Arthuria.

"I see," murmured Arthur in satisfaction. "So what happens to me now?"

"That depends on you, will you continue to try and kill the heiresses or reforge that mockery you call Excalibur?" questioned the knight.

"No that ship has long since sailed, I want nothing more to do with that accursed blade," growled the descendant.

Arthuria just nodded as she held Caliburn out to him, "then you're free to go."

Arthur had an expression of shock on her face as he just stared at her before looking down at the offered blade and shaking his head with a smile. "Keep it, you're more worthy of that blade than I am," he replied, pushing Caliburn back towards her.

She sighed "I lost Caliburn many years ago when I lost sight of myself… even then…. This is not it… it is a beautiful sword but it is not mine"

"Arthuria…I know I have no right to ask this but…can you do me a favour?" begged Arthur, snapping the knight from her daze.

"That depends on what it is," replied Arthuria as she sheathed Caliburn.

Arthur bowed his head, causing Arthuria to back away slightly in surprise, "could you give my sister a message for me?"

Arthuria's l only response was to unsheathe Caliburn again before swinging the blade in a downwards stroke as a portal formed. "Tell her yourself," she replied as she dragged him through the portal.

The duo found themselves in the remains of the ORC clubroom with Le Fay lying down on the couch, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "Different from the Caliburn I know but powerful none the less," she muttered as she examined the sword.

Arthur ignored her as he approached his unconscious sister and tears rolled down his face as he saw her peaceful expression, her witch's hat still clutched tightly against her chest. "She's been healed," he smiled, joyfully.

"Asia most likely, Twilight Healing is more than powerful enough to heal her," mused Mordred behind him.

"You sure do know a lot about the nun," replied Arthur.

She just shrugged, "I've worked with her before."

Suddenly Arthur felt something jab him in the side and turned to see Arthuria holding a pencil and notebook out to him.

"Hurry up and write your message, we don't want the Devil's to catch us here," she ordered, getting a nod from him as he began writing one final message for his sister.

"Before I do that, could you take me to our old hideout? There's something I need to give her," requested Arthur, getting a shrug from her as she created another portal.

As they stepped through it the pair found themselves in Le Fay's old room and Mordred watched as she saw Arthur walked over to the bed before picking up an object. Turning back to her, the descendant clutched the item close as he approached the desk. Arthur was silent as he then stared at the blank notebook in front of him and began writing, tears welling up in his eyes as he finished.

Arthuria didn't say anything as he nodded and once again the portal formed as they went back to the ORC clubroom. Sighing Arthur looked down at the witch's hat he'd grabbed before placing the notebook inside it as he gave Le Fay's hand one last squeeze before approaching Arthuria who created another portal and the pair disappeared, arriving back in the park. Arthur sighed in relief as he turned to thank her and saw the King of Knights once again sheathing the glowing Caliburn.

" Can I ask you a question? You don't work for the Pendragon family so tell me, who do you really work for?" asked the descendant, curiously.

The King of Knights was silent for a moment as if listening to something before she nodded, "I suppose you can know. My new family and I work for the Sekiryuutei."

Arthur was silent as his eyes widened before he burst into laughter, "I guess it is true, the more things change the more they stay the same."

The descendant then turned to leave, only to stop as he heard her speak up, "hey, Gawain's descendant, catch!"

Arthur spun around and saw the sheathed Caliburn sailing straight towards him and only just managed to catch it before the weapon hit him in the head. The descendant looked down at the sword in his hands with confusion before turning to see Arthuria beginning to walk away.

"I don't need it, I have the only sword I need right here, besides that's not the my Caliburn," stated the knight as she gave her sheathed her sword and gave it an affectionate pat. "Make sure the next time we meet that you live up to your name and your real blood, the sword chose you for a reason after all… maybe you have the potential to be a king… a better king than I ever was"

The descendant just nodded, "I look forward to the day our blades can clash once more, take care Arthuria. Next time I will make you use your full power."

"You could tell?" came the knight's amused voice. "The day you can fight me in that state is the day that you truly earn your name."

"Then the next time we meet you'll be calling me by my name," replied the descendant in determination.

"Keep dreaming," replied Arthuria with a dismissive wave as the Pendragon member turned and walked away. "And don't worry about your sister, I'll make sure Issei keeps watch over her."

Arthur had a grateful smile on his face as he turned and followed her lead before he saw a flash of white in the corner of his vison and heard something descend upon him from above.

"Making new friends Arthur?" asked an amused male voice.

The descendant turned to see a familiar figure emerged from the tree line, "Vali? What are you doing here?"

"Azazel ordered me to follow Kokabiel after he left during the meeting," answered the Hakuryuukou.

"So you saw Cu Chulainn's descendant fight off Kokabiel?" questioned Arthur.

"That's not all I saw," muttered Vali as he thought back to Issei's transformation.

' _How did he do that? One minute he was there and the next he was replaced by that Knight,_ ' pondered the Hakuryuukou.

[ _Vali…_ ]

Upon hearing Albion, Vali was snapped out of his thoughts, ' _what is it Albion?_ '

[ _That Red Dragon we saw…no never mind I must be mistaken._ ]

The Hakuryuukou blinked upon hearing the dragon's hesitant and unsure voice, when was the last time Albion had ever spoken like that? ' _Never_ ,' realized Vali as his frown deepened, what could cause the Vanishing Dragon, one of the strongest dragons in the world to act like that.

"Vali are you okay?" frowned Arthur, forcing the Hakuryuukou back to the present.

"I'm fine, come on Arthur I have some things I wish to speak to you about," replied Vali as he turned around and walked away.

"please… don't call me Arthu" He said.

Vali turned to him questioning him about this.

"I learned a lot on this fight… and learned about myself… my name… no… the name I used was given to me as a placeholder… no… I should use the name of my real ancestor… until I earn 'that name' I will go by my ancestor's name" Arthur said.

"And that is?" Vali asked.

"Gawain…." Arthur said with a kind smile… a sad smile.

 **Elsewhere**

Issei sighed as he walked down the streets, still in Arthuria's form, not wanting to change back least he still had followers observing him. ' _Are you sure you are okay?That was a real emotional battle… the descendant of your cousin… and all that?_ ' he asked.

{ _I'm sure, that's not the Caliburn I was bestowed to…and besides it's like you said, 'I need to stop chasing after the past_ }

[ _Be that as it may, was it really such a wise idea to let him go? He could still do quite some damage_.]

{ _He was being manipulated by that mockery of a sword to kill his family members, I understand how he is feeling. That's why I let him go, being forced to never see his sister again is punishment enough_.}

Issei blinked in surprise for a minute before a small smile crept along his female face, ' _you really thought this through. I'm proud of you_.'

{ _O-of course, what else could you expect from the King of knights_.}

Issei just laughed at the knight's flustered tones before he heard the sulking voice of Ddraig muttering something in the background of his mind. ' _You say something Ddraig?_ ' asked Issei, getting a sigh from the dragon.

{ _Regardless, what are we going to do about your house, it was heavily damaged by Artemis remember?_ }

' _Apparently, Scáthach has something planned,_ ' replied Issei, getting scoffs from both Arthuria and Ddraig.

[ _As long as we're not staying the night in the Land of Shadows again I'll be happy_.]

{ _Agreed. I don't know how Lancer could stand it there_.}

' _Nah she said since I'm considered a descendant of Cu Chulainn that she had a surprise for me...what was its name? Dún Delga?_ ' replied Issei as he took one last look around their surroundings before exiting the install state.

Whatever the case he was just looking forward to a good night's sleep for a change, which sadly was not going to be very often afterwards since Lugh would be arriving tomorrow for the interrogation of the Greeks.

 **Countryside, Cornwall, England**

The head of the Pendragon family growled as he tore the piece of paper in front of him to pieces before turning to face the other Pendragon leaders, "so does someone want to tell me how all this happened?!"

There was silence as everyone refused to meet his gaze, causing the head of the family to sigh tiredly as he rubbed his temples. "Very well then, can someone explain why Arthur decided to work with Kokabiel? Or how this… girl claims to be the real king Arthur and get her hands on a sword just as if not stronger than Excalibur?" he asked.

One of the branch members stood up, "Obviously she had studied the blades legend and managed to get someone to do it… however I am at at loss at who could do it, only God could make such as powerful sword"

"We also have to discuss about what happened in the underground caverns" another man said

The head of the Pendragon family frowned, "what do you mean Uther?"

The blonde man looked at the head leader in the eyes as he replied, "The portrait of Guinevere… the glow from the lake… is this all just coincidence or..."

Again there was a deep silence from the leaders present as they all silently began to digest what Uther had just proposed with varying expressions, none of them good. "Regardless of that… it can't be… his soul was destroyed so he will not come back in at container as did Joahn du Arch… nor are there any descendants of his we made sure of it by killing any child that had a drop of his blood… his blade is locked underneath the Black Lake...shielded from anyone and anything. However this… Arthuria even had Avalon… it could be a fake or….," the head of the family said.

"The real question is how are we going to deal with them? Which leads me to my next topic, Uther I want you to hunt them both down. It's the only way we're going to appease the Church and Devils," he ordered, getting shocked expressions from everyone present.

"Why are you asking me, a member of one of the branch families, to recapture them?" asked Uther with a frown.

The head of the Pendragon family just sighed, "because after Arthur, you are the best fighter we have, you're the only one with a chance to recapture them."

Uther's frown deepened, "you expect me to capture both the so called real king and Arthur by myself? Are you mad? They have both Excalibur and Caliburn on their side, there is no way I can win."

A smile appeared on the leader of the Pendragon family as he held a large wooden box out to Uther, getting gasps from most of the older members present. "Caliburn isn't the only relic we have…nor is it the strongest," grinned the older man as he opened the box.

Uther gasped as he saw the weapon, "is that…"

"Indeed, and if you succeed then the relic is yours," promised the Head of the Pendragon family. "After all, what better weapon to bring down both of them than this?"

Uther was silent for a couple of seconds before he gripped the lance and nodded, "alright I'll do it. So what's my next move?"

"For now just focus on training with the weapon, once those two raise their heads again…we will send for you," instructed the older male.

"Understood," nodded Uther in understanding as he saluted the main branch member.

 **2 days later**

Le Fay had, after hearing what happened, locked herself… unable to comprehend what had happened… as well as pondering her options.

"How's our guest with her dilemma ?" asked Rias, looking at Akeno.

"Not very well," admitted the Queen as a sigh escaped her throat. "She doesn't seem to want to be near us right now, we should be thankful Issei offered to take care of her until things settled down. I don't think either her or Kiba would accept living near each other, at least until they get to know each other."

"I see, well that's fine. We both know Issei is a good person, so Le Fay is in good hands, at least until we can get a proper alias for her. Besides the more we have him taking care of her, the closer ties we'll get with him and his faction," sighed Rias, before turning to the unmoving form of Koneko.

"Buchou, she still hasn't woken up yet and it's been 2 whole days," muttered the Queen in a worried tone.

"I know Akeno, but you heard what happened from Kiba, that was Senjutsu. Unless you secretly became a master of that form of power without telling me then there is nothing we can do," replied the Gremory heiress.

"We could ask around for a well-known user of Senjutsu for help," argued Akeno, getting a shake from Rias.

"We do that and we're announcing to the whole Underworld that Koneko's become dangerous, and remember what happened to Gasper when we did that?" answered the red head. "Besides this might be a problem specific to Nekoshou anyway, so the only person we could ask is currently an SS class Stray Devil."

There was silence between the two before Akeno's eyes widened, "no… there is someone else we could ask, she has already shown that she's able to fight off the effects of Senjutsu."

Rias blinked and nodded in agreement, "I'll ask Issei to arrange a meeting with her, preferable before parent's day. I don't want my brother to find out about Koneko…"

Omake: A magical girl is born!

"so tell me… what's your name?" the wand asked.

"Umm they told me not to talk to strangers" Asia said a bit nervously.

"Ah…. But I am no stranger… I am a wand.. a Mahou shoujo wand… the name is Ruby… nice to meet you" she said extending her stick at her.

She held it… one down.

"oh… you seem to have a pure heart… oh… is there someone you love?" she asked and Asia slightly blushed.

"There IS! Is this him?" she asked showing her a picture of Issei shirtless.

2 down

A bit of blood came from her nose…

"Aiaa…. Let me clean that up" she said wiping off her blood.

3 down

"certified master by blood… contract activated by contact, and the starting key… a maiden's pure love… all checked out with no problems…" Ruby said.

" _I… I can't move… why?_ " Asia thought as she tried to move.

"So let's make this official… state your name once more to make this contract official" Ruby said.

"A… Asia A...Argento" she said with a bit of fear.

"ok then...master registered… I am at your service… not" Ruby said with a smug voice.

A torrent of magic as her clothes dissolved and was surrounded by pink petals...and new clothes forming on her.

"Now then, this power here is prisma trance… compact full open! Expanding connection to alternate realities! The new Kaleido Ruby Prisma Asia! A wonderful transformation! If I do say so myself" Ruby said.

Her clothes had changed… it was pink and white… and had Celtic crosses made of gold on her coattails.

She was shocked at this… it was pretty and cute… but….

"wh… what happened? My clothes… what?" she said in shock.

"uh? Asia? What happened? I felt a sudden appearance magical power around the area" Scáthach asked as she came rushing in.

She then took a look at Asia and her outfit…

"what is going on?" she asked.

"I am Ruby and Asia Argento is my new master…" Ruby said.

"Asia… leave that stick down…" Scáthach said as she tried to make sense of what happened.

She did so and Ruby shot a beam of supeconcentrated Prana at her.

"This is what Asia says…'I will not leave my stick alone you old hag'" Ruby said.

Asia was I'm shock. "R...Rbu?! What? No… I didn't" she said fumbling with words.

A dark shadow rose from behind Scáthach as her eyes glowed red and made Gae Bolg appear on her hands.

"I see… it seems a certain nun is in need of discipline… I was hopping to train you more… but if you wish to further your education… who am I do deny you… right?" Scáthach said as one of her eyes was twitching.

"Oh my… I seem to have seen this kind of reaction before on someone else" Ruby said with amusement.

Scáthach then rushed towards Asia.

*stab*

Her spear was stopped inches away by a powerful phisical barrier.

"Interesting" she said. She then activated the runes on her clothing and body and vanished from sight.

"Gah!" a femenino yell.

On a nearly destroyed wall Ruby was impaled on it.

"oh my… what a brutish woman you are… no wonder you must be single" Ruby said

Scáthach then smiled.

 **Elsewhere**

Issei shivered, Sétanta shivered and many other alternates of Lancer did the same in unison as they heard yells and screams of mercy and help from somewhere.

It was then when Ruby learned not to mess with the Queen of the Land of Shadows…

Also Asia was slightly traumatized at the sheer violence she witnessed that day.

 **TBC**

Saber Install State:

STR: A

CON: A+

AGI: A

MGI: B

LCK: B

Skills:

Magical Resistance: B

Riding: B

Instinct: B

Prana Burst: A

Battle Continuation: B

Charisma: B

Noble Phantasms:

"Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia" Rank: EX  
Type: Barrier  
Maximum Number of Targets: 1 (self)

Its function as a Noble Phantasm is an "absolute defense" that completely shields its user in the domain of fairies, Avalon, the unreachable utopia that she dreamed of and was said to have gone to after her death. It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting, completely isolating its user in a world completely separate from the regular world. The scabbard dissipates into countless tiny particles in the air and engulfed the user to become a "portable fortress" that shuts out all interference. It is the Bounded Field of the tranquil domain of fairies that keeps out all filth from the outside world, and allows nothing to harm the tranquil King that stands in the land of Avalon. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, transliners from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, an actual true magic in itself, that transcends all magecraft, and not even the Five Magics can overcome the barrier.

Sword of Promised Victory: Excalibur: A++

Type: Anti-unit (when wounded)/anti-fortress  
Maximum number of targets: 1 (wounded)-1000

The result of the people's old beliefs of the King of Knights draconic heritage as well as the draconic magical core stored in both Arturia intera  
Excalibur is a "sword that amplifies", converting its user's magical energy into offensive power and releasing it. It is a weapon of directive energy that converts the magical energy of the wielder into light by accelerating it with her factor of the dragon, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing for the use of Divine Spirit-level thaumaturgy. It is an "ultimate killing technique" that releases light holding energy equaling Arthuria's total amount of magical energy from the tip of the blade once the sword is swung. While the result is what looks like a large beam of light, only the tip of the attack, which is a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth, is capable of doing damage, as the beam is the result of the "dislocation" of everything the attack destroys in its path. Even if it is dodged, those in close proximity can still be temporarily distracted by its intensity.

Blessings of the Pendragons: Open the gates of the land of Camelot: A+

Type: Anti-unit /anti-fortress/anti-army  
Maximum number of targets: 1-10000

The result of the people's old beliefs of the King of Knights draconic heritage as well as the draconic magical core stored in both Arturia interacting with the familiar power of the Sacred Gear as well as the Third 'True' Magic. This process uses the memories of Ddraig to recreate the dragon that 'Blessed' the Pendragon family line while Heaven's Feel is used to manifest this newly made soul, with same of the power of the original and bound to the will of the user. This process takes much more time and energy to activate when compared to Excalibur or Avalon and often leaves the knight helpless if interrupted partway through the process, however much like the activation energy of a neuron it costs virtually nothing to maintain once summoned. This is because of the Welsh dragon's Boosting power from the Sacred Gear as well as Issei's growing ability with Heaven's Fell influencing the draconic magic core in the user's body, effectively allowing the Noble Phantasm to power itself once activated as if it was a perpetual motion machine. Theoretically this Noble Phantasm does not exist, however Issei's desire to bring a better world managed to create this pseudo Noble Phantasm/Reality Marble by using the basis of Camelot and what it represented... it could be maintained indefinitely at no expense of the wielder, but due to its high activation cost and long activation period it is usually avoided if at all possible due to it being a fake Noble Phantasm made by the childish dreams and prayers of a boy.

It's done! It's finally done! Not a lot of plot but considering this was the fight most of you were waiting for I decided to make it the majority of the chapter. Hopefully the fight itself wasn't too lackluster but I kind of lost my mojo halfway through it, it's because my bday was rather… well… there is no one I know in this country… no friends… I don't have a gf… and is cold as hell… I send my bday alone and went for some pizza at a pizza place close by… I hate my birthdays… they always been the worst for me… even my family treats me like a hired help on my bday… for once I want some damn respect and affection… I don't think that's too much to ask...right?

Now some of you might be wondering why it was so difficult for Issei to beat Arthur and that's simply because of the events of the past few days. Remember Issei had to fight off a Goddess, then Kokabiel, then all of the others. In short, he was already weakened long before he even Installed Saber.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Samhain and Biblical summit (Part 1)

It has been a few days since the battle with Kokabiel and Arthur… it was a general consensus that no one would tell Scáthach anything… and thus decided to sequester Asia for a bit… as she was the most honest and most innocent one… (i.e the weakest link) in order to fool her.

It did not work… at all… and only made her madder… she had summoned Gae Bolg as she charged it.

"Wait!… please stop… look… this is what happened" Issei said.

And so Issei explained about what happened with Kokabiel and what happened.

And then he was unsure on how to explain about Saber… so… he decided to twist the truth… enough for her to get the hints.

"Remember Medusa? How she joined our faction? Well another one joined as well… I asked her to help out with Arthur, who had gone mad due to a tainted Excalibur…. She managed to defeat him and break that sword." Issei said " _Please get what I am saying… PLEASE"_

Scáthach sighed… seems like it was destiny that he would be chased with trouble… well… the more trouble he had…. The more chances to fight strong people there would be, so she did not complain… much.

Still how did he beat Kokabiel? He was a Cadre after all… much stronger than those 2 upstart goddesses she had as prisoners right now on the Land of Shadows. Issei then explained to her, in private, about having to use Assassin to kill him quickly as possible without giving him a chance to retaliate as well as using the Saber card in it's install state.

After everyone learned why you shouldn't lie to Scáthach (save for Asia… she was spared ) they went to their new home… of course Issei's dad was hypnotized so he would both ignore what happened, and go stay in a hotel for the time being.

Irina and Xenovia had been given an extended leave for what had happened and they took that time to think and ponder on what to do.

Irina decided to go back, the only thing she knew was the church and so she returned after saying her farewells, her father was an exorcist after all.

Xenovia, on the other hand, decided to stay… she was unsure on what to do, but she knew she would not return, she had been lied to, and she done many horrible things in the name of a God that has been dead a long time. So she pondered on her actions… was what she did correct? Where those people really sinners who deserved their deaths?

She decided to stay with Issei as she find herself and the answers she sought. Irina promised not to tell anyone about his ability to reproduce faithfully the holy weapons he had used to lure Arthur to the trap, but she was forced to tell about Arthuria on her report, she wanted to personally thank her but Issei said she had gone back home for a while, much to Irina's dismay.

She hugged Issei and promised him to return once more to see him. Her farewells with Xenovia where a bit more complicated, but she understood her reasons.

It made his heart feel a bit lighter.

So the day went by and life went off as usual, however Issei kept having those dreams… about Assassin's life.

Issei was slightly troubled about Assassin… sure he got the job done, but his way of doing things… it left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

Also a lot of damaged muscles… it seems that his body was not strong enough to use his Noble Phantasm at full power yet… it was thanks to the judicious use of Avalon while on the Saber Install state that he had not died.

He knew what this man was… he knew what he did, and what he became.

He hated him, his existence was anathema to his desire to be a Hero.

Yet… that man… he was one.

He never cried, never anguished nor showed any emotion…. That is on the surface.

Inside he died piece by piece as he needed to do horrible things, unspeakable thing… to protect the rest.

He was an anti-hero.

Heroes, as defined by dictionary are those who exemplify the best qualities of humans, they are always above reproach, honorable.

He was not a cut and dry as them, he used any means necessary to a complies his goals, he was a man willing to kill 300 people to get one that would kill exponentially multiples of that. He was a hero who was not white, who rolled in mud and blood, a cruel pragmatist who is not above tracer and deceit.

Yet, he could not be denied that he is a hero. His actions, though horrible where for the protection of the majority of mankind.

He was now chained, as a servant of Alaya…

A being called a Counter Guardian.

Issei learned that counter Guardians where (sometimes) people who made a deal for power in exchange of servitude, Assassin didn't see it that way, he saw it as a way to continue his work even in death.

Counter Guardians are quite literally forces of nature, the ultimate cleaners.

When a magus comes too close to the Root, they are deployed to destroy anything and everything to do with the threat, unlike the Counter Force that empowers an individual to be a match to the enemy Counter Guardians do not have that limitation, in other words they are akin to tactical nukes while the counter force would be the army or similar.

Let us tell the story of a certain man.  
The tale of a man who, more than anyone else, believed in his ideals, and was driven to despair by them.  
The dream of that man was pure.  
His wish was for everyone in this world to be happy; that was all that he asked for.  
It is a childish ideal that all young boys grow attached to at least once, one that they abandon once they grow accustomed to the mercilessness of reality.  
Any happiness requires a sacrifice, something all children learn when they become adults.  
But, that man was different.  
Maybe he was just the most foolish of all. Maybe he was broken somewhere. Or maybe, he might have been of the kind we call 'Saints', entrusted with God's will. One that common people cannot understand.  
He knew that for any existence in this world, the only two alternatives are sacrifice, or salvation...  
After understanding that, he would never be able to empty the scale plates...  
From that day on, he set his mind to work on being the one to tip the scale.  
To abate the grief in this world, there was no other, more efficient way.  
To save even one life on one side, he had to forsake one life on the other side.  
That is, to let the majority of people survive, he had to kill a minority of people.  
Therefore, rather than saving people for the sake of saving them, he excelled at the art of killing people.  
Again and again, he kept painting his hands the colour of blood, but the man never flinched.  
Never questioning the righteousness of his acts, nor ever doubting his goal, he forced himself to only faultlessly tip the scale.  
Never ever misjudging the value of a life.  
With no regard to the humility of one's existence, and with no regard to its age, all lives were weighed evenly.  
With no discrimination, the man saved lives, and, with no discrimination, he killed.  
But unfortunately, he realized that too late.  
To value everything in equal fairness, that would be the same as not loving anyone uniquely.  
Had he carved that inviolable rule into his spirit sooner, he would have attained salvation.  
Freezing his young heart into necrosis, achieving himself as a measuring machine with neither blood nor tears, he kept on leading a life of sorting those that were to die, and those that were to live. There probably wasn't any suffering for him.  
But that man was wrong.  
Anyone's delighted smile would fill his chest with pride, and anyone's wailing voice would shake his heart.  
Anger was added to his resentment, and he became full of regrets as his tears of loneliness longed for hands reaching out to him.  
Even though he was pursuing an ideal beyond reason of the world of men — he too, was human.  
How many times was the man punished for that contradiction?

He was unable to hate him...he tried so hard for so long.

And that gun.

In life, a mystic code of great power, made by using his ribs and making bullets with them, making the [origin bullets], a bullet that, once shot, would conceptualize Assassin's origin on his target.

Origin Bullets, containing part of his own soul, actualize his Origin of "Severing and Binding" upon contact with the target, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon. There are no wounds or bleeding upon the bullet making contact, but the targeted area or body part appears to be suffering from necrosis. While it seems to have healed properly on the surface, the nerves and capillaries will never regenerate properly and the original function will be forever lost. While it would be bad for a living being to be hit by it, as a Conceptual Weapon, this bullet poses an even graver threat to magical users in particular.

Thier magic circuits, conduits of magical power, would also suffer the same damage as their nerves and capillaries, they would be severed and bonded haphazardly and once they try to use magical power…

Needless to say it won't be pretty.

While Archer is a pragmatist as well, he is not so cruel and callous as Assassin.

Issei couldn't help but feel as Archer and Assassin held a similar "feeling"... like they had a resonance going on.

If only he could see Assassin's face, but he couldn't, as it was covered by a mask.

The date now was the 30th of October, Scáthach told him to pack for 3 days worth… she also said the same for Asia and Le Fay and extended the invitation to Xenovia, who accepted as she did not have anything to do, might as well enjoy a free trip.

Le Fay had decided to join Issei's faction, she liked her humanity… and the Devils may try to pry secrets of Kaos Brigade from her, also with Issei she would be close to the Crimson emperor… however Issei as well as Scáthach decided to make a Geas contract with Le Fay to not contact her brother and her co-conspirator(s) as well as aiding any allies in return she would be sheltered and protected, breaching of this Geas would bind her powers completely until a new contract was made with stronger punishments and conditions should the Geas be violated.

The terms of the Geas were tough, but fair in her opinion, Scáthach wanted to be more vindictive due to her being the cause Issei was forced to fight 2 extremely hard battles back to back… and with the fatigue he had accrued from the other fights… well he was a tired mess, it took 3 days for him to completely get over his physical exhaustion as he was physically fine… it was a miracle of God… no wait.. God is dead… seems Nietzsche was right, that Scáthach came on the end of the 2nd day.

The point was moot as she could still feel the power of the Cadre and that of a twisted holy power still present in the surrounding area.

Regardless, they were told to get ready and pack warm clothing.

At night they walked to the damaged attic and passed by a portal made of runes carved into an archway.

He took a deep breath and…

Where he needed up was NOT in the Land of Shadows… it was.

"where… where are we?" Issei asked.

"We are in Dundalk… or rather the real Dundalk that was separated as a copy was left in its place… separated by a spatial Bounded Field that only allowed those who are invited or of the supernatural persuasion to come in, we are here to celebrate Samhain" she said with a smirk. "as well as introduce you to the rest of the Celtic Pantheon" she said.

"We are in Ireland?!" Issei said in shock.

"Yes, now follow me… while outside you will wear your travel clothes, however during the banquet you will have to wear more Celtic garments… Issei, I think you should 'include' something else, Asia, Le Fay, Xenovia and myself will share a double room and you will have your own, the festival starts tomorrow at midnight and ends the next day, bring plenty of place on the stomach and Issei…? Get ready for a fight or two… not many Celtic deities will like the fact that you are Sétanta's descendant" She warned.

"Are we free to go on our own?" Le Fay asked.

"Yes, you all have to be back by tomorrow at midnight, that's all, you can do some souvenir shopping if you want, there are some Christian stuff as well" she said to Asia and Xenovia. "as well as some magic tomes and the like you may read at the magical scholar academy" Scáthach said referring to Le Fay. "I just have to arrange some things with Morrigan, I will explain to her and Lug what happened and what could be done… also expect some brawls… Celtic Pantheon deities tend to be rowdy and beligerante due to how much ale they drink"

Issei sighed but accepted what would become a rather complicated celebration.

Issei was walking on his own when he spotted a combat academy… the Lancer card begun to shine a bit.

He entered curiously as he saw the decorations… on a wall there were 2 spears bundled in purple cloth.

{T _he red branch… man talk about a blast of the past}_

Lancer was a member of that order as well as a old friend… Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

{ _Poor bastard… he might be the only Lancer with a luck lower than even mine_ }

He then exited the building and went to a nearby woods, he decided to rest underneath the shade of a tree as it was sunny.

He felt something moving around and opened his eyes.

A Caith Sith and a Cu Sidhe had decided to rest with him.

{ _Oh? Oi partner… those 2 are feys… you may be able to make a pact with them to make them your familiars}_

Issei blinked.

The two beings woke up and looked upon the human curiously.

He then broke some bread he had and shared it with both.

"would you two like to become my familiars?" he asked.

Both nodded vigorously and thus they joined Issei.

He decided to name them.

The Caith Sith was named was Kuroka and the Cu Sidhe was named Hachiko, while not Irish names they did not complain as the Caith Sith was a deep color of black with lustrous blue eyes and the Cu Sidhe looked like a Shiba Inu for some reason. Apparently they can mate with mortal dogs and thus the variation.

Elsewhere Asia and Xenovia where out and about learning about the Celtic Pantheon, and about themselves.

"Asia… I… I wish to apologize, I done so many things wrong… I even cursed you as a witch when you done nothing wrong because I was told to do so, not thinking for myself in the slightest nor interested in learning your side on the conflict, I only wish you can forgive me" she said.

Asia just smiled at her and hugged her "it is not my place to hate you for something like that… it is not in my nature, I just hope you can become a better person and think for yourself, God himself said 'Love the sinner' you have to learn to also love yourself and forgive yourself… now, how about we go eat a hamburger? Issei once took me to eat one and I would like to try the different varieties they have" She said with a smile as she pulled Xenovia alongside.

Yes, this is much better than the lies they feed her in the church.

Le Fay was browsing some tomes of magic of the Celtic branch and had to admit they were impressive, the Cabal she was a member of didn't have much on these, even some Nordic magic was shown as the runes were originally an invention of the Norse Pantheon, but perfected by the Celts.

She could not help but wonder how her brother was? She knew he wouldn't be able to take care of himself, while he was a fighter that she saw it difficult to loose (not counting Arthuria, since he was possessed by a curse on that blade), he was… just horrible at cooking, able to burn water, she was sure he would only eat food at convenience stores or live off Ramen.

The Geas she was under was strong… she could not break it on her own or with outside help as the Geas was made upon the promise that Issei would provide shelter and protect her… unless he broke it she was bound by it, the Geas was being upheld by the Caster being under the rules, a perfect way to make the Geas stick.

Le Fay sighed, she was so close home yet so far… and that woman… Arthuria.

"It seems time has done your heart and soul some good sister"

Could it be true? She couldn't remember, it has been so long.

No, it had to be true, that sheath she used to defend herself and the regeneration of her wounds at a higher level than that of the Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing].

Indeed, that woman had not lied once.

She also wondered how Issei managed to kill the Cadre Kokabiel, even as a descendant of Cu Chulainn's the Fallen Angel held millennia of combat history.

Regardless the sheer muscle damage and fatigue was as expected, not to mention he got ambushed by some goddesses, the public interrogation would be done at the end of the festivities.

 **Later that day**

Scáthach's eye was twitching as Issei held his new familiars in his arms as one would his pets… she was quite sure the Caith Sith was being way too smug about this.

"how?" was all she could ask

"why not? We formed a bond and made them into my familiars… besides… I never had pets, is nice to have some, tough in this case they would be familiars uh? But the thing still is the same" he said.

She sighed, true those 2 were pretty strong and if she was not mistaken the Caith Sith had powerful physical skills as well as a lot of magic and could also shape shift while the Cu Sidhe had a lot of latent magical abilities, she reasoned that they could become Guardians of the home after the repairs so they could deal with any intruders or at least delay them until help arrives.

"I see you made it… I am glad… seems you given some fun to dear Scáthach here uh?" a familiar voice said.

Issei turned around and smiled.

"Morrigan! Is good to see you" he said as he hugged her.

The Goddess of the aspect of death blinked, she was death, people were afraid of her so she did not know how to react to this.

Scáthach just smirked at her frozen state of Morrigan.

"Issei-kun, we are back" Asia said as she entered with Xenovia, both carrying some things they wanted to purchase.

Le Fay had also returned as well after transcribing some tomes in order to learn.

They all froze when they felt **her**.

"uhmm… who are you miss?" Asia asked.

She smiled

"I am the Morrigan… one of the Celts that investigated Issei, I assume you are members of his faction, co-leadered by Scáthach, correct? Let me be the first to welcome you to the entrance of the Otherworld" she said with a smile.

Xenovia was really scared, Morrigan, a pagan Goddess with the control of death, had Scáthach not been here she would probably had called Durandal as her presence was suffocating to her.

Asia, however felt no such thing… sure her presence was dark but… it was not a harmful darkness, it felt like a blanket.

As if guessing her fear Morrigan said "you must not fear death, it's good you have sharp senses but the nun seems to understand that Death is just natural, all will reach my domain but it is not something to be afraid, is just a process of moving something that was inside to another place, depending on your actions you will be sent where you should go, however, you should respect death" Morrigan said with a solemn face "Even Gods are not except of death"

"too true" Scáthach said with a smirk.

"Anyways you need to get ready to meet the rest of the Pantheon, get yourself ready as we will help the ladies dress for the occasion" Morrigan said with a smirk.

Xenovia gulped.

Issei left to his room.

It was time.

"Lancer card… Include" Issei said.

The card vanished and in his hand laid Gae Bolg… his hair became bluish and his eyes slightly orange and feral, a close look-alike to Sétanta.

 **Otherworld**

Issei and the rest of the group were shocked at Issei's 'true form' (Save for Scáthach) and the Celtic Gods stopped their drinking as they saw him.

"By the Gods… I must have drank too much… is that him?"

"is he really back?"

"seems not even death wanted him"

"shhh… The Morrigan is here you idiot"

"Quit your bitching… is a party let's drink!" Issei said as he took a tabard and took a swing drinking the ale in one go.

"Kaaah…. That's the good stuff" he said as he cleaned his face off the froth of the drink.

The gods cheered and continue to drink and eat.

Xenovia and Asia sat around Ise as Le Fay with Scáthach and Morrigan where near her. Everyone enjoying the food and drinks, even Asia took some and the world begun to spin for her.

It seems that she is a weak drinker, even sacramental wine would be too much for her, much to Scáthach and the rests sense of humor.

Xenovia was a rowdy drunk as she got into a couple of brawls with a few deities and begun fighting using Durandal, it was all in good fun as after a beat down on both sides they begun to drink anew.

After the meal and burning of the wicker man

Lugh called Issei by his side.

"to all Gods and goddesses currently in attendance… I have an announcement" he said.

They all turned to him.

"I would like to formally introduce a descendant of my son… Sétanta's descendant, Issei Hyoudou" he said with a cheer as the rest of the Pantheon where gobsmacked.

More than half cheered… some were quite due to shock… but some few were outright hostile.

"Issei has created a faction where anyone of any Pantheon could join… as long as there is good in then anyone is welcome and they would provide with their aid in case should we ever require it… and the reverse as well, we have been away from the world at large for too long, the world has changed but not us, so it is with great pleasure I present to you the leader of the faction" he said as he smacked Issei's back to push him to the front.

"our faction, as the God Lugh said, will comprise of people who want to better the world and become flares for people to follow on their example… this is why our faction has taken this name" Issei said.

"Heroic Spirit, is the name of our faction, where we shall strive to become the kind of people the world needs, regardless of race or Pantheon faction" Issei said. "We know we can't be everyplace at once… but we will strive to protect those who can and save those we can, even Gods have limits, the same could be said to mankind even worst, but if we all pitch in… we can make the world a much better place" Issei said.

All of the gods were quite at this proclamation, this boy's goals while childish… they could not dare mock him. The passion and the sheer determination in his eyes.

" _Man… Cao Cao will not like this_ " thought a manservant as he vanished.

"As one… we should unite all factions and help each other, to achieve peace and grow… is that not what we want for the ones who will come after us? A better world?"

"I have a question" a God said.

Issei nodded.

"Is it true that the Goddess Medusa of the Gorgons a member of your faction? If she is then why did you say those things? She is a monster who killed many would be heroes" the god said.

Many begun to question this.

Is a good thing be had those dreams of Medusa's past.

"Not many would know, as Celts are rather isolated, but Medusa and her sister were made from human imagination to replace the flawed gods of Olympus… Poseidon listed after Medusa and raped her on Athena's temple… when she saw this she grew angry and cursed her to never be able to see anyone lest they be turned to stone, the Cybele eyes… then, not satisfied with that she lied to the Gorgon followers saying that she was killing and attacking and eating men and imprisoning her sisters… all of it was done in spite of her… and then tired of sending many heroes to their death Zeus ordered her death and provided Perseus the tools to do it… it was that she became a monster… the jealousy and pettiness of the gods, who could not tolerate them, was the cause of her becoming a monster… just to protect her sisters from being raped by those heroes… in the end those 2 even sacrificed themselves to end her suffering… it didn't work as only her demise was what ended it.. or so they tough, it seems now that they are no longer hunted she was able to regain normalcy… not many know this but Medusa's core was that of 'protector'... a perfect fit for our faction… and I don't ever regret my decision" he said.

"Uhmm.. if confirmation is what you all need I believe I can provide you with some" a rather familiar and annoying voice said.

Zelretch had arrived and alongside him…

The Rider card begun to glow.

"Euriele… and Stheno?" Issei said in shock.

"Yes… they are a bit tired after their trip but if you need confirmation then the would be glad to provide it… shouldn't you call for Medusa?" Zelretch said with a smirk.

Both girls had a dazed look as they were lead away by Zelretch.

"Uhmm who was that guy?"

"Did you see him enter?"

"Wait. .. this place is Bounded to high heaven… how in the hell?"

Trust Zelretch to be able to create Chaos anywhere with his presence alone.

Issei then took the confusion to leave and go back to his main form.

"Rider… install"

With that he became Medusa once more.

With his new form he went into the room again.

Asia looked at the side.

Scáthach grunted and sighed, while Morrigan was confused at this… she could feel two souls in one body, but instead of fighting for dominance they were at peace… no, ir was even stranger the most powerful soul was cradling the other soul, protecting it.

" _interesting…_ " she tough.

"who is that beauty?"

"Wait… isn't that?"

"That's her… the earth goddess Medusa"

"wow… she is as beautiful as she was reported on legend"

"She looks better in person… the cámaras did not do her justice"

"I am sorry to interrupt you all but I heard my sisters were here… can someone point me the right direction?" she asked.

All the man just pointed to the door Zelretch had gone to with a stupid look on their face.

With that she went to look for the troll bloodsucker.

He arrived to the place that had his scent and followed it.

He opened the door and then allowed Medusa for full possession.

"s...sisters?" she said as she was choking back her tears.

They rise their eyes… "M...Medusa?"

They all then hugged… all of them hugging and crying… asking for forgiveness and crying and just… just having the moment they have not had in so many years.

"but… how are you 2 even alive… I remember I ate you 2 when I lost sanity…" Medusa asked.

"I can answer that… you see… Remember how Kronos ate his own children until Zeus managed to trick him and killed him? All the children he ate where spit out whole… how would your sisters be any different?" Zelretch said with a smirk.

"why do you feel different though?" Stheno asked

"this is not the 'real' me… I am dead… I was never a true Immortal as you two, however I was recorded on the Throne of Heroes… and became a heroic spirit… what you see here is basically a reconstruction of 'myself' using the body of the boy you can feel… All my memories… and what is 'me' is now here on this temporary vessel" she explained.

"I see… so… this boy… is he worthy of your help?" Euriele asked.

She smiled…

"He is a good kid… he cares a lot about us… and wishes to be someone worthy of our power… but he is lonely and reckless… he is ready to die for those he cares for… but he needs people to keep him grounded… he been through alot and would need more people to help him… so he does not lose himself" Medusa said.

"so… what do you need us for?" the asked.

"Protect him… Athena has tried to attack him… I fear Poseidon might try to do the same to find me" Medusa said.

"Athena?"

"attacked him?"

"how is he alive?"

"he managed to beat them with the help of another heroic spirit, Assassin… and with the help of the witch of the Land of Shadows Scáthach… she has been instrumental on his survival and his increased combat capabilities… the heroic spirit had also helped increase his combat skills… it is slow going but his body is getting used to it… and is building upon muscle memory" Medusa said.

"If that's the way…"

"We will help then… since he is the boy you have taken such _keen_ interest in"

Medusa blushed at this.

Her sister laughed.

"He sure is important to you… isn't he?"

"then this is the least we could do"

After hugging once more Issei's install state broke down… a small pink light emanated from the Rider card and he could feel his heart warmer.

Elsewhere in the castle Scáthach felt a tingle on her nose… "Why do I feel like I lost at something?" she said to herself.

The feast went on as they all danced and drank until they were shit-faced… Asia and Xenovia were taken to a resting room.

Le Fay was looking at the party going on and saw Issei get it on with some other Gods as they drank and fought.

They were different of the Kaos Brigade…

They were warm… they had true friendship.

Issei wanted a world for people to live in, regardless of race and faction.

Cao Cao only wanted humans to prosper and eradicate any and all non-human entities.

While their dslesires where nearly identical, they walked pararlel to each other.

She couldn't help but like Issei, he was a kind person, he even kept his word… her brother was spared and to boot he added a small clause to the Geas, one he hid from the Gremory heiress.

She would be able to contact her brother… but only trough letters.

The letters would be inspected for any hidden comunication or magical means to locate the home (hard to do as the letters would go to a postal box inside the postal center).

Apparently she learned her brother had changed his name, both as penance and to honor his true ancestor and to hide from the Pendragon family, as they had no descendant of Gawain… that they knew of, he also was on a quest to find the sword of his ancestor Excalibur Galantine the sword of resurrected victory.

She wished him luck and told him to start taking cooking lessons least he would become fat and greasy. Her toughts also went to her… sister? What would she be?

Arthuria was an enigma to her, but she could not deny that Avalon she held was real, the feeling of that power was carved into her soul… how many times had the Original Morgan Le Fay had tried to steal that treasure? What an important linchpin it was for the fall of Camelot and they ruin it caused? She wanted to know more… about the original one… about her sibling.

She then watched as Issei was fighting with 2 young gods at the same time and keeping them at bay, while she was a witch, she had been around many strong fighters and thus had aquire an eye for combat.

His stance and way of fighting was fierce, each blow had the power of a shotgun blast as the walls that took the attack caved or crumbled, a few of the gods had to parry or block to avoid some damage, Issei even got a few shots in when he cleverly used a rune he traced with his foot as he stalked around his opponent, encasing him in ice.

Many of the other Gods laughed at this and cheered the boy… calling him the return of Sétanta.

The party was over… and on the last day, the day they would return Lugh asked them to come, he also called in Dagda so he could see what had happened.

 **Land of Shadows**

"this place is as creepy as ever… no offense Scáthach" Xenovia said.

Morrigan chuckled as Scáthach fumed at this.

They reached her castle and then… chained to the floor where.

"Dear god Scáthach! Have you gone mad?! 2 of Zeus daughters in your castle chained to the floor?! What will he do once he hears of this?" Dagda said in shock and horror.

"Probably pay in reparations… those 2 tried to kill Issei, I wanted to kill them both but he managed to convince me to capture them instead, he was the one to stop them both to be honest, he was very tricky" Scáthach said.

Athena roared as she tried to break free, only for the chains to hold her down.

"What chain are those? I Never seen them before" Dagda asked.

"I managed to find them… it's called Enkido, the chains that stopped the bull of heaven. The closer to divinity a person is, the stronger the binding will become, as those 2 are full blown goddesses guess how strong that makes the chains?" Issei said.

In truth he had used Archer ability to recreate armaments with all their inherent abilities but at a reduced rank and then used [Boosted Gear] to meld the discrepancy and make it just as powerful as the original. With some rune carving between Asia, himself and Scáthach so that the projection would last indefinitely by using the ambient power, they had made a perfect holding binds for Devine entities.

"Lugh… if you please?" Morrigan said.

Lugh took out his 'Answerer' and put it on Artemis neck.

"Answer me, why have you attacked Issei?" he asked with a booming voice.

She grunted as she fought against the compulsion the weapon gave her but it was useless "We where investigating some of our artifacts had been used… the Shield of Ajax, Rho Aias was deployed here and we also felt a power similar and if not identical to Ajax the great, we investigated as well due to Amaterasu's concern of someone using the ley lines with power to out class her by more than a healthy margin, she tough that someone was making artificial gods" she said, inwardly cursing herself.

Morrigan had a 'I told you so' look directed at Lugh.

"Sorry to tell you this but it wasn't so… the one who used that much power was somewhat related to divinity but was a total unknown" Scáthach said.

It was true… Caster is an enigma to all as of yet.

He sighed as he put the blade on Athena's neck.

"And you? Answer me, what was your intention?"

She gritted her teeth… and then a beautiful but cruel smile adorned her face.

"To kill and rid the world of that whore… the eretical Goddess Medusa, she was sentenced to death… so me killing her should not be of your concern… this is Greek business Lugh… you are overextending your authority… and are commuting an act of agressio by having me here like this… what would my father make of this I wonder?" she said.

[BOOST]

*smack*

"Gah…. You… you lowly mortal… who you think you are? I will feed you to the owls…" Athena said as she then saw.

"A Longinus… [Booster Gear]...how?!"

"Shut up… if you insult my friend once more" Issei said as he made the Lancer card turn into Gae Bolg and pushed all of his killing intent and power upon it.

She saw death.

The spear glowing in a red aura, ready to carve out her heart… at the hands of a boy who had not yet reached adulthood.

"I will carve your heart out… savvy?"

She nodded.

"You wanted her dead just because she 'seduced' Poseidon… you stupid woman… she was raped… by your uncle… who you wanna have sex with… what a disgusting thing you are… be thankful I haven't killed you yet, your father and I will be having words… and your uncle too… reparations must be made by what you two did"

"Hahaha!" Athena laughed "Reparations? We are gods boy… we do as we please because we can… because we are power and because we can't be stopped, the second we are free the Greek Pantheon shall destroy you all" she said.

"Athena… by Zeus… have you gone insane?!" Artemis said in shock.

"Silence! I am sick and appalled of how many of us had forgotten our rightful place… we are gods… the Kaos Brigade will make sure to restore the order to the world... remember that" Athena said.

Artemis was shocked at this revelation… her sister… her sister was...

"And with that… we are done" Issei said

*click*

* _You wanted her dead just because she 'seduced' Poseidon… you stupid woman… she was raped… by your uncle… who you wanna have sex with… what a disgusting thing you are… be thankful I haven't killed you yet, your father and I will be having words… and your uncle too… reparations must be made by what you two did"_

" _Hahaha!" Athena laughed "Reparations? We are gods boy… we do as we please because we can… because we are power and because we can't be stopped, the second we are free the Greek Pantheon shall destroy you all" she said._

" _Athena… by Zeus… have you gone insane?!" Artemis said in shock._

" _Silence! I am sick and appalled of how many of us had forgotten our rightful place… we are gods… the Kaos Brigade will make sure to restore the order to the world... remember that" Athena said._ *

"With this… I guess you father will have no choice but to offer reparations and apologize… and this Kaos Brigade… we will investigate this as well and crush them if they are all as sick as you" Issei said as he stared into the face of a shocked Athena… who had listened to a recording of a conversation she just had.

"How ironic… that the Goddess of wisdom was outsmarted by a mere mortal as me… you will do well to not underestimate us humans" Issei said as they all walked out and back into the Otherworld.

 **Dagda's throne**

"This is troubling news… it also seems as the descendant has the same penchant for trouble as your son… seems to run in the family apparnetly" Dagda said with a sigh.

"Morrigan and myself will get in contact with Zeus… as for Amaterasu…" Lugh said.

"the vixen will be hard to deal with… she never did anything, her hands are clean… she us a crafty one" Morrigan said. "But I will make her pay for this affront"

Dagda sighed… "it seems we are now officially open uh?"

The others just shrug "We can't remain closed to the world any longer… we all have to accept that change is inevitable and one must adapt" Lugh said.

"I hope you and your members have enjoyed my hospitality… I hope next time you all come you don't bring me such world view changing events" Dagda said with a smirk.

"No promises" Issei said with a smirk of his own.

Then Scáthach and Issei left to get their belongings.

"He is a good kid… your son was rowdy and boisterous...but he carries himself nearly identical as him… for a second I tough it was him" Dagda said.

"Now you understand why we done as we have?" Lugh asked.

Dagda sighed.

"I am sorry… but I am too old for this… I need a rest… too many things had happened at once, please leave me" he said.

With that Morrigan and Lugh left.

"Let's see how this plays out' Dagda said.

 **Hotel**

"Okay… today we are to back to Kuoh… I hope you have everything packed… familiars ready? All your shopping done? OK… let's go" Scáthach said as they walked trough the portal.

Once they went in they noticed that the house had been completely reconstructed… not only that but also expanded and upgraded.

"Oh… Issei, good to see you" Zelretch said with a smirk on his face.

"You did this?" Scáthach asked.

"Yes… I basically used the same defences you originally used and added some Bounded fields with my own power… only someone of my caliber could break this now, even the insides are protected… just in case some of you get… 'rowdy' when 'playing', if you catch my drift?" Zelretch said.

A spear flew to his head only for the spear to hit a wall on the other side… only a slight scuff appeared.

"You kids have no manners…. No manners at all" Zelretch said as he shook his head.

* _ **ding dong***_

The doorbell? Who could it be?

Issei excused himself as he went to answer the door.

"Ah... Rias, please come in" Issei said.

Rias entered his home and was hit by the power of the Bounded fields protecting the home… then they all stopped… since she was not a threat she was let in.

"what do you need from us… Lady Gremory?" Scáthach asked from her sitting position on the sofa.

"Since Issei was such an instrumental part on defeating Kokabiel and stopping his plan of another great war… he and his faction have been invited to a summit that will take place tomorrow at noon in the school… I am sorry but I was informed of this just a day ago… I hope is not much of an inconvenience?" she asked

Scáthach then tought " _on a sumit where the biggest monsters of the biblical faction will discuss… a powder keg uh? Sure… why not?_ "

"We accept Lady Gremory" Scáthach said with a smirk.

"Good, here are your invitations… I hope to see you all there" she said.

She then left the door and teleported herself out.

They all went to their new rooms… the house, having been remodeled, now had over 10 rooms and an undergoing expansion as well where they had a train facility and a spa.

Scáthach took a liking to the modern spa they had.

Zelretch called Issei over "Listen Issei I wanna tell you something… some servants can also become of other classes" Zelretch said.

"Uh? What do you mean? Isn't it a servant only on a single class?" he asked.

"Not nesesarily… for example your Lancer card… if needed you could turn it into either a Caster… or a Berserker" Zelretch said as he touched the Lancer card and then changed into a Berserk class and then a Caster.

"So… all of them have that capability?" Issei asked.

"Some… but not all, it all depends on the heroic spirit in question, I am quite sure you have 2 or 3 more cards that can do that… but you have not reached to closeness of bonds to be able to do so" Zelretch said.

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"How close you are to a heroic spirit… they will not let you use all their powers just like that ya know?" Zelretch said.

"So… how close I am to each card?" Issei asked.

"Uhmm… let's use the cart shall we?" Zelretch said as he pulled a board out of nowhere.

Lancer

7/10

Saber

5/20

Caster

5/10

Archer

4/20

Assassin

3/10

Berserker

5/10

Rider

8/10

Master level : 20/200

"That's the breakdown so far" Zelretch said.

"So… I can do the multiple class switch with Lancer?" Issei asked.

"Yes… but I would wait until you are used to its install state first… you have yet to use it… remember what happened with Saber?" Zelretch asked.

Yes… he had to do an 'Alteration of the soul' in order to strengthened his soul against Arthuria's.

"it does more than that… it also made your body stronger so you could use your Sacred Gear better… you also been blessed by the Holy Grail it seems… but I have no idea as to how it will function… she is flighty and does as she pleases." he said.

Issei sighed… he was a long way to go, but each step was one that shortened the distance.

And so after a hot bath he went to rest, it was good that classes where cancelled as no doubt there was some damage still to repair and fix.

 **The next morning**

Issei felt something warm and soft at both his sides… he then opened his eyes and saw a light lavander colored hair… belonging to two girls.

" _nope… I am still asleep… I am dreaming and no one will say other wise_ "

[ _But partner… those are_ ]

" _NO...ONE…_ " Issei said as he made the dragon back down.

As he tried to get out of his bed the two girls woke up and pulled him back in.

"Not so fast!" said Euriele.

"Come back bed warmer!" Stheno said.

Issei then rushed out of the room and hid in the bathroom.

"Kyahahaha! Did you see his face?" Euriele said as she was shedding tears from laughing so much.

"Well… at least he is not a horn bastard like those men" Stheno said as her sister nodded.

Scáthach was down as she was annoyed… it seems as Zelretch had decided to drop these 2 here and add them to the faction… while having 2 goddesses would help tip the power scale a lot… it also had its own set of problems… namely the Greeks.

She sighed as she watched Asia make those flat cakes called pancakes… a 'delicacy' she had gotten into.

Xenovia was on the underground training facility trying to get more in synch with Durandal. She might been selected by the blade due to her natural aptitude, but being able to use the blade and using it masterful to all it's potential are 2 different things.

After her training she took a shower and was greeted with hot breakfast courtesy of Asia.

Issei, followed by Stheno and Euriele also went down and had breakfast together.

After they all got dressed up for this rather important event they where to attend to.

Asia was dressed in her nun grabs, she was simple, was not ostentatious and all agreed she was best as she was, Xenovia used her combat grabs, same as Scáthach, Stheno and Euriele, their outfits where beautiful, like something a God would wear.

And so they all headed to Kyoh Academy.

 **Elsewhere**

"Are preparations complete?" someone asked.

"Yes… all the magicians are ready and we have the circles designed to counter then in order to hamper teleportation and comunications" the other said.

"And about… the 'weapon'? Is it done?"

"Yes… this will humiliate them further… to use one of their peerage members as a weapon against the summit? It will make their alliance collapse"

"Good… I will call the rest… we will deliver a crippling blow today"

"As you wish… Lord Cao Cao"

TBC

Everyone please remember that the poll for Sapphire's master is open and vote... hope you liked this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Biblical faction summit part 2

Blood…

It was carnage… the bodies of the dead… a river of blood.

Scáthach laid on the ground, Xenovia and Irina on a table splayed,unmoving…an Angel, a fallen angel of many wings, and the rest on the ground against a tremendous force…but ultimately failing.

He saw himself with a crimson draconic armor only to be taken down near the end.

"You are a traitor to humanity...this is your punishment" the young man said to him as a spear pierced him whole. That young man… roughly the same age as him said with a sad but resolute tone as he pulled his spear off my chest.

How did it come to this?

Issei woke up with a gasp… he was alone in his room this time, he went to the kitchen and took some cold water to calm his frayed nerves.

It seems like his training with Zelretch and Scáthach had unlocked an ability within him.

By using the kaleidoscope he had been able to see divergent time lines, pseudo - parallel dimensions based on actions taken or not and their ramifications, also known as clairvoyance.

This is the first it happened when he was asleep.

It was a massacre, the enemy was too strong, they had numerical advantage, tactical advantage and superior firepower in the shape of [Sacred Gears].

[ _Partner… if what you saw is true then_ ]

" _Yes… the possibility that we might all die is rather high._ " Issei thought mentally to the dragon.

[ _Talk about a bummer…. They were too many, and knew that you had the [Boosted Gear] and planned around it, whoever they are, they are both devious and good_ ]

" _what pises me off is they used me to lure Scáthach to her…_ " Issei stopped.

No… the confident and strong Scáthach lying broken on the field… her eyes empty devoid of life… a single smile as she shielded Issei from a surprise attack from an arrow coated in powerful venom.

[ _We can do something about it, we can change the prediction!]_

" _how?... to do so we need a power that is greater than that of them! They had magicians, they had the descendant's of the original Maou's, they had [Sacred Gears] of all calibers that complimented the shortcomings of others and many holy artifacts to deal with the Devils as well, they had too much power, all of my cards are good against units and an army but… that was not an army, no… that was war, the power of war itself_ "

{ _It has been a long time since I was in a situation like this, an overwhelming enemy who had superiority in everything, the difference he was a single man with the power equivalent to a kingdom, this situation is reversed, a collective with the power of a kingdom, Master… it seems it's time to show you what we can a complies his together}_

Issei blinked as the space around the training area vanished.

 ***Insert song: Fate/Extra ost: Servant Archer, Nobody knows***

"To think I would have to do the same as him...that is annoying" Archer said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Trace… on"

Kanshou and Bakuya formed in his hands and rushed to attack Issei.

"Lancer include!" Issei said in shock.

*clang clang clang *

Issei desperately parried the attacks using Gae Blog as best as he could, only have his torso slightly cut by a blade.

"Gah…. A...Archer… what the hell?"

"Stand up… if you wish to save your friends and loved ones… Make me submit by force!" Archer said.

With one swift move he disarmed Issei as Gae Bolg flew away from his grip and turned into and card.

Issei then used Assassin only to be rebuffed as Archer had used a weapon to counter his speed and adjusted his own reactions to counter his super speed.

Issei was severely wounded, he had tried to use the Saber Install only to receive a blow from an Anti-Dragon sword… due to his state and Ddraig the attack delivered was 4 times stronger than otherwise would be.

He forced Issei out of the include or install state by the use of a jagged ritualistic looking dagger… all the cards now lay behind a wall of swords.

Archer was a hero who never fought a battle that he could win.

He fought holding on by the skin of his teeth against creatures and beings who outstripped him in power, knowledge, speed, he was always outclassed.

What did he do then?

He denied them the ability to use them with the use of cruel and brutal tactics.

Card after card where broken as Issei was on the last card.

The Archer Card

[ _Issei… you can't be thinking about]_

" _I am not going to loose… I have to defeat him… I NEED TO DEFEAT HIM!"_ Issei roared as his eyes turned sharp.

"Archer…. INSTALL!"

As he used the card memories flooded his mind.

Hell…

This was hell.

Issei found himself in what was once a city, now laid in ruins, as fire was consuming everything in sight. A small boy walked around the disaster trying to escape this hell.

The boy closed his eyes and ears as he saw dead and dying people,some asking for salvation… others condemning the young boy for abandoning them.

The boy's strength was waning, the smoke made it harder to breath and then tragedy.

A wall collapsed on him, thankfully it did not kill him, but he was now as good as dead as he was pinned down by it.

What seemed like an eternity, finally a haggard looking man found him, there was sheer joy in his eyes as he shed tears.

"thank you… by saving you,I might finally be able to save myself" the man said.

He then put the Sheath Avalon into the boy's body to save him as he was nearly crossing over the other side.

And so Avalon restored the boy's body and laid there, dormant.

"would you prefer to go to a orphanage, or be adopted by this strange man?" the haggard man asked as the boy recovered in a hospital.

The boy choose to go with the man.

"My name is ******* *****, by the way I should tell you… I am a magus"

And so the boy grew, not knowing of Avalon in him as it changed every facet of himself… his very origin and element.

"Shut up! I can't stand you… I was always charging head on… saving people… no, to begin with I never knew who needed saving the most was me!"

"You think your tracing and projection can defeat mine? I will show you the difference between us"

"HERE I COME KING OF HEROES! DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH WEAPONS AT YOUR DISPOSAL?!"

A sexy 3 some that came to his mind… ok.. wow… that was way off topic.

"It's okay for me to buy time… but Rin, is it okay if I kick his ass?"

The starting penalty is Five. Life Penalty. Body penalty. Freedom penalty. Fame Penalty. Fortune penalty. Give the penalty that extends so much punishment, mud, darkness, malice. "Elimination of human rights by castration, exile, execution" "Torture and sadism upon the body through digestion" "Denial by consesus of the colony that eliminates all honor"

Die

"Scorn from judgment and selfishness that takes away men's fortunes." death penalty penal servitude imprisonment custody fine penalty, crime from a grudge, crime from self-interest, unconscious crime, self-conscious crime, civil war, inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, bombing, violation, negligent homicide, mass violence, death at work, overconfident accident,

Die die die.

misdiagnosis, concealment, violation for benefit, violation for self-protection, violation for love, violation for respect, selfish ▅▅▅▅ . Stealing fraudulent fraud concealment murder theft crime crime personal grudge attack attack attack attack dirty dirty dirty you are dirty atone atone atone atone every violence every crime every victim atone for everything "This world is ruled by something not human" Know the conscience to reform crimes.

Die die die die die

Know the penalty to reform crimes. People's kindness is here. There is so much it cannot be noticed. Know the violence to hide crimes. Know the power to hide crimes. People's malignance is here. It is so rare that it is noticed. A hundred kindnesses and one malignance. Malignance shines bright to keep the balance and exists as a great "evil" to compete with the masses of kindness. The starting penalty is five

Die die die die die die die die die die.

▅ for self ▅ for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅ for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self ▅for self inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, infringement, dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty you are dirty atone atone atone atone atone atone every violence every crime every victim atone atone atone with death!

DieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDie

The mud eating away at my body remains and steals my warmth mercilessly.I am crushed by the thing seeping in through all five senses.

Darkness I cannot look at directly.

Ugliness I cannot acknowledge.

Crimes I want to run away from.

Every crime of the people in this world.

That is why I am going to die.

One trapped in this darkness will eat themselves to death from pain and hatred.

The taint in the Grail.

Issei shouted in pain as his mind was beginning to break.

To feel all the evil in the world… to be bathed in it even.

[OI PARTNER!]

It was useless… Issei was in a catatonic state.

Seeing the life of Archer… and that other version of him.

The similarities and differences.

What they have seen/Experienced.

A single tear of blood begun to drop from his eye.

"no… please God...no…" he whispered to no one as he begun to see all of the evils in the world, the Sludge that tainted the Grail. The choking filling of all the dark facets of humanity slowly breaking his mind and dragging him into itself.

"How do you even wish to stop that dream from happening when you can't deal with the reality presented before you?" Archer said.

More and more images of death filled him.

His execution by hanging, as he was condemned as the one who initiated a war, he was blamed for all and thus killed.

He was killed in a fight to defend a country against the undead… dying on a hill littered with blades… a landscape of only swords all alone, abandoned by all.

Solitary beings who only wished to save.

"I… will… NOT GIVE UP!" He roared.

Breaking through this he found himself into Archer's blades.

But no blood came out, not even a scratch.

"Good, it seems you finally got the idea, I wanted to see if you had the same feel as me" Archer said as he pulled the blades out and made them collapse.

"Same feel?" Issei asked, his body unable to hold on due to the sheer physical and mental exhaustion.

"Someone who is willing to do whatever it takes to save the innocent, to have the will to continue on regardless of the result, an unbreakable conviction" Archer said. "Now come… I will shape you so that you will not have to lose anyone you cherish" he said.

With that he charged with a grunt.

A whispered of dirt was all Issei saw as Archer had vanished, twisting himself he traced Kanshou and Bakuya to block, only to find a foot right by his ribs.

"Naive… sharpen yourself, eliminate all extraneous thoughts and heighten your focus, have 5 steps planned ahead and then plan 10 more, analyze your enemy and use the most efficient way to take him down!" he said as he slashed downwards.

"Rah!" Issei yelled as he blocked Archer's blades only for them to break.

"more, you have a good grasp on projection, but your hastings is impeding you to have a stronger 'shape' in your mind, remember…" Archer said.

{ _You are not one who fights… you are one who creates… the only enemy you have to fight is yourself, so imagine, imagine the strongest thing to defeat the enemy in your mind_ }

Issei's eyes sharpened more, he rushed in.

"Trace off, sword barrel full open… FIRE!" Archer shouted.

Issei rushed in using his swords to break the traced weaponry of Archer as he also moved slightly to avoid some swords and when unable just break them using Kanshou and Bakuya.

[BOOST ]

"Take this"

Using his momentum in the air and gravity plus the Boosted power given by his Sacred Gear he slashed downwards.

"Still naive" Archer said.

With an elbow blow to the face Issei was rebuffed once more.

"haa...haaa…" Issei panted.

"You forgotten of our reach, even if you are stronger with the boost, as long as you can't touch me… you may as well not have it… also…" Archer said as he traced a beautiful sword that gleamed white.

[A Dragon slaying sword… how many does this bastard has!?] Ddraig said in shock.

"Ascalon!" he shouted.

*Break*

Boosted Gear had shattered.

Now you can no longer boost until the [Boosted Gear] has repaired, you are at the last dregs of Prana… what can you do?" Archer said as he slowly moved towards him.

Issei uninstalled Archer.

"If I can't beat you as Issei… or as Issei being Archer… then I have to go even further" Issei said as his eyes seemed vacant.

"Grant me my wish… break the limits… [Boosted Gear]!" Issei yelled as he poured all the remaining Prana and will power as he reformed the [Boosted Gear].

[Archer Card…. POWER IS TAKEN] Boosted Gear proclaimed.

"Archer… please use your full power… otherwise I may destroy this place… cause… I don't know how to control this yet" Issei said in a monotonous voice as his body was engulfed in a crimson flame.

[Scale mail: Heroic sword incarnation!] Boosted Gear proclaimed

Issei was clad in a armor that looked just like Archer's, however it was made with dragon scales and his face covered in a visor of a dragon face.

[" _ **I am the bone of my sword… steel is my body and fire is my blood**_ ]

Portals opened all over, akin to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon and the swords shot out.

[Transfer]

The speed of the swords multiplied as well as their power.

"It seems you unleashed the dormant power of your Boosted Gear, however it has gone Berserker now, not only that but have actually become the Counter Guardian Version of myself, not only that but now you boost at will rather than every 10 seconds, this is not good" Archer said.

[ **BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST** ]

Issei attacked relentlessly as Archer dodged and parried the blows, he had to constantly trace new ones as Issei's had an advantage as his [Sacred Gear] was further augmenting his copies to the extend of surpassing the originals.

" _I bet Gilgamesh would be livid_ " Archer thought with a smirk.

"I am the bone of my sword, steel is my body is fire is my blood… I have created over a thousand blades… unknown to death nor known to life"

"to think you have forced me to reveal my triumph card… I am glad that you can do it… take it all in… see for yourself what is the power of war" Archer said.

" _Withstood pain to create many weapons… waiting for one's arrival I have no regrets… this is the only path…_ "

"Now young hero...with this… once you seen it… victory shall be yours unless you mess up… not even that boy with that holy spear will be able to go up against you" Archer said with a smirk.

" _My whole life has been..._ _ **UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS**_ "

A fire begun to spread, but Issei did not care he stood still as the fire washed over.

The world has changed…

A valley of countless blades… the sky in eternal twilight...

Archer rose a hand and countless blades shadowed the sky.

And with his dropping of the hand all the blades shoot out.

Issei rushed in and grabbed a sword and smashed a giant sword down, he then grabbed a Lance and smacked a dragon slayer sword down and grabbed a sword to divert the blade behind it.

It was insane.

However the onslaught continued and he couldn't keep this up with a mortal body.

3 minutes in and his body had been pierced over 200 times, yet he roared as he was pinned down, the Scale Mail state broke and the Archer card fluttered in the wind. Archer stood with a single scar on his face, Issei's blade had reached him. It was a pyrrhic victory.

8 hours had passed since then and Issei collapsed, the Archer card in his hand glowed

"To force me to use this… you sure are a troublesome master… be grateful… I Archer

recognize your ability to wield my power fully… rest now… you will need it"

Issei woke up a few hours later and took a shower in the gym's shower area, letting the hot water was away the trail of blood tears from his eyes and then take care of washing the grime and sweat off.

After drying off he decided to enhance himself with some runic painting… the dream upset him so he decided to paint some runes that will help syphon the ambient magic to regenerate both his magic and his stamina.

The result would only be minimal, nearly unnoticeable, but every bit he could milk would help a lot.

It was time.

 **Elsewhere**

"Are preparations complete?" someone asked

"Don't worry Lord Cao Cao… our man on the inside will give us the signal"

"Good, have you prepared for Gae Bolg and that annoying Áth n-Gabla? The one that would force us to fight one-on-one death battle with the descendant of the hound of Ulster, we must prepare for that much" Cao Cao said.

"What about his [Boosted Gear]? Would that not be a threat to the plan?" the other asked.

"Yes, which is why we must enrage him and make him lose focus, we must therefore kill the witch Scáthach… we have obtained a powerful poison that will work even on her, I also have a few triumph card to use in case" Cao Cao said with a smirk. "He has allied himself with the supernatural and thus rejected humanity, it is only natural that he should be killed lest he decides to fully turn on us, it is preferably to destroy such talent than have it used against us"

"it's a pity, we should have done more to recruit him" another said.

"Nothing can be done now… let's hope the [Boosted Gear] will reappear on someone who will align with us this time" Cao Cao said with a shrug.

"what about that old man?" another asked.

"You mean the one with power to cross parallel dimensions? I will leave him to you George, hopefully [Dimension Lost] will be enough to catch him off-guard, that's why all our bases are covered in a shifting plane of reality, that way he won't be able to pin-point the location in space-time and thus shielding us, at least until he decides to stop fooling around" Cao Cao said seriously.

"You believe he is stronger than [Dimension Lost]? Is that even possible?" George asked.

"I believe so… he is the most dangerous of them all… if Arthur had not lost, Caliburn and Ruler would been the best way to deal with him, although your vast knowledge of nearly all types of magic would also serve as a way to fight him, you are the most powerful magician after all" Cao Cao said.

George nodded.

"Ok then… everyone to your place… is time we put humanity in its rightful place" Cao Cao said with a smile.

 **School gate**

It was rather bizarre to see, to be honest, there was this guy in front of the gate, a bishounen… and he looked at Issei

"Someone you know?" asked Scáthach.

"I don't think so?" Issei said.

[I see… it is you… I thought I felt you around… Albion] Ddraig said.

[You always been a slow starter Ddraig, are you well? I hope you washed your neck] Albion said with a smirk.

Scáthach appeared next to the white haired bishounen, with a spear on his chest.

He rose his arms up "I am not here to fight, not yet anyways… I just wanted to see my rival" he said with a smirk.

"who are you?" Scáthach asked with a growl as Xenovia put both Le Fay and Asia behind her.

"my name is Vali… I am here with Azazel to discuss the peace treaty" Vali said.

He walked up to Issei "Yes… you will be a formidable rival… I don't know quite understand your power… but I don't care… when we fight, it will be the best battle in the history of the Dragon Emperor's… we shall see who reigns supreme" Vali said as he left.

Le Fay was panting, she was so close at unwillingly breaking the Geas due to Vali, thankfully he didn't approach to her nor questioned her being here with Issei, but it was damn close.

Rias greeted them and asked them to follow her to meet a member of her peerage.

"The poor thing had to be sealed away, he was too strong for his own good, his power is always out of control, but I believe it would be good for him to come out… he has been cooped in for too long" Rias said as Akeno undies the barrier.

Issei and Scáthach felt it, it was a power similar to that of Zelretch.

"hey… what are you… you little cheater… how… are you freaking tea-bagging me?" a familiar sounding voice was heard.

"who-?" Rias was about to say.

"Ah, Rias! I am here playing with gramps" a girlish sounding voice said.

It was a pretty blonde haired girl wearing the female school uniform… however.

"uhmm… something is not right here…" Issei said as he checked the girl.

"Oh… don't be fooled while dressed like this, Gasper-kun is a boy… he likes to crossdress" Akeno said.

Both Issei and Scáthach face-faulted, it seems Rias peerage was filled with weirdos.

"uhmm Mister… how did you get in?" Rias asked worried as the barrier that held Gasper and his power was over Satan level, and only Akeno and herself had the key.

"Don't bother… he is a troll… if he wants to get in then he is gonna get in" Issei said with an exasperated sigh.

"I...I see, well this is Gasper, my bishop. I had to seal him because his power was too much to control, so… I wanted to ask Scáthach if she would be willing to help him train so he could control his Sacred Gear, it should be one you are lot familiar after all" Rias said.

This perked her curiosity. "what is it?"

"Forbidden Balor View" Rias said.

Her eyes widened, yes… that Sacred Gear would be most troublesome. Named after the fomorian Balor, father of Lugh, it had the ability to freeze time on a certain area.

It would have been worst if it was the same ability as Balor, 'Conceptualization of death' on the target he laid eyes on.

"He… is kinda odd, he is a vampire right? Or partially? Is he a dhampir?" Issei asked.

Once he learned that Zelretch was a vampire (not only that, but a super vampire with power to shove a moon back in place during his prime) he decided to investigate about vampires, while vampires in his world had weaknesses like the ones on horror movies, Zelretch only had a slight aversion to sunlight, he didn't like it but could be under the sun, hell he even went to Hawaii with his adoptive granddaughter.

Also he was immune to water, but blessed water and holy weapons could still damage him, however his innate time reversal made wounds disappear in a flash.

This is not even considering his power of manipulation of alternate realities energies and use it to curbstomp nearly anyone into the floor, God-hood be damned.

And the old man was playing Call of duty modern warfare with a crossdressing Dhampir.

"It feels like a Tuesday" Issei said.

Scáthach negotiated with Rias as they put forward an agreement.

"Uhmm… guys? If you don't mind I want to make an insurance policy… in case things go south" Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Scáthach asked.

"Well...this is a target rich location, right? All the big wigs of the biblical faction's will be here, no?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Then we must assume that there will be a possibility of an attack, so I am going to do a small insurance… just in case" Issei said as he pulled the Caster card.

Zelretch just sighed as he put a Bounded Field so the Devils would not be able to feel the power as well as masking it from outsiders.

An ornate cup was in his hands, water so pure it could quite easily be called holy.

The cup glowed in a golden light as the content begun to overflow washing over the Devils who were afraid of this, yet none were harmed.

"Song of the Grail… Sing, oh white Grail" Issei said as they were all swallowed by a golden light.

 **Meeting room 10 minutes later**

The atmosphere inside was quite tense, all of them could feel it.

On one side was a Fallen Angel, with Vali at his side, on another side was an angel with someone else… the feeling was familiar…

"Oh! Issei-kun, you also came?" a voice said.

"Wait… that voice, can it be? Iri?" Issei said in shock.

The person took off her coat and revealed Irina who was back one more in her and was…

"is that a replica of Mimic?" Issei asked.

"Uh? Yes… how did you- no wait, how are you not surprised on seeing me here?" Irina asked.

"You are one of the most devout people I know, if there was someone who would want to be part of the summit and meet some angels it would be you, correct?" Issei said.

Irina blinked, not expecting that response.

Issei grasped the Mimic on her arm and inspected it.

"I can see the replica is severely lacking in comparison to the 'real' Mimic, the holy attributes would still make it dangerous to Devils and other dark entities but not to the sheer level it would have otherwise" Issei said as he analysed the blade.

"My, what in depth analysis… you must be Issei Hyoudou, I have heard a great deal of things about you by my bodyguard, the angel said.

Issei nodded and leaned towards Scáthach.

"Who is the pretty boy?"

She chuckled "That would be one of the Great Archangels… Michael 'The one who is like God'" she answered.

He was a being that irradiated warmth and peace, but Issei could feel the maelstrom of power underneath that, yes… he was strong, worthy of his title.

"To be able to gather that much information from a weapon with but a single glance… I would like this guy with me" said a man with black hair and golden bangs.

"so… who is this player wannabe?" Issei asked.

All of the people on the summit chuckled at this as Azazel had a look of despair as even Vali chuckled (albeit hiding it behind a fake cough).

"He would be the Governor of the Grigori, Fallen Angel Azazel" Vali introduced him.

"Okay, those 2" he said pointing at Grayfia and Sirzechs, "I know of, who is the young lady?"

Sona, taking care to not let her sister talk least stupidity ensues, introduced her "She would be Maou Leviathan...my older sister, Seraphal" she said as Leviathan smile and waved at Issei with a cheery smile.

"Will Zelretch be coming?" Sirzechs asked.

"He will come when he pleases, he is that kind of person" Scáthach replied.

"Once we start it will be heavily warded… no one will be able to get in or out" Azazel said.

Issei shrugged "if he wants to get in I doubt anyone could stop him… I would pay good money to see that" Issei said as Asia chuckled nervously.

Indeed the old vampire was a slave master as he made Issei practice the Kaleidoscope and try to expand his limited use of the Heaven's Feel sorcery trait he had somehow acquired, it seems the Grail's blessing was more pervasive than originally thought, though such info was deemed not necessarily to inform to Scáthach as it did not negatively impact Issei, on the contrary, it actually Boosted his Prana reserves considerably when he drained it. To put an example is like he has 5 ounce glass filled with water… he empties the glass and puts a 10 ounce glass with more space for water to fill, there will be a limit, of course, but since he is young it will not be anytime soon, not only that but the 'water' will be refilled the second is emptied. The other thing is reconstruction of his circuits. It seems that it was cannibalizing his nerves to create new pathways and then restoring the nerves to create makeshift magic circuits and then furthering enhancing them to make them good enough to support about 300 units each. He currently had over 300 circuits and counting, not to mention due to having [Boosted Gear] he could further enhance the quality of his circuits without the risk of damaging himself if he were to use regular reinforcement magecraft on them.

He still had little talent for magic tough and all his magical attacks where all centered in using the Dragon Shot and his newly invented attack "Piercing heavenly crimson dragon", an attack that gathered the concept of piercing and made into an attack using his fist coated with the Boosted Gear power and the conceptual magic of piercing. The attack was quite literally an armor breaker and to enhance it he decided to research anti-thaumaturgy weapons such as Rule Breaker among others, in case certain armors had magical protection, which his attack was not designed to penetrate… yet.

"I take back what I said… I don't like you at all" Azazel said petulantly.

 **10 minutes before**

As Cao Cao was making his preparations a hand reached to his shoulder

"Uh? What is it Vali?" Cao Cao asked.

"I want you to stay away from Issei… he is my rival and thus would like it if you don't interfere" Vali said.

"And why should I do that?" he asked.

"If you don't… I will simply side with them and crush you" he said simply.

Cao Cao only sighed, he knew this would be hard.

"Very well, but I ask something in exchange" Cao Cao conceided.

"that is?"

"Scáthach… she must die and you will not impede that" Cao Cao said.

Vali shrugged "If you kill her it will enrage the boy… it will make the battle much more enjoyable"

Cao Cao then addressed the people, it would only take the magicians and some of the top ranking of the Hero Faction, and a single member of the Old Maou Faction.

"Damn you… Vali" Cao Cao said angered as he changed his plans.

 **Back to the meeting**

"Before we begin… I would like to say a few words as I am the outlier in this along with my faction" Issei said.

"And what faction are you? I recognize Scáthach, the Celtic witch warrior, so are you perhaps a faction representative of the Celts?" Azazel asked.

"No, I am part of the Celts but we are our own faction… our name is "Heroic Spirit", a faction with people with the will and desire to use their abilities for our fellow men, regardless of race or faction" Issei said.

"Oh? That's quite a big goal, tell me gaki… is that why you have people of different mythos in your faction?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, it would be very hypocritical if I didn't" Issei said.

"I see… then… are you also the Sekiryuutei?" Azazel asked, but with the smug smirk he just said so in order to cause some panicking.

Issei nodded.

"I was wondering when someone would notice" Issei said as Rias had a shocked look on her face.

"Would you mind if I take a look? [Sacred Gears] are kinda of my hobby you see? I like studying them and create my own, the nun next to you… I actually had created a way to pry the Sacred Gears off a person who didn't want to be connected to the supernatural and go back to being ordinary… but the results were lackluster and endangered the patients as well, I am deeply sorry for what my subordinate has done to you miss Asia and if it's within my power I shall make reparations" Azazel said.

"that is all well and good but we are missing the root of Asia's trouble" Issei said looking at Gabriel.

"why?" Issei asked "Did heaven allowed such gross miscarriage of justice? Aren't you supposed to be the vanguard of the faithful?" Issei asked.

Gabriel's face contorted in pain at this, even Irina, a strong supporter of the faith could not deny what Issei had said.

"I have no words that will convey the magnitude of my failing, it has not been easy...taking care of Father's kingdom, because of his passing, many 'bugs' had appeared on his system… if people began noticing these bugs… they would begun to question many things and so…" he said.

"You told the big wigs at the church what happened and asked them to be quite… however they took this as a chance to garner political power and misused the information for other things, apparently the church and heaven while the same, are in fact 2 separate factions, or a sub-faction… right?" Issei asked.

"So the big question of all is… why do all 3 factions of the Biblical mythos want peace? There was a ceasefire correct? So why not keep it or have another war…. One of the reasons is of God's passing.. I can understand this… but there is more to it, isn't it? It wasn't God the only one who died but also many high ranking Fallen Angels of the Archangel class as well as the Original Maous" he said, shocking everyone into silence.

"How did-"

"suffice to say I have my ways… this isn't a peace treaty… not as one should, but rather a unification treaty of sorts, to ally one another in order to fight back any who would harm your believers and your interests, as the last war had depleted both your fighting capabilities, coupled by the inability of angels to procreate as it would make them fall, the Fallen who are content with the status quo as they can reproduce without consequence unlike a pure angel, and lastly the Devils who suffer from a low birth rate, without this treaty you all will face sure extinction" Issei said.

Everyone was looking at Issei in silence.

"This, in summation, is not a peace treaty, this is a comple an omnilateral cease of conflict, so all sides can recover, and while doing so covering for each other, as strong as their leaders and their underlings are… there are way too many mythos that would enjoy taking your territories...What needs to be done is simple to execute but hard to implement as there is just too much bad blood between all 3 factions, and another problem… the one you might all be wondering about" Issei said.

Vali rose an eyebrow at this.

"A group made by many individuals of many diferentes factions under one banner, discontent with what is going on and thus using force to return to the old ways" Issei said.

"Wait… you don't mean" Azazel said in shock.

"Yes, I captured a somewhat important member of their group, she tried to assassinate Medusa, and because she could not find her, decided to attack me to draw her out, Needless to say is that she failed, along with her unwilling accomplice" Issei continued.

"who was it?" Rias asked.

Scáthach then made a holographic image of the 2 prisoners appear, chained to the floor unable to move, the other one was trying but failing miserably.

"Athena and Artemis?! So the Greek…?" Asked Sirzechs.

"No, or rather not all of them, remember that sometimes, just because you may all be the same, it doesn't mean you all see eye to eye on everything" he said.

"so with that threat hanging on your heads, now verified by an unaffiliated party, shall we get the motions in place?" Issei said.

 **Time froze for Issei**.

"No. … please… kill me… I don't want to be used against Gremory like this"

"Sorry Vali… but humanity must be preserved, you can come at me at anytime"

"If my death means I can take you out I will gladly sacrifice myself for the purity of Devil kin!"

 **Back to the meeting**

Issei shook his head… what was.

[ _Oi partner, I think the future has changed somewhat, but…._ ]

" _Yes, the attack will use Gasper-kun as a lynchpin to disintegrate this summit"_ Issei reasoned in his mind.

"Rias… who is currently with Gasper-kun?" Issei asked.

"Well… Koneko would be there, she gets bored at this kind of things" she said.

" _I need to think the most damaging way possible while reducing any kind of victims to out side… I will need to think like_ _ **him**_ " Issei thought.

" _Assassin… include_ " he thought as he included the card.

An image of the school in wire frame appeared on his mind.

" _the most tactical way to damage us would be to deny us outside communication and the ability to transport ourselves, once that's done they will attack from outside, the barriers are hardy, they would not be able to break trough it quite easily, however they would need coordination, for that they would need someone inside… who could it be? I can discard Irina, and my group. Gremory and Sitri groups as well, I can't make a judgement over Lady Seraphall yet but she doesn't strike me as a person who would that… so the only one left would be…"_ Issei turned to see Vali who rose an eyebrow.

His eyes widened.

"Issei?!" Rias and Scáthach shouted in shock as Issei rushed at him.

" _Time alter… hex accel_ " he intoned as he moved 6 times faster.

Vali blocked his quick attack to his torax but received a blow to the jaw and a knee to the face.

"Rias! Go and get Gasper and Koneko… take my familiars, they will be able to summon me in case I am needed!" Issei shouted.

"What's going on?!" she asked.

"It seems Kaos Brigade has decided to announce themselves" Scáthach said with a grin as she materialized her spear.

"I am impressed, how did you deduce it would be me?" Vali asked.

"Vali… why?" Azazel asked.

"Why? Because peace would be boring" Vali said simply.

Pulling a gun he began shooting at Vali with a pair of M11911s with a .45 ACP rounds.

"Tricky… very tricky… what is that power you hide… the one you are using… I can feel a different power in you… fluid. .. changeable" Vali said.

"Shall I draw it out of you?" he asked as he appeared nearly instantly.

" _Time Alter Deca Accel_ " Issei thought with a grunt.

Disappearing in a blur he shoved his hand into his neck and shoved him into the wall.

[Partner, don't let him touch you… his power is a direct opposite of mine]

"I see, so CQC is to be avoided as possible, but... even if you say that" Issei said as Vali was now clad on a pristine white armor.

"I don't think he will allow me the luxury to avoid that situation" Issei said with a grim smirk.

" _His armor is made of draconic scales… his power is that of a dragon… I want to save Archer for when needed, since he has a Sacred Gear that means he is a human, but I can't discard a half breed… then what I need to do is whittle away his strength… is a good thing I still had some booby traps still in place, I also have a few other tricks in case he is a half breed Devil… they should have the same weaknesses, albeit not as pronounced_ " Issei calmly analyzed.

With a flick of his wrist he summoned [Boosted Gear].

" _He seems to be the kind who likes to retest himself, meaning it is highly likely he has reached balance breaker, if he is not using it already_ "

[ _Indeed…. That brat is already in the Balance Breaker State… I am quite impressed on you holding out like this, Heroic Spirits, they are quite strong_ ]

" _Let's crush their pride… while balance breaker is powerful it has a drawback, it consumes a lot of energy, however he is not tired in the least meaning he has a lot of experience, however, he is dissipating the excess energy from his wings_ " Issei said.

[ _Oh? You have a plan?]_

" _Yes… I am gonna force him to the ground… it will be the first time… but will doing so while in the include state do anything negative to me?_ " Asked Issei.

[ _No… if anything it will strengthen you to be able to withstand the form better_ ]

Issei nodded and reverted to default as he took another card.

"Since you want to fight so much… why don't you fight with a descendant of one of the Knight's of the Red Branch, Vali?" Issei said.

"Lancer… Include" Issei said.

A red spear of the crimson color laid in his hands.

" **SOAR HIGH… MY WILLPOWER!** " Issei shouted.

[ **Balance Breaker: The dragonic Hound of Ulster** ]

"Impossible, a subspecies?" Vali said in shock

"I was correct on not listening to you… Vali" a voice said.

*pshew*

An arrow coated in poison flew fast, faster than even Vali could track.

"Cao Cao… you…." Vali gritted.

With a swing of his spear he deflected the arrow and dispersed the liquid content around him, not a single drop falling on him.

" _Thank god… I love the 'protection of arrow' skill on Lancer_ " Issei thought gratefully.

"Oi… you! Yes… the bastard pretty boy… who the hell gave you permission to ruin this fight?" Issei said as his helm opened.

"I apologize… but… you need to be removed from here, you will cause an instability to humanity should the supernatural creatures continue to exist, since you wish to help them, then us, the heroes of humanity potential, shall stop you" Cao Cao said as many more appeared behind him.

Just then a gap in the space behind Vali appeared.

"Sorry but we can't let you stay here Vali… we need to get you out" a voice said.

That was the dimensional gap… so.

"I see… so Gawain saved Vali from this, he sure is a true friend to him" Issei said.

More and more people appeared, Many magicians attacking the summit as the others were inside unable to move in order to shield their siblings and fellow leaders.

"By God… Vali...what have you done?" Azazel said in shock… looking at the attack on the summit.

"We stand as the vanguard of humanity… we shall now pass judgement upon you, for crimes on humanity and consorting with inhuman beings, you and your faction are to be executed as to be made an example of, humanity must be preserved, and your death will serve as an example against traitors" Cao Cao said. "We shall make you atone for your sins"

Issei looked up, they where over 500 strong. He unincluded the Lancer card.

He chuckled as he slicked his hair back.

"Atone for my sins? I have no sins to atone for, nor have I ever forced such meaningless concept on anyone, come then… so called heroes of humanity, I will show you how heavy the price is for masquerading as just to commit killings, I will put all the weight of the power of 'Humanity' and break you all" Issei said as he took the Archer card.

The card was glowing red.

[Booster Gear] then went back to his default state as Issei placed the card over it.

[Erei! POWER IS TAKEN!] Said [Boosted Gear]

Putting his hand up a magic circle appeared.

"Overwrite...passage of circuits nominal, soul protection nominal, synchronization with Keleidoscope magic nominal…" he said.

[You got 20 minutes in this form… any more and your body will tear itself up]

He nodded.

An explosion of power

"Heroic Spirit: Archer… Install!" he shouted.

* **Insert song : Emiya Kawaii ver 2***

His clothes begun to burn off as they were replaced by another, his hair now white and his skin tanned, his eyes sharp as swords.

2 swords in his hands as he looked at the enemy.

"None of you will pass" he said.

"You cocky bastard… take this!" the biggest one shouted as he rushed in.

"Herakles, dodge!" a woman said.

"Uh?"

Slash… blood.

"Oi… what? It managed to cut my face?" Herakles said shocked, as his skin was so hard even many enchanted swords would break.

Twirling his swords he clean them of blood.

" _something is wrong… why did he change to this? How did he change to this? And Archer… if so why is he using blades?_ " Cao Cao begun to think.

[BOOST]

"Shit! The boosting ability is still in place… don't let him boost!" another said as they charged in.

* **Insert song : Emiya Illya** *

With his black sword he fended the attack of another swordsman as he twisted himself to deliver a kick to a spear wielding opponent.

Dodging, he then broke a girl's sword as well and kicked her out of the way.

He was not running, no he was gliding on the grounds twisting himself to avoid incomming attacks.

Cao Cao was standing on a hill looking down at the battle bellow.

{Kinda reminds me of Gilgamesh, except he could actually back it up} Archer said.

4 swords then came out.

Issei blocked the attack as the young man who now had 4 arms was pressing down on him.

"Your blades… they lack the pride of a warrior" he said.

"Sorry but I have no pride either" Issei said as he then pushed him back after a nicely timed [BOOST] occurred.

Then he got an opening.

Throwing both Kanshou and Bakuya at Cao Cao he smirked.

"Lord Cao Cao!" the heroes shouted.

He swatted the blades away with ease.

"Wait… how does he still have-" he begun to thought as the blades be had swatted away now laid lodged in his back.

"Tricky bastard" Cao Cao grunted as he tore the blades off him.

All the heroes turned and wanted to attack him.

Issei looked back as he saw the sheer amount of damage behind him.

"If you think that old man will save them… I suggest you wash away those thoughts, I send someone who can contain him so he won't be interfering, no need to have you pull a Deus ex Machina, now can we?" Cao Cao said with a smile.

"You are with no doubt strong, but you are a menace to our dreams and goals… you are outclassed and outmatched, what do you say?"

Issei dropped his swords on the grounds and took a knee.

" **I am the bone of my sword,steel is my body and fire is my blood** " he said.

They all looked at him, was that his death prayer?

" **I have created over a thousand blades, unaware of loss nor aware of gain** "

No… his eyes were not of that that had given up, far from it.

" **Withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival I have no regrets, this is the only path** "

It was conviction!

"Finish him" Cao Cao ordered.

The magicians all gathered and in unison they polled their magic into a single attack that could level even 4 castles.

Issei stretched his hand.

The attack was launched.

"Rho Aias!" he yelled.

A phantasmal shield in the shape of a 7 petal flower sprung out and took the attack… only 4 layers where broken.

"No way…"

"The shield of Ajax the great?"

" I see… so you mock us by showing the armaments of great heroes of humanity, yes… it seems you wish to trample in our ideals and pride" Cao Cao said with a glare.

"Don't misunderstand… I am not doing this because of your ideals, I rather fond of them" Issei said with a smirk.

"Then… why do you defy us?" Cao Cao asked.

"Because you are nothing but a hypocrite, who thinks he alone can decide what's best for humanity, how can I not laugh at such thing? And I can sense that many of them have been brainwashed by some magic, how would they feel when the magic is broken and see behind the veil?" Issei asked.

"That will be irrelevant, once they see how better the world is without inhuman creatures, peace can finally come" Cao Cao said.

"Peace...uh? Can a man who has his hands covered in blood say such things?" Issei said as he blocked an attack from a blonde woman.

"SILENCE! Cao Cao will bring humanity to its rightful place!" she said as her sword grinded against his own.

"Humanity is weak, we are very weak, we are not even blessed with long nor even with happy lives, but to delude yourself of being strong and kill those who just wish to live in peace… that's not justice, that's not strength…" Issei said.

"That's just plain old human weakness… lashing out… like a petulant child who was not bought a candy at the store"

Cao Cao eye twitched as he vanished.

Issei dropped Kanshou and Bakuya instantly.

"Trace...on"

A new sword appeared on his hands.

"Grant me this miracle… do not break nor falter… Durandal!"

Cao Cao shoved his spear as Issei used the flat of his sword to stop the attack at a mere inch away from him.

The ground around them exploded due to the sheer power both held.

Both of them staring at each other's eyes.

"Impossible… but… Durandal… Doesn't the exorcist Xenovia Quarta it's wielder? Wait, isn't Durandal a bit odd?" another hero said.

Both disengaged only to attack at each other, neither taking their eyes off each other as they both swung their weapons at each other.

Sparks formed as they exchanged blows over and over again, neither giving an inch.

"Incredible… he can hold against Cao Cao - Sama?" another said.

*klangklangklangklangklang*

Sparks flew as both exchanged more and more strikes, neither being able to score more than a scratch and the opponent.

"I have heard that the hound of Ulster was a great warrior, though he was known mostly as a Spearman, to be able to use a sword, a holy one at that, you impress me boy… my decision to kill you was the correct one" Cao Cao said.

Issei twisted himself as he delivered a punch to his face and retreated further away.

He then traced a bow "My core is twisted in madness" he said.

A spiral like sword appeared on his hands, which he then reconstituted as an arrow.

"That is!"

"Fly… Caladbolg II!" he shouted.

The Mages then placed their most powerful barrier on top of each other.

"Everyone move away!" CaoCao ordered.

*crack*

The shields broke like delicate crystal ware being smashed to the ground as over 200 magicians were shredded to bits by the power of the arrow, many of the 'heroes' also suffered some various degrees of damage just from the glancing power of the passing arrow.

The arrow continued as it leveled a mountain behind them.

An ornate dagger was held in his hands as some of the heroes he had smelled a compulsion on and walked up to then.

"Rule breaker" he said as he stabbed them.

"You...what have you" Cao Cao said in shock as he, one by one, liberated the brainwashed heroes.

He gritted his teeth…

"Destroy them all… go to the Genocide plan… no one who is against us is to leave this place alive, use suicidal tactics if needed" he ordered.

Then… explosions.

"You…." Issei said in both anger and shock.

Cao Cao looked at him as an adult to a child. "I said… we are prepared to protect humanity, to lay our lives for that foundation, did you think we were not prepared for it?" he said.

" **THEIR** LIVES! THE LIVES OF PEOPLE WHO TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BRAINWASHED...so be it… if you wish to be "Justice" then is only fitting that I be "Evil"... is not hard… seeing as I experienced "All the world's evil" after all" Issei said.

Cao Cao analysed Issei.

He grunted, if he did not finish this fight soon.

" _I see… this state of being places a huge burden on him, I can keep with him… and I still have to go on my [Balance Breaker], I never dreamed on using it on just a human… he should be honored, to be the first to experience the deadly god killing spear at its full power_ " he thought.

"Come then… Cao Cao… not even the big dipper will protect you from this" Issei said with a smirk.

Cao Cao shivered but then contained himself… "You are quite the insolent person… very well… I will kill you and everyone else you count as family and friends will follow" he said with a smirk as he flourished his spear and passed his hand over it.

"Balance Breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin" He said.

"crap" is all Issei said.

With a single trust Durandal was shattered by a ball of light.

"[Boosted Gear] is called a Longinus class Sacred Gear due to its potential to kill Gods… my Sacred Gear is different, for you see…" he said as he vanished only to repeat next to Issei.

"Mine can and HAS killed Gods" he said with a swipe another ball broke the hastily traced weapons.

" _my, what a terrifying versatile weapon he has… the ability to break any weapon, controlling women, spacial distortion, deflection of attacks… that is no doubt a cheat… is that a bought item? But that's good… he still hasn't seen the trump card of this heroic spirit"_ Issei thought as he grunted. " _my time limit is almost up… if I don't hurry up…_ " Issei thought

Cao Cao then coughed… he coughed blood.

"Damn… I was too hasty… to force myself into a [Balance Breaker]... my body is now screaming at me" Cao Cao said with a painful smirk.

"Cao Cao-Sama, you need to leave… we shall take care if the rest to us, if you win but cannot go on, or you are defeated, our dream will die with you" a girl said.

Cao Cao sighed.

"You are right Jeanne… it seems he was an opponent that can't be underestimated… all of you… go on Balance Breaker or Chaos Break… and eliminate him" Cao Cao said as he vanished.

Then… over 900 people roared as they went and did Balance Breakers while some took a drug that forcible made them achieve it… albeit with a dark power.

"You are not getting out of here alive… none of you… and since your boss is not here… I may as well go all out" Issei said with a smirk.

"TRAITOR!" Jeanne roared as they all charged and attacked en mass, behind her a huge dragon made of Holy blades followed as they all came at him.

"My whole life has been… UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS!" he shouted.

He poured all of his conviction on this… the real triumph card of the heroic spirit of the bow.

"Take cover!' they shouted.

[BOOST]

Issei expanded the area more… he wanted to gather as many people inside as he could… selecting those who were the enemy as well as his faction and Gasper as well as Koneko in order to free them from the enemy, Gasper was a lynchpin on their plans, he was fortunate that he send his familiars to act as surveillance and scouts.

However, it seems like Rias and Yuuto where there to free Gasper as well and thus swallowed by this.

The whole place had disappeared, no longer near the school, it was a barren land devoid of life, it was neither dusk or dawn, but in between, the fall of a new day, or the rise of the sun that delivered hope.

"What? Where are we?" Rias said in shock.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock… all those blades…

"Welcome, heroes of Kaos Brigade… if you all call yourselves as heroes of humanity, then I will act as the WILL of humanity and the WILL of the world, for you all are here to create a utopia with lies and deceit, poisoning the minds of people… well then, I will act as the Maou then, come at me so I may break your resolution" Issei said.

Everyone was shocked at this, the whole area had changed, they ran some tests to see if this was an illusion or forced into an alternate world, but it was not the case.

A barren world… filled with blades, as far as the eyes could see, stretching beyond the horizon.

"Issei… what is this?" Rias asked in shock.

"A manifestation of my inner world, forced into the world… I welcome you to Unlimited Blade Works, come at me then… in here all the weapons of both heroes and villain lie, the great and the lesser, I will match your numbers with power!" Issei said as he grabbed a sword.

"Impossible! Balmung?!" Siegfried said in shock as he noticed his blade still in his hand, reacting to it.

Jeanne smirked. "You fool… there is around a 1000 of us, no matter how powerful you and your swords may be, but we are all all heroes, we shall overcome you and your two swords!" She said with a kind smile as she dashed to skewer Issei with a rapier.

"This is my inner world, container of the maid of Orleans… did you think I am limited to what my hands can carry?" Issei said in a pitting tone.

He rose his hand up and the swords begun to glow crimson red and begun to levitate to the sky.

Weapons from all legends, the big and the small alike then positioned themselves in the sky.

" **GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT… PATHETIC HEROES WANNABES** " Issei shouted in rage at the heroes who clinged to the word justice and their ancestry to excuse their killing and destruction of the supernatural species for the so called "betterment" of humanity.

With a click of his fingers the swords rained down.

A rain of steel.

"Gayyyaaahggg!" they yelled as they where pierced one of the other by pristine and magnificent blades, mundane, magical, divine, demonic… all types and shape rained down on them as not even their Sacred Gears in balance or Chaos breaker state could save them, and their magic rendered ineffective to the power of anti-thaumaturgical weapons.

Jeanne fell to her knees as she saw all her soldiers fall down as the impossible happened before her eyes.

Her sword dragon wrapped itself around her as more blades begun to rain down on her until her dragon was broken to shreds.

Then… it came.

A sword as big as a 30 stories tall building fell down towards Herakles who punched it many time to break it with no avail.

An army to fight a single warrior, an army composed of people who had Sacred Gears and blood of Heroes in their blood.

And the single warrior who stood against them.

Yuto was shocked, even some of the blades he showed to him in their previous fight where there and many more as well.

The bombardment stopped.

They couldn't move anymore… over 90 percent of their combat force had been annihilated.

Jeanne laid in the ground as many swords had pierced non vital parts in her body as Issei walked over her, blood flowing from her wounds as she valiant but useless in the end.

"You… why?...why do you fight against… your own people? Why… do you side… with them?...with you… our dream… our hope"

"Because they too have dreams and hopes, and one man cannot decide for the world at large, don't worry… you will not die here, you will be a prisoner, what happens after that… well that's for you to find out" Issei said as a new sword materialized on his hand.

"La Pucelle?" She said as the pommel of the sword hit her right between her eyes.

*thumb thump*

"geeegh" Issei groaned in pain. He reached his threshold in holding back the power of this heroic spirit.

Untrained in its use, he had hastily deployed the reality marble and further increased its range using [Boosted Gear].

"Issei-kun! Your body!" Rias shouted in horror.

Yes, many tips of blades begun growing out of his body. His face contorted in pain.

Koneko rushed to help him… but Gasper was losing control of his power.

Issei stood up and walked up to him.

"Gasper… is okay to feel fear, is okay to be shy… but… look at your King, she is crying… you have to be the man you are… I know you like to crossdress… but you are still a man… your power is berserk right now and you need to reign it in… so…. As the bishop of Rias… show me that you got the balls to do it" he said as he flicked a bit of his blood at his face.

Gasper shook, this man.

" _so strong… can… can I also be that strong?_ " he wondered himself.

With the drop of blood then he begun to increase his own power.

"Gaaaaah… I am also a MAN!" He shouted.

The effect of his Sacred Gear was over.

"Azazel… fall back!" Issei shouted.

A large skin tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around his arm.

"If I need to sacrifice myself to take you down… I am willing to pay the price!" said a deranged Devil.

"Katarina Leviathan" Azazel said in shock "That's not the power of a descendant of the old Satan…. What did you"

She begun to glow.

"Go to hell… you and your peace!" she shouted.

Issei stood up and knocked an arrow to the bow.

"Azazel… this may hurt a bit" Issei said.

He panted as he used the very last dregs of his endurance for a last shot.

"My core is twisted in madness, Fly… Caladbolg II!" he shouted.

The arrow flew.

Azazel's eyes widened in shock as the arrow shredded his arm and delivered a most painful blow to his stomach… and that was just and glancing hit.

No… the worst.

"Gyaaah!"

Leviathan, the desendant of the old Maou Faction was torn to shreds by a demonic sword.

"Impossible… Caladbolg?" Azazel said in shock and awe.

"Issei!" A catch shouted in shock as she rushed over.

Asia and Xenovia, followed by Irina also went to him.

Kiba stood in front of him, as he fell to his shoulder, holding him up.

"what and terrifying person you are" Kiba said.

Asia then begun her treatment as the Archer class glowed with a feint color red as it then flew into the cardholder… in his hands laid a few colorful crystals.

No one knows how those crystals came to be,but that did not matter… they had killed over 90 percent of the enemies and the rest where prisoners.

It seems that Zelretch had a bit of fun 'playing' with George,and showed him who is the true master at multidimensional magic. Still it had been a good warm up, that kid would be trouble once he grows older, maybe he should take him as an apprentice?

Issei laid in the table that was used in the conference. Azazel was miffed because he lost an arm, and because he couldn't show his new invention, an artificial Sacred Gear.

The Archangel Michael was working to restore the stamina and heal the wounds that Issei had in (Shock of it all) his soul.

It seems the way he fought was damaging his soul and was quite surprised to see the resilience of it, while it was mending all the damage already, it had been trough the blender.

"He should be fine Scáthach… just give him some rest" Michael said with a nod.

Scáthach put her hands on his chest.

"Why did you do such crazy things… you fool?" she asked.

"I saw… I saw you get killed… couldn't… let that happen" Issei said as he looked at Scáthach.

"I saw all of us… die… in a dream… I had… to change the future… so that… no one… had to be sad"

She begun to cry.

"You idiot… and what about the people who care about you? This world would be back to being grey if you leave me… idiot!" she said crying.

Issei smiled.

"Ah…. So...tired… I will… see you… tomorrow" and with that he fell asleep once more.

Chapter end


End file.
